


Guardian of His Heart

by RusCan_Fables



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angels, Guardian AU, Hippogriff, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Princes & Princesses, Season Kingdoms, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 159,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RusCan_Fables/pseuds/RusCan_Fables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shamed by his father, the True King of Solstice, Ivan must find himself a bride all on his own; to his father’s liking, and regain his right to the throne. Though this task itself proves to be impossible, over a year has passed since the start of his journey and he is not one step closer to the throne. With the rumors that float about him and the time that is slipping from his fingers, Ivan starts to lose hope. But one strange young man that disregards Ivan’s past is convinced that he can help Ivan find a bride, and maybe even love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ivan stuffed his hands into the pockets of his long black coat, the scarf made by his sister wrapped around his neck snugly as he stalked off the palace grounds early in the morning while it was still dark; a pack of supplies on his back. He was up early to leave without having the old man ridicule him on his way out the door.  
  
The day before, his father the king had all but disowned him, proclaiming Ivan’s cousin Gilbert, heir to the throne. And for what reason? Because he did not think Ivan was fit to rule, and because Ivan did not have a wife yet.  
  
Ivan had proved himself in battle time and time again with his tactics and skills and still his father declared him unfit to rule! His ‘official’ reason was because Ivan did not have a wife yet but Ivan knew that was not the only reason. The bastard would not tell him what his real reason was though.  
  
However, to get Gilbert to shut up and stop gloating as well as to satisfy his father somewhat, Ivan had to go find himself a wife from one of the other Kingdoms.  
  
Normally these things were arranged when a prince turned thirteen, however when he was thirteen, all possible brides were already taken. Over the years, no one appeared to want to send their daughter to live here as Ivan’s wife. Apparently, news of his disreputable disposition was spread far and wide and no one wanted to send their daughter to be the wife of such a cruel and uncaring man. He could not even bribe them to send their daughter to be his wife.

It was irritating; Ivan did not see the need for a wife now. Wives were used for birthing heirs. He was not king yet; he could worry about a wife to birth heirs later. He thought this was a pointless task but if he wanted any chance of being proclaimed the heir, he had to appease his father by leaving the kingdom to find himself a wife.

Gilbert had mocked him while he was packing to leave; taunting him that Ivan would not be able to find even a _commoner_ that would want to be his wife.

Ivan had gleefully given him frostbite in response to the provocation. He was one of the few in the palace that had some control over an element and he rather enjoyed using it to his advantage on certain _annoyances_.

Pity he could not use it on his father.

☙~❧

  
Matthew rose with the dawning of the sun just like he did every morning. His back ached, his muscles were tense, and his mind was clouded with the remains of his nightly dream. Falling through an endless sky unable to save himself, his voice drowned out from the howling wind biting at his skin, threatening to tear the flesh from his very bones. Then when the ground finally seemed to come up at him and he forced his eyes shut, he felt the strong pull of his body and became engulfed in soft warmth, being held by a cloud. And the very last thing he would see was a bright shining violet light peeking out from the cloud. The young man rubbed his eyes as he pulled himself out of his bed; he had things to get done this morning.

He wondered if possibly getting a different bed that was more suited for his… appendages would help his sleep.

Once he had his morning meal, Matthew pulled on his coat, the one without the cuts in the back. Sure, a few of the villagers knew what he was but it still felt weird to walk about with two very obvious and purposely placed cuts on the back.

Grabbing his shoulder bag, he packed it with small pouches of herbs he had ground together the night before to bring to some of the villagers. Matthew set out; making sure his cottage was locked before leaving his doorstep. He didn’t have much but there were things he could not bear the thought of losing. Now, one would think that having a family member being one of the King’s precious knights that one would be able to support a more… up-to-date home. But with Matthew’s practices and Alfred’s large stomach, building up their savings took a while. Not that Matthew was in a hurry to leave or anything.

Matthew took to the village; after his morning stops he would tend to his small patch of land and his livestock. He smiled a little at the thought of the children that would follow his footsteps back home to his garden. They had certainly made things less lonely since his brother left for the barracks.

☙~❧

  
It had taken Ivan a month to reach the Autumnal Kingdom. He would not bother looking for a bride within his own Kingdom; he already knew none there wanted to be his wife.

It took him months to go through the Autumnal Kingdom looking for a bride, but no one would accept the offer or the bribes to become his wife. It was with much frustration that he then turned to the only other kingdom, the Vernal Kingdom.

Ivan did not particularly like the Vernal Kingdom, not that it was not a nice place to be. The weather in some parts of it were rather refreshing when compared to the weather of the Solstice Kingdom, though other parts of it were intolerably hot to him.

The weather of the Vernal Kingdom had nothing to do with his dislike for it however. His dislike for the kingdom stemmed from his disapproval of the way they handled their army.

The knights were too undisciplined in his opinion; they lacked the strict drilling needed to make them be on their best behavior at all times. They had potential, that was certain but as they were, they were too unrefined; they were not being pushed to their full potential, as they should have been.

In addition to his distaste for the way they handled their army, Ivan also thought they relied too heavily on that Kirkland fellow and his group of wizards during wartime. War was to be fought with swords, shields, and men. They were waged and won with strength in numbers, with skill, and with a tactical cunningness to outwit the opponent. Not with over-glorified men in capes with spell books that cheated the laws of man and nature.

Not that magic was not a useful tool to be used in wartime of course; it was a very valuable resource to have. However relying on it more than soldiers was foolish and unprofessional in Ivan’s opinion.

Regardless of his opinion of their military, Ivan wasted twice as long looking for a wife in Vernal as he did in Autumnal but he was getting the same results over and over. Any possible candidates were either already taken or not interested in any amount of bribe he could give them to accept.

Not that Ivan particularly wanted any of them in the first place. None seemed like appealing options for a bride; they were all too . . . weak and spoiled. He did not want a spoiled princess; he needed a strong bride, an intelligent bride, preferably one with good child baring hips, and a tolerance for the cold climate of his homeland. He did not want a whiny, needy bride that would whine at the cold and demand to be waited on hand and foot. He did not want a dainty bride; he wanted one that would be fit to rule should he ever perish in battle.

While Ivan was lost in his thoughts about his preferences in a bride, he was not fully paying attention to his surroundings. He did not see the creature moving in the shadows, following his every move; did not notice it at all until the supernatural being attacked him, abruptly shocking him out of his thoughts as it mauled him with tooth and nail.

He moved on reflex, knocking the creature back off of him before reaching for his sword that was not there. Cursing under his breath, he looked to see what had attacked him. However, in the fading light of day and his lack of knowledge of the supernatural beings of this kingdom, he could not identify what it was. The creature had moved back when he had reached for his sword but resumed its attack when it realized he was unarmed.

That was not entirely true, he had daggers on him; none happened to be in an easy to reach place right now however. Several more profanities left his lips, cursing the being and his own stupidity for thinking his reputation alone would protect him as it had been.

He was forced to fight the thing with his bare hands; he employed his minor control over ice to his advantage as much as possible, figuring a being that lived in such a warm place would not fare well when faced with cold.

His hunch was thankfully right, the being eventually backing off, and leaving him alone as the sky grew darker and day turned to night. Whatever it was, it had done quite a number on Ivan however.

As much as it irritated him, Ivan continued walking towards the building on the outskirts of the next town. He ignored his bleeding wounds and the exhaustion creeping up on him, intent on getting there before he rested. It would be safer to rest near a potential ally than it would to rest out here in the open where something could attack him again.

Upon reaching the modest looking house, he did not bother with knocking on the door. He had no desire to burden whomever lived there with him and his wounds. He simply sat down heavily in front of the building and leaned up against it, closing his eyes for just a moment to rest.

Using his minor control over ice for most of the skirmish had drained a lot of energy from him, leaving him exhausted. The being’s claws and teeth had also done a bit of damage; he had a good number of gashes and bite marks. However, the exhaustion led him to simply not care about his wounds right now. First, he would rest for a short while, and then he would tend to his wounds and continue on into the town.

☙~❧

  
Upon Matthew's return from a short visit to the other side of the village to tend to a young boy's sudden change in his illness, he was not expecting to find a man practically sitting on his doorstep; a stranger at that. He approached the man slowly unsure of what to expect.

"Sir...?" His voice soft as if he expected the other to jolt awake any moment from being startled. But he must have really been out; a rough night perhaps? Being closer to his body now, he looked like he was bleeding a fair bit.

Well, he might as well get him inside and somewhere more comfortable than the ground outside. Matthew carefully pulled the man's arm over his shoulder and his own around his side.

He gave a strong but careful heave to pull himself to his feet. The man was taller than he was expecting and heavier too. But after a while he got the man in his home and onto his bed. Matthew dropped the pack on the floor by the bed and then proceeded to remove the man’s boots. "A . . . knife?"

Taking a quick glance over the man’s wounds he removed the man’s shirt with some hesitance, not that he hadn’t seen another's bare chest. It was just that if this man decided that he didn’t want any help from Matthew, he looked like he could very well send the young man to his grave. His flight instincts were definitely telling him to flee.

Matthew wiped the man’s wounds clean and applied a light bandage to the man’s arms and torso, and then tucked him in for the night and turned to take the man’s pack into the kitchen, softly closing the door behind him. After cleaning up the small mess of dragging the man into his home and setting everything back in place, Matthew climbed a small ladder into the attic where he would sleep for the night. He locked the small door as a final action of comfort before stretching out and resting his head.

☙~❧

  
When Ivan awoke, the first thing he was aware of was that he was not where he had gone to sleep. He was in a house, lying on a bed with his boots off. He groaned as he sat up, frowning at the tightness around his chest and looking down. His shirt was off and he had been bandaged. _Who . . .?_  
  
He ached all over but it appeared that someone had brought him inside and tended to his wounds. The fact that they had gotten him inside at all was a bit impressive; he was a large man, and carrying him in while asleep would have been no easy task.

He surveyed the room for a few moments before deciding it was safe enough to wander the house barefoot at the moment. Getting to his feet, Ivan exited the room he was in. “Hello?” He called out, looking around the house for the person who had tended to his wounds.

Ivan wandered throughout the entire house, looking for his host. “Hello?” He calls out again.

No answer.

Due to the sun being Matthew's wake up call, he was still in his soft slumber; mumbling softly in his dream without noticing the muffled voice through the wooden floorboards.

With a soft frown, Ivan started looking around for hidden doors or something similar; wondering if the knife in his boot had frightened his poor host away for the day. Upon spotting the ladder to the attic, he went over and looked up at the attic door. For a brief second he considered climbing up but a short inspection showed they would not hold his weight.

He tilted his head back, gauging the distance for a moment before reaching up to find he could easily touch the ceiling. He then knocked on the attic door rather loudly. “Hello?”

The flight reflexes took hold of the young man and he jolted awake. His wings that he had used for a blanket all night flapped around wildly, knocking over storage crates and giving a yelp when they fell onto him with a loud crash.

Ivan arched an eyebrow curiously at all the noises coming from above him. It sounded a bit like he had frightened a bird but there was a decidedly un-birdlike yelp as well. Perhaps his host had a pet? "Ah, hello?"

It took the young man a moment to remember that he had brought a man into his home last night. As quick as he could, he pulled his wings into his body and answered, voice shaky from both the crash and the discomfort of binding his wings. "J-just a moment…!"

Ivan said nothing in response and simply took a step or two back before looking back up and waiting for his host to come down; half expecting things to tumble out of the door when it opened.

Matthew shoved the crates away from the small door before undoing the lock and opening it just enough to peer down. He wanted to be sure that it was the man from before and that he did not want to kill him for removing his shirt. "Yes...?"

Ivan looked up at her and tilted his head a bit at the wary look on the girl’s face. “I do not intend to harm you if that is why you are hiding.” Ivan says blinking up at her calmly. “I do not harm hosts that are kind enough to not only bring me into their home, but take care of my wounds as well.”

To be truthful, Matthew was a bit surprised by the man's odd form of kind words but he felt embarrassed for assuming that this man would wish harm on him. "O-oh, sorry about that. I… don't get many late night visitors."

Ivan shook his head a bit. “No, it is okay. I do not blame you for being wary. Especially since I assume you found the knife when you removed my boots.” Ivan shrugged. “I apologize for falling asleep in front of your house. My intent had been to rest for a short time before cleaning my wounds and continuing on into town but exhaustion got the better of me.”

Feeling a little more comfortable with this man, Matthew nodded and opened the door and started to climb down. "How are you feeling this morning?" He asked as he turned and looked up at him with a soft smile.

“I ache, but that was to be expected.” Ivan says nonchalantly. “Where is the person that brought me inside?”

"Uh..." He pointed to himself, feeling a little looked down on because of his size. He was stronger than he looked, he did farm work pretty much all day. "That would have been me sir."

Ivan eyed the young woman in front of him skeptically, looking her up and down and arching an eyebrow in disbelief.

Matthew pouted at the clear disbelief on his face. "I'm stronger than I look, thank you good sir. So please do not look at me as if I am livestock."

“I do not look upon women as if they are livestock.” Ivan says, looking mildly offended that the other would suggest such a thing. “I simply have a hard time believing that you managed to carry all of my dead weight inside on your own.”

"Woman...?" He paused and looked confused by the man's choice of words, but took it as an expression and nothing more. "I'll have you know that I work this piece of land by myself. Indeed you are heavy and it took time to get you in my bed, but I was the one who moved you inside."

Ivan did not look as if he believed it at all but commented no further on it. “It is not safe for a woman to live on her own. Surely someone else must live with you?”

"I live on my own, my brother has left to- W-wait, are you saying I'm a woman or that I act like one?" Matthew said with a look of bewilderment. Surely, this man could see that he was clearly male?

Ivan blinked in surprise at the other’s reaction, tilting his head and inspecting the other more thoroughly with his eyes. Ah, now that he looked, he could see that it was indeed a young man, not a young woman. “Ah, my apologies. You look very feminine for a man.”

Matthew’s face flushed deeply from a mix of anger and embarrassment. "W-well I-! I am male." He was finding it hard to form words into a solid comeback as he pulled at his arms before turning and looking towards his small kitchen. He took a small breath and forced the words from his lips. "Would you like something to eat then, sir...?"

Ivan chuckled a bit at the boy’s reaction. “Food would be wonderful, thank you.”

Matthew walked into his kitchen and began to get things together to make them something to eat. He then remembered something and turned to face the man once more. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that I moved your pack over there so it wouldn't be in the way, sir."

“I saw it when I looked around for you.” Ivan gave a nod and sat down at the table. “It is a good thing you did not look inside. It would have spooked you more, as I have more than one knife with me.”

"I know that. I found more on your person when cleaning your wounds." He laughed nervously and turned back to making breakfast.

“They are for my personal protection.” Ivan says, watching the nervous boy. “I can not exactly carry my sword around as I travel through other Kingdoms and not be seen as a threat now can I?”

"I think that carrying a sword on you would be a rational thought for anyone. Yes, someone may be cautious at first, but the outlands in any kingdom can be dangerous." He said softly.

"... You do not know who I am... Do you." Ivan says slowly.

He smiled kindly over at him. "No more than what I have seen."

“I am the prince and rightful heir to the throne of the Solstice Kingdom.” He says, staring at the boy. “I am one of the best fighters of my kingdom and I hold a high rank in the army. I do not need to carry a sword to defend myself as I travel between Kingdoms.” He paused a moment. "I am also feared by many, surely you have heard something of my _reputation_ as being rather cruel and heartless."

Matthew eyes widened a little as he looked over at the man. "You... are a prince?" He asked as if everything else he had heard was not really said.

“And the rightful heir to the Solstice throne.” Ivan says with a nod.

He smiled brightly. "Well I feel honored to meet you Prince...?"

Ivan just stared at him for a moment, a bit surprised at the boy’s genuine expression. “… Most would not be so pleased to have met me.”

His smile fell a little from the prince's stubbornness. "I do not find anything cruel, nor heartless about you. As first meetings go, you are a pleasing man to be around. Other than that you seem to be a tad rude at not answering such a simple question as to what your name is, good Prince."

“… Ivan Braginski.”

"Prince Ivan Braginski, I am Matthew, it is a pleasure to meet you and share my home with you." He says with a smile, giving a short bow of his head.

“You are a most unusual young man Matthew.” Ivan says after staring for a few minutes. “I am not generally welcome in other’s homes.”

"Well then I shall be the first to have the privilege." Matthew turned back to finishing their breakfast.

Ivan just stared at the boy silently, not entirely sure how to react to someone showing him such a level of trust after they had just met. A few moments later, Matthew brought two plates to his small dinning table. "I apologize if it is not up to castle standards."

Ivan blinked in surprise before chuckling slightly. "I have been travelling on my own throughout the kingdoms for several months. This is better than what I've had lately."

He smiled and gave a nod of both thanks and understanding. "Would you like something to drink as well Prince Ivan?"

“That would be great, thank you.” Ivan says with a nod. “But please, just call me Ivan. I am a prince by birth but my father has recently declared my cousin heir to the throne.” Ivan frowned slightly. “I do not suppose you have any alcohol?”

"Oh." Matthew was not sure that he had the right to ask any further of that topic. Well, if he got to know him more then he would ask about it. "I'm afraid that I only have water and milk on hand, Prin- Ivan."

“Water is fine.”

With a soft nod he spins on his heels and fetches the pitcher of water and two cups made out of carved wood. Ivan begins to eat his breakfast, grateful for the hot meal.

After filling the cups and handing one the bigger man, he too decides to join in on his meal. As Ivan eats his food in silence, he observes the boy in front of him.

"So.." Matthew says between bites. "What brings you to the Kingdom of Vernal? On your own at that."

"My father's official reason for denying me my birthright was that I do not yet have a wife." Ivan says after he finished a bite. "No woman in Solstice wishes to become my bride. I have already tried Autumnal but no one there wishes to be my bride either." He paused to take a drink. "And thus far, Vernal has been the same."

Matthew frowned a little at hearing this. _The poor man_. He was quick to be hopeful. "Well Vernal is a large country and there is plenty of royalty here. I am sure you will find someone who loves you and who you love in return."

Ivan just stared at him blankly for several minutes before it dawned on him that the boy did not understand how royal marriages work at all. “Matthew… royals do not marry for love. Traditionally, there are arranged marriages. However when I was at the proper age for such a thing at thirteen, there were no available princesses to marry. All were either taken or too young.” He explained slowly, as if he were speaking to a child. “I have earned a rather notorious reputation amongst the royals and none are willing to send their daughter to be my bride; no matter how much we offer them in return.” He paused to take a drink. “Royals do not marry for love. It is the duty of the prince and princess to learn to get along enough to rule and have children together. To learn to love, or at the very least, to tolerate each other’s presence.”

It felt like his heart had just fell out of his chest. How could someone become mates with someone that they did not love or even trust them with their life? "Oh..." Was all he could say as he looked down at his food heartbroken, like he was the one denied the right to mate with the one he loved. It just sounded so... lonely.

“Do not feel bad. It is simply the life of a royal.”

He nodded sadly as he place a bite of food in his mouth, becoming silent as Ivan continued to eat his breakfast. It seemed like forever before Matthew opened his mouth to speak. "Do you... _want_ someone to love?"

Ivan opened his mouth to reply before closing it again. “I am… not sure.” He finally responds slowly, after a rather long pause. “There are many who believe me… incapable… of such a thing.” He lowered his gaze to his plate, his expression unreadable. “I am not entirely convinced that they are wrong.”

Matthew's gaze softened and didn't know if he should comfort the man or not. He too remained quiet for a while. "The thing about love is... is most people don't realize that they are in love until the last moment."

“You misunderstand.” Ivan said immediately after Matthew finished speaking. “Not just that type of love. Many think me incapable of love in any sense of the word, familial included.”

"...Why?" He was almost afraid to ask.

“I am feared both on and off the battlefield.” Ivan replied calmly. “I am not known for my kindness Matthew. Rather, I am known for being very... cold and detached.” He paused for a moment in consideration. "I have heard the term 'heartless' used to describe me on more than one occasion."

He was finding it harder to speak to this man without hurting his own heart. It wasn't that he had an attachment to Ivan; it just hurt. He was raised to believe that love was one's guide to finding a mate. But this man was so... broken by others and their hurtful words that he was led to believe it was all true. Matthew poked at his food with a bit of pity, finding that he had lost his appetite 

Then he thought of something, but felt a bit uncertain on how Ivan would react. "Um... Ivan?"

Ivan looked up at him, a bit puzzled by the look on the boy’s face though his own expression revealed nothing. “Yes?”

"I would like to help you find someone to lo- marry." He smiled as he addressed this in the way Ivan thought of it, but he was determined to find him someone to love. "If you would let me accompany you that is."

Ivan stared at the boy blankly for several long minutes, his unreadable expression dropping to reveal a positively stunned look at the boy’s offer. “...”

His cheeks flushed a little from embarrassment; maybe he shouldn't have said that. "I'm sorry..." He mumbled as he tried to stuff his mouth with the last of his food.

Ivan looked back down at his own plate, continuing to eat the last of his in silence. He kept glancing up to stare at the boy incredulously however, appearing too stunned by Matthew’s words to respond to them just yet.

Matthew finished his meal rather quickly and stood up to clean the dishes. He felt like a chick that was about to take a leap off the roof and had just gotten caught instead. After Ivan had finished his own meal, he brought the plate and utensils over to Matthew.

"Thank you." He said softly and washed it as well.

“Pardon my manners, I should be the one thanking you.” The prince says after a few moments. “I have not properly thanked you for bringing me into your home and tending to my wounds, now you have fed me and offered such a thing so… thank you Matthew.”

"You're welcome, Ivan." He smiled up at him as he dried his hands. "Feel free to stay at my home until you are ready to depart."

Ivan nods. “Do you have a spare bed? I do not wish for my host to sleep up in the attic every night.”

"I do, it's just that I've had it put away since my brother left."

“Ah, where has your brother gone?” He asks, mildly curious. "He will not mind me using his bed?"

"To the King's keep where all the knights stay and I don't think so."

"Ah." Ivan blinked in surprise. "He is a knight?"

"Yes and a very good one at that." Matthew smiled with some pride.

"Oh?" Ivan arched an eyebrow skeptically. "He is not as scrawny as you then?"

The young boy gave him a hard look, but then sighed and started for his bedroom. "No... he is bigger and stronger than I if you must know..."

“Ah, then he may be slightly decent as a knight.” He says, following after him.

Matthew spun and stopped him at his bedroom door. "Please refrain from insulting my brother when you do not know him."

Ivan blinked, slightly surprised by the boy’s sudden request though it didn’t show. “My apologies, I was not insulting him specifically. I just do not think the knights of this country are very well trained in general. I was making a generalization, not an insult directed specifically at your brother.”

"..." Matthew wasn't sure what to say to that, he was proud of his brother, but wasn't big about this kingdom or any other kingdom's army force for that matter. "Excuse me, I would like to change my clothes." He eyed the door as he looked to close it to give himself some privacy.

Ivan nodded and went into the kitchen to grab his pack and dig through it to find a near empty flask of alcohol at the bottom of it. He pulled it out and took a drink before putting the lid back on and returning it to his pack while waiting for the boy to return.

Matthew took the moment to stretch his wings, since he guessed that he wasn't going to get much freedom today. A while later, he walked out of his room dressed in fresh clothes. "So... are you going to the castle sometime?"

Ivan nods. “I will as soon as I am sure these will not fester.” He says, gesturing at the bandages. “I am not sure what attacked me at sundown yesterday, but I am fairly certain it was some sort of demon or creature of similar nature.”

"I don't think they will, I cleaned them thoroughly. Well unless there was poison and if it starts to show itself I can treat it... But maybe someone within the village would know more about what it could have been that attacked you? Or you could ask others from the castle?"

“It attacked while the sun was going down. I could not properly see what it was to describe it.” Ivan says with a shake of his head. “All I know is that it had teeth and claws and it does not like the cold.”

"Many things around here do not like the cold." Matthew chuckled. "But many people around here may have had to deal with what attacked you on a daily basis. You never know."

Ivan chuckled a bit as well. “I figured.” Ivan then shrugs. “It does not really matter to me. It should not bother me again, I would have frozen it if that did not require so much energy.”

He nodded and then realized something. "Oh! Do you have a spare shirt or do you need a new one?"

“Ah, I have one in my bag.” Ivan says, going and getting it and putting it on. “In any case, I do not believe any of your clothing would comfortably fit me.”

"I know that." He puffed his cheeks. "But, I would have sewn up your torn one that’s still in my room."

Ivan chuckles at the boy's pout and poked at his cheek. "That is a kind but unnecessary offer Matthew."

"W-well I don't find it unnecessary..." The boy's cheeks tinted as he moved away from the man, not appreciating the contact.

“Why were you asking if I would be going to the palace?” He asks, changing the topic. “Did you wish to accompany me there?”

"Huh? Oh, um. I wouldn't mind. I do have some time to spare." The smile appeared once more on his face.

“You can visit your brother while I talk to the royals.” Ivan says with a nod. “I assume he lives with the other knights?”

"Yes, though he is often very busy and cannot spare a moment to visit..." He said sadly. "Though... I could try and see if I can have a word with Arthur."

Ivan was quiet a moment before arching his eyebrow, a look of distaste on his face. "The wizard?"

"Oh, you know of him?"

"We've met several times." He says pursing his lips slightly. "We do not agree on the proper level of magic involvement in battles."

"That certainly sounds like Arthur."

“Mm, we usually end up tossing insults at each other by the end of our very brief conversations….Well, I insult anyway. He _attempts_ to insult.” Ivan paused for a moment in consideration. "Perhaps I shall speak with him as well after I am inevitably turned down by the royalty here."

"Don't doubt yourself so soon Ivan." He frowned and lightly patted Ivan's arm.

“Matthew, I doubted my success before I had even stepped outside of my room back at the palace in my home country many many months ago.” Ivan wanted to glare at him but just settled on a mildly unamused look. “Doubting my success now is most definitely not ‘too soon’ as you seem to think it is.”

Matthew withdrew his hand quickly and hung his head to avoid eye contact. "I apologize."

“Do not apologize. It is not your fault.” Ivan says firmly, frowning a bit at how the boy kept apologizing for things he had absolutely nothing to do with in the first place.

The young man tried to smile and moved out of Ivan's way. "If.. you are ready to depart for the castle, let’s be on our way. No need to waste a fine day like this."

Ivan grumbled something about it being too warm for it to be a ‘fine day’ as he went to put his boots on and then put his pack back on.

As Matthew looked over the man as he got his things together, he did his best not to look disappointed. "You have changed your mind on staying?"

Ivan blinked in surprise, looking up at him and arching an eyebrow at the look of disappointment on Matthew’s face. “…There are other palaces I have yet to ask after this one.” He says slowly. “You offered to come along to ‘help me’ find someone; I figured you would either not actually come or you would come regardless of my lack of answer.” 

"Oh, it was my understanding that you would like to travel on your own and that you would not leave until the next dawn. At least that is my experience with travelers."

“I would not mind you accompanying me. I did not respond earlier because I have never had someone offer to help me before that was not either of my sisters.”

Matthew was not sure whether to be happy or upset, but he nodded with a smile. "Then... perhaps you could leave your bag here for the time being and pick it up after we return? After all, I still have to pack my things. Unless there is something that you need from your pack..?"

“I would prefer to have the rest of my belongings with me while I am there.” He says pursing his lips slightly. “I am generally not welcome by royals in this country. If they think I am staying with you, some of the more reckless and undisciplined people there may take their hatred of me out on you and your home.”

"I do not expect so, everyone knows that I often take in travelers that are in need of healing." He said happily. "Though, I appreciate your concern."

“Hatred motivates people to do very cruel things to someone that they would normally not harm, simply because that person showed kindness to the person that most people loathe.” Ivan says, giving him a pointed look. “And the very fact that I needed healing in the first place would be a blow to my reputation here. Gossip would get out and travelling would be tedious if the knowledge that I am not as invincible as most here seem to think I am, got out.” His words and look were both very dry, looking like he did not like the idea of that at all. “I would not be able to travel and pass borders as easily as I have been because no one wants to confront me or risk irritating me.”

"I shall not speak a word then, I did not realize it would cause you so much trouble. Forgive me." Matthew bowed his head, more out of shame for his little understanding of the matter.

“Stop that.” Ivan reached out and grabbed Matthew’s chin, tilting his head up to make the boy look at him; his lips pursed in slight annoyance. “You continue to apologize for insignificant things that mostly have nothing to do with you.”

He let go of the boy’s chin after a few moments and Matthew was not enjoying just how much this man touched his face. Did he not understand personal space?

“And while the travelling bit would be an annoyance, it is not what I would call trouble. I was informing you that both you and your home would be safer if you do not appear to know me when we get there. I recommend acting as if we are simply two people headed in the same direction that happened to meet and strike up conversation with each other on the way to said destination.”

"Very well, if you insist." Matthew turned and made way for the door, fumbling with it slightly before he got it open. He mumbled something about the door being old before stepping out onto the smooth earth. Despite what everyone else thought, Matthew quite enjoyed the feeling of his bare feet on the untamed ground. He hadn’t worn any sort of footwear in years. 

Ivan followed the boy out with his bag before heading in the direction of town, leaving Matthew to double check that the door was locked before following after the taller man.  
  


☙~❧  
  


Ivan ignored him for the most part while they were first in town, only turning and acknowledging his presence after the boy had been walking next to him for several minutes. “Are you heading to the palace as well?” He asks, giving a look that told the boy to just go with it and act like they had only just met.

"Y-yes." He did his best not to sound awkward about the whole set up, though quickly set his eyes back to the castle. It did not take much time to reach their destination and Ivan left Matthew to do whatever he wanted to while he went and talked to the royals, emerging less than half an hour walking around and looking for a certain wizard to toss insults at and maybe debate with, before he left the palace grounds.

Coincidentally, Arthur was walking down the same hall of the castle with a large book in his hands. Mumbling out a soft string of words as he went, but not any sort of enchantments. He was merely speaking to himself as a form of taking notes and not paying the slightest attention to others walking down the hall. His dark cape drug on the clean stone tiles, though he was not wearing his normal mage attire, but more of something a novice knight would wear.

“Did you get demoted Kirkland?” Ivan calls out in a mocking tone, walking over to him. “You aren’t wearing your normal ‘high and mighty wizard’ attire.”

The older man scowled in disgust as he looked up from his book, he knew that voice anywhere. "Well, well if it isn’t the delinquent son of a frostbitten troll. Finally crawled out of that hole you call a home, Prince Ivan Braginski?" He spoke with a hiss and grinned in mockery. “Or has the grand king of the cold at last thrown you out for the pitiful man you are?”

Ivan smiled but it was a very fake smile, the kind people used when they were very angry. “I am out looking for a wife actually, Arthur. How are you? Still meddling in the affairs of the army?” He says pleasantly.

"A wife, you say?" His smirk grew as he closed the tomb with a loud thwap. "Wouldn't searching in the Deadwood prove to have better results?"

“Yes, a wife Kirkland.” He says with a smile before tilting his head. “I am afraid I am not entirely familiar with the layout of this country. I have never heard mention of a ‘Deadwood’ before.”

"Oh, well I recommend you do visit. I hear that the King of the Dead has a daughter that is in dire need of a husband." The mage chuckled. "They are vampires if your slow mind has yet to catch on." Arthur pauses purposely to both annoy and anger Ivan, but continued rudely before the other could reply. "You would have many things in common. Bloodsuckers, heartless, cold, emotionless... Yes, I'd say that you would fit in quite nicely with the dead."

Ivan growled lowly in irritation and stalked up to him, looming over him threateningly. “Well I recommend you not advise me on what to do and put your magic to some good use and get rid of those atrocious _things_ above your eyes instead of meddling in the affairs of armies and wars.” He punctuated the word 'things' by prodding the offending eyebrows with his index and middle finger rather forcefully, icing them over just to spite the man before pulling his hand back and wiping it off like he'd dirtied it by touching the man.

"Those are my brows halfwit!" He wiped the frost from his eye brows angrily. "And you are one to talk, all that hard _work_ you do as a knight has done nothing to rid you of the thick fat around your neck. You could hang yourself with it without so much as having to sway from a rope."

Ivan snarled and shoved him up against the wall roughly, pinning him there by his neck, squeezing threateningly but not so much that the other couldn’t breathe. Arthur had lost his book in the quick movement and grunted from the force, but did his best to look unfazed. “You are very lucky that we are in a palace in your country and not outside in mine or you would be a dead man Arthur Kirkland, magic or not.” The prince growls, glaring at him.

"I-Sir...?" A soft voice squeaked in surprise and Arthur merely glanced over at the young man before glaring back at Ivan. "Ah Matthew, it is very nice to see you. Though I do believe this has brought a close to our conversation, young _Prince_. We shall have to continue another time, a pity. No?"

Ivan continued to glare at Arthur, concentrating on giving his throat a decent case of frostbite with a layer of ice about an inch thick. All but forcing a pained noise from the mage. “Yes, a pity indeed.” He said, releasing Arthur's neck and sending the man’s spell book down the hallway with a swift kick as he turned and exited the castle, a frankly murderous look on his face as he passed Matthew.

Matthew looked on as Ivan left, now seeing a small glimpse of the nature Ivan had spoken of. _I will have to certainly tread carefully with this man._ But it wasn't until Arthur coughs did he turn to look at the other man.

The shaggy haired man was currently reversing the damage the Prince had done to his throat, though still trying to play it off as nothing.When he did speak his voice was raspy as one would have guessed. "Matthew, are you alright lad?" Looking over the shell-shocked youth, it was like he had just had a stone thrown at him.

“Huh? O-oh, yes I am.” Said Matthew, as he tried to cover up his unsettlement.

The older man looked at him oddly for a moment, before sighing and commenting bitterly. “A monstrous thing that is isn’t it? I can hardly image the offspring that would come out of breeding.”

“That’s a horrible thing to say!” The angelic looking man said with a surprising bit of anger which caused the mage to jump in surprise. Matthew was quite the soft spoken character, but as Kirkland thought about it a little more he realized that he might have hurt the blond unintentionally.

“I am sorry, Matthew. I did not mean to insult your kin’s way of life, I was only thinking of what would happen if that _Prince_ were to find a wife and have children. He is a ruthlessly cruel man and I don’t doubt that he would raise both his kingdom and his children to be merciless.” He scowled in the direction that Ivan had left. “I can only imagine the wars that he would wage across the kingdoms, killing hundreds without so much as blinking.”

Matthew couldn’t believe this man, but at the same time he couldn’t believe what he saw from Ivan. Perhaps he should listen to a little of what the two had to say. He couldn’t force himself to be naive to what he had clearly seen.

But… something deep down told him not give up on Ivan yet, if so, at least fulfill his word in helping him find a wife. So without another word he ran off to catch up to the winter prince. He ignored the calls that the wizard sent his way.

 

☙~❧

  
  
Ivan was already near the castle doors, his strides long and his pace quick. He had a scowl on his face, half wishing Matthew hadn’t interrupted him yet half thankful as well because any more insults from Kirkland and Ivan may have done something that would have gotten him in trouble.

"Ivan!" Matthew called out as he ran up to him just as the man was a few feet from the large gates. Ivan continued out, ignoring the boy. Matthew though, took all of this the wrong way once again. He thought that Ivan had enough of his meddling and wanted nothing else to do with the lean man.

Ivan stopped when he reached Matthew's house, waiting for Matthew to unlock the door. Confused, the younger man looked up at Ivan. Wondering just why he was stopping at his home, Ivan had everything that belonged to him- _oh..._ the shirt that still lay on the floor of his bedroom. Matthew silently unlocked the door and let Ivan enter before him.

Ivan walked in and slipped off his pack, dropping it in the kitchen where it had been earlier and sitting down. He dug a flask out of his bag and took a sip of the ever dwindling supply of good alcohol before returning it to his bag.

"Um.." Matthew started, but then stopped and fetched the shirt from his floor. "I... can still sew this up for you if you like. It is still a fine quality shirt."

“I was ignoring you in an attempt to make it look like I did not know you so others would not think you were associated with myself.” He says, turning to look at the boy. “I told you to act like we had simply met on the way and you come running after me, completely ignoring what I had said beforehand for your benefit.”

"How can I completely ignore someone who is hurting!?" He barked, but then quickly regretted it and backed down with a sorrowful look. "I'm sorry... I should have not-"

Ivan recoiled visibly, both startled and confused by Matthew’s sudden outburst, a puzzled frown appearing on his face. After a moment he got his expression under control, regaining his expressionless mask. Well, mostly expressionless. He could not help the slight frown on confusion on his face at the boy’s words.

"...Do you... do you still want company on your journey through Vernal?" The boy asked softly, still looking down at his bare feet.

Ivan’s confused look became even more confused. “Of course. I never said otherwise.” He says, giving Matthew an odd look, wondering what he did that could have been taken as him not wanting a travel companion.

"I'm sorry, I..." He mumbled and fiddled with the torn shirt.

Ivan frowned at him in confusion. “I attack and mildly injure someone whom you are likely closer with than you are with me, yet you ran after me. Why?”

"Arthur is stronger than he looks... I would prove no more help to him than his owl to deliver messages."

Ivan frowned more. “If you were to remove his magic, he would not stand a chance against me in a true fight.” He says, looking offended that he was being considered as weaker than _Arthur_.

"A true fight? Who is to judge that strength is mightier than will?"

Ivan scowled slightly. “If you are assuming my will is weaker than Kirkland’s, you are assuming very wrongly Matthew.”

"I am doing no such thing. I just- I just, oh north’s winds, I was not saying that you or Arthur are better than the other. But that I would be utterly useless to stop either of you!" His voice was shaking, but not out of anger. This man took most of Matthew's words as an attack on himself, it was irritating.

Ivan arched an eyebrow curiously at the seemingly random words tossed in to that, vaguely wondering if that was meant to be a curse word. “I am quite aware you would not be able to stop either of us if we truly wanted to hurt each other regardless of consequences.” He says dryly, unable to keep his eyes from looking up and down the boy’s scrawny build while Matthew's gaze was still set on the ground.

Ivan's words were not helping in the slightest., but he took a deep breath and tried to calm his shaking nerves while he went to find some thread and a needle.

“I have told you it is not necessary to repair that.” Ivan says as Matthew walks away, noticing he was still holding the ripped shirt.

"Well I want to." Matthew spoke in a hushed manner and sat at the table once he found what he needed.

“Why?” Ivan asks, turning in his seat to face Matthew, frowning slightly. “Why are you so insistent on helping me?”

The young man did not look up, he too was wondering the same thing. It was hard to put into words. But right now he just wanted to do something to take his mind away from his own thoughts. Ivan stared at the boy while Matthew worked on his shirt.

Matthew’s actions were quick until nearly an hour had gone by and he had calmed, close to finishing the shirt. Ivan had just continued to watch the boy in silence, puzzling over Matthew’s words and actions to himself silently. Once the shirt was sewn back together, Matthew finally looked up at the other and held it out for him to take. "There.. All fixed."

Ivan nodded and took it back, inspecting it and looking a bit impressed at the workmanship before he folded it up and put it into his bag. Matthew watched him silently for a moment before standing and making his way to the front door.

“Where are you headed?” Ivan asks, looking over at Matthew but staying in his seat.

"Oh, I'm going to get my pack from the barn. I'll be right back." A small smile came and fell as he walked out.

 “Ah, I see.” Ivan nods and watches him walk out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solstice Kingdom is the Winter Realm   
> Vernal Kingdom is a unified Spring and Summer Realm  
> Autumnal is the Fall Realm  
> These are the four Realms of the Fae world.


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew is only gone for a moment like he said before returning but he had more than one pack in hand as he made his way to the bedroom. Ivan arched an eyebrow at the second pack but said nothing and waited for him.

"Ivan? What have you brought with you so I don’t take more than w-I need?" Matthew called from the bedroom though his voice was not all that loud.

Ivan stands up and walks into the room. “What you’ll need depends on how far you’ll be accompanying me.” He says arching an eyebrow. “If you are accompanying me just in Vernal, then whatever you would take on a trip will be fine. If you intend to accompany me into Solstice however…”

Matthew looked up at him from packing a bag. He swallowed, the man looked even taller from the floor. “U-um, well I plan on accompanying you until you have found a wife so…”

“Any valuables you do not intend to bring with you, you may want to leave with someone else for safekeeping.” He says looking down at Matthew. “I have been at it for months already and I do not know how many more it will take.”

"Alright then." Matthew then went back to packing his clothing, thinking that he would only be out for four months or so at most.

“…” Ivan sat down on the boy’s bed and watched him, occasionally commenting on what he thought Matthew would and would not need to bring with him. After his clothing was packed, Matthew made his was to the kitchen and started to fill the other pack with food and cook wear. Ivan looked between the two packs and the one boy, wondering how he expected to carry both when both were so full.

"So… will we be leaving now or tomorrow?" Matthew asked with his smile returning to his face. He was quite pleased with what he had packed.

"Tomorrow would be best I think." Ivan says with a nod. "It is best to start early in the morning rather than later in the day."

The other agreed with a nod. “It would also give me the time to inform my patients before suddenly disappearing.”

“Your patients?”

"Yes." Matthew said with a bright smile. "I sort of play a role of a medicine man in the village here. But not officially."

“Why not officially?” Ivan asks curiously.

"That’s because… I am not fully trained and my master passed on before she could finish my apprenticeship." Matthew frowned at the memory of his dead mentor. "And so I couldn’t get permission from the King’s court."

“Are there no other masters that you could complete your training with?”

Matthew shook his head. “None that wish to have me.”

Ivan frowned slightly with a puzzled look. “Why not?”

"It’s… Hard to explain." The boy answered as he tried to avoid the topic.

"Surely any masters nearby do not have so many apprentices that they can not handle one more?" Ivan persisted with the question, honestly puzzled why a master would not wish to have such a quiet and polite apprentice.

"Oh, it doesn’t have anything to do with masters not having room for another. They just do not want… Someone like me." Sighing sadly, Matthew turned away. "I would like for us to stop talking about this, they are memories I do not wish to dwell on."

“Why would they not want a quiet, polite, and well behaved apprentice that is good at their trade?” Ivan asks, frowning a bit more. “Is that not considered a perfect pupil here?”

"It’s about my beliefs, Ivan. Nothing else. Now please. Stop." Matthew’s voice was hushed, but pleading. Ivan gave him an odd look for a moment before shrugging and nodding.

“Ah, do you have any pets?” He asks, changing the subject to a question he had earlier. “When I knocked on the attic door and startled you, I heard wings flapping.”

Matthew gave a jolt and looked back over at the prince. “O-oh? Ah, well it could have been one of the hens. You gave me quite a scare this morning.” He laughed nervously.

Ivan arched an eyebrow at the jolt but did not comment on it. “Hm. I thought you might have a pet bird or something.” He shrugs a bit. “It had not been my intention to do so. I was looking for the owner of the house I woke up in.”

"It’s fine. I would have done the same."

Matthew was hiding something, that Ivan was certain of. He wasn’t quite sure what the boy was trying to hide from him but he was willing to drop the subject for now. Surely he would find out at some point while the boy was travelling with him.

Ah, that reminded him… “Your brother is a knight correct?”

"Yes, does it bother you?" Matthew fiddled with his small jacket, a little nervous if Ivan would want to start a fight with Alfred. He most certainly looked like he wanted to with Arthur.

Ivan shook his head a bit. “No, no. My main grievance with the knights here is that they are not as disciplined as the ones back in Solstice. That and the fact that they let the wizards join in their battles as much as they do but that’s beside the point.” Ivan says waving it off. “What has he taught you?”

"As in how to fight?" Matthew asked honestly.

"Fighting and defending yourself." Ivan says with a nod. "While my reputation should give us fairly easy travelling, I am sure at one point or another you are going to need to defend yourself and I need to know what I am going to have to teach you."

With a huff, the young guardian crossed his arms. “I’ll be just fine, you need not worry yourself. I am not as frail as I look, I assure you that.”

Ivan arched an eyebrow. “I did not say you were as frail as you look. I just have my doubts on how well you have been taught considering the knights themselves are not taught as well as they could be here.”

"I care not about who is better trained, I know what I must to survive. We were not always simple village folk."

“A better training usually improves your chances of leaving a battlefield alive greatly.” Ivan says very seriously. “The basics are fine if you need to defend yourself from wild animals or unskilled thieves or even a mediocre knight maybe. Anything more would need either a hefty amount of sheer dumb luck or the ability to outrun your opponent to survive.”

"Quit speaking to me in that manner. You barely know me. I am not your apprentice, I am not your servant and I am most certainly not one of your subjects! What is it to you if I get myself hurt?" Matthew spoke in annoyance, taking some steps back just in case Ivan did not like what he was hearing.

Ivan’s eyes narrowed, scowling in irritation. “I am speaking to you out of experience.” He growls out. “I am not sure how much older than you I am, but I know I have been in far more battles than you will ever be. I am one of the most skilled fighters in all of Solstice. Yet even I sustained such injuries by a creature I am not familiar with because I was not prepared.” He paused a moment, giving Matthew a chance to say something to that.

"I understand that and respect that. But you are not doing me the same courtesy in understanding that I can look after myself." He scowled back at the man, it was like dealing with Alfred all over again.

Ivan took several steps forward, getting up so close that the boy was forced to take steps back until he’d backed him up against the wall. Once he was there he placed his own hands on the wall on either side of Matthew, trapping the boy there. “You are scrawny. In a fight against someone with more strength and skill than you, you would lose.” He made eye contact with him, holding his gaze as he spoke slowly and precisely in a deadly serious tone.

Matthew quickly became frightened and started shaking. Every part of him was screaming to _run_ , but he was doing his best to hold his ground. The last thing he needed was his wings to sprout and reveal himself to Ivan.

Even if the boy hadn’t been trembling, Ivan could see it in his eyes how quickly Matthew became frightened. “Look, I have merely backed you into a wall and you are terrified. Those who wish me harm would do much worse than this to you simply because you have decided to help and accompany me.” Ivan says, not breaking the eye contact. “They could do anything to you if you are not skilled enough. _Rape… torture… slavery… murder_ … _**anything.**_ ”

The man’s voice remained deadly serious. “If you know only the basics, I am going to need to teach you much more than that. With only the basics, you would be _completely useless_ in a battle and just a burden on me.”

Matthew was practically on the verge of tears though it all, Ivan didn’t have to be so unforgiving about it. “Y-you don’t think I don’t know that?” He all but whispered and moved his hands to wipe the tears from his face. Ivan frowned at Matthew’s tears, he had been intending to make the boy understand and he ends up making him cry; typical.

The guardian’s focus was lost as memories started to seep into his thoughts and the movement of his arms caused his muscles in his back to flex painfully. Instincts called for flight and his wings tried to come forth, but his will held them locked within his body. It was like being stabbed as two forces fought for control. Matthew lurched backward in reaction, his head hitting the wall roughly and making him yelp. Ivan blinked in surprise and pulled back, watching in confusion.

His body jerked as he tried to hold onto his bindings. His breathing was suddenly labored as his wings pressed against his lungs. _No, no, no!_ Matthew tried to scream, but only came out as hot air in wheezed pants. When his legs gave in and he fell, Ivan caught him on instinct, easing him to the floor and looking both startled and confused. Was the boy having a fit of some sort?

Matthew was whimpering in pain as he clutched his sides and tried to regain control over his own body once more. Ivan let go at Matthew’s whimper, but his hands hovered over the boy’s back, unsure what to do in this sort of a situation.

Matthew ignored Ivan for the moment and focused on breathing evenly and regaining control of his wings, but it seemed like he was going to lose. He could already feel them pressing up against his uncut jacket. “N-no…”

“No?” Ivan asks in confusion.

"D-don’t touch me!" He forced himself up, which was awkward with the bulge on his back, it was messing with his spine. Matthew tried to glare at Ivan, but it only came out as a pained look.

Ivan frowned at what he said, putting his hand on Matthew’s shoulder despite the boy’s words. “No. What is wrong Matthew?”

"No!" Matthew swiped the others hand away, bringing his legs up quickly before kicking Ivan straight in the chest to push Ivan off balance and hopefully knock the wind out of him. Ivan wobbled to regain his footing, blinking rapidly in surprise at the kick.

Matthew winced in pain from the recoil of his sprouting wings being shoved back into the wall, but forced himself to get onto his feet and made a run for the kitchen window. With a single bound he jumped through the small window, scraping his arms and legs on the way through and landed somewhat gracefully on his hands and feet before scrambling towards the old barn.

Ivan followed after Matthew but stopped at the kitchen window before running out the front door, looking to see where Matthew went. He couldn’t see Matthew but the barn seemed like the most likely option so he briskly moved towards the barn, wondering just what was going on.

Matthew pulled his jacket off before it tore in half and let his wings spread out. He let out a heavy relieved sigh before falling into a pile of hay in the barn. “Ku.. Kumajiro.. don’t let anyone in..” Was all he could get out, he had strained himself too much from holding back.

Ivan reached the barn door a few moments later, opening it and going to peer inside of it. “Matthew?”

A loud screech rang though the air and the sound of hooves galloping towards the barn door. It came quickly, charging towards Ivan as a white blur and a sharp set of antlers.

Ivan quickly moved to the side and away from the doors, eyeing the barn warily. _Wait for Matthew inside or risk being gutted by antlers…_

The creature reared at the entrance, its large talons lashing though the air in warning. The beast’s body was completely white aside from a few gray markings along its wings. Held up on its slender, but strong legs, a sharp beak added to its already deadly wares. It let out another screech before lowering its head for another charge.

Ivan’s eyes widened at the sight of it before noticing it was getting ready to charge again and made a swift retreat into the house, closing the door quickly.

Kumajiro had chased him half way before stopping abruptly. The beast snorted and then turned around to walk back to the barn with its head held high in victory.  
  


☙~❧  
  


About an hour later Matthew walked out of the barn with the beast by his side.

Ivan was sitting by the window, watching for when Matthew returned. He arched and eyebrow upon seeing the creature with him but didn’t comment on it.

Matthew patted him on the beak before walking back to the house. Kumajiro followed behind him all the way to front door. Which Matthew was very hesitant on opening, knowing full well that Ivan was inside.

“Hello..” He said softly, a hint of shame in his voice.

“Welcome back.” Ivan calls from the kitchen. “Is the thing that tried to gut me with its antlers your pet or your guard dog?”

"Er… neither..?" Matthew glanced up at the man before slowly walking to the table to sit down.

"What is it then?" He asks arching an eyebrow.

"My partner…" Matthew said as he sat, nervously looking at Ivan every few moments.

"Partner?" Ivan asks curiously.

"Yes.. We work together."

“Ah, I see.” Ivan nodded in understanding. “Hungry?” He gestured at the food he had set in front of Mathew’s spot a while ago when he had gotten himself lunch from his own bag.

"Oh, thank you." He mumbled as he picked at the food. Ivan nodded and looked back out the window, letting Matthew eat in silence, not wanting to say anything to upset him as he had earlier.

After he finished the food, Matthew was still staring at his plate. “I’m sorry for shouting and kicking you… it was uncalled for.”

"No, I apologize." Ivan says shaking his head and looking back over at Matthew. "What I said earlier was uncalled for. I was trying to make a point and I went too far."

"And I shouldn’t have snapped at you. You were only trying to help."

“No, you had every right to snap at me. I was trying to make a point and instead I made you cry and…. Whatever that was.” He went quiet, looking away from Matthew.

"A…condition?" He blushed slightly from remembering he almost cried in front of this man he barely knew.

“Yes.” Ivan nods. “… You have already seen part of why people think me cruel and heartless and now you have experienced it first hand as well.” Ivan glances at him briefly before looking away again, face blank. “Are you sure you still wish to travel with me?”

"…" He thought about it for a moment. "Are.. you willing to agree to some terms before we depart?"

“…What are the terms?” Ivan turns to face him, arching one eyebrow.

"W-well, I only have two things that come to mind. The first being, that you stop telling me how to protect myself and the other is that you don’t touch me while I sleep." Matthew felt embarrassed from his odd sleeping term, but it was most likely going to be the only time when they travel that he will be able to have his wings out.

Ivan arched his eyebrow a bit at the second term but nodded. “The second one yes, but the first…” Ivan pauses for a moment to word it without insulting or offending him. “I was not telling you how to protect yourself. I started by asking what you knew and received a vague reply. I was telling you that I know from experience that you will need much more than just the basics if you needed to defend yourself from someone with a level of skill closer to my own.”

"…" Matthew scowled slightly and simply pointed to the kitchen window where Kumajiro was now, watching Ivan unblinking.

“……..It is coming with us?” He asks, looking as if he were not too fond of that idea seeing as it had attempted to gut him not too long ago.

"He is my partner, where I go he goes. And besides, he is very good for carrying heavy weight. Not to mention he is great for getting away from the werewolves."

Ah, well that explained the second pack.

“…I see.” Ivan eyed the creature a bit warily. “He will not try to gut me again like he did earlier?”

Matthew shook his head with a stifled laugh. “No. He was only protecting me.”

Ivan frowned softly, not nearly as amused as Matthew was. “Very well, but I would still like to asses your skill level and give you advice on how to better your skill level.” He holds up one hand to stop any protests so he could continue. “Only because not everything will be as wary of him and there may be places that we go where he can not either due to doorway sizes or the personal rules of the host.”

The boy pursed his lips. “…Now?”

"If you wish to do it now then yes. Or we could do it after a stop tomorrow. As long as it is within the next day or two."

"Tomorrow?"

Ivan nods. “Tomorrow then.” He turned and glanced at the thing staring at him. “What is his name by the way? …And what is he anyway? I have never seen such a creature before.”

"Oh, well I can understand why you have never seen one before." Matthew smiled with pride. "It’s actually a miracle that he was born. But first do you know what a Gryphon is?"

"Da." Ivan nods. "They are common in Solstice."

He nods and continues. “Well when a Gryphon mates with a mare, that is if he doesn’t eat the poor horse first, a Hippogriff can be born. But there are very rare occasions that the Gryphon will mate with a female elk. The reason why this is so rare is because elk are a Gryphon’s main source of food, as you already know. So… that is what my partner is, a Hippogriff elk and a pure white one at that.” Matthew obviously showed a lot of pride over his companion.

“Ah… interesting.” Ivan says, looking a bit impressed. “What is his name?”

"Kumajiro."

"That is a very… unique name." He says blinking a bit. "I do not believe I have ever heard one like it before."

"I made it up when I was young." Matthew blushed slightly.

"Ah, I see." Ivan says, smiling in slight amusement.  
  


☙~❧  
  


Matthew awoke the next morning with the rise of the new dawn, he and Kumajiro were curled up in the barn. “Come on… Let’s get going before Al shows up.”

He saddled up Kumajiro, got his reins on and made sure everything was secure. Then he grasped the reins and led him out to meet up with Ivan, the man having woken up at about the same time they had. Kumajiro giving a loud snort as he looked at the man. “Are you ready?” Matthew asks.

Ivan nods. “Yes, do you need to tell anyone other than your patients that you are leaving? We will probably not be back for a few months at the least.”

He gave a soft shake of his head. “No, I already talked to everyone yesterday.”

He nods. “Did you tell your brother?”

"Yes, when we were at the castle."

Ivan nods. “Then, let’s go.” He puts on his pack and starts walking back towards the castle, though when they got to it he started walking around it instead of through the gates.

Matthew followed on behind him but did his best to make it look like he didn’t know Ivan. He didn’t walk up next to him until they were well out of the village. “So… do you know which castle you are headed to next?”

Ivan looked over at him. “Actually no. I’m afraid I do not know the layout and placement of castles in this country very well. I travel away from ones I have recently visited and ask for directions along the way. Occasionally the royals of the previous castle will tell me where the next one is but most do not.”

"I see. There is one about two days walk from here, did they give you any information on the royals living there?"

Ivan shook his head. “No. We try to keep decent relations with other royals but this is one of the castles where I am a bit less welcome than I am in others. Mainly due to the disagreements between Kirkland and myself.”

"Oh… Well do you still want to try the next one?"

Ivan nods. “Yes, I have to try all of them.”

As the day went on there was little said between the two. Kumajiro nipped at Ivan’s pack almost every two hours, Matthew was beginning to wonder whether or not Kuma wanted something from the bag or just wanted to irritate the older man.

Ivan would turn slightly and frown at Kuma when he nipped his bag but didn’t actually say anything about it since it was not being done too frequently.

After a little while longer, Kuma started to pull on Matthew’s small coat. At first the man would just brush him off but the hippogriff was persistent. He groaned slightly as he turned quickly on the bird. “What is it and this better not be about treats.”

Kumajiro was quick to stand straight when Matthew turned to look at him, it was almost like watching a child pull their hand from the candy jar and pretend like they hadn’t done anything. The bird just glanced away from Matthew’s gaze and back, like he had a secret to tell. But it was just an animal, right? Nothing but an oversized guard dog.

The bird was quiet for another moment before clicking its beak three times and scratching the ground with his left foot. Matthew raised one eyebrow. “Uh, no…”

Kuma snorted and rustled his neck feathers. At this Matthew burst into laughter.

Ivan turned his head and arched an eyebrow at the two of them. “What is so funny?”

"Kumajiro asked if-" Matthew was shoved forward a little from Kuma’s beak, but it didn’t stop Matthew from giggling still. "If you were a creepy old man that needed help to another town."

Ivan gave them a slightly unamused look. “I will not deny the part about being creepy.” He says looking at Kumajiro pursing his lips slightly. “But I’m not that old and-“ He turned his head to look at Matthew. “You did not tell him the reason you are travelling with me?”

"Oh, I guess I must have forgot." He turned to meet Kuma’s eyes before he simply said. "We’re helping him find a mate."

Kumajiro shook himself lightly like a dog would before walking on. Leaving Matthew with an unhappy look and a pout. “Don’t be rude, I don’t need another Alfred on this trip thank you very much.”

“Another Alfred?” He questions, arching an eyebrow and continuing to walk.

Matthew realized he said that part aloud. “Er, yes. It’s what I say when someone is being mean for the sake of being mean.”

“Ah, your brother’s name..?” Ivan guesses.

"Yes, sorry." He frowned and followed after the hippogriff before he got to far away.

"Why are you apologizing?" Ivan asks, keeping up with him.

"Because if you knew my brother you would know how much of an insult it is to be called Alfred… And because I’m picking on my brother through someone else."

Ivan arched an eyebrow. “I assume he is one of the less disciplined knights?” He asks casually. He vaguely remembers hearing the name once before when visiting the castle they’d just left a while back but it had been a while and he never saw who ‘Alfred’ was as he’d heard the name shouted down a hallway by Kirkland.

"I don’t know, he just can be a real big pain." Matthew sighed.

“Older brother?”

"I’m afraid so." He mumbled in a little bit of annoyance.

Ivan chuckles a bit. “When would you like to do the assessment today?” He asks, changing the subject.

"Assessment?" Matthew asks with a small turn of his head.

"Of your fighting skills?" Ivan arched an eyebrow and looked at him, wondering if the boy had forgotten that he’d agreed to it yesterday.

"Oh that. Um… Right now?" Matthew fiddled with the hem of his jacket, remembering what happened yesterday when he got cornered by the bigger man. He felt uneasy; he knew very well that Ivan could overpower and greatly harm him. Matthew didn’t want to get cornered again and have his flight instincts pick up, but Ivan was not letting it go so what choice did he have?

“I will not use my full strength on you.” Ivan says watching the uneasy boy. “I want to test your skills, not mine……Plus it is more than likely that I would severely injure or kill you if I used my full strength.”

"… That just makes everything better, thank you Ivan." He crossed his arms as he walked faster so he was standing next to Kuma. Once next to the mighty animal, he hung his head and leaned his shoulder against Kuma’s, whom glanced at the little guardian for a moment.

Ivan blinked in surprise before sighing and lengthening his strides to catch up with them. “I apologize. I was only stating a fact.”

Kumajiro hissed at Ivan and clicked his beak threateningly, almost daring him to come closer.

“Calm down I’m not going to harm him.” Ivan says with a slightly annoyed look.

The hippogriff still hissed and even shifted his wing so it hooked around Matthew to pull him closer. Matthew said nothing.

Ivan shook his head and rolled his eyes a bit and just continued walking past them. They could wait until later to do the assessment.

Kumajiro ruffled his feathers all the way to his head and kept an eye on the taller man. He decided that he certainly did not like this man at all.

Ivan glanced back and arched an eyebrow. “Oh calm yourself, I have no reason to harm someone who took care of my wounds and insists to help me even after he’s seen and heard just what kind of man I am.” He calls back at the hippogriff in an exasperated tone. This was so much more trouble and annoyance than he wanted. Though he might not have minded it if the overprotective creature had not come with them.

The bird squawked at him and shifted his wings, though it fell on deaf ears, nothing he could say would be understood by the Solstice prince.

Ivan glanced at Matthew. “If you understand him, feel free to translate because I do not.”

"I.. don’t think you want me too… and I only got the first bit." Matthew mumbled and buried his head in Kuma’s neck.

"Just go ahead and translate, I do not care if he is insulting me."

"Leeching on…" his voice dropped to a whisper, really not wanting to say.

"Leeching? On what?" Ivan stopped and turned, arching an eyebrow curiously.

"L-leeching on Matthew’s body. That’s all I got, alright? I told you I didn’t get all of it." Matthew was greatly embarrassed, he could only guess that Kumajiro was talking about using his healing touch on the other’s wounds.

“Leeching?” Ivan glanced back and forth between the two of them, confused by Matthew’s embarrassment. “I do not believe I understand.”

Flushed, the boy looked up at the bird. “Repeat that please before I further embarrass myself…” Kumajiro did, but with much distaste. Matthew sighed and was very happy he was right. “Leeching on Matthew’s body energy for your own needs. He speaks of my healing touch.”

Ivan’s head tilted a bit, looking at Matthew curiously. “Healing touch?”

The man finally looked Ivan and looked rather puzzled at that too. “You… have never heard of healing magic?”

“We do not generally rely on magic for things such as healing in the Solstice Kingdom.“ Ivan says with a slight shrug. “We have healers but none use magic to heal with.”

"That’s odd, most are ready to jump to using magic when healing wounds. Especially the wounded…" Matthew moved away from Kumajiro, now feeling more comfortable.

“The wounded either die due to the cold, of a lack of knowing how to patch their wound properly, or they patch it up and live to see another day.” Ivan says with an indifferent look on his face. “We are trained to know how to patch ourselves up properly however so it is usually the cold or animals that kill the severely wounded. It is just how we do things there.” He pauses for a moment. “That may or may not be part of why I have sometimes heard my kingdom referred to as the ‘Soulless Kingdom’.”

"Are you against its practice?" Matthew frowned in defense, was everything that he did or knew something that Ivan didn’t like or accept? _This is going to be a long journey…_

Ivan shook his head. “No, I am not against it. I understand it is useful; we just do not use it in Solstice. It’s just… tradition.” He shrugged a bit.

"I see. Well, I hope we don’t run into any casualties on this trip. I’d like us to return home in one piece."

“I will return home more or less intact.” Ivan says with a shrug before turning a stern look onto Matthew. “You on the other hand may or may not need work on your fighting skills to do so.”

"One does not need to fight in order to survive, Ivan." He returned the stern look.

“You do if you’re travelling with _me_.” Ivan replies. “I was not kidding when I said there are people that will ambush and attack us because they are trying to murder me. Nor was I kidding when I said that they would not hesitate to attack you simply because you were with me.”

"Then I will do what I must to protect _myself._ " He tries not to growl out the words.

“Then you agree to let me help you improve your obviously poor skills in fighting?” Ivan asks with a smile. “I say obviously poor because there is no other reason you would be so stubborn on this matter. If you were aptly skilled you would have simply agreed to let me test your skill level and offer advice on how to improve instead of arguing with me on this matter.”

Matthew’s eyes widened in surprise, but at the same time he was unimpressed. “So you completely believe that I cannot protect myself whatsoever, correct?”

“No, I did not say that. I said your abilities to protect yourself against someone closer to my skill level without relying on your partner is very inadequate.” He replies with a smile.

"Again… That is implying that I cannot _protect_ myself. Don’t beat around the bush Ivan.” Matthew lowered his eyes and walked up to him so he was about an arm’s length away.

“No, I said you would be able to protect yourself from petty thieves with just the basics. That is still protecting yourself. But that will do no good against someone who is anywhere near my skill level.”

A big smile started to inch across his lips. “Is that so~” He said almost playfully.

Ivan smiled right back. “Yes~”

"Ha!" He cheered and jumped up and down.

Ivan arched an eyebrow and watched in amusement as the boy jumped up and down. “Hm?”

"You’re a little liar Ivan~! And here I was starting to believe everything that was coming from those pretty little lips of yours." Matthew’s smile got even bigger.

Ivan chuckles. “That I will not deny. You should not do such a foolish thing.” He says smiling at Matthew in amusement. “But how exactly am I a liar, hm?”

"You’re not heartless nor cold, Ivan, you care about what happens to me.” Matthew replied with a soft smile. “You hardly know me and yet you are always going on about how I need to defend myself. That I am in danger from so much as sharing a few words with you. Even to test where my skills lie so that you may offer to train me to be better. Indeed you are coming off a bit rude, but that is not your fault. Being as how you grew up and the parenting you were under, you’ve been led to believe that strength and obedience are the only two worthy qualities.

Nevertheless… deep down, your heart is kind. It just needs a chance to prove to everyone, someone, that you are not as others say. The stories they hear of a man destroying everything he touches are not true. He is a man that wishes to show his father that he’s a good man and worthy to rule his family’s kingdom, and he shows this by fighting for it, protecting it.

But…” The youth’s smile dropped. “Everyone sees without knowing. Everyone accuses without listening. You are just needing a chance Ivan. And I want to see that person you want to be, not the person others claim you to be.”

Ivan’s face went blank and expressionless shortly after Matthew began talking, his brows furrowing a bit at the boy’s assumption of his upbringing. At the mention of his father, Ivan’s eyes narrowed, his lips becoming a thin, hard line. He expression remained that way, even after Matthew’s little speech was over. It was obvious he was angry but he said nothing, just staring at Matthew. There was a tense atmosphere around him, like the calm before the storm.

Matthew felt that he had touched a nerve somewhere but didn’t know where. He bowed his head sadly. “I didn’t mean to offend you, I was just trying to show that there is more to you than you let people see.”

It took some willpower to not lash out at the boy or shout at him. After a minute or two he spoke, his words tense. “I say you are in danger because you are. You helped me though I did not ask for it and I do not wish to repay that kindness with your death because you were not prepared to fight someone close to my skill level.”

He pauses for a moment before dropping the angry expression and settling for a tired look. “I have heard that about my heart many times from my sisters. It will do you no good to repeat it to me, however.” A slight scowl appeared on his face. “You are very very wrong about both my upbringing and about what I am trying to make that _bastard_ understand.”

"I’m sorry that I upset you about your family. But try as you might, but you can’t hide yourself from me."

“You have not known me for very long, do not assume you understand anything about me.” Ivan growls out before turning and walking away to continue their journey.

Matthew watched him walk away and softly spoke to himself. “No… But I will.” He turned to look up at Kumajiro as the large animal stood next to him. “Be gentle okay Kuma? We’ll be together for a long while, until I figure out why I’m here.” And with that Matthew slowly followed after Ivan, wanting to give him some space.


	3. Chapter 3

The next week brought them to a castle near the border of Vernal and Solstice. Ivan was denied by them as well and now they were walking near the border on their way to the next castle. While they walked Ivan kept glancing at the Solstice side like he was looking or keeping watch for something.

Matthew wanted to ask what was bothering him but he didn’t want to get into another fight with the man. There was something more concerning that was on his mind though said nothing of it, he would talk to him when they set up camp. As for Kumajiro, he was getting quite annoyed with all the travel and wanted something else to do. He was tempted to even get Ivan pissed at him for amusement.

After a few more hours, they set up camp, still near the border as they were following it to the next place.

"Alright, Ivan. We need to talk." Matthew said as he finished getting the saddle off Kumajiro.

Ivan looked up from where he was setting up camp. “About?”

"What you are saying to these Kings for starters."

Ivan arched an eyebrow. “What about it?”

"Well I want to help you find a wife so I need to know where you sit on your starting approach." He smiled.

Ivan sighed and continued setting up camp. “I am not saying much. The King must consent to the marriage. I simply ask if he consents to it and I am denied. I offer a bribe and ask again, he denies again, and I continue to the next castle.” He sat down when he was done setting up.

"Wait, you ask about the marriage up front?"

"Of course, that is my purpose for being there and I am not usually welcome in other castles as my presence makes most of the people there uneasy."

Matthew chuckled a little. “Well if that approach isn’t working, would you be up to try a new one?”

“Such as?” Ivan arched an eyebrow.

"A brief courting perhaps?" Matthew said all too happily as he came up to the tall man.

Ivan just stared at him for a long moment. “…I do not believe that would work.”

"Oh come now, you must know that if you show more of an interest in a King’s daughter than just marriage he may take your offer into more consideration. The Kings of Vernal are much more gentle than those of the Solstice and Autumnal. Being so large of a kingdom I doubt that they would care very much for wealth." As he spoke as he got stones set up to make a pit.

“Let me rephrase that.” Ivan says with a sigh, standing up and helping him out. “I do not believe it would work because I was never taught how to do such a thing. Nor did I find it particularly important to learn.”

Matthew looked up with some surprise but also didn’t find it unbelievable. “I’ll teach you what I know and we’ll go from there.” He said as if he didn’t hear Ivan say he didn’t want to learn to woo and went to get some kindling. Ivan rolled his eyes a bit but did not say anything to what Matthew had said, just letting the boy gather wood.

  
☙~❧  
  


About an hour or so later they were sitting around the fire and Ivan was humoring Matthew by letting him teach him about courting.

"Lets start off with complements, the simplest thing one can say."

“Fine.” Ivan says with a nod.

Matthew shuffled a little closer to Ivan before continuing. “I’ll list off some things that you can practice commenting on and then I want to hear you say some that comes to mind alright?”

Ivan gave another nod.

"Let’s start with eyes, hair, clothing, smiles. What comes to mind that you could say about those? Feel free to use me or Kumajiro for practice." Matthew smiled, but Kumajiro huffed and shook his head before going back to grazing.

Ivan chuckled in slight amusement. “I do not think I will use Kumajiro as practice. He does not seem to approve of the idea.”

"Kumajiro’s just shy." He giggled. "Now, come on, try it."

“Yes, yes.” Ivan says thinking for a moment. “Your eyes are a very pretty color.”

"Hm, a good start. Now try it with stronger words."

“…Your eyes are a beautiful shade of purple.” He says, trying again. “Better?”

"Yes, that was very sweet. Now try something else instead of eyes." Matthew chirped happily, he was enjoying himself quite a bit.

“Alright.” Ivan says, pausing to think for a few moments. “You are a very kind person.”

Matthew gave Ivan’s shoulder a light pat. “You’re not as bad at this as you think Ivan. Now that we know that you can come up with nice things to say, we should practice how to say them.”

“Is that not what we just did?”

Matthew chuckled lightly. “Depending on the sound of your voice it can be kind or rude or in some cases, intimate. Even the way you look at someone can affect the outcome but we shall get to that in another lesson.” Matthew straightened himself out, almost in the very way that an actor would to signal the start of a performance.

"You are a very kind person." Matthew spoke in a soft, admirable tone and then said it once more, but with a dry and almost sarcastic tone. After that, Matthew was back to his normal smiling self. “Did you hear the difference?”

“Ah, I see.” Ivan says nodding. “Yes, I did.”

"Well go on, I want to hear you say it sweetly too."

“You are a very kind person.” Ivan says cheerily, a smile on his face.

"Wonderfully done." Matthew clapped his hands together like a child. What had made him so happy was the others smile. He had only seen it a few times and they were small and frail. Though Matthew believed he had yet to see a true smile from the prince. "Oh, I think you should smile more often too. You have quite the charming smile, the princesses would swoon for sure."

Ivan blinked, his smiling dropping in surprise at the remark. He tilted his head with a curious look. “Really?”

"Truly, I would not lie to you."

“Ah… interesting.” He says blinking in surprise, looking as though he had never considered that he could be anything close to charming.

The guardian sat in silence wondering if Ivan did not like having his smile being called charming. Perhaps he shouldn’t have mentioned it?

“Really my young ice prince, you are always so bad at taking compliments.” A voice spoke up from across the border as a man with long blond hair clothed in dark blue stepped out from behind a tree.

Ivan’s head whipped around quickly to glare at the man across the border. “Leave Francis!” Ivan growls out. “I have no patience for your antics today.”

“How rude.” The man replied, walking over and to the edge of the border. “Is that really how you greet a friend?”

“You are no friend of mine.”

Kumajiro screeched and turned to charge down man in blue. Francis jumped at the screech, his head turning quickly to look at the beast in surprise. Ivan had gotten up and moved to the side, clearly not wanting to be in the path of the hippogriff when it charged.

"No Kuma!" Matthew shouted in surprise and quickly jumped up to grab the hippogriff around the neck. It was obvious that Matthew held nothing in comparison with strength but the beast quickly stopped moving. Either out of fear of hurting his partner or just choosing to listen. Even so, he hissed at the intruder and paced side to side, ready to pounce if needed.

After a few moments Francis’ posture relaxed again and he took a few steps across the border. “Interesting…” He says with a smile, slowly walking over to the young woman and the…. hippogriff.

Francis stopped in front of the two of them and tilted his head, a curious smile on his face as he looked Ivan’s companions up and down slowly.

Kumajiro disliked this man for his further actions and lunged forward. Matthew did his best to hold him but it did little of anything, he was already feeling weak due to the suppression of his wings for such a long time.

Giving only a warning, Kumajiro hit the man with the blunt of his head. The minor attack, had he been human it would have equaled to a heavy punch, sent the opponent backwards. Francis landed on his rear. “My god.” He groans, lifting a hand up at rub at his forehead.

"Kumajiro!" Matthew shouted at him angrily, smacking his hide with an open hand. The bird didn’t bother with the others prodding, instead hissing a final warning to Francis. Next time he wouldn’t be hit, he’d be maimed.  

"I am s-so sorry! He has horrible manners when it comes to strangers…" Matthew wished to check for an injury but feared what would happen if he let his partner go.

Ivan snorted, a slightly amused look on his face. “I told you to leave did I not?” He mocks with a smirk.

Francis shoots Ivan a glare and stands up. “You could have warned me it’s territorial.” He grumbles, rubbing his forehead.

“Letting you find out on your own was much more amusing.”

Francis scoffed softly and turned his attention back to Ivan’s companions. He looked at the hippogriff and cautiously took a few steps foreword. Kuma was not very tolerant with his approach and scratched the ground roughly with his talons, all the while continuing his threatening hiss.

“Forgive me for intruding upon your space. I do not mean either of you any harm. I simply wished to observe the two of you close up.” Francis says, very politely with a smooth smile, ignoring how his head was throbbing and a bruise was forming as he spoke.

Matthew slowly withdrew one hand, praying his partner was too preoccupied at the moment to notice. With a gentle motion bobbed his hand up and down, as well as mouthing the words ‘Bow down’. His expression was sympathetic and he truly did not want Kuma to cause any more trouble.

Francis’ arched an eyebrow at the girl’s words but did as she said, cautiously kneeling down though he kept his eyes on the two in front of him.

Ivan watched in amusement from a safe distance away.

Matthew smiled, while Kuma stopped his threats. Nothing else changed for a few minutes, but then he snorted with a slight shake of his feathered head and slowly returned the bow. Kuma’s head went no further than his shoulders, however it was customary for strangers and apologies.

With that, Matthew let go and the hippogriff took a few steps back, calm now, but still unsettled. “I’m sorry about all that, but he doesn’t always take words for the truth.. Are you alright?” He asked as he walked towards the other man.

“It is all right, I forgot my manners. I have not seen any sort of hippogriff in some time.” Francis says, slowly standing up again and smiling reassuringly at the girl. “I have a bit of a headache but it is all right.”

"Ah, well Ivan was no better. My partner tried to run him though when Ivan stumbled onto his nest." He stifled a laugh as he remembered the look on Ivan’s face when telling him that the beast that sought him dead was coming with them.

There was a grumble from Ivan at Matthew’s stifled laughter followed by an unamused look.

Francis chuckled. “Ah, where are my manners.” He says taking Matthew’s hand and kissing the back of it like one would with a lady’s hand. “I am Francis Bonnefoy. It is a pleasure to meet you Miss.”There was a snort from Ivan but Francis did not look away from the girl’s beautiful face. “What is your name, my lady?”

The youth’s face flushed almost instantly and pulled his hand back, rubbing it timidly. Though the great discomfort on his face was not from what one might think. The action had startled him greatly and was taking the last of his strength to keep his wings hidden. It was getting more than tiring, it was getting painful. “I—it is nice to meet you as well, Sir Bonnefoy. B-but I must inform you t-that I am not female. I-I am male and my name is Matthew.”

Francis blinked in surprise for a moment before smiling. “My apologies. It is a pleasure to meet you Matthew.”

He nodded. “I-it’s alright, Ivan did the same thing when we first met oddly enough.”

Francis smiles. “You are just so beautiful little one.” He replies smoothly. “Like an angel.”

"O-oh, why t-thank-" Matthew didn’t have time to finish before Ivan interjected.

“Francis no flirting.” Ivan says sternly from where he sat. “And no seducing, groping, or any other action of sexual nature with him either. I want none of your antics here.”

Matthew was starting to feel faint from all the embarrassment he was going through. Though Kumajiro’s gaze fell on Ivan for a good moment, puzzled by his off and on claim on his partner. Afterwards, his eyes fell back onto Matthew, knowing of the boy’s increasing pain.

Francis turned and pouted at Ivan. “Such a spoil sport my young prince. Surely just a lit-“

“No Francis.” Ivan says shaking his head. “Do you really want to risk making him angry at you?” He asks, nodding towards Kumajiro. “I will not help you if he decides to hurt you.”

Francis glanced at the hippogriff for a long moment, weighing his options before giving a huff of disappointment. “Oh all right.” He says with a sigh. “I apologize for my flirtatious nature Matthew.” Francis says, turning back to the boy. “I can not help myself. I am an incubus, it is in my nature.”

"I-incubus?" Matthew tilled his head slightly. He had heard a little about them but still wasn’t sure on what an incubus was.

"Sex demon. Drains the energy of those they fuck to feed themselves. Toss some holy water or silver at him and he will go away." Ivan advises offhandedly from where he sat.

“ _Male_ sex demon thank you Ivan.” Francis corrects with a slight frown towards Ivan. “But he is more or less correct.” He says turning back to Matthew. “My kind feed off of energy during intercourse yes. It is our only food supply.”

"O-oh.." Matthew squeaked and took some staggering steps back. "I-I’m afraid I-I can’t feed you my energy."

Francis chuckles. “Do not worry Matthew. I have no intention on attempting to feed from you.” He says with a reassuring smile. “I generally prefer women for the most part. Not to mention I do not wish to upset your partner again.”

He felt relieved to hear this from the other. He was almost gritting his teeth now though, this was the longest he’d been without freedom for his wings. It was nauseating. “H-he’s just trying to look out for me. That’s all..”

“Of course.” Francis nods. “Are you all right my dear? You look most uncomfortable.”

"I-It’s nothing really, I-I… just have a w-weak body." He forced out a smile but soon crumpled to the ground, much like before with Ivan. His hand over his mouth to muffle out the pained whimper.

Ivan’s head snapped up at the sound of the body hitting the ground but like before he wasn’t sure what to do. He stayed put, considering last time Kumajiro nearly gutted him for getting near to where Matthew was after this sort of thing.

Francis’ eyes widened in alarm and he dropped down into a crouch by the boy. “M-my dear, what is wrong?” Francis asks in shock, his hands hovering over the boy, unsure if touching him would do more harm than good.

Kumajiro hissed and charged towards Francis, antlers ready to shred.

Francis jumped back away from Matthew and held his hands up, staying in a crouch but back near Ivan now instead of by the boy. “I have not touched him! I will not touch him if you do not wish me to, I am only concerned for him!” Francis says, still in a crouch but poised to run if he needed to.

The hippogriff stopped over Matthew, glaring at the two before ducking his head and looking Matthew over. Checking for wounds but finding none. The little guardian was not paying any attention to Kuma, his focus was elsewhere. So with that, Kuma knelt down and with one of his bird-like legs he grabbed hold of Matthew as gently as he could. Lifting him up against his feathery chest, it was an awkward but firm hold as Kumajiro stood up.

"I-I’m fine, Kuma.. I can walk a-and I just need some rest…" Matthew weakly mumbled, though still grasped hold of the creature to help carry him. Kuma gave a soft grunt in response, out of disbelief and understanding.

The two men just watched in silence, both figuring that the hippogriff probably knew how to take better care of Matthew than either of them could.

Hobbling over to where Matthew had set their gear. Kumajiro was still cradling Matthew against himself as he skillfully opened one of the bags with his beak and tugged out the boy’s large blanket. He then found a soft patch of tall grass to lay in. He was careful about it too, not wanting to drop or sit on the boy. His back though, was set facing the other two members of the group. He set Matthew to lay against his plush body, softly nestled just under his wing as he pulled the blanket over them both.

The other two watched this for a while before both just figured it was better to leave them be for now. Kumajiro and Matthew remained curled up together the whole night. Aside from the occasional shuffling and light fluttering of wings the two were completely silent. After an hour of Francis quietly pestering Ivan to answer his questions, Ivan went to sleep.

  
☙~❧  
  
  
Before the rise of the sun, Kumajiro got out of the blanket, covering Matthew back up before looking over the rest of the camp. He was uncertain about leaving his partner asleep with these two but remembered the odd territory Ivan had claimed over Matthew, the stubbornness he showed over the boy’s defenses.

  
Francis was up all night keeping watch. It wasn’t that he wanted to but since the prince was being a spoil sport and the nearest town was a day away, Francis wouldn’t be feeding until the next night. Not that he minded too much; he was far too curious as to why Ivan had companions with him to just leave them in the middle of the night.

  
Kuma gave a strong, but small flap of his broad wings. He didn’t take off, instead he trotted away to hunt some breakfast. He would be listening for his partner’s call.

Francis had been resting his eyes when he heard the hippogriff wake up. Not wanting another unpleasant encounter with it, he waited until he could hear that it had gone away before he opened his eyes.

It wasn’t until he was absolutely positive that the hippogriff wouldn’t be returning for a little while that he got up and walked over to Matthew. He laid down on his stomach in the grass across from Matthew, he would be face to face with him if Matthew rolled onto his stomach and lifted his head. Though there was about a foot or so between their faces.

He watched Matthew sleep for a few moments before reaching out and gently prodding his cheek, trying to wake the boy without startling him. “Matthew.” He whispers. “Matthew.”

Matthew flinched and startled awake, his eyes rushing around to look for any immediate danger, though his eyes were still heavy from sleep and blurred his vision. This lasted for merely a moment before he bolted upright, his blanket fluttering like a cape as if a strong wind had whizzed by. His head remained the only thing protruding out from his covers. “G-great east winds! Sir Bonnefoy, y-you scared the wits out of me…” His voice was barely above a whisper.

Francis had started in surprise at the boy’s response but smiled apologetically and sat up as well. “My apologies, I wished to speak with you before Ivan woke up and now seemed like the ideal time to do so while your overprotective friend is off getting breakfast I assume.” His voice was also quiet.

"Hm? What do you wish to ask of me?" Matthew looked quite confused, a little upset that his sleep was disturbed but he didn’t mind that much in the end. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his hand still under the blanket.

“Why in the world are you travelling with Ivan of all people?” Francis asks with a puzzled look. “And why has he let you come along at all?”

"Oh, that’s simple." He said with a smile. "I’m helping him find a wife."

“You’re helping him find a…” Francis blinked and turned his head to look back at Ivan for a moment in confusion before looking back at Matthew. He looked even more confused now. “Why?”

"He’s having a hard time, having already tried all the kingdoms in Solstice and Autumnal, he’s only got Vernal left. After hearing his approach on the matter, I wanted to give him a hand." Matthew spoke in a cheerful manner. "I know the people of Vernal better than Ivan so with coming along I’ll be helping him on how to go about a proposal for his future bride."

Francis arched an eyebrow in confusion. “How did you even meet him in the first place?”

"We didn’t exactly meet. He was wounded and passed out on my doorstep in the middle of the night." Matthew yawned and stretched his arms. "I- had worked late that night and when I came home he was sitting there unconscious.."

“And…?” Francis asks curiously, waiting for him to continue.

"I brought him in, cleaned him up and put him to bed." He answered like it was the most obvious thing to do under the circumstances. Then he shrugged. "Though… he believes that I was not the one who brought him in and lifted him onto bed."

Francis’ eyes widened in surprise. “You brought him in and got him onto the bed?”

Matthew nodded. “But. If you don’t believe me either, that’s fine. Most people can’t believe that I work a small piece of land on my own with Kumajiro.”

“It is not that I don’t believe you can carry him, if you’re something other than just a human it’s plausible you could do it.” Francis says arching an eyebrow. “The fact that you willingly brought a large wounded stranger into your home is just a bit surprising. That’s not exactly the safest choice one could make you know.”

"I bring wounded strangers into my home all the time, why would Ivan be any different just because he’s bigger than me? And I locked myself in the attic anyways for safe measures."

Francis gave a short soft laugh. “I assume that was after you found weapons in his bag?”

"Er.. No. His boot and another in his coat. But normally when someone passes out from a fight, they wake up as if the fight never stopped." Matthew had learned that the hard way from both his brother and another man he had looked after. He was hit pretty hard when the two awoke.

“Ah, I see. That makes more sense.” Francis says with a nod. “But why help him after that? You did not have to offer to help him find a wife.”

"He was having trouble and seemed upset about it all." He said softly with a frown. "I just want to help him, everyone deserves happiness."

“That is very kind of you Matthew.” Francis says after a moment. “…What will you do if he fails anyway?”

"Fails anyway? What makes you think he’ll fail?" He asks, crossing his arms with an unimpressed look across his face.

“I said _if_ he fails little one.” Francis corrects with a thoughtful look. “I have known him for longer than you have Matthew. Make no mistake, I do think he has potential to succeed. However he has some… issues he must deal with and things he must get over before he can succeed in my opinion.” He was quiet for a moment. “I’m afraid I can’t say what they are though, he’d castrate me if I did.”

"I understand and will not press the matter but I believe he will find a wife. Ivan just needs to take some lessons on relaxing and wooing. The people of Vernal are not so much concerned with wealth and power as much as the other two kingdoms where it’s harder to survive and make a living."

“I travel a lot, you’re half right about the kingdoms. The people of Autumnal do not have it as bad as you would think. They are worse off than Vernal yes, but still not too bad. Solstice on the other hand… “ Francis trailed off for a moment in thought before shuddering a little and looking back up at Matthew’s face. “Anyway, I have one more question for you just because I’m curious.”

"Yes? What might that be?" Though Matthew getting more curious about Ivan’s home.

“What are you exactly?” Francis asks, tilting his head curiously. “I don’t believe you’re strictly human but I’m not quite sure what you are either.”

"I’m human. Small and lean, but human." His eyes cast down from the incubus.

"I don’t believe you. You’re not human, or at least… not entirely human. There’s something else there but I don’t know what it is." He paused a moment, eyeing the boy curiously. "Come on, what is it? I won’t tell Ivan if you’re worried I will. This is purely to satisfy my own curiosity."

He was quiet for a while, weighing his options. He finally sighed. “I—…I-If I tell you, you will never ask again?”

Francis nods. “Yes.”

"A-and not speak of it to anyone?"

"Yes, as I said before, this is solely for the sake of my curiosity. I will tell no one."

"A-alright… I’ll trust you. I’m… a forest nymph." Matthew lied. It was the closest thing he could compare himself to. Nymphs were like fairies but more human looking and about the same height. They were creatures of magic so did not have much for body mass. They also often had wings and being of the forest, they had natural powers of healing. It also meant he had strong connection to animals. It was the safest thing he could do, rather than have anyone else know what he truly was.

“Hmm, not entirely sure I believe that but I won’t question on that matter any further.” His eyes flickered down to the blanket covering Matthew before looking back up at his face and arching an eyebrow. “Wings?” He guesses.

"Er.. no. I don’t have any…" He pauses in thought for a moment before continuing. "I.. lost them when I was little."

Francis just stared at him with a look that said he didn’t believe that at all.

Matthew sighed. “H-here.. I’ll show you my scars.” His wings had been pulled inside him for a little while now so he slowly shuffled out of the blanket.He was already shy on the matter of his body being shown to anyone, but this was just nerve racking. Matthew pulled his shirt up to his pectorals and turned so his back facing the demon. The scar-looking tissue ran up from his mid back and one would assume, to his shoulders. He was shaking a little out of fear, he had never shown anyone this much skin, let alone a very private part of a guardian’s body.

Francis tilted his head and inspected it, reaching a hand out to touch but catching himself halfway. “Ah.. may I?” It wasn’t a question really, just a way of warning the boy before touching the skin around the scars with the pad of his index finger. He traced around one of the scars slowly before running his hand down the actual scar. Francis did all this with feather light touches, not wanting to cause Matthew any pain on accident.

Matthew, even if he had wanted, didn’t so much as get a word out to answer Francis’ question. At first his breath got caught in his throat, but it quickly came forth as the boy let out a sharp squeal. Much like that of a rabbit that had been caught in a hawk’s talons.He snapped away from the incubus’ touch and whipped the blanket around himself, as though it were a shield. His eyes were wide with fright, face flushed and heart racing. All that from a simple touch, what the hell just happened? He had never felt anything like that in his life. Did the other do something to him?

Francis had fallen back in surprise at the squeal. As Matthew looked at him with wide frightened eyes, Francis’ own eyes were just as wide in shock. His action should not have gained the response it did. “A-ah…” Francis says after a moment, shaking his head and ignoring the flush on Matthew’s face. “I apologize, I had no idea—it… it would appear that that particular area is rather… sensitive to the touch.I did nothing but touch the area, the reaction was entirely your own. And from the look on your face, you did not know that that area is as sensitive as it is, yes?”

Matthew was trembling a bit and all he did to respond was shrug. He was scared that if he opened his mouth that something unwanted might come out again.

“Take a deep breath little one.” Francis advises after a moment, hoping to calm the boy before his overprotective partner returned. “Then let the breath out.”

Matthew took a deep breath and breathed out slowly. He did this a few times before speaking, still a little frightened. “J-just what was t-that..?”

“That I believe, may be your ah… erogenous zone. An oversensitive spot on your body that ah… arouses you easily when someone touches it.” He says slowly. “It makes you feel good but I assume it is a bit surprising finding one you did not know you had…?”

"I-I did not know s-such a thing existed." His face re-flushed to a deep color and pulled the blanket around himself tighter. “A-and I only i-in the recent years reached m-maturity for.. uh.. m-mating… T-this is all fairly new to me…”

“Ah, it is a pity neither Ivan nor your protector will let me have any fun with you.” Francis says, chuckling at the boy’s complete innocence. “It would not be new to you after a night with me, I assure y- ouch!” Francis flinched, a hand reaching up to rub the back of his head as he turned to glare at Ivan.

Ivan yawned and sat up from where he had been lying on his side. “I said I wanted none of your antics Francis. Now knock it off or next time it will be a dagger and not a rock I throw at your head.”

“Fine.” Francis grumbles, scowling and rubbing the back of his head. “How long have you been awake?”

“I woke up in time to hear you flirt.”

"G-good morning Ivan." Matthew stood up still wrapped up in the blanket, still feeling awkward. "I-I’ll get started on breakfast."

“Yes, morning.” Ivan greets, standing up and stretching before looking over at Francis. “You will not be travelling with us, understood?”

Francis scowled, still rubbing the back of his head. “Yes. I will depart after my head stops throbbing.”

"Oh, what’s wrong with having him come along?"

“My food source mainly.” Francis says with a sigh. “I said I feed on sex and I meant it. I do not eat actual food Matthew. I would starve if I were to come along”

“Yes and I also find him annoying.”

Matthew frowned, Francis was strange but not bad. He was easier to talk to than Ivan. “All right… Will we see you again?”

Francis shrugged. “It is possible.”

"I think it would be nice to run into you again. A-and I think Ivan can learn to flirt from you too. You’re better at it than I ever will be." He blushed, but kept smiling.

“No.” Ivan says with a mildly annoyed look, lips pursed and brow furrowed.

Francis just sighed wistfully. “I have offered and been denied many times. He does not want me to teach him.”

"What do you mean ‘no’? You’re learning from me anyways, Francis is clearly better at it." Matthew scowled a little at the Prince.

“No, means no. Yes, means yes.” Ivan frowned at Matthew. “And Francis’ teachings involve more than just flirting. They involve seducing as well as a variety of sexual things.” He explains. “I have no desire in learning such things with him. Also it would be foolish to let him do anything of the sort with me as I am indeed human.”

Matthew’s face was once again a deep red. “You are going to have to mate with your wife to have offspring Ivan. L-learning to seduce might help you get a wife.”

“You do realize that if he were to teach me, I would end up practicing on you right? I have no desire to practice on Francis.” Ivan says slowly, arching an eyebrow at the boy. “Though practicing on you could potentially be dangerous as well. I am not sure how kindly Kumajiro would react to such a thing. He is very protective of you.”

Matthew was bewildered by Ivan’s response. He swallowed before getting the courage to speak. “W-would that bother you…?”

“Would what bother me? Practicing seducing someone on you or potentially being attacked by your overprotective partner?” Ivan asks arching an eyebrow.

"The first one. And Kuma isn’t a problem if you explain what’s going on."

“…No.” He says after pondering it for a few moments. “I suppose it would not bother me. It is a better alternative than Francis anyway.”

"Then I am fine with it." He smiled, though was still shy about the whole ordeal but was still determined to help Ivan anyway he could so he could find love.

“Alright now that that is decided, I must be off to get rest and then feed tonight.” Francis says, speaking up finally. “Where are you headed now? I shall meet up with you at a later day.”

Ivan nodded in the direction they were going. “That way, we’re going to each of the castles. We were at Kirkland’s about a week ago.”

“Oh?” Francis asks, perking up curiously. “And how is Arthur doing? Has he gotten rid of those horrendous things on his face yet?”

"We won’t reach the next castle for three days Ivan. The kingdoms are far apart in Vernal, two to three days at the least and up to a week away sometimes." Matthew spoke as he started the fire back up, his blanket already set aside.

“I know, I was just hoping to send Francis over to harass Kirkland as thanks for his kind words the other day.” Ivan said cheerily, his smile just a bit malicious. “And no Francis, those hideous things are still there.”

Francis arched an eyebrow. “Ah, such a pity. Well I do enjoy getting him worked up so that sounds rather appealing… Were you two tossing insults again?”

The youngest of the trio nodded, he had only caught the end, but they certainly weren’t having an afternoon tea chat. It was at this time that Kumajiro came trotting up into camp with two dead rabbits between his jaws.

“You two always fight.” Francis chuckles. “Well, I’ll be off then. It was a pleasure to meet you Matthew. I shall see you both again in a few weeks most likely.” He says giving a bow before departing.

Ivan nods and watches as Francis leaves for a moment before looking over at Kumajiro and giving him a nod of greeting.

"Good bye, Sir Bonnefoy." Kuma returns the nod before dropping the hares in front of Matthew, who thanked him before the hippogriff picked one back up and walked over to his temporary nest.

Matthew picked up the rabbit and looked over at Ivan. “Do you like rabbit?” He asked.

Ivan looked over at Matthew. “It is all right.” He says, coming to crouch down by the fire. “There are things I prefer over it given the option but food is food.”

"Alright." Matthew fetched his knife from one of his bags and sat down near the fire. "Kuma? You want this one cooked or raw?"

The hippogriff looked up at Matthew with a tilt to his head as he thought about it. Then gave a muffled caw as he tried not to drop the hare that was stuffed into his mouth.

Matthew crinkled his nose. “Ew, swallow before speaking please. Just because we’re not at home, doesn’t mean we’ve left our manners there.”

Ivan chuckled a bit at their exchange and sat down properly instead of just crouching. If the bird could pout he would have, but he swallowed the small animal before answering the blond.

"Cooked it is." Matthew smiled and started to gut the rabbit’s belly swiftly. Ivan sat in thought for a few minutes, gazing into the fire silently.

"So, shall we continue with where we left off yesterday?" He threw the heavier organs on the hot rocks and speared or wrapped the others on a stick. The stick was then wedged into the earth before Matthew started on skinning.

It took Ivan a minute or so before he blinked and looked up. “Hm?”

"The compliment practice, remember?"

"Oh, yes." Ivan says with a nod. "Where did we leave off?"

"With personality." He smiled happily.

"Ah, yes. You said I should smile more and then Francis appeared." He says with a nod.

"Oh right, that too. That didn’t bother you did it?" He finished with the skinning and looked up in slight worry.

“Ah, no.” Ivan says with a shake of his head. “It just …surprised me.”

Matthew smiled, using his knife to cut up the meat before skewering it and having it rest over the fire. Though got the wits scared out of him when Kuma was suddenly behind him. “It’s not ready yet, you greedy thing. It’s only been there for a few minutes.”

The bird didn’t want to wait any longer and started to gobble down the partly cooked organs.

Ivan chuckled at Kuma’s eagerness and how the hippogriff had startled Matthew.

"Don’t encourage him Ivan!" Matthew swatted the beast’s hide but Kuma shoved him back with his hoof and then ran off with the last of his meal with his head held high.

The young man scoffed and sat up. “Are you starting a fight mister!?”

Matthew’s words only made Ivan chuckle more, the chuckle turning into a laugh when Kuma shoved Matthew back and ran off.

Kumajiro clicked his beak and tilted his head at Ivan. Matthew didn’t really like being laughed at but it was the first time he had heard the man laugh and with what his partner said, he agreed.

After a moment Ivan realized he was being stared at and the laughter died down, though he still looked fairly amused. “What?” He asks, arching an eyebrow and looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Kuma said ‘So you do know how to laugh.’" Matthew said with a smile as he checked their food.

Ivan gave a huff of amusement, smiling a bit as well. “Yes, of course I do.”

"I never thought that you would ever feel comfortable enough around me to do so." He replied shyly. "I was worried that you would be all business."

“It is because you two are so amusing.” Ivan says with a slight smile. “You act how I have seen some siblings interact with one another while I have been travelling.”

"Well we did grow up together, though I am older. He’s like the little brother of the family." Kuma snorted, in his own years he was older than Matthew. As much as the other wish to deny it.

Ivan huffed in amusement at Kuma’s reaction to Matthew’s words. “Ah, I see.” He was quiet a moment before speaking again in a bit of a wistful tone. “It would be nice if my sisters and I had a relationship like that.”

"Hm? You don’t?" Matthew found it hard to believe.

“No. We used to be closer but never like that.” Ivan says shaking his head. “I think it is because of the age gap between each of us that we grew apart.”

"How big is the gap?"

“I am five years older than one of them and six years younger than the other.”

Matthew blinked. “Incredible, why such the big gap between siblings?”

“I am not entirely sure.” Ivan says with a slight shrug. “My older sister told me our mother had been severely ill for a time when she was younger and she had taken a long time to recover.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “The age gap between my younger half-sister and myself was due to our father being too busy to find a new wife right away.”

"Did your mother… leave?" He asked as he took their meat off the fire to inspect them.

“Marriage to a king or prince is not something one can just walk out of Matthew.” Ivan says, arching an eyebrow and giving the boy an odd look.

He frowned sadly and slumped his shoulders. “I didn’t just want to out front ask you something personal about your mother’s well being.”

“It would not have bothered me if you had.” Ivan says with an indifferent expression. “She died shortly after I was born according to my older sister.”

"Did you ever see a painting of her?"

“Yes, she looks similar to my older sister.”

Matthew handed him his share of the cooked meat now cool enough to hold. “Do you ever wish you could have met her?”

Ivan shook his head. “No.” He says, reaching out and taking the meat. “My elder sister took care of me. Once our half-sister had reached the age where she no longer needed to be breastfed, my older sister and I helped take care of her together.”

The boy looked at him oddly. “You… and your sister? What about your stepmother?”

“She is the Queen, Matthew. She has to rule when the King is away. She has no time for taking care of children.” Ivan says like it should be obvious. “My half-sister had a wet-nurse who cared for her until she no longer needed to be breastfed and then my sister and I took care of her after that.”

"I cannot believe that. To a mother, her children should come first." Matthew munched on his rabbit bitterly. "And your father was never home?"

“Royalty does not work that way Matthew. A Queen’s duty is to her King and her country first.” Ivan says, starting to eat as well, watching the boy’s reactions curiously until his father was mentioned. A scowl appeared on his face. “He was home often unless there were skirmishes or bandits or wars going on at the time.”

He didn’t make eye contact. “Hmph. A mother is a mother regardless, you are lucky to have such a wonderful sister.”

“She is a Queen first, a wife second, and a mother third Matthew. That is just how royalty works in Solstice.” Ivan says continuing to eat his food. “Yes, I am. She had to face consequences for my actions when I got into trouble in the years before our half-sister was born.” He frowned at this.

"What kind of trouble?" He asked easing up slightly, but still looking angry.

“The kind a curious toddler who’s recently mastered walking gets into when the people who are supposed to be watching them stops paying attention to them for a few minutes.”

Matthew’s face went blank but then he started giggling as he imagined a tiny Ivan wondering around. It was very cute.

A confused look appeared on Ivan’s face. “What?”

"Oh nothing, just thinking how cute you must have been waddling around.” He giggled some more.

Ivan gave Matthew an odd look, not entirely sure how he was supposed to respond to that. “… I would imagine very until I broke something or went somewhere I shouldn’t have been and got my sister yelled at by our father for not watching me better.” He finally says, still looking a bit confused as to why that had been Matthew’s first thought.

"Ah! Babies and small children are always adorable!" The young man was just fawning over the thought. "I think having a big family would be wonderful."

Ivan just went back to eating and finished up his share of the rabbit while watching Matthew with an odd look.

"You know, back home. The children of the village would come and play in my fields while I worked. Sometimes I’d take them for a ride and we’d play games." He said all too cheerfully. “I don’t know why but those children just adored me.”

“You are naturally kind and caring Matthew.” Ivan says offhandedly. “Of course children would adore you.”

He laughed. “I’m also sure that Kumajiro has something to do with it. It’s rare for someone to have one in the home.”

“Ah, that may be part of it, yes.” Ivan says blinking in surprise. “But you are also very nurturing and ah…. Maternal, I think is the correct term.”

"Huh? Really, you think so?" Matthew looked a little shocked from the compliments.

Ivan nodded. “Yes.”

"Thank you." He finished his rabbit and stood up, walking to his bag. "Want some fruit?"

“Ah, sure.”

The other tossed the prince a pear. “Here, have you had one of these before?”

Ivan caught it and looked at it for a moment or two. “I think I may have in the past.” He says sniffing it. It smelled good. “Is it sweet?”

"It can be, it depends on how ripe it is. Sometimes it can be a bit sour but they are very good." Matthew took a bite out of his own.

Ivan nodded and took a bite of his, chewing and swallowing before speaking. “Ah, it is sweet.” He says, sounding a bit pleased.

He hums proudly, these had been grown on the land he looked after. “Mm, that good. Oh and when you’re done with it, give the core to Kuma.”

Ivan nodded, munching on the pear while thinking about the past week. When he was done he got up and offered the core to Kuma, holding it out to the hippogriff like he would offer food to anyone. While he didn’t enjoy the idea of his fingers being so near Kuma’s beak, he didn’t think it would have been acceptable to lay it on the ground or toss it at him either.

The hippogriff came closer to Ivan and looked at the offering, then up at Ivan’s face. He paused for a moment before slowly picking up the core and threw his head back as he swallowed it whole. Ivan pulled his hand back once Kumajiro had taken the pear core. Kumajiro gave a content sigh before walking over to Matthew to try and steal what was left of his.

"I beg your pardon, this is my pear and you didn’t say thank you."

Kuma cawed, his eyes still on the half eaten pear. “Not me you dolt! Ivan!” Matthew smiled up at the big bird as he gave the same response to Ivan, only quicker than before.

He chuckled at Matthew and Kuma’s interactions before giving a nod to Kuma’s caw, just assuming the hippogriff was thanking him since that had been what Matthew had just told him to do. “You are welcome.” He says, going over and starting to pack up a bit. Now that Francis was gone and they were fed they should get started on heading towards the next castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Matthew finished his breakfast, he then went to pack up his things as well. After a few moments, he had to give Kuma a whole pear of his own just to get the saddle on. “Glutton.” Matthew teased.  
  
Ivan took a paper and something to write with out of his bag, scribbling things in Solstice before folding the paper and putting it in his pocket and putting the writing tool away with the rest of his stuff. When he was done packing, he stood up and put the bag on his back.  
   
"Ready?" Matthew asked as walked alongside Kuma, wondering to himself what Ivan had written down.  
  
“Nearly, one moment.” He walked away from Matthew and across the border into Solstice. He went another twenty steps or so before lifting a hand to his lips and giving a few long, loud whistles, while he looked off in the distance.  
  
He waited a few minutes before trying again and this time there was the answering cry of a golden eagle in the distance. Ivan whistled again before lowering his hand from his lips and waiting for the eagle to get closer. He held out his arm for it to land on.  
  
The partially albino golden eagle landed on his arm and greeted him, Ivan smiled and stroked it, speaking to it in his home language before giving it a treat. The eagle took it and ate it before looking at Ivan expectantly.  
  
Ivan smiled and took the rolled up piece of paper out of his pocket and held it out for the eagle to take with its talons. The bird grasped it tightly and nuzzled Ivan shortly before taking off and flying away. Ivan smiled and watched it fly before turning and walking back to the two. “Now I am ready.”  
   
"Kuma wants to know who your friend was." Matthew said, though he was already heading down the road.  
   
“That was Orel. He is a golden eagle. Father and many others refer to him as my pet but he is more like what Kumajiro is to you.” Ivan walked with him. “He is a partner and a friend who does not judge me. I found him injured when he was very small and nursed him back to health with some help from my older sister. He likes following me while I travel in Solstice but I dislike him following me to other countries for safety reasons so he stays near the border and listens for me in case I am nearby.” Ivan smiled a bit, looking back across the border as they walked. “My older sister worries for me a lot so Orel also acts as a messenger between her and I.”  
   
"That is sweet. So that is why you were looking over the border yesterday?" He smiled at Kuma before looking back at Ivan.  
   
Ivan turns to look back at Matthew and nods. “Yes, I thought he may be nearby but I wasn’t positive.”  
   
"You have a bird as a friend, how come you can’t understand Kumajiro?"  
   
“Ah, well I do not understand Orel to the point where I could translate actually.” Ivan explains. “He understands what I am saying and I have come to understand what some of what he means based on his tone and pitch, but I rely more on his actions and body language to communicate with him than I do actual his actual speech.”  
   
"That’s how Kuma and I do most of our speaking. Their language is not as versatile as ours." Matthew was growing in confusion.  
   
Ivan blinked, looking slightly surprised. “Ah, it does not appear that way to me.” He says. “Perhaps it is because you have known each other longer?”  
   
"Y-yes, you’re right. That must be it." He broke eye contact.  
   
Ivan gave the boy an odd look but didn’t comment on the stutter. “Yes.”  
 

☙~❧  
  


Over the two weeks that passed, Matthew had done his best to teach Ivan all he could about courting. There were repeated lessons on ways to compliment on just about anything that might come to mind with princesses. The smiling lessons were fun, for one that didn’t normally express what he felt on his face. In addition, he was trying to get Ivan to relax and not to be serious all the time.  
  
As Matthew had done his best to teach Ivan, Ivan had done his best to learn from Matthew. He did pretty well on most of them but some required a bit more effort.  
  
For Matthew, being inexperienced with the topic as he was, he was running out of things to help Ivan with. They needed Francis back for his flirting lessons. And then… dealing with them. Matthew had agreed to be Ivan’s test dummy; surely, it wouldn’t be nearly as bad as coming straight from the incubus’ mouth? It would be beneficial for Francis to show up but they had no way of knowing when the incubus would show up either.  
  
With everything going on there was still one problem, they had been to two different Kings to ask for a daughter’s hand and weren’t having much luck. Maybe Matthew should go with him and act as a servant to see how things went down and then he’d be of more use.  
  
“Ah, I never thought I would say this but I actually wish Francis would turn up soon. We are running out of topics to do without requiring his help, correct?”  
   
Matthew laughed weakly. “I’m sorry about this. The way I was brought up did not give me the experience in these matters.”  
   
“It is fine Matthew.” Ivan chuckles a bit as well. “Even if you had, it is a bit hard to outmatch a sex demon in experience, correct?”  
   
"I-I guess you’re right on that…"

  
☙~❧  
  


That night after they had set up camp and eaten, a voice came from the shadows and a little ways away. “Hello Ivan, hello Matthew. Will it be all right for me to come over there or will I be attacked again by the hippogriff?” His tone was pleasant but there was a slight wariness to his words, which explained why he hadn’t just walked over to them right away.  
  
Ivan lifted his head and turned in the direction of the voice. “Ah, hello Francis.” He says sounding pleasantly surprised.  
   
"Kuma’s fine." Matthew said happily as he patted the bird’s back; they were curled up together by the fire near Ivan.  
   
“Excellent.” Francis says, walking out of the shadows and joining them by the fire. “It is good to see you both again.” He smiles. “How have the lessons been going?” Francis looked to Matthew and arched his eyebrow curiously.  
   
"Um… As good as they can be? Ivan’s still having a hard time with the Kings."  
   
Ivan nodded. “Yes, lessons are fine but the kings are not.” He frowned.  
  
Francis nodded. “Yes, yes. Kings are stubborn things. Especially if their daughters do not wish to consent either.”  
  
Ivan just gave him a look that told him to quit stating the obvious.  
  
Francis smiled. “Well, I need to go feed tonight since we are not too far from a small village. I suggest you both rest up today and stay here for all of tomorrow and we can start our first lesson tomorrow night. You are both no doubt tired from walking all day and I am a nocturnal being so daytime lessons will simply not do.”  
    
"I guess we could do that, does that work for you Ivan?"  
   
“Yes, that sounds reasonable.” Ivan says with a nod.  
  
Francis beams. “Excellent! Then I shall be off to go feed and be back tomorrow night.” With that he got up and left them, disappearing into the darkness.  
  
Ivan chuckles a bit at the incubus’ enthusiasm. No doubt, Francis would be enjoying every second of the lessons he would teach.  
   
"Are you nervous?" He asked as he pulled his blanket over him, he would move away from the fire pit in a bit.  
   
“Only of Francis tries to do more than just teach.” He says truthfully, laying down a little way away from the fire and covering up in his blanket. “It will have… negative impacts on my health if he does such a thing with me since I am human. Once won’t kill me but it will affect me and I would rather not have that happen.”  
   
"How does it affect one’s health from one… er feeding?"  
   
“What he feeds off of is the person’s energy while he is doing such things with them. It is like taking away a little of your life each time without all the pain of it. If he does it with one person too many times they will eventually die.”  
   
"So… your energy has a hard time recovering?" Matthew asked with the tilt of his head. He was still quite puzzled about incubi. "My energy can easily recover fully in a day or so."  
   
“By energy I mean more along the lines of our vitality, our… life-essence I suppose.” Ivan says slowly, it was a bit difficult to explain. “Imagine that each time he feeds off of someone, he is taking one or more years off of their lives. Years that they will not get to live.”  
    
"W-what!? Surely he does not feed often then?"  
    
Ivan snorts. “I think he usually feeds on several people a night.”  
   
"B-but if he’s taking a year o-or more of someone’s life he shouldn’t have to feed that often!" He would certainly being having a talk with this demon tomorrow night. This wasn’t right!  
   
“I am sure it is much less than a year but I was just giving a guess.” Ivan chuckles. “You can ask him tomorrow night if you would like but he enjoys what he does and I do not believe he wishes to kill anyone. It is most likely why he travels instead of having one set home.”  
   
Matthew sighed and whistled a little, Kumajiro then clicking his beak in response. “Bed time… Well goodnight Ivan.” He then stood up with Kuma and they went to lie in the grass together.  
   
Ivan stayed up for a while longer before putting out the fire and going to sleep.  
  
☙~❧  
  
The next day felt off to Ivan; it just seemed odd not to need to pack up and start travelling, though he packed his things in his bag anyway as a force of habit more than anything else.  
   
Matthew on the other hand quite enjoyed the fact they didn’t have to rush off. He was up when the sun rose and started to make breakfast. Kuma was also taking in the opportunity of any easygoing day and sleeping in. “So Ivan since today we won’t be going anywhere, is there anything you’d like to do? Also would you like some toast this morning?” He chirped happily like a morning songbird.  
  
“Yes please.” Ivan says coming over and sitting nearby. “And I am not sure. I would still like to teach you some things about fighting but I do not think it would be beneficial to exhaust ourselves today since Francis’ lesson is at night.”  
   
Matthew began to roast the slices of bread and being over the fire it didn’t take any longer than a few moments.  
  
"Jam?" He asked even though Ivan had asked his own questions. He would answer them after Ivan had his food. "I have mixed berry."  
   
“Sure.” Ivan says with a nod.  
       
Matthew then handed him his toast with jam. “All right well, I don’t see why running around is so bad. After all, the lessons won’t involve anything other than speech. That is if you really want to tire yourself out trying to catch me.”  
       
Ivan took the toast and took ate a bit of it before speaking. “Ah, well while I do not have any practice blades on hand, I do have things we could use to practice fighting techniques with if we wanted to. Though that raises the risk of either of us getting injured as they are real blades.” He ate a bit more. “And you may think it only involves speech, but no doubt Francis will have things other than speech to teach as well.”  
       
"I can heal myself with magic." He says with a shrug. "I’ve dealt with pain before." Though he was trying to look as if he would be okay with Francis, he wasn’t. Francis knew something about his body that even Matthew didn’t know and that was not good.  
   
“Mm, maybe we shall practice a bit later then.” He says, eating his breakfast. “Preferably after Kumajiro has woken up to avoid any misunderstandings.”  
       
"Oh he’s listening even if he is asleep, the second I offered you toast his ears twitched." Matthew laughed.  
       
"Ah." Ivan says, chuckling. "Well whenever you are ready to start then."  
       
"After I finish eating I guess." He says simply and chows down on his toast. "There’s still fruit left in my bag if you want any."  
       
Ivan nods and gets a piece of fruit and eats it. He then goes over and crouches down next to Kumajiro, saying the hippogriff’s name once to get his attention and then offering the core to him.  
  
Kuma lifts his head lazily, half glaring at Ivan before taking the core and then tucking his head under his wing. He may not be fully asleep, but he was moody when bothered while resting.  
  
“Sorry for disturbing you.” Ivan says with a half amused smile at the moody glare before standing up and going to his own bag. He pulled out a few of the longer blades he had with him, assessing them for condition before stowing all but two back in his bag.  
  
He then started to clean the blades. Matthew watched and ate slowly, not at all looking forward to this.  
      
Ivan cleaned the blades thoroughly, taking his time and testing the sharpness of both to determine which blade would be safest for Matthew to use.  
      
"You’re making this feel like a bad idea…"  
      
Ivan looked up in surprise, tilting his head. “Ah, how?”  
  
"Testing the edge and sharpening them so much." He answered with a frown.  
  
“Ah? I am not sharpening either of them.” Ivan says, blinking in surprise. “I am cleaning and seeing which one will be safest for you to use. Though I would usually start someone off with a wooden blade first but we do not have any on hand so I am using the next best available thing.”  
      
Matthew crossed his arms. “And what? You think I’ve never had a sword lesson in my life?”  
      
 Ivan gives a slightly amused smile. “I did not say that. Your brother taught you, correct? Most knights teach their younger siblings if they have time and their siblings are interested in learning from them.”  
      
"Ha! If I had the option I wouldn’t even be touching a sword." He grumbled.  
  
Ivan couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Ah, he forced the lessons upon you to make sure you could defend yourself then?”  
  
"You could say that."  
  
“A good brother then.” Ivan says with a chuckle. “It is best to make sure those you care about can defend themselves in case you are not there to help them. I taught my sisters how to use daggers and small weapons that can be easily concealed under and in their dresses for that reason.”  
     
"I can protect myself just fine and even before my brother became a knight. I am not naïve, I know there are dangers out in the world."  
     
“Yes, yes. I did not say you were Matthew.” Ivan says, going back to cleaning the blades. “I am simply trying to help you better your skill like you have been helping me with the other things.”  
  
"I don’t want to better it, I just want to be a healer for east-winds sake!" He stood up angrily, making Kuma snap his head up to see what was going on. "Is that so hard for everyone to understand!?"  
     
Ivan looked up at him quietly for a few moments before speaking calmly. “Matthew, please sit down and I will explain why it is important to know it regardless of what you want to be.”  
     
"I will stay standing, thank you." He said defensively, he felt safest standing. He took a deep breath to calm himself a bit. He would listen but if it was anything like Alfred’s talk, he was not going to take it well.  
     
“I will use an example to explain. Pretend for a moment that you have become a healer and you know nothing of fighting or defending yourself using blades of any sort.”  
     
Matthew kept his mouth shut so he would not be rude. Healers knew how to use knives for medical purposes.  
     
"Other than for healing purposes I mean." He says after a moment. "Now pretend the town you live in is in the midst of a war or raids or attacks."  
     
"Alright…"  
     
“Now pretend all of the uninjured knights are facing the enemy on the opposite side of town but more of the enemy comes to the side where you are healing the injured.” Ivan spoke calmly but seriously. “The injured knights would fight if they are able to but that is not enough men. If you are attacked while tending to the wounded or comforting the children, how will you protect yourself and them?”  
  
"With my magic." He said stubbornly, but was seeing a small point to it.  
  
“Magic requires energy doesn’t it? It runs out after a while.” Ivan says. “When that energy is gone and you are still being attacked you would not be able to defend yourself and those you are tending to without knowledge of how to fight or use a blade in that way. You and those you were trying to defend would either be captured or slaughtered.”  
  
 ”…” Matthew found no argument there. Ivan must have really thought about this. It felt like a guilt trip and he hated it.  
  
“Also, if someone you should be able to trust, like a relative, happens to attack you for whatever reason; you will be able to defend yourself and fight back if necessary.” Ivan adds after a moment.  
     
"Now you’re making it sound like you’re going to turn on me."  
     
“I have no intention to do harm to you Matthew. I said that on the first day.” Ivan says quietly, looking back down at the blades and cleaning the one he would use. “I have just had personal experience with relatives doing such a thing on more than one occasion and I find it was easier to deal with them after I had properly learned how to fight and use blades.”  
     
"But-" Matthew cried out in anguish. He didn’t want to fight. He didn’t want to hurt anyone. He just wanted to help people and make someone happy, he wasn’t the type of guardian that used their powers and strength to slay. That was Alfred, not him.  
     
“You do not have to use any knowledge of how to fight and use blades that you have to hurt others Matthew.” Ivan says calmly. “You do not have to kill with them. You can use the knowledge solely to defend yourself and others or you can not use them at all. But it is still better to know how to defend yourself with them and not need to use them, than to not learn them and be hurt or killed due to not knowing.”  
     
"Enough! I-I don’t want to hear anymore." Matthew stormed up to Ivan with tears in his eyes, thrusting his hand outward to be given the blade. "Let’s just get this over with!"  
  
“…No.” He says after a few moments of looking up at Matthew. Ivan shook his head. “If you do not wish to learn, I do not need to teach you.”  
  
"W-what in north’s wind!? You’ve been pressing this on me since even before we left! And now you just change mind all of a sudden?"  
  
“This topic clearly upsets you as you appear to be near crying.” He says, wrapping up the blades and beginning to return them to his bag. “I will not press the matter further if it is upsetting you this much.”  
  
Matthew turned his back to Ivan and bolted away from the camp. He ignored Kumajiro’s call and ran through the brush and into the woods. With his emotions running amuck and on the brink of crying, he didn’t want to be just sitting around while Ivan watched. He refused to cry in front of anyone anymore. After all, he was no longer a child.  
  
Ivan’s eyes widened in surprise, he shoved his blades back into his bag and stood up, hesitating a moment and requesting the Kumajiro please stay here and guard the supplies. Then Ivan took off after Matthew, following the path through the brush as best he could.  
  
Kumajiro screeched after him, he wanted to tell Ivan to leave Matthew alone and that he was not a watchdog at his bidding but he stayed at the camp.  
  
 _Don’t cry anymore it makes you look weak._  
  
 _You need to be strong Matthew._  
  
 _Learn to fight so you can protect yourself._  
  
 _Work the land to build up your strength._  
  
 _You’re so small Matthew, you need to eat more._  
  
 _I simply have a hard time believing that you managed to carry all of my dead weight inside on your own._  
  
 _Stop it! S-stop it!_ Matthew covered his ears to block out the hallucinating voices.  
  
All these voices, all these people, they all expected the same; for him to be stronger. But how could he be stronger if no one believed in him? If no one would listen to him? If no one would trust him?  
  
If he were a fairy, he would have died long ago. But… he had hoped that Ivan was the one he could prove that he could fulfill the role of being a guardian.  
  
In the end he was wrong, he was a pitiful guardian. Matthew might as well rip his very wings from his back from the shame he felt.  
  
It took him a few minutes but Ivan finally found the boy. He hesitated instead of approaching him however. He wasn’t sure if he should disturb Matthew or not right now. Matthew wasn’t running any more but he didn’t stop moving. He wanted to be farther away from camp so he wouldn’t be heard, though his tears were already falling from his eyes.  
      
Ivan followed along a little ways behind the boy, staying as quiet as possible, not wanting to startle Matthew.  
  
After a long walk, Matthew finally stopped and dropped in front of a tree. Once his knees came into contact with the ground, he began to cry. He held nothing back for he thought he was alone. Matthew’s breath stuttered from hiccups, hopelessly wiping the stream of tears with his hands.  
  
Ivan stopped a little ways off behind him, not yet approaching him. He was unsure if he should or if approaching would just make Matthew run further away. After a minute or two, Ivan slowly approached him from behind, taking care to be as quiet as possible. He stopped a short distance away, not sure if he should speak up.  
  
After a few moments, Ivan took a few more steps and silently kneeled down behind Matthew. Here he hesitated, for some reason it ached to just watch Matthew cry, and he did not like the guilt he felt, figuring this was his fault anyway.  
  
Ivan thought back to what Irunya used to do to comfort him and Natalya when they were little.  
  
About a minute later, Ivan spoke Matthew’s name softly to announce his presence before gently pulling the boy into a hug. It felt a bit awkward to Ivan though, he had not shown affection or caring like this to anyone other than his sisters for quite some time.  
      
Matthew let out a shrill cry of surprise and struggled to get away before it clicked that it was Ivan holding him. “I-Ivan…?”  
      
Ivan gave a slight start at the sudden high pitched sound so near his ears but he held tighter if anything, determined to not need to chase after the boy again. He loosened his hold slightly after a moment so it wouldn’t be painful, just secure. “Yes Matthew?”  
      
"W-what you— w-why did you come after me..?" His voice was hushed and shaking, Matthew knew he had been caught crying. Ivan must think even less of him now.  
      
“I was worried. You took off so suddenly. And so quickly, it was difficult to keep up and not make a lot of noise.” Ivan says, also keeping his voice hushed. He pulled Matthew close to his chest with one arm and used his free hand to stroke the boy’s hair in a way that he hoped was soothing. He was using his memories of what Irunya did to calm him when he was little to guide his actions, as he’d never really done anything like this before to anyone other than his sisters.  
      
"Worried..?" The boy was now slightly curious. Ivan was being surprisingly gentle, but still feared that Ivan would mock him for his tears.  
      
“Yes.” Ivan says with a slight nod, continuing to stroke the boy’s hair. “…If you still need to cry, it is all right to cry on me Matthew.” He says gently after a few moments of thought.  
      
Matthew looked up at Ivan with wide, surprised eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. His body started shaking again as he turned in the man’s arms, crying into the larger man’s shoulder.  
      
Ivan pulled him close and continued to stroke his hair quietly, letting Matthew cry on his shoulder. After a while, Ivan started humming softly on impulse. It was a tune to a song he had forgotten the lyrics to long ago but still knew the tune. It may or may not have been one of the tunes to one of Irunya’s lullabies. She had sung many for him though, so he could not be sure if what he was humming now was one of hers or not. Regardless of who’s it was, he hoped it soothed the boy even a little bit.  
      
After a while Matthew calmed to just sniffles and trembling. Why was Ivan doing this? Was there a catch?  
      
Ivan stopped humming when Matthew calmed down though he continued to stroke Matthew’s hair. “Feel a little better now?” He asks gently.  
      
"Why are you doing this…?" He asked, though feared the answer.  
      
“Because I upset you and made you cry in the first place, yes?” He replies sincerely. “I apologize for upsetting you so much Matthew.”  
      
"No… it wasn’t only you. I’m sorry you had to see me like this."  
      
“But I pushed you to a point that got you upset.” He says calmly. “It is fine, you do not need to apologize for this Matthew.”  
      
"Don’t you see this as weakness… I’m an adult a-and yet I still cry like a small child."  
      
“Even adults need to cry sometimes Matthew.” He says, looking surprised that the boy thought he would see it as a weakness.  
      
"I… I cry more than sometimes.." He mumbles and tries to hide his face.  
  
“That is fine Matthew.” Ivan says, letting the boy hide his face. “It just means you are more sensitive than others. For example, my older sister can be quite the cry baby while my younger sister and I rarely cry.”  
      
Matthew laughed nervously. “You know. You talk of how you’re heartless, but every time you prove that you have a big heart.”  
      
“…I have said that others have called me heartless, not that I believed them.” Ivan says after a few long moments of silence. “I can be cruel, detached, and deadly, yes. But I do not believe that I am heartless,” He paused for a moment before continuing. “…Or at least, not completely heartless.”  
      
Matthew shifted in Ivan’s hold and wrapped his arms around the other. As he hugged the prince, a small smile showed on his lips. “Thank you.”  
      
Ivan blinked in surprise tensing slightly for a brief second on reflex before returning the hug. “Ah, you are welcome, yes?” He sounded a bit confused, like he wasn’t entirely sure why he was being thanked.  
      
After a moment, Matthew let go and went to pull back. “I should go let Kumajiro know I’m okay. I wouldn’t want to make Kuma dislike you for a misunderstanding.” Now he said dislike, but really, he was just softening the blow. There was no doubt that the hippogriff would be fuming mad when they returned.  
  
Matthew felt a bit disappointed that he had to end the hug so quickly. Ivan was surprisingly great at comforting others, not that he doubted that the man had kindness inside.  
      
Ivan let Matthew pull back and stood up with a slightly nervous chuckle. “I do not think he will be very happy with me, I did not want to leave our things unguarded so I asked him to stay there and keep an eye on our things while I went after you, I could hear him screech at me as I ran after you.”  
  
Ivan looked down at the boy, tilting his head for a moment in thought before scooping him up into his arms and starting to walk back the way they came.  
      
The young man let out a startled gasp and looked up at Ivan like the time he had mistaken him for a woman. “I-I-Ivan!? What are you doing? P-put me down, I can walk just fine.”  
      
Ivan chuckled at the boy’s reaction. “No, you ran quiet far and after crying so much you should be a bit exhausted, yes?” Ivan continued walking. “Plus, I am less likely to be subject to the full force of whatever rage Kumajiro will have for me if I am holding you.”  
      
He scoffed and then gave a small smirk. “Using me as a shield are we?”  
      
“Possibly.” He replies with slight smile.  
      
"I don’t know if that will work. Kuma could easily get you from behind."  
      
“It is worth a try.” Ivan says continuing to go back the way they came. “I bet I am bringing you back sooner than you would have come back on your own if I had not chased after you, yes?”  
  
"…" Matthew frowned and looked down before some his embarrassment became clear on his cheeks. He was right, he would have spent at least an hour crying by himself. Ivan just smiled and continued walking back; they reached the campsite after a while.  
      
Kumajiro was waiting for him. He was scraping the ground with his hooves as a warning that he was about to charge, he had saw the man approach with Matthew in his arms and he was outraged.  
  
Matthew laughed nervously when he saw this. “K-Kuma wants you to put me down so he can run you through…”  
      
Ivan gave a nervous smile. “If that is what he intends to do, then I do not think I want to put you down yet.”  
      
"Just give me a moment to speak to him." He said before he started whistling in all sorts of tones and pitches, but all sounding like birds rather than what whistling normally sounded like. He barely used his lips on top of that. Ivan let Matthew talk with Kuma, staying quiet.  
  
Kuma would reply in his own tones and body language, but didn’t look like he was calming down.  
  
At the end, the bird gave an angry sounding snort and used his eagle-like foot to grab Matthew by the arm and then pulled him out of Ivan’s arms roughly.  
  
Matthew stumbled, nearly face planting on the ground. “Kuma—” He wasn’t able to finish as he was forced to stand up straight as the hippogriff looked him over. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he proceeded in dusting him off like some child covered in dust. Ivan was surprised but let Kumajiro take Matthew from him, watching as the hippogriff began to fuss over Matthew like he was five.  
  
"I’m fine so stop that." Matthew said with great irritation.  
      
Ivan would have laughed a bit if he hadn’t been worried about getting attacked by Kumajiro. Instead, he just stood there quietly watching them though he was tensed, ready to move quickly if he needed to.  
  
Matthew scowled at Ivan. “This isn’t what you think it is.”  
      
Ivan resisted the urge to laugh at his scowl. “Oh? What is it then?”  
      
"Er.. well that—" He blushed. "N-not that you would know, but, here in Vernal it’s the start of the summer s-so…" He paused looking rather embarrassed about explaining this to Ivan, which also confused him. Something like this wouldn’t normally be this uncomfortable. “It’s the prime time f-for mating. Especially for Kuma since he is part elk and part bird, both are quite finicky about display.”  
      
“Ah, I see. “ He says nodding with a bit of a smile.  
      
He pushed the hippogriff away. “Yes and he feels the need to press these urges onto me as well.”  
      
Ivan couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at that. “Ah.”  
      
"Well anyway." Matthew went to put away the bread and jam away that had been left behind because of the fight but quickly noticed that both were gone. He whipped around so fast; he might as well be an owl. "KUMAJIRO!"  
  
The hippogriff squawked and got ready to run if Matthew decided to chase him.  
  
Ivan couldn’t help but laugh at this. “Well to be completely fair Matthew, he had not eaten when we left and we did leave it sitting out.”  
  
Matthew’s glare fell on Ivan now. “Ivan, he ate two hares last night. He doesn’t need to eat until noon. And do you have any idea how long it takes to make jam and how much sugar?”  
  
“No I don’t.” He says, stifling his laughter and just smiling widely in amusement.  
  
"It’s not funny! I only get a few jars a year!"  
  
Kuma softly chirped and Matthew looked at him again still upset that Kuma couldn’t control himself. He wasn’t a fawn anymore.  
      
“I apologize.” He says, managing to get the grin down to just a slight smile. “It is just humorous to see you so upset at him over something so small. It is not like you will never get any jam ever again, yes?”  
  
Matthew huffed and crossed his arms. “It’s the closest thing to sweets I get…”  
  
Ivan blinked and tilted his head a bit. “I could always request sweets when we reach the next castle you know.” He says after a moment. “They will not deny me such a small thing, especially if it makes me leave them be faster.”  
  
"No, that is not necessary, but thank you."  
     
Ivan chuckles a bit. “I am serious, all right? Even if they will not, I have more than enough money on hand to afford some real sweets.”  
     
"It’s fine Ivan." He turned to look for where the jam jar went.  
  
Ivan nodded and went to put his blades into his bag properly as he’d just shoved them in earlier.  
  
After the jar was found, Matthew wasn’t sure what they should do for the rest of the day.  
  
Ivan suggested that while Francis was teaching him, they switch their routine up, travelling at night and resting during the day for the most part. That way they could still stay on the move and have lessons.  
  
"Um… I don’t know if I can become nocturnal." Matthew said softly with a frown.  
  
“Perhaps we can give it a try tonight and if it does not work out we will figure out something else?”  
  
"Alright, I’m willing to try."  
  
Ivan smiled. “Then I suggest we try to rest up for the remained of the day so we are ready for tonight.”  
  
Matthew nodded and went to get his blanket, even if the sun was high in the sky.  
  
Ivan sat down and leaned up against his pack, he would keep watch for a while before resting.  
  
"Come on Kuma, if you don’t sleep now, you’ll be passing out on the road." Matthew curled up in the shade so he wouldn’t cook.

  
☙~❧  
  


The day passed calmly and come nightfall Ivan was awake and Francis was due to appear any minute now. The pair was still sleeping under the trees or rather were trying to.  
  
Francis appeared minutes later. “Hello Ivan, Matthew.” He says with a smile.  
  
“Ah, there you are Francis.” Ivan says looking up at him from where he was sitting.  
  
"Hello…" Matthew mumbled and slowly sat up, he felt tired and weird to still be up. "How are you?"  
  
"I am well, and you?"  
  
"Good, but not used to being up at night." Matthew smiles.  
  
Francis chuckles. “I can tell.” He turned to Ivan. “The first few lessons will be nothing but speech so I’m assuming you wish to make up for lost ground while I teach?”  
  
Ivan nods. “Yes”  
       
"So should I get everything packed to travel?" Matthew asks.  
  
Ivan nods again. “Yes, we will start as soon as you are ready.”  
  
It took Matthew a while to get the hippogriff up on his feet and saddled up but once that was done, he gave him an apple to calm him down.  
      
Francis and Ivan waited patiently and when Matthew was all ready, the started walking in the direction they were headed. “Okay, first of all.” Francis starts. “Can either of you tell me what one must do in order to form any sort of relationship with a stranger?”  
      
"Talk to them?"  
      
"Well yes, but that is not what I am speaking of. Ivan?" Francis says with a smile.  
  
"…Introduce yourself?"  
  
"Not quite but you are certainly closer to the correct answer. Come now, what happens when you make a friend? How do you go from acquaintance to friend?"  
  
"Give them a gift?" Matthew didn’t have any other ideas. What do you do to get to know someone that didn’t involve talking or introducing yourself, Al would have said something ridiculous. Other than that… it was more on the bird side of things.  
      
Francis gives a soft laugh. “No, no, my god it is so simple you two! You get to know them better.”  
  
Ivan blinked in surprise. “Ah.”  
      
"…. That involves talking to them Sir. Bonnefoy." Matthew pouted.  
  
"That is a part of it yes, but getting to know the other person also requires you to listen to what they have to say as well."  
      
"A part?"  
  
"Yes, a part. Talking to them will allow them to learn more about you but you can not learn about them unless you stop talking and listen to what they have to say as well."  
      
"That’s not what I meant."  
      
"Please elaborate on what you meant then Matthew."  
      
"I was asking if you were implying that there is more to getting to know someone than talking?"  
  
Francis grinned. “But of course, once one gets to seducing one can get to know the other’s body.”  
  
Matthew blinked and tilted his head, listening to see if there was more to this.  
  
"By getting to know the other’s body, I mean what they like and dislike. Where they like to be touched, how hard or soft they like pressure applied somewhere. What turns them on and off. And where extremely sensitive points on their body are." Francis grins and glances at Matthew’s back pointedly.  
  
Matthew felt uneasy all of a sudden but didn’t know if it was about what was being said or the man’s eyes.  
  
Francis’ eyes left his back after a moment. “Anyway, there are many ways to get to know the other better but before one can learn to seduce, one first must learn how to win a heart, to woo, flirt, and court.”  
  
“That sounds like a lot of things.”  
  
Francis chuckles at Ivan’s words. “It does but they are all entwined with one another. We will start with learning how to build a relationship before moving on to other things.”  
     
"Good luck Ivan, I believe in you." He smiled and Kuma gave a small nod.  
  
Ivan smiled a bit and nodded, just waiting for Francis to say what he was near positive the man would say.  
  
Francis gives a soft laugh. “I will be teaching you as well my dear. A relationship requires participation from both parties.”  
     
"E-eh? B-but I’m only helping Ivan practice after you’re done."  
     
“The very fact I need to help at all means you do not have experience in this area so I might as well teach you too.” He says with a smile. “And as I’ve said, a relationship, even a practice one, requires participation from both people.”  
     
"Alright. I-I said I would help, what do I have to do?"  
     
“Okay, before I decide on what to start with, what all have you two been working on the last few weeks?”  
     
"Just simple things like compliments and smiling."  
     
Francis nodded and hums thoughtfully. “Hmm, a good start. Hmm, where to begin, where to begin…” He says, losing himself in thought for a few minutes, trying to decide where he should start to make these lessons flow as easily as possible.  
  
Ivan just kept walking, leaving Francis to his thoughts. Matthew nervously waited, he was fearful for what the man would start on.  
  
“Hmm, well let us just start with the basics of courting a woman and then we’ll go from there.” Francis says finally with a nod.  
  
"So where do we start?"  
  
“Well we have already covered the first basic, getting to know her. After that, you use what you’ve learned. If she likes something in particular, make a point in getting her a gift that she will like. For example if she likes… sweets, gift her with her favorite sweet. Or if she likes a certain activity or event, ask her if she would accompany you to it.”  
  
Ivan didn’t respond with anything other than a nod. It might not have seemed like he was paying attention but he was.

  
☙~❧  
  


The transition from being up at night rather than day took a big toll on Matthew. He found it almost impossible to sleep during the day; day hours were longer than night in Vernal on top of that, and he found himself nodding off as they walked.  
      
Ivan noticed Matthew nodding off in the middle of Francis’ explaining what they would be starting on next. He held up a hand for Francis to quiet for a moment. “Matthew, have you been sleeping well lately?” He asks, frowning at the boy lightly.  
      
He perked up suddenly and looked over at Ivan. “Huh? Oh, no. Not really, sorry.”  
      
Ivan shook his head slightly. “Do not apologize.” He says, pausing before asking. “Would you like to stop here for the night and get some rest?”  
   
"We don’t have to. If I need to I’m sure Kuma would let me nap on him."  
       
“Matthew, we can stop for the night if you need to rest. The castle will still be there when we get to it even if we stop here for tonight.”  
  
He paused in thought for a moment before nodding. “I would like to, if it is not too much trouble.”  
  
Ivan nodded. “It is fine for us to stop here for the night. I do not mind.” He says, stopping and stepping off the road they were on. “Let us set up camp over here so we do not block the road for other travelers.”  
  
Matthew was quick to drop everything down, get Kumajiro’s pack off, and curl up with the beast with his blanket. Matthew was out within a few second.  
       
Ivan started a campfire and sat back up against the tree. He told Francis to continue speaking so Francis obliged, explaining that next he would be teaching them dancing. Ivan arched an eyebrow skeptically at that but nodded. He then dismissed Francis with a wave and told him to see if he could go find a traveler or something to feed off of. Francis grinned and nodded, leaving quickly with a promise to return the next night. Ivan stayed up for a while before deciding to nap on and off.


	5. Chapter 5

Matthew was up with the rise of the sun and he had thought he’d never feel so happy to see the sun in morning. Ivan was asleep for the moment; he had been napping on and off all night so it was likely he would awaken again soon.  
  
"Come on Kuma." Matthew shoved the large animal. "Let’s go hunting together this morning."

  
☙~❧

  
Matthew and Kumajiro returned about a half hour later. The young man was riding the hippogriff, a brown sack resting on his lap. Both were soaking wet, a mess of feathers and cloth sticking to their flesh.  
  
Ivan was awake by then and arched an eyebrow, an amused smile appearing on his face as they approached. “Did you two go for a swim?”   
  
"Yes!" Matthew said with a great smile upon his face as he tossed his arms above his head. "And it was wonderful! It’s been so long since I last bathed."  
  
Ivan chuckled. “I am glad you enjoyed your swim. Maybe I shall go down later for a swim myself.” He noticed the sack in Matthew’s lap. “I assume you two went hunting as well?”  
  
"Indeed. We’ve brought fresh fish for this wonderful mornings feast" He cheered before hopping off Kumajiro. He nearly dropped the soaked bag as it thrashed about. "And still quite lively at that."  
  
Ivan laughed and stood up, going to help him steady the bag before it thrashed out of his hands. “Certainly very lively.” He agrees. “How many?”  
  
"Seven." Matthew moved a step away from Ivan though still smiled happily. After he was no longer worried about the bag slipping from his hands he made a hesitated move towards the fire pit. “Four for us and three for Kumajiro.”  
  
Ivan nods and sits down by the fire. “I can start on cooking them if you would like to go change into dry clothes.” He offers. “Unless you planned to let the sun dry your soaked clothes?”  
  
"I… guess the clothes would dry faster if they hung from a branch." He thought aloud.  
  
Ivan nodded in agreement. “Yes, they would. Shall I get started on the fish while you get changed then?”   
  
"Eh, sure." He looked down at the bag before slowly handing it to him. "Though don’t clean Kuma’s, he needs to eat it whole no matter how much he dislikes it."  
  
Ivan nods and took the bag from him and began to work on cleaning and cooking the fish.   
  
Matthew then walked over to his bags and looked for new clothes. Once found, he laid the garments out across the grass before pulling off his wet jacket, which was thrown over the nearest branch to hang. Next was peeling off the shirt and removing his trousers with a shiver, the water had been cold but the cloth had helped block the chill. He was left with only his undergarments that still clung to his pale flesh. Though he did all this without standing behind any sort of cover and possibly for the first time showing as much skin as he was. It was just not something that crossed his mind as an indecent act.  
  
Ivan took no notice as he was focusing on cleaning four of the fish and then cooking all of the fish. By the time Ivan turned to offer Kuma’s fish to the hippogriff, Matthew already had clean pants on but no shirt yet. Ivan’s gaze paused on the boy’s back, blinking and staring a bit in surprise. He had not expected the boy to have any sort of scars at all, let alone ones of that size.  
  
Either by sense or by instinct, Matthew felt eyes on him and slowly looked over his shoulder. Though he did not know what to say when he saw Ivan’s gaze fixed on him, or more specifically, his back.  
  
Ivan blinked and returned to his task when he realized he’d been caught staring. He passed Kumajiro his fish and then turned back to cleaning and cooking his and Matthew’s fish.   
  
“I did not think you would have any scars, let alone ones such as those to be honest.” Ivan says after a few moments of silence, keeping focused on his task.   
  
"Oh…" Was all he could say before slipping on a dry shirt and a light jacket. He then moved to sit down by the fire with Ivan. Kuma was being rather hasty and was not waiting until their food was done. Matthew sat silently, not sure if he should explain or say anything for that matter, so he just looked at the fire or his lap.  
  
“You do not have to explain what they are from if you do not wish to.” Ivan says, offering Matthew his freshly cooked fish before working on his own.   
  
"Thank you." He said as he took the fish. He thought he could tell Ivan the same lie as he had told Francis. After all, it was his own fault for not thinking to face his back the other way.  
  
Ivan nods. “Seeing scars on others is not new to me, and I certainly have more than a few of my own.” He says, cooking his fish. “I was only staring because I had not expected you to have any.”  
  
"I… had them before Kuma was born." Matthew says quietly before slowly pulling the meat off the fish from the thin bone.  
  
“Ah.” Ivan says with a nod, taking his fish off the fire and letting them cool a bit before doing the same and starting to eat. “I will not pry if you do not wish to share anything more.”  
  
"I am not ready to share this with you. Yet."  
  
“That is fine.” Ivan says with a nod. “Oh, while you were asleep Francis spoke of our next lesson. We will most likely be staying at this location for tonight too as he said our next lesson is dancing.”  
  
Matthew’s gaze was quick to set on Ivan. “Dancing?”  
  
Ivan nodded. “He says he wants to teach because I never bothered learning and it is ‘something all nobles should know how to do’.” He says with a shrug.   
  
"You don’t know how to dance? I even know a few myself and I love it" His normal happy smile graced his lips once again.  
  
“I did not find it a necessary trait to know. Working with swords and learning battle tactics seemed far more useful than how to dance.” He says with a shrug.  
  
"But—." Matthew stopped with a sigh; there was no point in continuing so he just picked apart his fish.  
  
“But?” He questions curiously, continuing to eat his fish.  
  
"Dances and festivals are the lifeblood of the kingdom. How could you not have indulged in dancing at any point?"  
  
Ivan went quiet for a few moments, eating his fish while contemplating how he wanted to answer Matthew’s question. “I have not ever had the chance to ‘indulge’ myself in anything such as that.” He finally says with a shrug.  
  
"Well it seems like you will be having a very small taste tonight."  
  
“So it seems.” Ivan says nodding.   
  
"Do you look forward to it? Or are you going to grit your teeth through the whole thing?"  
  
Ivan shrugged. “I am a bit skeptical about enjoying it as much as Francis seems to think I will but other than that I do not really have an opinion on it yet.”  
  
"Well I enjoy dancing too. That doesn’t make me overly affectionate." He fiddled with a fish bone before throwing it in the flames.  
  
Ivan finished up his fish and tossed the bones into the flames as well. “Well I shall give it a chance tonight.”  
  
Matthew smiled over at the man. “I’m glad to hear that.”  
  
A little while later Ivan went down to where Matthew had gone for a swim and went for a swim himself. The water wasn’t cold compared to the water in Solstice; it was actually fairly nice in the water. He returned an hour or so later looking rather refreshed.  
  
"A swim feels nice don’t it?" Matthew said in greeting as Ivan returned. He was currently helping Kumajiro with grooming.  
  
Ivan chuckled and smiled. “Yes. The water is very nice here. Not too hot or cold.”  
  
"I guess so. Though going to the hot springs must be nice."  
  
Ivan gave a shrug. “Perhaps. I would not know.”  
  
"Huh?" Matthew turned to look in the man in confusion. "I thought you had hot springs in Solstice."  
  
“We do. I just have not been to any of them.”  
  
"Then perhaps we could enjoy one together sometime? I’ve never been to one either."  
  
“Perhaps we could if we come across one.” He agrees with a nod.  
  
"I think that would be very nice." Kumajiro grumbled softly at Matthew’s words and Matt elbowed the bird.  
  
Ivan let his hair dry and then he lay down to sleep properly. He wasn’t that tired but he hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep last night so it was wiser to just sleep now and not have to worry about it later. When he woke up it was just after sunset.  
  
Ivan looked around; Matthew and Kuma were not in the camp and he was momentarily confused until he saw that their stuff was still there. He went and got something to eat from his bag and started a fire, waiting for them to get back and for Francis to appear.  
  
Matthew came galloping back about ten minutes. “Oh, you’re up, did you sleep good?”  
  
Ivan looked up and nodded. “Yes.”  
  
"Sorry for not leaving a note but Kuma was getting annoyed with nothing to do so we went out for a run."  
  
Ivan chuckles. “It is fine. Francis should be here soon.”  
  
"All right, I look forward to this." He grinned with joy and hopped off Kumajiro with ease.  
  
Within two hours, Francis appeared with a smile. “Hello, Matthew, has Ivan shared tonight’s lesson with you yet?”  
  
"Indeed and I am quite excited!" Matthew almost, almost, wanted to hug the man for just showing up. They were going to be dancing! Goodness it had been a year since the young lad went to a festival to dance and listen to music. Though he suspected that there would be no music this time, but he was more than happy without it.  
  
Francis chuckled softly. “I can see that. Do you know any dances?”  
  
"Only the simple partner and folk dance that are held at my town."  
  
Francis nodded. “Alright. I hope you do not mind learning the woman’s part for the dances I’ll be teaching?”  
  
He blinked in confusion for a moment before realizing that someone was going to have to play the role of the woman. And with Ivan obviously needing to learn the male role in dancing for his future bride, it left only Matthew. Another reason would be that Ivan would need someone to practice with once Francis was no longer giving lessons. The young man smiled and gave the incubus a curt nod. “I do not mind in the slightest.”  
  
“Excellent! We will start with a slow and fairly simple dance.”  
  
"Alright." He turned to the prince. "Are you ready Ivan?"  
  
Ivan nodded and stood up. “Yes.”  
  
Francis smiled. “All right, we will be starting with the waltz. Both of you come over here away from the fire and I shall instruct you two on the proper positions for the hands.”  
  
Ivan moved closer as asked and Matthew just about skipped over, he was full of excitement again. He had never done the waltz.  
  
“Okay, first you face each other. Matthew, your right hand, and Ivan your left hand should be held up in between the two of you and holding the other’s hand.” Francis starts, waiting for them to do that.   
  
Ivan turned and faced the young man holding his hand up and out as instructed and waiting for Matthew to do the same. Matthew placed his hand gingerly in Ivan’s with a big smile as he moved in closer to the other. If he was going to play the female, he might as well have some fun with it.  
  
Francis nodded and smiled. “Good! Now Matthew, your left hand goes on his shoulder.”  
  
Matthew did as asked, though he did not remember Ivan’s shoulders feeling the way they did. It was quite different than when he had carried and dragged the man into his home, they felt… well he couldn’t really put it into words at the moment. He would have to figure this out later. Perhaps the man had gained some weight from Matthew’s cooking?   
  
He smiled at the silly thought, oh what Ivan would have said if he had suggested that his cooking was fattening up the prince in some way. Ivan would most likely feel the need to do training exercises to try and get himself back into his perfect soldier form.  
  
Francis nodded and smiled. “Good, now Ivan, your right hand is going to rest on Matthew’s shoulder blade.” Ivan nodded and put his hand where he had been instructed.   
  
Lost in his small thoughts, Matthew didn’t quite hear what Francis had said. But when Ivan’s hand touched his back he flinched away slightly and made a small noise, which he was quick to silence. Though he could do nothing to hide the form of embarrassment that was showing on his face. “S-sorry!”  
  
Ivan’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, an eyebrow arching as he looked at Matthew in confusion. “Ah, what?”  
  
Francis blinked in surprise, staring in confusion before remembering and smirking a bit in amusement but saying nothing.  
  
"N-nothing! I’m fine, truly." He cast his face downwards so Ivan could not look at his face. Ivan glanced over at Francis in question. Francis just shrugged with a smile.   
  
Ivan looked back down at the boy and cautiously rested his hand on Matthew’s shoulder blade again, trying to be even gentler in case he had accidentally touched those scars, thinking that maybe they hurt still.  
  
This time, not only did Matthew make another odd sound, but also his body responded with a tremble as he flinched closer to Ivan.  
  
Ivan looked very bewildered as the boy came even closer to him and he could tell Matthew’s face was red. “Matthew…?”   
  
"S-sorry! I-I don’t have any control over it." He laughed awkwardly. "Just don’t be so gentle, alright?"  
  
“Ah? Okay…?” Ivan looked very puzzled but returned his hand to Matthew’s shoulder blade, being a bit firmer. “Like this?” He questions.  
  
"Yes, much better." He looked up, though was still blushing and feeling a little uncomfortable.  
  
Ivan nodded, though still wasn’t quite sure what he’d done. “Ah, good.”  
  
Francis stifled his laughter and smiled. “Are we ready to continue?”  
  
Matthew did his best to scowl at the other man; he did not doubt that he knew this dance would cause him ‘problems’.  
  
Francis laughed at Matthew’s expression. “Before we continue, you need to take a step back Matthew. You are much too close to Ivan for me to properly teach you both how to waltz.” Matthew nodded and took a step back.  
  
“Now then, for this dance, you are mirroring your partner. The basic box step begins with both of your feet closed. Ivan, your left foot goes forward as Matthew’s right foot goes back. Then, Ivan your right foot slides to the right as Matthew’s left foot moves to the left and you both stop with your feet closed again. Also, Ivan is leading so Matthew, you are mirroring him, not the other way around. That is only halfway through the basic step but how about you two try that much before I explain the rest.”  
  
Ivan nodded and slowly did as he asked, feeling a bit awkward as he did so. Matthew did his best to let himself be lead by Ivan and not to trip.  
  
“Now, Ivan your left foot goes back as Matthew’s right goes forward. Then your left foot goes to the left as Matthew’s right foot goes to the right and you both stop with your feet closed again and you are back in the starting position.”  
  
Ivan nods and so far his opinion of dancing was that it was strange and a little more awkward than he would like, but not too bad over all.  
  
Matthew nearly stumbled over his feet, it was hard to catch all of Francis’ guidance and follow Ivan at the same time. It was just getting a little mixed up at times, but he would get it down.  
  
Ivan went slow and made sure not to step on Matthew’s feet, keeping a steady grip on the boy so he would not fall. It was much easier for him to pick up on directions and follow them, as that was what he had become accustomed to doing in the army.   
  
Francis smiled and offered pointers, telling them to repeat the whole thing a few times. “It’s a step on each beat of the music if we had any so it’s ‘one, two, three, one two, three, one, two three.’”  
  
Matthew started to smile again as he got better at the steps. And Kuma started to whistle to Francis’ beat, it was as close to a flute as he could get and it made Matthew giggle. Ivan chuckled a bit when Kumajiro added to Francis’ counting while he and Matthew repeated the steps, both of them improving the flow of movement with each complete box step they did.  
  
"We are getting good at this, aren’t we?" Matthew smiled brightly up at Ivan.  
  
Ivan smiled and nodded. “Yes.”  
  
Francis clapped his hands, pleased at their improvement.  “Excellent. Now, there is much much more to the waltz than just this. However I shall teach one more step called the left box turn and then I shall leave you to practice it for a day or two before I return.”  
  
Ivan paused their steps and nodded.  
  
"Turn?" Matthew questions.  
  
Francis nodded. “Yes, the waltz is all about the rising and falling steps as you do turns and steps that will move you across the ballroom. Like so.” He looked to make sure he wasn’t anywhere near the fire first and then acted like he had a partner and showed them an example of the waltz, making his way slowly around their camp and returning to his place when he was done.  
  
"Beautiful…" Matthew said after he had watched Francis glide around the campground.  
  
Francis smiled at them and nodded. “Yes, it is. There are also spins and other things I did not do to add flourishes. But it’s all about the rising and falling motions and the flowing motions of the dance.”   
   
Matthew looked up at Ivan with hopeful eyes; he wanted to proceed with the lesson so they could learn this spin. Ivan chuckled and told Francis to proceed with the lesson.  
  
Francis saw the look on Matthew’s face and laughed softly. “You will not be able to do what I did for another lesson or two Matthew. I am only teaching the turn today; there is another step or two after the turn to learn before the spins are possible.”  
  
This made Matthew pout a little with a small huff. Both Ivan and Francis chuckled a bit at Matthew’s expression.  
  
“Patience Matthew, learning the waltz takes time. Now Ivan, these are your next steps.” He demonstrated it. “And Matthew you mirror it. Then you both repeat it and end up in the starting spot.”  
  
Ivan nodded and slowly copied what Francis had done. Matthew did the same, but was determined to learn quickly.  
  
Francis laughed at Matthew’s determination and let them practice it a few times. “All right, since you are so determined I’ll show you the progressive step now. It’s not the spinning yet but it will get you closer to reaching it by our next lesson.” He then showed them the next steps and let them give it a try, counting the beats for them again.  
  
Again Kumajiro whistled along, but this time… he wasn’t just singing and it was making Matthew’s face turn red from a mixture of anger and embarrassment. Ivan arched an eyebrow curiously at Matthew’s expression but did not stop their practicing.  
  
“Now try combining the three.” Francis says. “First the box step, then the turn, then the progressive.” He then went back to counting.   
  
Ivan nodded and they did just that, it got them about a quarter of the way around the camp. Ivan repeated the three, one after another, mixing and matching them a bit by doing half of the turn before doing a progressive or vice versa. Matthew was quite happy at the progress they had made in only a short while. Soon enough they found that they had made it around the camp and returned to where they started.   
  
It had not been nearly as fancy or spinning as Francis’ had been, but it was a good start. Francis actually looked impressed at Ivan’s creativity in the mix and match method to make the spin happen anyway despite what Francis had said about not getting to it until a later lesson.  
  
"Want to do it again?" Matthew asked with an unusual form of joy that he had never expressed before.  
  
Ivan smiled and nodded. “Yes.”   
  
They went around the camp several more times with Francis counting out the beats for them, smiling and praising them every so often on their progress.  
  
Matthew smiled the whole time as they danced around the campfire. The only thing that would make this better was if he could spread his wings, even a little. Ivan had a small smile on his face as well. He found that he was liking this a lot more than he thought he would.  
  
Francis watched them with a smile, both impressed at their progress in one lesson and pleased that they both appeared to be enjoying themselves.  
  
Matthew wished that they could dance all night long, but they still had to make some progress in their travels to the next castle. “Ivan. As honored and happy I am to dance with you, I do believe we have to make some effort in reaching the next King.”  
  
Ivan chuckled, stopping them and letting go of Matthew. “Yes, you are right.”  
  
He gave a small bow before turning around to face his partner. “As for you mister.”   
  
Kumajiro jumped up from where he had been laying, though he looked as though he was a knight standing at attention. He knew very well Matthew would still be upset from what he had done, though pretended once more that he had no clue why his partners voice was so stern.   
  
"I’m not salting your meat for the next meal for your immaturity, you’re not a fawn anymore. You should know better." Matthew said with a huff.  
  
Kuma squawked in shock. That was unfair. All he did was a little teasing. The hippogriff unhappily bowed his head down and gave a soft chirp for a reply.   
  
"Too late, you embarrassed me and I’m not just going to take it so no salted meat for lunch." And with that he crossed his arms and walked over to their things to start cleaning up.  
  
Francis arched an eyebrow and looked to Ivan curiously, wondering if he had any idea what that was about. Ivan just shrugged at Francis and then started to clean up as well.  
  
It took only a few minutes for Matthew to get everything packed up and Kuma saddled. Ivan was done just before Matthew and had his pack on his back.   
  
Francis bid them farewell and reminded them to practice what he’d taught them before he left, promising to find them again in a few days.   
  
"Ready?" Matthew asked with his usual kind smile.  
  
Ivan nods. “Yes.”

  
☙~❧

  
For the next few days they mainly travelled during the day and slept at night since it was easier for Matthew that way. They practiced what Francis had taught them in the evenings, getting better at it with each night they practiced.   
  
Francis returned a few nights later as promised and had them show him what they’d been practicing while he was away.   
  
"So do you think you can teach Ivan the spin now?" Matthew’s voice was full of excitement.  
  
Francis laughs softly. “The spinning is more of what happens when you put everything together.” He says with a smile. “There are turns however that the women do that is similar to spinning. The only reason you did not see it the other night was because I did not have a dance partner. I will show you those first if you would like.”  
  
"Would I ever!" He ran up to Francis. Ivan chuckled softly at Matthew’s enthusiasm.  
  
Francis just smiled. “All right, if you don’t mind I’m going to be your dance partner so I can instruct you through the turns and so Ivan can watch to see what I am doing while you do the turns.”  
  
Matthew placed his left on Francis’s shoulder and held up his right hand as he waited, more than ready to begin.  
  
Francis took his hand and slowly instructed and led him through various types of turns. One was out away from Francis and another brought Matthew closer to him than the normal distance for the waltz. Ivan stood off to the side, watching how Francis was moving as he led Matthew through the dances.  
  
Matthew couldn’t help but laugh as he was spun. It was a wonderful feeling. Though Kuma still didn’t really like the incubus, it aggravated him a little watching the two dance but he said nothing since Matthew looked like he was having a great time.  
  
Francis chuckled a bit and smiled at Matthew’s laughter, going through them with him a few more times before stopping. “And now I shall turn you over to Ivan.” Francis says, letting go of Matthew. “Firstly, because he needs to try leading the spins. And secondly because your partner keeps looking at me like he’d very much like for me to stop touching you.” He nodded in Kumajiro’s direction.  
  
"Oh, I’m sorry about him. It takes a while before he fully trusts anyone." Matthew frowned. "Truth be told, he still doesn’t trust Ivan that much, if that makes you feel any better."  
  
Francis laughed softly. “You do not need to apologize. I understand; although I’m fairly certain he trusts Ivan more than he trusts me. But that aside, your turn Ivan.” He turned and looked at the man.  
  
Ivan stepped forward, taking Matthew and slowly mimicking what Francis had done. It was a bit awkward at first but got easier the more they practiced.  
  
Francis watched them carefully, impressed to see they weren’t doing too badly, a mistake or two here and there but overall very well done for a first try.  
  
Matthew giggled this time as Ivan did the spins. Dancing had been wonderful with Francis, but with Ivan… With Ivan it was different; it was almost like flying. Sure they were still learning and making mistakes, but it still felt better this way.  
  
Ivan smiled as he and Matthew did the spins, finding that while it was a bit more complex, it was also rather fun to do. Just for the fun of it, Ivan experimented with leading Matthew through all that they had been taught so far, mixing and matching a bit and adding in spins every so often.  
  
Francis watched, quite impressed with how Ivan wasn’t afraid to experiment and see what worked and what didn’t. After a moment Francis realized that he hadn’t been counting aloud so Ivan must have been following the tempo in his head.  
  
Kuma watched them go round and round, wondering how they weren’t getting sick of it already. He was quite bored and he got into quite a bit of trouble when he was bored.  
  
“You both are doing extremely well.” Francis says after a while. “I am very impressed with how quickly you both are learning this dance.” He smiled. “I think I shall leave you both to practice this for a few days and I shall return later to see how much you have improved.”  
  
Ivan stops them after a few moments and looks over at Francis with a nod. “All right.” He says, letting go of Matthew and stepping away. “Are you leaving now?”  
  
Francis nods. “Yes, I think I shall.”  
  
“Well, thank you once again and I await the next time we meet.” Matthew says. Kumajiro huffed and caused Matthew to send a small glare towards him, but he returned the glare.  
  
“As do I.” Francis says with a smile before leaving.   
  
Ivan looked over at the two glaring at each other and arched an eyebrow questioningly. The two continued to glare at each other as Kuma slowly rose off the ground. He hissed and shifted his wings, but Matthew didn’t move. Ivan had been going to speak up but at hearing Kuma hiss, he decided to stay put and just watch silently for now.  
  
"Now isn’t the time, Kumajiro. If you were that bored, then maybe you should have gone for a run."   
  
Kuma made a noise that was more like a growl and locked his eyes onto Ivan. Ivan watched warily, taking a slow precautionary step back at Kuma’s growl and the eyes on him. Which made Matthew hiss at the hippogriff as he charged up to the mighty beast, just stopping an inch from his face. Kuma was surprised to say the least and took a slow step back. Ivan was also quite surprised by Matthew’s reaction, stopping and continuing to watch the two silently. He wasn’t entirely sure what was going on.  
  
After a few more awkward moments, the hippogriff turned and walked away from Matthew silently. As for Matthew, he stood as he was, watching him. Ivan continued to just stand there, not sure what had just happened. Though he was positive it had something to do with himself. He just wasn’t sure why.   
  
"So…." Matthew started, but didn’t really know what to say after that.  
  
“What was that about…?” Ivan questions, glancing over at Kuma for a moment and then back at Matthew.   
  
"He got grumpy about being bored that’s all." He said softly as he walked back to the fire to sit.  
  
“And what did that have to do with me?” He asks, following Matthew to sit down as well.   
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Why was he growling and looking at me then?"  
  
"No reason, really. He’s just—" Matthew made gestures with his hands as he tried to find something to say. "Jealous…?"  
  
“Jealous?” Ivan looked both surprised and confused by this. “Of what?”  
  
"… You?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I… don’t know?" He fidgeted his foot in the dirt. "Because were having fun dancing and all he can do is watch?"   
  
“I think you may know more than you are saying.” Ivan says after a moment. “Does this have anything to do with that whistling he did a few nights ago that made you blush?”  
  
Matthew would have choked if he had been eating or drinking anything. He did blush as deep as he had the night Kuma had whistled.  
  
Ivan arched his eyebrow curiously. “Would that be a yes then?”  
  
"I-I…" It wasn’t true, but it was a good cover.  
  
Ivan continued to stare at him with a raised eyebrow. “What was the whistling about anyway?”  
  
"I don’t want to talk about it… It-It’s embarrassing.”  
  
“I will not make fun of you for whatever it is. Just tell me, I was wondering about it then as well.”  
  
Matthew continued to fidget as he looked down. Ivan just stared at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.   
  
"I-I’m not saying it!"  
  
“Why not? It can not be that bad.”  
  
"Yes it can."  
  
“I doubt it Matthew. Just tell me… Please?”   
  
"I’m sorry… I c-can’t."  
  
“You can, you just don’t want to.” Ivan says rolling his eyes a bit. “Does it have any connection to whatever your reaction to this is?” He asks, lightly touching Matthew’s shoulder blade like he had the first time they had started dancing.  
  
Matthew yelped and jumped away from Ivan. “D-d-don’t do that so lightly!”  
  
Ivan arched an eyebrow and looked at Matthew curiously. “Why? I do not understand why your reaction is so out of proportion with my action.”  
  
"I-I don’t know either, alright!?" He raised his voice a bit, his tone shaking. He felt a little scared right at this moment.  
  
“Does it hurt for me to do that?”  
  
"N-no…."  
  
“Then how does it feel if it does not hurt?” Ivan asked, puzzled. Matthew’s blush became dark once more and he took a few steps back and Ivan just looked at him in confusion. “…?”  
  
"It…. I-it feels nice." He whispered in great embarrassment.  
  
“Nice?” Ivan questions, looking like he didn’t understand what was so embarrassing about that. “Nice how? I do not understand why you flinch away from it if it feels nice.”  
  
Matthew snapped his head up, his face as red as could be and practically in tears from embarrassment. “T-that’s because you’re only suppose to share _t-that_ kind of feeling with a-a mate!!”  
  
Ivan stared at him blankly for a few moments before it clicked and his eyes widened. “Ah! It feels _nice_.” He says in understanding.   
  
Matthew sat down abruptly and rested his head against his knees, wrapping his arms around his head to block out any further humiliation.  
  
Ivan stayed where he was for a few minutes, watching Matthew and deciding upon a course of action. After a few more moments he moved to sit next to Matthew before waiting to see how the boy would react to him moving closer. The young guardian did nothing as the other sat next to him.  
  
“Matthew…?”   
  
"…Yes?"  
  
“You do not need to be so embarrassed. Ah… I have a spot like… that as well actually…” Ivan confessed a bit awkwardly, only mentioning it because he was hoping it would make the boy feel a bit better to know. Matthew slowly peeked out from his arms, but only enough for his eyes. Though you could clearly see his face was still red. “I just keep mine ah… better protected.” Ivan motioned to his scarf with an awkward smile.   
  
Matthew giggled slightly, though awkwardly as well. “I-it’s your neck?”  
  
Ivan’s cheeks flushed a light pink self-consciously at the giggle and he nodded. “Yes.” He says, awkward smile still in place.   
  
"…" Matthew relaxed a little. "W-well at least yours is easy to keep out of reach."  
  
“Even if it wasn’t… _sensitive_ I would have the scarf on anyway.” He admits, his hand coming up to touch the outside of the scarf. “I- my scars tend to frighten people because of how they look.” He gave a wry smile. “The people who aren’t frightened stare at them… I do not like it.”  
  
"Scars?" The boy sat up and looked a little surprised. "You have scars on your neck?"  
  
Ivan fidgeted with his scarf and nodded once. “Yes.”  
  
"What happened? If you don’t mind me asking."  
  
“Ah.” Ivan averted his eyes and tugged his scarf up to hide a self-conscious and embarrassed blush. “I was weak.”  
  
"I don’t believe you Ivan, you are very strong." Matthew frowns a little.  
  
“I got them before I got strong.” He mumbles.  
  
"Do… you mean when you were a child?"  
  
Ivan gave a short nod. “Yes.”  
  
"I’m sorry." Matthew looked down at his hands.  
  
“Do not apologize Matthew. It was my fault, not yours.” He went quiet for several minutes before starting to ask something in a mumble, only to cut off before he finished. “Would you, ah—”  
  
"What is it?" He asked softly, scooting a little closer to Ivan.  
  
He fidgets with the ends of his scarf a bit. “Would you… like to see them…?” He questions in a mumble. “I have already seen yours after all…”  
  
Matthew thought about for a brief moment before smiling gently. “I’d like that. But only if you are all right with showing me.”  
  
Ivan seemed to think about this for a few minutes while fidgeting with his scarf before he gave a short nod and slowly started to unwind it. He folded the scarf and set it in his lap, glancing at Matthew and waiting for his reaction, his own cheeks still tinted pink.  
  
Matthew looked over the scars slowly and carefully. He didn’t want to do anything that would scare or upset Ivan in any way. They looked a little thick, but that was due to the fact the Ivan had got them as a child and they might have stretched over the years of growth. He oddly wanted to touch them, but kept his hands to himself. Matthew smiled softly. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I think they look attractive.”  
  
Ivan’s eyes widened in shock, a bright blush appearing on his face as he fumbled for a response to Matthew’s _very_ unexpected words. “C-chto?” He asks, slipping into his native language in shock before trying again. “Ah- I mean… W-what…?”   
  
Blush returned to Matthew face as he realized what exactly it was he said and it didn’t help that Ivan was blushing as well. “I-I-I.” Well there was no turning back now. “I said that I think your scars look a-attractive.”  
  
Kuma sighed quietly and rolled his eyes as he watched these two clueless idiots fumble about. If they had been sitting in front of a lake he would have shoved them both in.  
  
Ivan blushed a bit more and looked down at his lap, fidgeting with his scarf there. “I- ah… _why_?” He asks quietly, a confused tone to his voice, a soft frown appearing on his face.   
  
Matthew had to think about this a little at first, no one had ever asked why. Well, he had never really told anyone that he thought scars looked attractive. “A-uh… w-well you see. I-I’ve kind of seen scars as something to be proud of… Like how a little boy would get bit by a dog and then show off the scar to his friends and girls he likes. S-so for the longest time I’ve wanted a scar of my own that I could show off as some sort of triumph, that I fought or recovered some- some mortal injury. I-I don’t know how to fully explain it. I just-… w-wasn’t expecting myself to like another’s so much.” He fiddled with a twig nervously before tossing it in the flames.  
  
“Oh.” Ivan was quiet for a moment before frowning again. “Ah, but you do have scars?” He says in confusion, shifting the focus from himself and his scars as he quickly wrapped his scarf back around his neck.  
  
"Huh..? Oh. Um well… Mine aren’t really from anything that I would like to remember. I-I’m not saying that yours might be something that you want to remember o-or something that you don’t want to. I-I’m just saying that the one- ones, I have are something I don’t want to remember."  
  
“Ah.” Ivan nods, fussing with his scarf a bit. “Many of mine aren’t that kind I wish to remember either.” He says quietly. “Some I am proud of but for most of them I am not.”  
  
"What of the ones around your neck…? Are they ones you are proud of?" He asked carefully.  
  
Ivan shook his head. “No. I hate them and I hate the man that gave me them even more.”  
  
Matthew hung his head. _Oh north’s wind. I had to pick the ones he hated to like didn’t I? … I still don’t quite get why I like his scars._ He ran a hand through his curls as he sighed sadly. “I’m sorry, I did not know. If I had known, I would have kept those words to myself.”  
  
“It’s fine.” He replies, a bit too quickly. “I… your words surprised me very much.” He mumbles, tugging his scarf up to hide his blush. “I have never had anyone think of any of my scars like that before. Especially not the ones on my neck.”  
  
"Oh, you’re… Welcome?" He wasn’t sure if it was really all right to like Ivan’s scars.  
  
“It’s fine, really.” Ivan repeats with a nod, looking over at Matthew. “It just is surprising to find someone that likes them when I do not.”  
  
"Do you like the idea of m- someone liking your scars?" He asked in a whisper.  
  
Ivan looked away and seemed to think this over silently for a few minutes before giving a slow nod. “Yes, I think so…”  
  
Matthew felt himself smiling as he saw the other nod; it made him happy to know, even if he couldn’t quite explain it yet. Ivan smiled a bit back though it was mostly hidden by his scarf. 

  
☙~❧  
  


Over the next few days they travelled and practiced dancing. On the third day they found their path blocked and they had to double back a bit to three separate paths. One was the one they had just tried which was blocked by a rockslide, the other led into a dark forest, and the third went into his homeland. Ivan looked back and forth between the two available choices before looking at Matthew. “Which way would you prefer to go? I do not care either way.”  
  
"The one that doesn’t require us to go through that forest." Matthew immediately replied, Kumajiro nodded rapidly as the guardian spoke.  
  
Ivan nodded. “All right, then we shall take the path through my homeland.”   
  
Ivan turned and they headed down that path. It only took them an hour or so before they reached Solstice and the temperature dropped the further they walked.


	6. Chapter 6

Matthew shivered as they walked further into Solstice; he had never felt this cold before. If only he could let his wings out and curl up into their warmth.  
  
Suddenly, Matthew saw something he thought he would never see.  
  
 _Snow_.  
  
It was so bright, so white, and so pure. He fell in love with it at first sight. His eyes were that of a child’s as he ran up to touch the frozen flakes. The boy recoiled at first from the sheer cold but quickly put his hand back and picked up a handful. It was slow to melt in his hand. It was a new and strange feeling but he loved it. “So beautiful.” He gasped softly.  
  
As for Kuma, this was new too but he was more like a cat than a child. He would sniff it and then poke it with a talon. Other than that, he wasn’t really all that excited by the sudden change in surroundings.  
  
Ivan watched them, blinking in surprise at first before chuckling and walking over to them, smiling in amusement. “I am guessing you have never ventured anywhere with snow before then?”  
  
"No but this is wonderful!" Matthew said happily as he shivered. His attire didn’t suit the winter weather at all. The poor boy was starting to freeze in thin knee and elbow length clothing, and worst of all, he had no shoes on.  
  
Ivan smiled a bit more before frowning at the shivering, looking Matthew up and down. “Do you own anything warmer than what you are currently wearing?” He asks, tilting his head before looking down at Matthew’s feet. “Or shoes for that matter?”  
  
Matthew frowned and replied with great emphasis on the simple word as a child would. “ _Nooo_.”  
  
Ivan frowned at this and took his own bag off his back and set it down in the snow. He crouched down and dug through it before pulling out the big black coat he had been wearing the first day they’d met and held it out to the boy. “Here.”  
  
"B-but what about you?"  
  
Ivan gave him a scolding look. “Put it on Matthew.” He says firmly. “I am far more used to this weather than you are.”  
  
"If you insist…" Matthew replies in a down tone, more because of the scolding look he was being given than anything else. He never liked upsetting anyone.  
  
Ivan nodded and waited for him to take it before putting his bag back on his back. “It is not that cold for me in this region of Solstice. I will be fine without a coat.” He says as Matthew slipped on the over-sized coat and took a moment to do up the buttons. “Better?”  
  
"Y-yes. Thank you very much." The boy shifted the coat a little to try and have it sit better on his smaller form.  
  
Ivan then looked down at Matthew’s feet and frowned softly. He did not have any extra shoes with him. The man looked down at his own feet before looking back at Matthew’s, trying to visually gauge if his boots would be too big for the boy or not.  
  
Matthew caught the other man staring at his feet and it only took him a moment to realize what the other was thinking. “Oh no. You keep your boots. My feet are tough. I’ll be fine so long as I don’t go running though the snow… As much as I would like to.” He giggled.  
  
Ivan looked at him dubiously. “All right, but let us detour to a town about an hour away from where we are going. It is relatively close and we can get you more suitable clothes for this weather as well as some boots.”  
  
"Eh? Y-you don’t have to do that. I’ll be fine, truly."  
  
“Yes, I do. You have not experienced weather this cold before Matthew.” Ivan says firmly but patiently. “I know what is needed to survive in Solstice better than you do.”  
  
The boy frowned but nodded. “Very well. It appears I have no choice.”  
  
Ivan nodded and started walking towards the town with them. When they were nearly there Ivan turned to look at Matthew while they walked. “Just so you are not surprised by the sudden change, I will be acting differently than I have been these last few weeks when we reach the village.” He says, warning the boy.  
  
"Huh? Why?" Matthew asked sounding little upset; he and Francis had been working hard to help make Ivan more sociable and easier to warm up to these two months.  
  
“Because there is a certain way that others expect me to act and if I do not act as expected, people will get nosy and obnoxious.” The man replies with a frown.  
  
"… So what am I to do?" Matthew pouted in irritation as he crossed his arms.  
  
“Act as you normally would. Also, Kumajiro…” He turned to address the hippogriff. “People here are accustomed to seeing griffins, not hippogriffs, so it is very likely people will look at you oddly or act rudely towards you. Try not to take offense at their actions please.”  
  
"Um, actually. If we walk into town they will most likely attack him. Griffins are very well known for taking livestock and most don’t understand the difference between the two." Kuma snorted and nodded as if to say it was a stupid idea to even think he would walk into a hostile environment.  
  
“It is not a very large town and as long as he does not get into trouble and stays near me, everything should go fine.” Ivan says with a huff. “I would have assumed he would want to stay near you while in unfamiliar territory is all.”  
  
"You do not know how fast he truly is, but nevertheless, I shan’t make him go if he does not wish to."  
  
Ivan shrugged and continued walking. “All right then. He can stay here or follow us. Let us go get you warm clothes and some shoes and I shall get myself some vodka.”  
  
 ”Vodka…?” Matthew repeated as he followed on after him, while Kuma gave the man a glare and a hiss.  
  
“Alcohol that looks like water but does not freeze.”  
  
"Really? Fascinating."  
  
Ivan chuckled. “I suppose. I think it may be a bit strong for you however.”  
  
"Oh, I don’t really drink. I’ve never liked the taste or the after affects."  
  
Ivan nodded and then entered the town with Matthew. He held himself more upright and strict, his expression blank. He walked into the tailor and ordered that Matthew be fitted with proper clothing for this weather, setting payment down in front of the owner with just enough extra to make the owner’s get Matthew measured quickly before picking out a few already made things and tailoring them to fit the boy properly. Ivan stood there watching, occasionally translating for him.  
  
Matthew blushed for a good deal of the fitting and squeaked a few times as well when the man went over his back but he didn’t really say much. Ivan watched in mild amusement at Matthew’s reactions while the tailor did his job. After some time Matthew was given a full set of clothes to change into and he was quickly ushered into the back to change. Ivan waited until Matthew returned in his new clothes and nodded his thanks to the tailor, pushing the payment towards the man and gesturing for Matthew to follow him to get shoes.  
  
Matthew felt a little weird with Ivan buying him things and they were nicer than his own too, but he didn’t have much money. He mainly did trading in town and Alfred was the one who earned money, which mainly went to his own spoils and the rent.  
  
Ivan soon had Matthew fitted in a new pair of boots and had bought himself vodka and some foods that would last for a little while before they left the town, returning to where they had left Kumajiro.  
  
"Thank you Ivan… For the boots and the clothes. Even if the boots feel really odd." Matthew couldn’t stop a hint of blush from showing on his face.  
  
“It is no problem.” Ivan relaxed and smiled a bit after they were away from the town. “It would not do any good to have you get frostbite or worse from the cold.” He chuckled at the boots comment. “You will get used to them in time.”  
  
"I like running without footwear. It feels so constricting like this…" Matthew whined.  
  
Ivan chuckled more. “Yes, but this way you can run around and play in the snow all you want without worrying about getting frostbite or worse.”  
  
Matthew’s eyes suddenly widened like an owl’s and he bolted off the path and started running like mad, yelling with joy as his kicked up the white powder with every stride.  
  
Ivan stared in surprise at his enthusiasm before laughing at the boy’s excitement and watching him play in the snow. Matthew then proceeded to drop and roll in it, which only made the man laugh more as he walked over to the boy. “Having fun Matthew?”  
  
"Yes! Oh, Ivan. Thank you for giving me the joy of being in your wonderful country, even just for a moment." He threw his arms up before dropping them in the snow. His smile was so big that it looked painful but Matthew didn’t care. He had snow in his hair, down his neck, frost nipping at his cheeks, and his hot breath was visible right before his eyes.  
  
Ivan stared silently in shock, unsure how to answer that for a few moments before settling on sitting down next to him. “Ah, you are welcome. Though I do not see what is so wonderful about it. It can be very cold and unforgiving.”  
  
"Every season has its horrors but just look at how beautiful it is!"  
  
Ivan looked around, puzzled. He lay down after a few moments next to Matthew and looked again, trying to see if a change in perspective would alter how he saw his homeland but it didn’t and he frowned softly again. “I still do not see what is so special about it. It is always like this.”  
  
"That’s the thing about what matters to a person. Not everyone is going to think the same, Ivan." The boy smiled brightly as he turned his head to look at him. "To make something special, you just have to believe it’s special."  
  
Ivan smiled a bit and nodded slightly in understanding. “Where is Kumajiro? We can get back on track now as soon as he is ready to leave. You can play more in the snow on the way if you would like.”  
  
Matthew laughed and then whistled sharply; a moment later a reply was heard. “He’s coming, he just hid from sight.”  
  
Ivan nodded and stood up, brushing the snow off of himself before offering Matthew a hand up. “If you would like, we can try dancing in the snow when we stop for the night.”  
  
"I would like that." The boy took the other’s hand. "And might I add that you sound very romantic?" Matthew gave a small smirk.  
  
Ivan arched an eyebrow, looking mildly surprised. “Oh?”  
  
"Yes. I’m sure that would have made many girls swoon. You are getting quite good at wooing."  
  
Ivan smiled a bit. “That is good.” He then pulled Matthew to his feet and helped him dust the snow off.  
  
"I-I’m fine, I can shake my own snow off thank you." Matthew blushed slightly at Ivan’s excessive touching, though you couldn’t tell, as his cheeks were already pink from the cold. Though lately, Matthew noticed that just about any sort of touch between them made his cheeks redden.  
  
Ivan chuckled and pulled his hands back. “Of course. Shall we get back on track to where we are headed then?”  
  
The boy nodded and with that Kumajiro showed up. Matthew loaded their new supplies, since Kuma would have bit Ivan or worse if he’d tried and then they proceeded on with their journey.

  
☙~❧

  
That night they stopped and set up camp. After they ate, Ivan asked Matthew if he still wanted to practice dancing or if he’d rather rest up after his first snow filled day.  
  
Matthew was all tuckered out from running and jumping into every snow bank they passed and he was almost falling asleep as Ivan spoke. It didn’t help that his magic was depleted; he need rest soon or it would again become painful to keep his wings in. On the plus side, his stamina was growing as a result of this. “H-huh…?”  
  
Ivan chuckled softly. “We will practice dancing tomorrow. You need sleep Matthew.”  
  
"O-oh, sorry, but thank you." Matthew stood up and made his way to the already sleeping Kuma, who seemed to be adjusting to the cold quite well. The boy sluggishly pulled out his blanket and then began to remove his coat, though his fingers fumbled around the buttons numbly.  
  
“It is all right.” Ivan says; pulling out his blanket as well before pulling out a spare he had gotten in town. “Here.” He tossed the thicker blanket at Matthew. “Use that as well, the nights are very cold here.”  
  
"Oh, thank you very much." Matthew caught it easily, a little more awake now with the cold night air nipping at his exposed skin. He laid his own blanket down first to help keep the cold of the ground away before sitting down with the other draping over his lap.  
  
Ivan suddenly noticed something odd and frowned. “Matthew, why did you remove your coat? It can not keep you warm like that.”  
  
"O-oh…. Well you see I can’t sleep with a shirt on."  
  
"Why? You have done it before, haven’t you?"  
  
"Ah- I- um, remove them- it under the blanket normally, b-but you’ve already seen me bare so I removed them before instead of after."  
  
“Oh.” Ivan frowned for a few moments before standing up and walking over to Matthew. He covered the boy up in his own blanket as well before going back and laying down by the fireside again without a blanket for himself.  
  
"Wah! I-Ivan! You can’t give me your blanket, you need this." Matthew tried not to speak too loud, not wanting to wake his partner.  
  
“I have been in worse conditions Matthew. I will be fine.” Ivan says waving it off as he turned to look at him. “You need that more than I do.”  
  
"But—"  
  
“Just accept the blanket Matthew. The other option you have would be to share the blanket with me but I feel Kumajiro would not approve of that idea at all.” He shrugged. “I will be fine.”  
  
The boy laughed somewhat nervously. “Y-yes, that and I’ve never shared a bed with someone either s-so it would be very strange to me.”  
  
Ivan frowned in confusion for a moment or two before he seemed to realize something and the frown disappeared; it was replaced with a slightly amused and knowing look. “Ah, Matthew?”  
  
"Yes…?" He was not sure if Ivan was about to make fun of him or not; it was hard to tell sometimes but the look on Ivan’s face still made him worry a little.  
  
“You may not want to use that phrasing.” The man says with a smile. “I understand what you meant but I grew up learning that “sharing a bed” with someone, meant that you are ah… mating with them.”  
  
Matthew gave a sharp shriek of both surprise and embarrassment. “I-I-I—!”  
  
Ivan chuckled at Matthew’s response. “Like I said, I understand what you meant but you may not want to use that phrasing around others lest they misunderstand.” He gives a little shrug. “I am not sure if the commoners here use the same phrasing as the nobles and soldiers do but at the palace and in the army at least, that is what “sharing a bed” generally implies. “Bedding” someone also implies the same.”  
  
The young man’s blush continued to darken as Ivan spoke. Matthew dove under the covers quickly. “I-I-it’s getting late, g-good night Ivan.”  
  
Ivan laughed softly. “Good night Matthew.” He says turning back to face the fire. “I am not making fun of you, I just thought I would inform you what that phrase means around military men and nobles.” Ivan paused for a moment before adding. “However that phrase generally is implying such a thing for a man and a woman. That phrase does not generally imply the same for two men.”  
  
 _B-between two males?_ Matthew thought while still hidden under the covers. That seemed ridiculous, there would be no offspring to come from it. And how would the act of mating play out? It made no sense to him at all. But why was it that the more he thought about it, the more it made him blush? It made him think of Ivan and he wondered if the reason why he showed such little interest in finding love in a female was because he wanted love from a male. Though the one thing that made him scared, that made his heart pound like a drum, was why he was suddenly so interested in the thought of two males engaged in courtship and then proceeding with m- “ARGH! N-No get out of my head!” He shouted suddenly in unbelievable embarrassment and flailed about under the blankets, bringing out his wings so he could further bury himself in the false illusion of blocking out his thoughts.  
  
Ivan jolted, quickly sitting up and turning around to look at Matthew with wide alarmed eyes. “Matthew?!”  
  
The sudden outburst caused the overprotective hippogriff to awaken with a jolt as well. He looked around quickly before spotting where the prince lay, and then seeing that Matthew was curled up at his side. Kumajiro hissed lowly towards Ivan, thinking that Matthew’s sudden distressed cry was because of him. The hippogriff then proceeded to curl up around Matthew, equally for protection and comfort.  
  
 At Kumajiro’s hiss, Ivan held up his hands, fingers splayed to show he didn’t mean any harm. “What was that shouting for? Is everything all right?” He asks in a calmer but confused tone.  
  
 ”I-I’m fine, going to sleep now!” _Great… **more** humiliation._  
  
“Alright…?” Ivan nodded a bit before laying back down. What had that been all about? Whatever it was, Kumajiro clearly thought it was somehow Ivan’s fault based off of the hiss he’d been given.  
  
As Matthew wanted, he didn’t get the much sleep that night. When he did, his dreams were full of erotic images of Ivan passionately kissing another. He could never see their face so he could not tell if they were female or male and he always awoke with a gasp before it got to mating. But the dreams left Matthew feeling in ways he couldn’t believe were possible. It was somewhat frightening to him, though he wondered if all this was just his breeding instincts finally kicking in. It was the right time of the season after all.

  
☙~❧

  
Ivan slept well and woke up the next morning to find a thin layer of snow covering him. He sat up and brushed the snow off of himself before starting up the fire and turning to see if Matthew was up. The boy had yet to awake but was shaking from the new form of cold that was covering him and sinking into his bones.  
  
Ivan stood up and walked over. “Kumajiro.” He calls, stopping a safe distance away. “Kumajiro wake up please.” He wanted to get closer to check on how Matthew was faring in this weather but he didn’t want Kumajiro to wake up in the middle of him checking up on Matthew and lashing out at him.  
  
The bird huffed and shook the snow off of himself, the excess snow falling onto Matthew as Kuma looked lazily over at Ivan.  
  
Ivan crouched down nearby to be more at eye level with the hippogriff. “Kumajiro, I need to check on how Matthew is faring in this weather. Will you allow me to get closer and make sure that he is alright?”  
  
Kuma’s ears drew back and his eyes lowered in distrust but he remembered a few nights before of the fight he had with Matthew. So he regrettably gave a small nod. He would be watching him closely. If he did not like the way Ivan approached Matthew, he would attack.  
  
Ivan stood and cautiously walked closer, kneeling down beside Matthew. He didn’t touch the boy yet however, looking to Kumajiro to see if he would be allowed to stay this close for the moment.  
  
The top of Matthew’s head was just peeking out from under the covers and Kuma only moved his head to watch him more closely. “Kumajiro, may I touch him?” He asks, still looking up at the hippogriff. “I need to make sure he has not gotten too cold and if he has I need to wake him up and get him warm again.”  
  
Kuma dropped his head a little before bringing a bird foot up to set on top of his head before brushing it down his face, much like that of a cat grooming themself. He then gave three chirps before shaking his head twice and making his feathers frill up.  
  
Ivan wasn’t sure if that was a yes or a no but he’d have to take his chances. He didn’t like needing to ask permission or say what he was going to do but it was better to be cautious. Getting himself injured would do Matthew no good if the boy was in need of his help. The man slowly reached out and pulled down the blankets a little so he could see Matthew’s face.  
  
Matthew still didn’t wake which was very odd for him; he was normally a very light sleeper. This was a great surprise to Kuma and the bird was now deeply worried. Kuma stood up and moved a little so he could get a better look at Matthew. The poor boy’s lips were blue and his skin was as pale as the snow around them.  
  
Ivan’s eyes widened in alarm. “Kumajiro, I need to wake him up and get him warm so please do not take offense if I treat him roughly or in a way that you do not like.” He removed a glove and took Matthew’s pulse before gently shaking the boy. “Matthew. Matthew you need to wake up now.” This time the boy did wake up but he was slow and sluggish. Kuma was even cawing to call Matthew out of his sleep.  
  
“Matthew?” Ivan asks as the boy’s eyes open. “Matthew, I need you to stay awake for me.” He says, taking his scarf off and wrapping it around the boy’s head like the babushkas wore smaller scarves and then wrapped the extra around Matthew’s neck to keep his head warm.  
  
"I-Ivan…?" It wasn’t a stutter this time; it was his teeth chattering. "W-what a-are you d-doing?"  
  
“You are freezing Matthew. We need to get you warmed up.” He says seriously as he took off his own coat, draping it over the three blankets already covering the boy and leaving himself in just a shirt. “Kumajiro, get his coat from his bag and bring it here.”  
  
The hippogriff didn’t even bother to think; he just did as asked, jumping towards the bag and then digging in it with his beak. The coat came out with a few short tugs, hopefully without holes in it.  
  
When Kumajiro brought it over, Ivan laid it on top of the boy as well. “Matthew, you need to get warmed up now. The best way to do that given the circumstances is to share body heat, do you understand?” Ivan removed his own shirt as he spoke, baring his torso and all of the scars on it to the cold. “You need to let me under the blankets with you, understand?”  
  
"W-wait…" He said before he closed his eyes and tried to pull his wings inside. It was unusually hard to do so, was it because his body was so numb?  
  
“There is no time to wait Matthew. You need to get warmer now.” Ivan frowned when his eyes closed. “Matthew open your eyes, you need to stay awake. And you need to get warmed up as soon as possible.” He says in an urgent tone.  
  
"J-just w-wait." He said again as he pulled the blankets around himself tightly and tried to focus on his wings and nothing else. He wasn’t about to let all his hard work of making sure Ivan didn’t see his wings go to waste.  
  
“No Matthew.” Ivan says sternly. “You need to get warmer as soon as possible.”  
  
"I-I c-can’t f-focus w-with you t-talking! J-just b-be quite f-for o-one m-moment a-and t-then y-you c-can d-do a-anyth-thing y-you w-want t-to m-me!"  
  
Ivan scowled but went quiet, waiting impatiently with pursed lips. If Matthew did not get warm soon it would be very bad for the boy.  
  
Finally! Matthew had to rush to pull his wings in so Ivan wouldn’t change his mind and get under on his own. He grunted in pain as they sunk into his body; it only hurt when his was forcing himself or doing it too quickly or when something was wrong. “A-a-alright, I-I’m r-ready…”  
  
“Good.” Ivan gently picked Matthew up, carefully moving over to the fireside without jostling the boy too much. There were many careful movements on his part for the next couple of minutes as he removed the boy’s shirt while trying not to expose him to the cold.  
  
Matthew would have flinched or moved away from the touch if he had more energy but as it was, he still made an uncomfortable expression as Ivan’s hands were all over him.  
  
Once Ivan had the boy’s shirt off, he put the thin blanket back on the ground and laid them both down by the fire. Ivan was lying on his back with only a thin blanket between his bare back and the snow, with Matthew lying on top of him, their chests pressed flush against each other and the pile of blankets and coats covering both of them to trap in the heat.  
  
The position was rather embarrassing to the boy. “D-do we h-have to lay l-like t-this?” His teeth chattered as spoke but he could feel Ivan’s warmth seeping into his skin slowly.  
  
“Yes.” Ivan replies firmly, wrapping his arms around the boy underneath the blankets to keep him warm. “I should be getting you out of the cold but that is obviously not an option right now. The best way to warm you up is to share body heat and that is best done with skin on skin contact.” Kuma agreed with a growl and nestled in close to the pair, draping a wing over them to add to the cover.  
  
"I— a-aren’t I u-unpleasant?" Matthew asked sadly as he closed his eyes and began to relax into Ivan’s offered heat.  
  
“What do you mean?” Ivan sounded a bit confused at the boy’s words.  
  
"M-my skin m-must be cold, you’re s-o warm…"  
  
“Your skin is cold but not as cold as it could be.” He replies calmly. “It just means that you need to get warmed up and this is the best way to do it since we don’t have the option of going inside right now.”  
  
"S-s-sorry…"  
  
“This is why I said you should wear your coat last night.” Ivan chides gently. “If I had not woken up when I did, you could have froze to death.”  
  
Matthew grew quiet, shivering every few moments but was drifting off to sleep from the nice feeling of being warmed.  
  
“Matthew, you need to stay awake.”  
  
"Mm.."  
  
“Matthew, I’m serious.” He says firmly. “Talk to me. You need to stay awake.”  
  
"About what?" The guardian mumbles.  
  
“Anything. It does not matter. You just need to stay awake.”  
  
"Try to woo me." Matthew stifled his laugh.  
  
Ivan chuckled. “I am not the one that needs to keep talking. Why don’t you try to woo me instead?” He couldn’t help but smirk a little in amusement at their topic of conversation despite the situation right now.  
  
"Aw, that isn’t fair."  
  
“Ignoring my advice about the coat and nearly freezing to death isn’t fair either.”  
  
"I didn’t think i-it would be that cold."  
  
“Why? I said it got very cold and I gave you all of the blankets to use.”  
  
"B-but I thought I could handle it." Matthew mumbles.  
  
“… I am unsure whether I consider it very foolish or very brave of you to think that you could handle Solstice weather when you have never even seen snow before yesterday.” Ivan replies after a moment of silence. “Perhaps a little bit of both.”  
  
Matthew smiled and opened his eyes to look at Ivan for a moment. His voice was nearly a whisper. “I-I got to finally cuddle with you.”  
  
Ivan looked somewhere between stunned and amused. “Finally?”  
  
"Mmm… Y-you looked like— l-like a good snuggler."  
  
“A snuggler?” Ivan questions, seeming more surprised and curious than amused now. “How so?”  
  
Mattie shrugged and almost fell asleep once more. “Because you are so big… It’s like hiding in Kuma’s wings, only with arms.”  
  
“I see.” Ivan chuckled a little. “Stay awake Matthew. Keep talking. How are you feeling?”  
  
"Cozy and warm."  
  
“Are you numb or hurting anywhere?”  
  
"Numb all over, but my feet and ears are starting to hurt."  
  
“It is good that you are starting to hurt. It means you are warming up enough to regain feeling in those parts.” Ivan turned his head towards the hippogriff. “Kumajiro, can you go into one of our bags, pull out a cup, fill it with snow, and set it next to the fire to melt? It will help Matthew warm up if he has something warm to drink.”  
  
The bird blinked at Ivan and then stood to attempt at the task. With the bird like hands it made things easier but was still hard to hold such a little object. While Kumajiro was doing that, Ivan turned his attention back to the boy. “Matthew, make sure you stay awake, all right?”  
  
"It’s getting harder not to. My hands feel like they’re on fire."  
  
“That means you’re warming up.” He says with a slight smile. “But you have to stay awake, even if you’re sleepy.”  
  
Kuma then brought over the cup of warm water, doing his best not to spill it as he set it down close to Ivan.  
  
“Thank you.” Ivan says with a nod, sticking a hand out from underneath the blankets to grab the cup and pulling it back, holding it to the boy’s lips. “Matthew, can you drink some of this? It is just water.”  
  
Matthew nodded slightly and then sipped the liquid; quite grateful at the feeling it gave him. It was like the first sip of tea after a rainy day. After it was all gone, he said a small word of thanks and laid his head down on Ivan’s shoulder.  
  
Ivan handed the cup back to Kumajiro and asked him to do that same thing again. He then turned his attention back to Matthew. “How are you feeling now Matthew?”  
  
"Better but my skin still stings…"  
  
“What parts of it sting? Is anything still numb?”  
  
"My hands and feet still feel a little numb, but everything but my torso stings."  
  
“That sounds about normal but let me see your hands. I want to make sure you haven’t gotten frostbite.”  
  
The young man had to wiggle his arms out from under him before Matthew could show Ivan his hands.  
  
Ivan frowned upon seeing the red and white mottled patches of skin on the boy’s hands. He tugged his own gloves off, moving slowly so he didn’t expose them to the cold air too much as he brought his gloves up and carefully slipped his gloves onto the Matthew’s frostbitten hands. It was a bit loose since Ivan’s hands were much bigger than Matthew’s but they’d have to do. “Keep those on. You have a minor form of frostbite and it will get worse if you keep your hands exposed.”  
  
Matthew frowned softly and gave a nod. “Is that bad?” He didn’t really know that much on frostbite.  
  
“Frostbite is bad, yes.” Ivan says with a knowing look. “Severe frostbite turns skin black and you loose all feeling in the area affected. If fingers or toes become infected due to frostbite, they must be amputated. If severe frostbite goes untreated, fingers and toes may just fall off.”  
  
Matthew wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Thanks…”  
  
Ivan chuckles and takes the cup when Kumajiro brought it back filled with more warm water. “We will let you get warm for a few more minutes. Can you drink some more water now?” He held the cup up to the boy’s lips again.  
  
"Yes." This time he held the cup as best he could.  
  
Ivan let him help hold the cup but he kept a hand on it as well just in case, putting it aside when the boy was done drinking.  
  
"How much longer do we have to stay like this?"  
  
“We will wait for a few more minutes before we sit you up and get you fully dressed.”  
  
"Alright." He sighed and rested his head on the man’s shoulder once more.  
  
Ivan let him and after about five minutes, he informed Matthew that he would be sitting up before doing so, slowly to make sure the blankets didn’t fall off and expose the boy. The next ten minutes or so was full of Ivan carefully getting Matthew’s shirt on without exposing him and then putting a coat on the boy and buttoning it up for him, making sure the boy stayed covered in blankets the whole time. Unfortunately accomplishing this meant Ivan wasn’t under any of the blankets while doing this and was exposing his bare scar-covered torso to the frigid air while he took care of the boy.  
  
When sitting up the scarf fell over the boy’s eyes but being handled didn’t give him the moment to fix it. Matthew smiled; it was sort of funny at the moment.  
  
While Matthew’s eyes were covered, Ivan grabbed his own shirt that was lying nearby and slipped it on himself to cover the scars. The shirt was cold as ice but wasn’t much different than not having a shirt on at all so it mattered little to him.  
  
The hippogriff pulled the scarf off the boy’s eyes moments later. “Thank you Kuma.”  
  
Ivan grabbed his own coat and put it on himself but didn’t bother buttoning it up as he moved Matthew around so the boy was sitting by the fire in such a way that he was sitting on part of the blankets so he wouldn’t be sitting directly in the snow. He then stood up and got the meat from his bag and sat back down next to Matthew and started cooking it.  
  
He smiled at the prince. “Thank you Ivan.” Matthew was surprised that he could be helpful for something like this. _Looks like he’s more than just brawn._  
  
“It is no problem.” Ivan replies, continuing to cook the food. As pieces of meat were finished cooking and cooling, they were passed to Matthew and Kumajiro.  
  
"A-are y-you two all right…?" Matthew asks after a few minutes of eating. Kuma gave Matthew a nuzzle and a soft sounding purr.  
  
“We are fine now that you appear to be doing better.” Ivan replies, finishing cooking some meat and offering it out to Kumajiro. Kuma practically swallowed it whole before returning to nuzzle the frozen guardian.  
  
Ivan cooked more meat for Matthew and Kumajiro, giving Matthew another cup of warm water every so often to help warm him up. He hadn’t eaten anything yet when he offered the last piece of meat to Kumajiro.  
  
"W-why a-am I still cold?" Matthew asked after finishing the next cup. Kuma took another piece though he tried to feed it to the boy.  
  
Ivan turned to look at him. “Because you nearly froze to death last night Matthew. It takes time for you to regain your proper body temperature after something like that.” He explains bluntly, grabbing his flask and taking a swig of vodka. “Has the pain worsened any?”  
  
"Y-yes… B-but I think I can handle it."  
  
Ivan nods. “If the pain gets too bad let me know.” He says, turning to put more snow in the cup and setting it down by the fire. “You may not like partaking in alcohol but vodka will help lessen the pain.”  
  
"I-I prefer to t-take all the p-pain on my own or take herbal medicine." The boy gave a small, weak smile.  
  
Ivan just gave him a _look_. “Fine. But vodka is the most efficient pain medicine we have with us. It dulls the pain and makes you feel warmer.” He paused a moment before going back to a more normal expression. “Are either of you still hungry?”  
  
"W-well, seeing as Kuma here keeps trying to feed me… I don’t know. I haven’t seen you eat anything yet."  
  
“I will get food for myself after you two have been taken care of.” Ivan says. “Just eat. I will be fine.”  
  
Kuma snorted at him; the prince knew very well that he could hunt for himself, but Matthew smiled. “Y-you are too kind Ivan.”  
  
Ivan arched an eyebrow at Kuma’s snort. “I know you can hunt for yourself Kumajiro. I thought you would want to stay by his side until we were sure he was fine which is why I’ve given you both all of the meat to eat this morning.”  
  
"I-Ivan." Matthew said softly as he smiled.  
  
Ivan looked to Matthew. “Yes?”  
  
"C-come closer."  
  
Ivan looked at him questioningly but did as asked and came over, crouching down in front of the boy. “Yes?”  
  
Matthew leaned in and wrapped his arms around Ivan. It wasn’t the strongest hug, but it’s meaning was the same. He was extremely grateful for all that Ivan was doing.  
  
Ivan blinked in surprise, smiling a bit and returning the hug briefly before pulling back, grabbing the warmed cup of water and putting it in the boy’s hands. “Here, drink this and warm up some more while I get myself breakfast and then if you are feeling up to walking we can get started.”  
  
"I-I will thank you." He drank the warm water with much gratitude.  
  
Ivan stood up and got himself food from his bag before sitting back down by Matthew and eating. After he finished he paused for a moment in thought and looked in the direction they were headed. “Hm… I do not remember how far away it is from here, but I am fairly certain that there is a hot spring in the direction we are headed. We may reach it today or tomorrow if we are lucky.”  
  
"H-hot spring? I would love to take a swim in such waters! I-it would be nice after such a cold morning." Matthew smiled with absolute glee.  
  
Ivan chuckled at the boy’s excitement. “Yes. Do you think you are ready to uncover and try standing up now?”  
  
"We shall see." Matthew then began to stand though on shaky legs.  
  
Ivan stood up and helped Matthew stand, offering the boy some support in case his legs weren’t quite ready to support his body weight yet.  
  
"Thank you Ivan." It took a moment before his legs could hold him steady.  
  
Ivan nodded, waiting until Matthew was able to keep himself up and steady before letting go. He then gathered up their stuff and packed it all away, setting Matthew’s bags next to him so the boy could put them on Kumajiro when he was ready to, knowing the hippogriff most likely wouldn’t let Ivan do such a thing.  
  
Kuma remained at Matthew side the entire time and it did take quite a bit to get everything onto Kuma’s saddle. Once everything was on the saddle, Ivan put his own pack on his back and turned to Matthew. “Ready?”  
  
"Yes, everything is packed and ready to go. Lead the way."  
   
Ivan nodded and started walking but stayed nearby for the time being until he was sure that Matthew wouldn’t trip and fall. “How is the pain?”  
  
"Still here but I will be alright. I appreciate your concern Ivan. I hold it dear."  
  
Ivan nods. “Tonight I recommend keeping your coat on instead of taking it off.” He frowns softly. “I am not sure why I allowed you to do such a thing last night. I know better than to let people do such a dangerous thing.”  
  
"B-but I can’t sleep with it." He frowned.  
  
“And you very nearly died without it.” Ivan scolds.  
  
"Then I shall sleep by the fire."  
  
“The fire will not keep exposed skin from getting frostbite Matthew. And if the weather decides to give us wind, the fire will be of no use because it would need constant tending to stay lit.”  
  
Matthew huffed; as wonderful this land was, it surely was troublesome to keep his wings hidden. Keeping the coat on would keep his wings away and in time drain him of all power, which would then lead to death if he had no freedom to have them spread.  
  
Ivan walked silently for a few minutes in thought before speaking. “If you still insist on sleeping with your coat off when we stop for the night, then you are welcome to sleep next to me.” He offers, not looking at Matthew. “Sleeping next to me by the fire side and sharing body heat _should_ keep us from having a repeat of this morning.”  
  
"W-what! N-no I couldn’t." He blushed and looked at Ivan in bewilderment. It didn’t help that the memories of his dreams were coming back.  
  
Ivan turned his head and just stared at Matthew. “It is either that, or sleep with your coat on Matthew. As much as he would probably like to, Kumajiro can not share body heat with you.”  
  
"…" He was trapped, or he could lie. "Fine. I’ll try to sleep with my coat on tonight."  
  
Ivan gave him a look that made it obvious that he knew that Matthew had no actual plans to do as he’d just said. He turned to look forward again and continued walking. “Matthew, do not lie to me. I am suggesting things for your own good. If I had not known what to do or if I had not noticed your condition as soon as I did, then there is a very real possibility that you could have died.”  
  
"I-I understand…" Matthew didn’t know what to do now. Kuma spoke up and suggested that Matthew tell Ivan now but even after all that was going on, Matt couldn’t bring himself to do it which just made the bird shake his head at the boy.

  
☙~❧

  
They hadn’t reached the hot springs by the time they stopped for the night but Ivan was sure that they would reach them by noon the next day. For now, he set down his bag and started a fire up as Matthew was still trying to figure out what to do. Even after Kuma constantly told him over and over just to show him, Matthew was gritting his teeth the whole time and refusing a point that Kuma couldn’t understand.  
  
Ivan cooked them all dinner; after they had eaten he looked over at Matthew. “Would you like to practice dancing tonight?”  
  
"Oh, yes. That sounds good."  
  
Ivan nodded and they started practicing. At some point during their practicing, the man seemed to have remembered a song that had the same basic rhythm as a waltz because he had started to hum it quietly.  
  
Matthew on the other hand was having a hard time paying attention. There were two things on his mind the whole time. What he was going to do about his wings, and his dreams of Ivan passionately kissing an unknown person. He couldn’t help it; they were spinning and dancing around the fire, bodies close. All it would take was for one of them to lean in and- _Ah! Why is this such a problem!? I never had any troubles with dancing with Ivan before! If only Ivan hadn’t brought up the whole male with male mating!_  
  
Ivan could tell Matthew was a bit distracted while they were dancing but didn’t mention it until Matthew’s footing failed and the boy stumbled. Ivan caught him before he could fall and stopped their dancing. “Careful Matthew.” He chides gently.  
  
"S-sorry!"  
  
Ivan chuckles softly. “It is all right Matthew. Would you like to continue or shall we stop for tonight?”  
  
"No, let’s go on for a bit longer. We need to practice."  
  
Ivan nods. “All right.” They continue dancing and he resumes humming a tune for them to dance to. It was a bit more difficult to dance in snow than it was without snow but it was fun nonetheless.  
  
Matthew was a little more focused this time around and Kumajiro was getting ready for bed.  
  
They danced for a bit longer until Ivan decided it was time for them to get some sleep. He lay down by the fire without any blankets, leaving them for the boy to use.   
  
Matthew once again got his bedding together as he did before, though by the fire this time. The young man then proceeded to unbutton his coat while Kuma watched and shook his head in disappointment; they were going to have a recap of his morning or worse. His partner just didn’t seem to be learning.  
  
Ivan sighed but let him, closing his eyes and feigning sleep until he was certain Matthew was asleep. When he was positive that Matthew was asleep, he stood up, grabbing the boy’s discarded jacket and draping it over his sleeping form for extra warmth watching as Matthew shifted slightly from the slight change in weight, but remained asleep. He was already shivering and trying to hold in the warmth he had while Kuma was asleep around Matthew, trying to block out the cold.  
  
Ivan frowned softly and sighed, taking off his own coat and draping it over the sleeping boy as well. Since his own coat had come from the palace and not a small village, it was better made and was probably two to three times as warm as the one from the village. Ivan then went to his bag and grabbed an extra shirt, putting it on himself over his other one and laying down close to Matthew on his other side to share some of his body warmth with the boy. Ivan would probably have some form of frostbite when he woke up, but he would live. He would rather get frostbite than have Matthew almost die on him again.  
  
Ivan might not have noticed but he had laid on some of Matthew’s feathers and a few hours later when the boy turned to move he ended up pulling out a few. Boy did that wake him with a jolt. “O-ow…”  Then Matthew noticed all that was laid on top of him and Ivan sleeping next to him. He would have blushed from the proximity if it weren’t for the fact Ivan had only a shirt or two on. “I-Ivan..?”  
  
Ivan was a fairly light sleeper so he woke shortly after Matthew called his name, blinking awake tiredly. It wasn’t morning yet since it was still dark. “Yes Matthew…?” He asks with a yawn.  
  
"W-what the hell d-do you think you’re doing!?" He quickly propped himself up on an elbow before tugging at the blankets. Once he got two pulled up he tossed it over Ivan’s possibly cold body. He was still under one so Ivan wouldn’t notice his wings but he was close enough to share. "G-get under before you freeze!"  
  
Ivan arched an eyebrow sleepily at being scolded and ordered by the boy but he was too tired to care. “I would have been fine Matthew.” He says but gets under the blankets. Once under, he scoots closer and wraps an arm around Matthew, tugging the boy closer so they can share body heat, shocking the boy quite a bit with that gesture. “I’m going back to sleep now Matthew, I suggest that you do the same.” He says sleepily before doing just that.  
  
It made Matthew blush but he was more scared that Ivan would find out he had wings and that he had been lying all this time. He was too worried to move but he did try to fall back to sleep like Ivan asked. _Just don’t let Ivan know about my wings. He prayed before closing his eyes._  
  
Ivan was too tired to notice anything out of the ordinary and just went to sleep with his arm around Matthew, hoping that this would keep the boy from almost dying on him again. Thankfully, Matthew stopped any sort of shivering soon after Ivan’s warmth seeped into his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters up to 23 will be posted on Monday Oct. 13 2014   
> We're sorry for the inconvenience.


	7. Chapter 7

Matthew was lucky to wake a little before Ivan and retract his wings before the man awoke. He was still embarrassed but was happy he didn’t have any more dreams of Ivan kissing someone. Ivan woke shortly after that, blinking at the boy sleepily, pleased to see that he was already awake. “Good morning Matthew.”  
  
"A-ah, good morning Ivan. Um, now that you are awake, could you be so kind as to remove your arm?" He asked uncomfortably.  
  
“Sure.” Ivan pulled his arm back and sat up, leaving the blankets on Matthew. “How did you sleep? I assume you were warmer than the previous night since you are up before me.”  
  
"Better but you didn’t need to touch me…" He sounded mad but it was more because his wings could have been discovered and not to do with the actual contact.  
  
Ivan gave him a slightly confused look. “The most efficient way to share body heat involves physical contact Matthew.” He says, taking off his second shirt before grabbing his coat and putting it on, buttoning it up before standing and putting the extra shirt in his bag. “Get your coat on and after breakfast we can start making our way to the hot springs. We should get there around noon today.”  
  
"You broke my one rule Ivan. Don’t touch me while I sleep." Matthew said rather slowly, almost sadly as he pulled on his shirt and coat, though he shivered, as they were both cold.  
  
Ivan froze in the middle of taking something out of his bag. Matthew’s rule… the boy had told him that rule months ago and a situation requiring them to sleep by each other had never come up before so he had forgotten all about it.  
  
The man sighed heavily and pulled his vodka out of his bag, taking a swig of it before starting to cook breakfast quietly, a small frown on his face as he did so. He wasn’t sure why but Matthew’s disappointed tone troubled him more than he would ever care to admit, but it did.  
  
Matthew was also quiet as he sat by the fire. Kuma was back to rolling his eyes though. Matthew had gotten what he wanted; Ivan didn’t find out so why was he moping over it? Yes, he understood the no touching rule, but the reaction to it normally was nothing like this. His partner would have shouted in anger, throwing away any deal they were on and headed straight home. Matthew was quite strict on means of travel or fishy cases. It was more of a means of protecting himself from others, due to past trust issues.  
  
Ivan passed Matthew his breakfast before making something for himself, still frowning and appearing troubled though he said nothing.  
  
"Ivan..?" Matthew asked as he took his breakfast.  
  
“…Yes…?”  
  
"Are-are you… mad at me?"  
  
Ivan looked up suddenly from his cooking with an extremely confused frown upon his face. “No. Why would I be mad at you?”  
  
"You seem unusually quiet suddenly." Matt looked away and down at his food, picking at it timidly.  
  
Ivan sighed. “I am not mad at you Matthew. Just… annoyed at myself.”  
  
"Why?" The guardian was genuinely confused.  
  
The prince huffed a little and took a few bites of his breakfast before speaking. “For allowing myself to forget your rule.” He says with a frown. “My actions were out of concern for your health but I should not have forgotten about your rule. I apologize for both forgetting about and breaking your rule last night.”  
  
Matthew blinked a bit. “You mean you care about my rule? You aren’t just saying this?”  
  
Ivan nodded. “Yes. I do not understand it but I know you have it there for a reason and I apologize for breaking it.”  
  
"Do you promise you won’t do it again?" The guardian spoke quietly, not really understanding why he was giving Ivan a second chance. Perhaps it was due to the fact he had gotten to know the prince more and had already spent two months with the man?  
  
Ivan nodded. “Yes, I promise.” He paused a second before adding. “Though to keep you alive, we should probably continue to sleep as we did last night. Though without me touching you.”  
  
"Ah yes…  And you are forgiven, you were a-after all concerned for me. I did give you and Kumajiro a big scare yesterday." He said with a deep frown; to think he was willing to chance that again over simply not wearing a coat.  
  
Ivan gave a wry smile. “Yes, you did.”  
  
"I’m sorry. I should have just listened and took you offer of sharing a bed- er, sharing the same sleeping space." He looked down shyly as the words slipped even after Ivan’s warning. Noticing Ivan’s scarf was still wrapped around him, Matthew quickly moved next to Ivan and returned it to its rightful place. "Sorry, I didn’t notice that I still had this."  
  
When Matthew went to put the scarf on Ivan, his fingers accidentally brushed up against the skin of Ivan’s neck. Ivan gave a little jolt of surprise at this, cheeks tinting light pink as he took the scarf from the boy and quickly wrapped it around himself properly.  
  
"Sorry!" The guardian withdrew his hands quickly and forced them into his lap. He knew that Ivan’s neck was similar to his back and he could guess how that brief touch felt.  
  
After a moment or two Ivan shook his head. “Ah, no. It is fine. You did not mean to.” He finished eating his breakfast before adding. “Also, it is fine that you only gave the scarf back now. I let you wear it yesterday to keep you warm.”  
  
"Thank you again for all you have done for me. I don’t know how to repay you." Matthew too reached for his own food to finish it off.  
  
“You do not need to repay me Matthew.” Ivan replied, standing up and beginning to pack his things.  
  
"I do too. You saved me from death’s grasp."  
  
“No, you do not. You would not have been within death’s grasp if I had not allowed you to sleep without a coat on in the first place.”  
  
"Well it still happened and you still saved me Ivan. It is pointless to talk of what-ifs of the past." With that Matthew finished eating.  
  
"It is also pointless to want to repay me for something that does not have a price to begin with."  
  
Matthew would have dropped anything in his hands at that moment but they were currently empty. His mind went sort of blank and the only thing he could get out was a stuttered whisper. “O-o-oh.”  
  
“Lives are not things to be casually thrown away. To save a life is a blessing in and of itself.” Ivan says as he packed all his things away “To save the life of a friend is worth more than what I would gain by bringing a wife home.” He then finished packing his bag.  
  
"W-wait, what?" Matthew was now baffled. So Ivan _hadn’t_ meant that his life was worthless?  
  
Ivan blinked in surprise and turned to Matthew, arching an eyebrow. “What did you think I had meant Matvey?’  
  
"Never mind that, what do you mean by a friend being worth more than a wife? Do you truly dislike the thought of having a queen?"  
  
Ivan paused and frowned softly. “It is not that. It is just…” He paused for a few moments to collect and order his thoughts before speaking. “In all honesty, it just seems like a friend will last longer than a queen…?” He says, not sure if Matthew would understand. “Kings tend to go through several wives. Many die in childbirth or a short while later from an infection like my mother did.” He frowns a little more. “My father has “friends” he has had since childhood and I have had Orel and one or two good “friends” in the army.” Ivan then sighed softly. “I guess I just do not see a point in finding someone to love if it is very likely that they will die trying to give me an heir?”  
  
Really, it wasn’t that he didn’t want to find someone who loved him back. He just didn’t want to find someone to love and then have her ripped away from him by the hands of death.  
  
Matthew didn’t know what to say that in all honesty. He felt like his heart had crushed itself. Ivan was truly a gentle soul; he did not want his wife, his love to be the forfeit for the needs of a kingdom. _So… this is why he does not want to marry for love? A-and all this time I’ve been trying to push him to find someone to love as well as to wed._  
  
Tears started to form in Matthew’s eyes. “I-I’m so sorry… I-I—.” The guardian felt horrible; he shouldn’t have forced this on Ivan. The prince was already trying to live with the fact that his queen was not someone that he would ever love because he could not bear to lose them if he did love them.  
  
Ivan frowned, a confused look appearing on his face at Matthew’s tears. “What? Matthew why are you apologizing? It is not your fault, there is no need to cry over it.”  
  
"I-I came along with the sole intention o-of finding you someone to love and f-for them to love you in return." He sniffled as the tears fell down his face. Oh north’s winds how he hated to break down in front of someone. No one should see a grown man cry. The young guardian slumped over his knees to hide his face from Ivan.  
  
"A-and this whole time I-I’ve been teaching you ways to court-, I-I even got Francis; w-who you seem to hate, to give you lessons. A-all this so you could get to know a princess a-and hopefully find love with her." Matthew had to stop and wipe his cheeks that were starting to sting from the cold. He then returned to the same position, adding his arms to wrap over his head.  
  
"A-all this time, m-maybe all your life, you were thinking of what would happen i-if you found that female to cherish. B-because a blood heir is needed for a kingdom, y-you and whom y-you love would have little choice but to conceive… A-and the thought you would lose h-her in the birth of y-your child haunts you. E-even now."  
  
Kuma’s ears dropped as he watched his partner weep over the knowledge he had just heard. He hadn’t seen Matthew cry this much in many years. Family was something that mattered most to the guardian and so it was a sensitive topic when it became grave. He took a few steps towards Matthew to gently nuzzle his shoulder and gave soft sounds of comfort but it was doing little good. He could not do much in this case; for it was Ivan that the boy was shedding tears over.  
  
Ivan was baffled that his words had caused Matthew to cry. He had been just voicing his thoughts, just trying to be… well, completely honest with this boy. Which was something he wasn’t sure he’d ever been with anyone other than Orel before. And he had ended up making the boy cry over it! It didn’t sit well with him to have Matthew crying because of what he had said.  
  
Matthew had been right in some ways but also slightly off in others. True, Ivan didn’t particularly _like_ Francis, but he didn’t exactly hate the incubus either. He just didn’t want the sex demon to get his grabby hands anywhere near him. And it wasn’t that the thought that he would lose his queen in childbirth _haunted_ him; he just didn’t see a point in finding love if that would be the end result anyway.  
  
The prince sat there for a few moments, watching Kumajiro try to comfort Matthew to no avail. He wasn’t entirely sure how to handle this situation to be honest. Yes, he’d comforted his elder sister before when she was crying, but it had never been over anything like this. He knew he should do something though. It may help Matthew understand Ivan’s thoughts if he were to tell the boy more about himself and his past but he didn’t feel entirely comfortable with giving away more information than he already had. Not to mention that some of what he had yet to say would probably only make the sensitive boy cry more.  
  
After a minute or two, Ivan moved to sit next to Matthew, hesitating for a moment before reaching out and stroking the boy’s hair in what he hoped was a soothing manner, trying a form of comfort Ivan remembered his elder sister using.  
  
"I-I’m sorry.." Matthew whimpered as he leaned into the touch.  
  
Ivan continued petting the boy’s hair. “Matvey, please do not apologize. There is no need.” He used a gentle tone of voice. “I have never expected to marry for love. I told you when I met you that royals do not marry for love. They have arranged marriages where both parties learn to love or at least tolerate each other with time. I have just had the misfortune of having no one available when I became of a suitable age to marry.”  
  
"I-I thought that was just something that you were raised to believe and I wanted you to see how it felt to love someone dearly. B-but I should have asked more about what you thought. I-if I had known this was how you felt, I wouldn’t have continued to say things about finding love, n-nor would I have hurt you."  
  
Ivan gave a puzzled frown at that. “Why do you think you have hurt me?”  
  
"I-I don’t know! I-if someone was continuously talking about something I could not have, b-but treasured… I-it would hurt, it would hurt so much." He hiccupped.  
  
“Matvey…” Ivan sighed. “You have not hurt me. I have known since I was young that it is very likely I may not ever have someone whom I love and who loves me back and I am okay with it. It is simply part of being a royal.”  
  
"I-I understand, b-but even that hurts…"  
  
“It does not hurt me Matvey. I have experienced far worse before. Knowing I will probably never find love does not bother me.” He says, continuing to stroke the boy’s hair. “You do not need to cry over me for such a thing. You have not hurt me in any way.”  
  
Even still Matthew continued to cry, it would be a while yet. If Ivan said it wasn’t hurting him, it was hurting Matthew and Ivan wasn’t sure what to say to make Matthew stop crying. He paused in thought, thinking of what he did when his elder sister was crying and he was trying to comfort her.  
  
After a moment or two, Ivan gave Matthew a somewhat awkward hug, not really sure how to hug him when the boy was curled up into a ball. Matthew was quick to wrap his arms around Ivan because he really needed a hug right now.  
  
Ivan hugged him a bit less awkwardly now that Matthew was no longer curled in a ball. He stayed quiet, not sure what to say. Kumajiro curled around the two in his own form of a hug. It made Matthew giggle a little and Ivan smiled at Kumajiro’s form of a hug, glad it had made Matthew a bit happier.  
  
About ten minutes had gone by and Matthew slowly let go of Ivan. “Thank you, I’m feeling better now.”  
  
Ivan nodded and let go of Matthew as well. “It is no problem, yes?” He smiled a bit and ruffled the boy’s hair. “Now, why don’t we get all packed up and start heading towards the hot springs?”  
  
"Yes, I think that taking a long bath would feel nice." The guardian smiled and cleaned his face on his sleeve. Ivan nodded and stood up, offering Matthew a hand up. "Thank you." He took Ivan’s hand. "I’ll get my stuff packed and then we can head out." Ivan then helped the boy up, putting out the fire with some snow while Matthew picked up the blankets and folded them. Though what he didn’t notice was that two light gold feathers had fallen out.  
  
Ivan turned to help Matthew and paused, his eyes catching sight of something off colored on the snow. He bent down, picking the two feathers up. He tilted his head at them curiously, turning them back and forth in between his fingers. He frowned softly and looked to Kumajiro as he squawked at Matthew for tightening the saddle too much, looking at his colorings and silently comparing them to the feathers in his hand.  
  
A moment later he decided he’d figure it out later and slid the large feathers into his pocket before putting his pack on his back and going over to Matthew and Kumajiro. “Are we ready to go Matvey?”  
  
"All ready now." The boy smiled brightly even though his eyes were still puffy from crying.

  
☙~❧  
  


They reached the hot springs about an hour after they had stopped for lunch; it was in a curious place. Inside the side of a mountain with a warm chamber before the actual hot springs just a bit further inside. Ivan set down his pack in the inner chamber away from the water, taking off his coat and setting it down on top of his pack.  
  
Matthew was practically jumping for joy. “This is unbelievable! I can’t wait to jump in.”  
  
Ivan laughed softly at Matthew’s eagerness and began to strip completely. Though with Matthew beginning to strip, Kuma was quick to start complaining. The boy laughed and threw his shirt to the ground where his coat lay, before getting Kuma’s saddle off. “There you go, now you can take a hot bath too.”  
  
When Ivan was done he walked over and tested how hot the water was before sliding in. It felt wonderful and Kuma was next to get in. Matthew, last to get in, took slow steps so he wouldn’t burn but he hummed as the warmth seeped into his flesh; he was waist deep before he looked over at Ivan. The first thing that caught his eye was the man’s body covered in scars; sure he had seen some from bandaging him up and from the night he saw his neck. But to see _all_ of his scars at once was different.  
  
Matthew felt the heat rising to his face. He tried to convince himself that it was just the hot spring but who was he kidding? He had already confessed that he thought Ivan’s scars were attractive. _Well he also has a nice body—_ Matthew hit his forehead with his hand. _Where_ , in all the winds, did that come from!? He had already seen this man shirtless and this thought had never crossed his mind then!  
  
Ivan was floating on his back in the water, enjoying the warmth. It was a great change from the cold. He wondered why he had never bothered to go to one of the hot springs before. There was one near the palace after all. “You know if we wanted to, we could stay here for a few days.” The prince comments, eyes closed. “That chamber just outside of this one is warm enough to sleep in after all and it’s not like those at the next castle are expecting us to visit.”  
  
Matthew nodded with a strained smile and watched as Ivan floated along. “I’m alright with that… I am quite enjoying your b-kingdom’s hot springs.” _This cannot be happening!_ Ivan arched an eyebrow at the slip up, peeking an eye open to glance at the boy before closing his eyes again and continuing to float for a bit in thought. Matthew slumped down into the water, now wishing it was cold so he could cool his thoughts and think straight.  
  
Kuma eventually came over to Matthew to pester him about his odd behavior. Matthew was not at all pleased about this, the last thing he needed was a fussy hippogriff giving him a “talk” but after many moments of shoving back and forth, wrestling and dunking each other, the young guardian gave in and told him some of the things he was keeping to himself. Which was odd for both of them because they had never needed to keep things hidden from one another. For his own comfort, Matthew spoke in whistles and actions so Ivan could not eavesdrop.  
  
If possible Kuma would have laughed, Matthew was experiencing his first full mating season. Sure for the past two or three years Matthew had felt pulls and affections fly through him, but this was the first time that his body was fully prepared. The young guardian’s wings had even changed to be more beautiful to attract mates, though Matthew would argue that a _slight_ change in shade of gold and a white stripe in his under feathers was not much of a change.  
  
They had both seen this before however. When Alfred had gone through his season, and good lord had Alfred been smitten, he was flashing and displaying his wings to any female he deemed beautiful, even so much as to give them a fancy flying performance. Al had slept in many beds that season.  
  
Now he may have mated with many females, but that was just Alfred’s way of trying to find a mate. Guardians were odd; they could not conceive offspring if a female did not invite their mate into her nest and Alfred certainly hadn’t been courting any female guardians.  
  
But, back to Matthew. Kumajiro could only guess that the reason Matt found himself wanting to “display his feathers” to Ivan, was due to the fact there were no females around. The only time there was was when they were in a village but it was so brief that Kuma speculated the pheromones never really registered in the youth.  
  
Meanwhile, Ivan had been watching them converse curiously for a moment or two before righting himself but continuing to float around, thinking about his earlier finding and occasionally looking over at Matthew curiously before looking away again. The feathers were too large to be a native bird but they weren’t the right color to be from Kumajiro. In fact, the color was actually quite similar to Matthew’s hair…  
  
Ivan swam over to the edge of the hot spring and stretched to grab his coat and drag it closer to him, not wanting to get out yet but wanting to grab something from the pockets. “Matvey?” He asks once he’d pulled the jacket closer.  
  
"Y-yes?" Matthew was startled when hearing Ivan’s voice. He wasn’t ready to face him just yet. Not with the talk he was having with Kuma. When Ivan beckoned the boy to swim over to him, Matthew blushed and slowly made his way over, Kuma following behind him.  
  
“I found these earlier when we were packing.” Ivan says, pulling out the feathers and holding them up in front of the boy’s face, watching as Matthew’s eyes widened in absolute shock. “They are too big to be from a native bird but they are also not the right color to be Kumajiro’s.” He paused a moment, tilting his head curiously. “The color is actually most similar to your hair color…” Ivan watched Matthew’s face curiously, watching for the boy’s expression to see if it would give anything away as to what these were.  
  
 _W-when did-? Oh no…_ Last night when Ivan had laid on his wings, Matthew had accidentally plucked his own feathers by rolling over and he had completely forgotten about them.  
  
Ivan just gave the boy a questioning look, waiting to see if Matthew would explain what they were. Ivan had a hunch but he wasn’t positive if he was right or not.  
  
Matthew didn’t say anything, he just stared with wide eyes, as his shock became fear; he was frightened and didn’t know what to do. Kumajiro leaned forward and plucked the feathers out of Ivan’s hand before turning around and swimming away. Ivan frowned softly at Kumajiro but didn’t pursue the hippogriff; instead he kept his questioning look on Matthew. “Matvey?”  
  
"They-they’re… Kuma’s father’s." The guardian said softly, though his voice shook.  
  
Ivan shook his head slightly. “No, they’re not Matvey. He is mostly white but those are more golden. I have been comparing the colors since this morning. They are not his.”  
  
"Have… you ever seen a V-vernal gryphon? They’re gold feathered." The poor boy’s heart was racing and everything was telling him to run.  
  
“Are they Matvey’s?” Ivan asks rather bluntly, tilting his head and giving the boy a questioning look.  
  
"W-what? N-no, I-I am only hanging on to them because Kuma wants to-to meet his father, and the feathers hold his—his scent." Matthew was rambling nonsense now but it was better than running. Running made everything obvious.  
  
“Matthew.” Ivan says gently, in the soothing tone he’d used earlier. “Do not think I can not easily tell when someone is trying to lie to me. I am just asking a simple question. I answered you truthfully earlier. Please answer me truthfully now instead of trying to lie to me.”  
  
Matthew flinched and stumbled back as if Ivan had shouted at him. He was holding his arms almost painfully tight. He was shaking now as he hung his head but there was nothing else he could say to get out of it so Matthew crumbled. He tried to settle his heart enough to have his wings come out with as little pain as possible.  
  
With his head hung you could get a clear view of the boy’s shoulders. It started with small movements under his skin and then some swelling. He could feel the pulling and pushing of his wings against his back and under the skin and the boy gave a small whine of discomfort as the points of his wings pressed up against his flesh. Then it looked as though his back was growing two mountains before the skin began to feather. The flesh was stretched more and more, and then in two quick movements, the feathered appendages spread out into two large, soft, golden wings that hovered gently above the water’s surface.  
  
Ivan’s eyes widened in surprise when the wings spread out all the way, looking at them curiously and moved closer slowly. Matthew’s whole body was shaking, he was too frightened to look up or say anything.  
  
The man reached out to touch the wings but stopped himself before he could, pulling his hand back. “May I touch them?” He asks gently, his eyes shifting to Matthew’s hidden face, taking his eyes off the wings for a moment.  
  
Matthew flinched and retracted his wings, not inside him, but just drawn in close to his body. The guardian quickly stepped back to put some distance between them once more but tripped and fell in, flailing about before coming up to the surface. He sluggishly and awkwardly swam backwards.  
  
Ivan stayed where he was, lowering his hands as Matthew swam away from him. “Matvey I am not going to hurt you or yell at you…” He says quietly. “I apologize for asking and for frightening you. I was only curious.”  
  
Curled up in his wings, Matthew finally looked up at Ivan. He didn’t know why he was so scared of showing Ivan; he had known him long enough to know that the prince wouldn’t hurt him. Yet even so, here he was, shaking in fear. “I-I’m s-sorry…”  
  
“You do not need to apologize.” Ivan says calmly. He then swims over to the other side of the hot springs, away from Matthew to give the boy some space to himself. He did not like how Matthew seemed so afraid and upset by him finding out about the wings.  
  
After about five minutes Kuma came over and shoved Matthew towards Ivan, tired of all of this nitpicking over wings. Matthew didn’t need to ask what he was getting at and slowly the guardian made his way over to the prince. He had some explaining to do. “I… I’m sorry. I never wanted you to find out about what I truly was.” He said sadly, glancing nervously at Ivan.  
  
“That much is obvious from the way you reacted when I pulled the feathers out.” Ivan replies quietly with a slight nod. “I am guessing that this is the reason you can not sleep with a coat on?”  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
“Why did you not want me to know?”  
  
"Because not everyone takes what I am with much kindness a-and I was afraid that you would push me away if you knew… o-or worse."  
  
“Ah.” Ivan nods in understanding. “What are you exactly? I have never seen a person with bird wings before.” He tilts his head curiously, a slightly bemused look on his face. “Is Matvey an angel?”  
  
Matthew laughed a little, even a small smile showed through. It was not meant as a joke but it had helped him relax. “N-no. I do not know what my kind calls ourselves, but by others we are called Guardians.”  
  
“Oh.” Ivan smiled a bit as well before blinking in realization. “So your scars are not really scars then, correct?”  
  
"No, they are just birthmarks."  
  
Ivan nods in understanding and then shifts his gaze back to the wings. “Your wings are a very pretty gold like your hair.” He says with a smile.  
  
"Thank you." Matthew looked down at them before stretching them out a little. "Do you…?"  
  
“Do I…?”  
  
"Want to—still touch them? They’re soaked now so they won’t be as soft, b-but if you still want to." His cheeks were flushed again. Why was he inviting Ivan to touch them? The wings of any bird-like creature were just the same as any other private area, for mates only, and of course nestlings, but that was different.  
  
“Only if you are okay with me touching them.” Ivan replies with a small smile.  
  
Slowly Matthew reached out with one wing, like one would do when offering a handshake. “Just don’t be gentle, they are more… s-sensitive than my back.”  
  
Ivan chuckled softly. “It is hard not to be gentle when you are acting so timid Matvey.” He chides, reaching out and touching them but trying not to touch them too softly. Though he was most likely failing in not touching them gently, it was hard to be anything _but_ gentle when Matthew had been acting so afraid and nervous just a few minutes ago. Matthew flinched as his blush increased and Ivan pulled his hand back immediately. “Sorry.”  
  
"I-i-it’s all right." Matthew gave a shy, timid smile and Ivan smiled right back. Things got very quiet after that and the boy didn’t really know what to do but he did want to sit, so he slowly moved to sit next to Ivan. Then a thought came to mind. "Are you mad…?"  
  
“No.” Ivan shook his head. “I am not mad. Though I wish you had told me sooner. We could have avoided almost having you die on us if you had.”  
  
"I was just scared you wouldn’t want me." Matthew frowned and couldn’t look Ivan in the eye.  
  
“Wouldn’t want you…?” Ivan asks, questioning the phrasing. “What do you mean?”  
  
"Huh?" Matthew glanced up in surprise. Did he really say it like that? "Oh, that you wouldn’t want me to travel with you."  
  
“Ah, do not worry about that. I enjoy your company.” Ivan smiled.  
  
"Me too." Matthew returned the smile. "As odd as this is going to sound. I’m glad you ended up on my doorstep."  
  
Ivan chuckled softly. “As am I.” He paused for a moment as something else came to mind. “What did you think I had meant earlier when I said that it was pointless to attempt to repay me for something that doesn’t have a price anyway?”  
  
"That? You really want to know? It is not very nice…"  
  
Ivan nods. “Yes.”  
  
Matthew sighed and his smile became a frown. “I thought you meant I was worthless.”  
  
Ivan blinked in surprise. “No. That is not what I had meant at all.” He looked very slightly amused. “While there are others who I think of as that, you are not one of them.”  
  
"Ivan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are—We are friends, right?" Matthew looked away, worried that he might be wrong.  
  
Ivan tilted his head for a moment in thought. It hadn’t been something he’d thought of before. He did rather enjoy Matthew’s company, a bit more so than the friends he had in the army actually. “Yes.”  
  
"I am relieved to hear you feel the same. I was a little worried there I have to admit." He laughed.  
  
Ivan chuckled. “I could tell. You tend to look away from me when you are worried that you have said something you think will upset me or anger me.”  
  
"I do?"  
  
Ivan nods. “Yes, you do.”  
  
"I apologize, I don’t mean to."  
  
Ivan smiled a bit. “Matvey, you do not need to apologize for things like that so much. It is fine, alright?”  
  
Matthew gave a shrug and laughed. “It’s kind of a habit.”  
  
Ivan laughed as well. “Yes, I have noticed that too.”  
  
"Well I’m not the only one."  
  
“I know.”  
  
"Did you know you keep changing how you say my name?"  
  
Ivan blinks in surprise. “I do?”  
  
"Indeed, you either say Matthew or Matvey, was it?" He giggled.  
  
“Ah, that.” Ivan smiles a bit. “Matvey is how your name is pronounced in my native language.”  
  
"I don’t mind. I actually sort if like it. Like a nickname." He smiled back.  
  
Ivan chuckled. “I suppose. Though there are actually different forms of the names that we use to show ah, familiarity or intimacy I suppose. Usually strangers address each other differently than friends do, and friends address each other differently than family or lovers do.”  
  
With a huff, he sunk more into the hot spring. “You didn’t have to over complicate it… It was nice as it was.”  
  
“I apologize. What form of a name used and who is saying it is important in Solstice. Depending on what form of the name is used, it can be either respectful, affectionate, intimate, or derogatory.” Ivan laughed softly. “I will stop explaining now.”  
  
"Bless the winds." He sighed heavily and sank up to his neck in water.  
  
Ivan laughed some more and splashed him a little. “Am I that boring of a teacher Matvey?”  
  
"I’m afraid so." The boy closed his eyes and giggled a little.  
  
“Oh well. I am far better at teaching people how to fight than I am with anything else I suppose.”  
  
"Everyone has something that they are good at." Matthew smiles up at Ivan.  
  
Ivan smiled back. “Yes. With me it is mostly fighting.”  
  
"I’m sure is mine something to do with pushing my way into others troubles." The boy says with a laugh  
  
Ivan laughed softly. “What about healing others? You wanted to become a healer, yes?”  
  
"I want to yes.. But I’m not that good at it." He admitted sadly.  
  
“Because you have not had a teacher for quite some time, correct?”  
  
"That is part of it."  
  
“Only part of it?”.  
  
"Yes, the other is if people are willing to trust me to heal them." He shifted his wings so they could completely soak.  
  
Ivan frowned softly in confusion. “If they are ill or hurting should they not accept help from wherever they can find it if they do not know how to make themselves better?”  
  
"Yes of course. So long as they aren’t a demon or a guardian that is." He mumbled.  
  
"Why does it matter if they are a guardian or not?"  
  
Matthew looked up slowly and gave Ivan a sad smile. “You do not know about my kind. And I would very much like to keep it that way.”  
  
Ivan pouted slightly. “Oh all right.” He says smiling a bit and splashing Matthew with the water. “You keep your secrets and I’ll keep mine.”  
  
"You have secrets?" The boy splashed him back. "I wouldn’t have known."  
  
Ivan laughs and splashes Matthew again. “I guard them very well.”  
  
Matthew swished one wing and made a big splash. “That is fine. I have many as well.”  
  
Ivan blinked in surprise before laughing more. He hadn’t been expecting such a big splash. “Using your wings to your advantage is very wise Matvey.” He praises, swimming up next to him. “Unfortunately they will not help you catch me after I do… this.” He ducked under water and playfully tugged Matthew under just enough to submerge his head before letting go and resurfacing, Ivan then pushed off the wall of the hot springs with his feet and swam away before Matthew could retaliate.  
  
"Ah! Be careful." The guardian laughed as he pushed his hair out of his face as water streamed down it. He laughed some more as he saw Ivan some distance away. With a grin he moved away from the wall to a nearby rock. "Putting a distance between yourself and a winged creature is not wise my friend." He then heaved himself up onto the rock. It wasn’t very big, but enough for him to hold onto. Then with great effort he pulled his drenched wings up and out of the water, they weighed more than they looked. Then he began to flap his wings, slowly and sluggishly at first, but then faster. The faster and harder his wings flapped the more water went flying towards Ivan. It was like it was raining as thousands of water droplets pelted the area. It was more or less a long distance splash.  
  
Ivan laughed in surprise. “Ah, I was thinking that if you had tried to follow me your wings would have slowed you down in the water.”  
  
"And you don’t think I don’t know that Ivan? It would be foolish of me to try. Unless I was to hide them again." He laughed weakly for he was panting from exertion. He normally wouldn’t soak his wings to this extent so they were almost four times as heavy with all the water his feathers were holding.  
  
Ivan chuckled softly and swam closer. “It seems like your chosen option was foolish as well. Your wings must be heavier after being in the water for so long. You are using up all your energy on one action.” He splashes Matthew with a smile. “Using up all your energy at once is never wise.”  
  
"And who’s fault would that be? Oh, wait it was yours." Matthew smirked and stood up on the rock slightly before pushing off with his legs; he wouldn’t bother flapping his wings, not like he could catch any air with them wet anyway. He jumped onto Ivan, forcing them both under the surface.  
  
Ivan didn’t have time to react as they were both forced under. The first thing he had time to register was that Matthew had unintentionally knocked the breath out of him when he jumped onto him. His next thought was that it would probably take longer than he would like to attempt to swim out from under Matthew and his wings, so instead Ivan simply righted the two of them under water and swam up, tugging Matthew up with him by the waist since he had more or less caught the boy when he had jumped on him.  
  
Resurfacing, Ivan took a gulp of air before laughing at how completely unexpected Matthew’s action had been and how entirely unprepared Ivan had been for it. Matthew also started laughing, though he had really taken his chance there. “Don’t ever underestimate your opponent, they might surprise you.” He then held onto Ivan around the only place he really could and it was somewhat of an awkward hold around the other man’s built shoulders. He felt like he was slipping but it was better than grabbing Ivan’s neck.  
  
Ivan chuckled softly. “Yes, I should have remembered.” He was holding Matthew by the waist as securely as he could in the water. “You definitely surprised me with that Matvey.”  
  
Matthew couldn’t help but grin in triumph and Ivan smiled. The guardian slowly lost his grin as he watched Ivan smile. He hadn’t really taken the opportunity to get a close look at Ivan’s smile but his comment from before still stood, Ivan had a charming smile, maybe a little too charming.  
  
Ivan tilted his head very slightly as Matthew stared at him. Or maybe Ivan was staring at Matthew as well, he wasn’t sure. He was sure that he hadn’t taken much time to notice how pretty the boy’s eye color was before. _They’re similar to mine. Except brighter and…and kinder… more caring._  
  
Matthew found himself staring at Ivan’s eyes after a moment but before he could come up with something marvelous to say about them, he realized that the closeness of the two of them was maybe too close. His dreams had come to pay a surprise visit in his mind and blush rose in his cheeks, making them even darker from what was already added from the heat. He swallowed nervously and froze in their locked stare.  
  
“Maybe we should get out of the hot springs now.” Ivan suggests quietly, not breaking eye contact. “Your cheeks are really red suddenly.” Without thinking about it, he tightened his grip around Matthew’s waist with one arm in order to let go with his other arm without dropping the boy. His now free hand came up and lightly stroked Matthew’s red cheeks with the back of a few of his fingers.


	8. Chapter 8

Matthew let out a sharp shrill cry and then pushed on Ivan’s chest to try and get away. This time he couldn’t stop his instincts but Ivan’s hold was strong. His heart was now racing. Even his sore and tired wings began to flap, though only ended up making Matthew yelp in pain. They were still under the water; the drag from the beating of his wings only tore and strained his muscles.  
  
Ivan immediately pulled that hand back and -with a fair amount of difficulty due to Matthew’s strained beats of his wings- managed to set the boy down on the rock the boy had been sitting on earlier. Matthew had fought the whole way there; Kuma on the other hand was quickly climbing from rock to rock to get to him. He was no doubt enraged, but he would make Ivan pay for whatever he had done. Ivan then promptly let go of Matthew (who nearly fell off from his thrashing wings) and swam to the other side of the hot springs, giving the boy his space. Ivan didn’t know what he’d done wrong, but obviously Matthew hadn’t been comfortable with his actions.  
  
Matthew’s wings kept trying to take off even after Ivan had left him alone. It wasn’t until Kuma stood in front of him and called his name that he started to calm down. It took many moments of Kuma speaking to him to have his wings give out and his heart calm itself.  
  
However now the hippogriff’s eyes were on Ivan, muscles tensing as he lowered his horns, giving a sharp hiss and many clicks of his beak. Ivan sunk down in the water until only his nose and eyes were above water because he felt uncomfortable having his neck exposed when the angry hippogriff’s eyes were on him. He stayed where he was with his back up against the wall of the hot spring. He looked like he was expecting Kumajiro to attack him but knew he would not be able to escape in such close quarters so he was just sitting and calmly waiting for the inevitable.  
  
Matthew reached out and grasped onto the hippogriff before he made his bound. “Don’t! I-it’s all right, it’s a-all right…” He wheezed out; it felt like he was going to faint from exhaustion. Kuma only continued to glare at Ivan; he was getting really sick and tired of Ivan doing shit and _not_ getting punished for it.  
  
Ivan slowly hoisted himself out of the hot springs and went over to his bag; he dried off with the thinnest blanket before slipping on his clothes and coat. He glanced at Kumajiro for a moment before picking up his pack and boots and slowly going to the entrance that led to the outer chamber. “I am going to go sit by the entrance to the hot springs for a while. I suggest you get out, dry off, and get your clothes back on before coming into the outer chamber and resting for a while. You look as if you are about to pass out.”  
  
"I-Ivan!" He called for the prince, but it wasn’t as loud as he had wanted it to be. He still had to explain himself for the third time today…  
  
“It is all right. You do not need to explain anything Matthew. Just get some rest.” The man calls back in response, putting his boots back on and toweling his hair off so it was no longer dripping wet. With that, Ivan walked into the outer chamber and set his pack down near the entrance, sitting down and leaning up against it.

  
☙~❧

  
After a few hours passed, Matthew had mostly dried off and rested for good part of the time. Once Kuma had dried himself off, he took off running to find something to hunt, giving a glare to Ivan as he passed.  
  
Matthew was now slowly walking towards the entrance of the hot spring; his wings were still too sore, too heavy to lift so they dragged behind him slowly. Though by the time he had walked up to Ivan, he was shaking from the cold air since he was only wearing his pants. “I-I-Ivan…?”  
  
Ivan looked up and frowned at Matthew softly. “Either go put clothes on or go stand on the other side of the room and speak to me from there.” He scolds. “You are not suitably clothed to be standing where it is cold.”  
  
"Um… I-I a-actually need your help." He said quietly, he felt horrible for ruining a good moment between them.  
  
"With…?"  
  
"D-drying my wings. I-I hurt myself s-so I can’t do it by myself anymore."  
  
Ivan stands up and grabs his pack. “All right.” He says, shooing Matthew back away from the cold part of the cave and walking away from the entrance, setting his pack down on the other side of the room.  
  
Once back in the warmer part, Matthew sat down with his head hung. “You should know that I didn’t mean to act like that… It—it was a defensive reflex, fight or flight kind of thing. I just got a little spooked, y-you know, like a sparrow?”  
  
“Mhmm.” Ivan nodded. He helped Matthew dry off his wings, being extra careful to be firm and not gentle when touching the wings.  
  
When Ivan got to the bone and muscle of his wings, Matthew had to bite his lip to keep himself from crying out. They were swollen and very tender from the sudden labor he made them go though; they had been locked away for two months after all. Ivan took notice though, so without asking, he gentled his touch for those areas.  
  
"Thank you for helping me with this." Matthew said softly after a while.  
  
“You are welcome.” Ivan replies, continuing to dry them off until all the water was gone.  
  
"May I ask another favor?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Could you brush them as well?" The boy blushed at this. He might as well be asking him to hold hands and give him a kiss. At least that was the equivalent to an avian.   
  
“Do you have a brush?”  
  
"Yes, one moment I’ll get it." He stood up and made his way over to his bag, managing at least to keep his wings off the ground. He dug for a bit before he found it. "Here."  
  
Ivan took the brush and waited for Matthew. “Gentle or firm?”  
  
As Matthew sat back down he thought about it for a moment. “Gently I’m afraid. Otherwise you’ll tear my feathers.” He frowned as he looked over his shoulder.  
  
Ivan gave a nod and started to brush Matthew’s feathers, trying to be gentle but not overly so. Matthew’s face was quickly flushed but he turned his face away so Ivan wouldn’t see. Ivan tried to do it thoroughly and at the same time trying to finish brushing them as swiftly as possible for Matthew’s sake.

  
☙~❧

  
"S-so are you going to avoid m-me now…?" Matthew finally asked once the ordeal was over.  
  
“It is hard to avoid someone that one is travelling with Matthew.” Ivan replies calmly, handing the brush back when he was done.  
  
Matthew gave his wings a gentle flutter. “That’s not what I meant.”  
  
“No, I am not going to avoid you. I was merely giving you space earlier because Kumajiro likely would have injured me had I done anything else.” He says calmly. “He is not very pleased with me right now.”  
  
The young man was relived to hear that his fears did not come true this time. “Don’t worry about Kuma, I… need to tell him a few things.” Matthew said as he put away his brush. “And then he will not be so angry.”  
  
“All right.” Ivan nods a bit.  
  
"…. Can I ask you something?"  
  
“Yes, what is it?”  
  
"What were you doing earlier? W-were you… were you—" He was too nervous to finish.  
  
"Was I what?" Ivan asks, giving Matthew a slightly confused look.  
  
"Going to… k-kiss me?"  
  
Ivan blinked in surprise. “I am not sure.” He says after a few minutes of silently thinking it over. “I do not know what I was going to do. I do not think I was thinking my actions through at the time.”  
  
Matthew pulled at his fingers in discomfort. “I-I see…”  
  
“Why do you ask?” Ivan sits down and leans up against his pack. “Did you want me to…?”  
  
The question had to run though his mind for a moment but the boy didn’t know what to think. “B-b-but we are both m-male— a-and we are friends.”  
  
“Yes, I know. But that is not what I asked Matvey.”  
  
"I-I-I— No!" He curled up and hid himself in his wings. This was all too fast; he had just learned that Ivan thought him as a friend.  
  
Ivan was about to say something when he heard a familiar noise. “Hm?” He looked over at the opening just as Orel flew in. Ivan smiled and held an arm out for the eagle to land on. “Orel, ah you have a message from Irunya.” He took the message from the eagle, letting the bird move to stand on his shoulder while he opened the letter. Except Orel didn’t stay there for long once he spotted Matthew. The eagle flew over and landed in front of Matthew, looking up at him and giving the boy a squawk to get his attention while Ivan read the letter.  
  
Matthew peeked though his feathers and was a little surprised to see the eagle. The eagle quickly hopped in through the gap and poked around curiously, making clicks and whistles, seeming most interested in the wings themselves.  
  
"I’ve always had these. I’m what others call a guardian." He smiled weakly down at the eagle. Orel chirped at him and hopped up onto his shoulder, nuzzling Matthew’s cheek. "… I’m alright." He whispered to the bird and gently scratched his head. "Just— Confused." The eagle enjoyed the scratching for a moment or two before hopping off his shoulder and going over to sit on Ivan’s shoulder and nuzzle him. Ivan had a troubled look on his face that grew more troubled the more he read.  
  
Matthew slowly parted his wings to look at Ivan. Then he noticed the letter and Ivan’s expression. “Is everything alright?”  
  
“No.” The man replied shortly, lips pursed as he continued to read.  
  
"Who is it from?"  
  
“My elder sister. She is the only one I send letters to. I sent her a message the day you met Francis and only now I’m getting the reply.”  
  
"What is going on? Is it really bad?"  
  
Ivan finished reading the letter, scowling at it for a few moments before stuffing it in his pocket. “It is nothing you need to worry about today but we can not stay as long as we would like here. We may stay the night but we’re leaving first thing tomorrow morning.”  
  
"Where are we going?" He shuffled closer to the prince.  
  
“To where we were headed originally. We just can not waste time getting there.” He paused and frowned. “Or more accurately, we can not spend more time in Solstice than absolutely necessary.”  
  
"Oh, but why?"  
  
“You do not need to worry about that for today. I will explain tomorrow but for today just rest and relax.”  
  
"All right, I trust you." A second later, Kuma came running in with a small deer dangling from his beak by the neck. “And it looks like Kumajiro brought us our meat for the week.”  
  
“So he has.” Ivan says, nodding in agreement. Orel perked up at the sight of food, giving a squawk flying over to land on Kumajiro’s antlers. Ivan chuckled at the eagle perched on top of the hippogriff’s antlers as the little bird eyed the food eagerly. He must not have eaten yet today.  
  
Kuma snorted, he was not in the mood to split his kill with everyone but he knew that once he shared with Matthew, he shared with everyone.  
  
After dinner was cooked and the rest of the meat was salted for later, courtesy of Matt, they got ready to sleep. Though seeing as how this day had played out, Matthew was quite grateful to be sleeping near the hot spring so he did not have to share a nest with Ivan. Not… that he didn’t want to, he actually enjoyed having someone to sleep with.  
  
So Matthew slept alone, but was uncomfortable the whole night because of his sore wings while Kuma ended up sleeping close in-between Ivan and Matthew.  
  


☙~❧

  
The next morning, Ivan mentioned that Orel would stay with them until they’d reached the border.  
  
The crumpled note was still in his pocket as they started walking. And for the most part, he was quiet and brooding as they travelled. Though the prince smiled a little when Orel flew down to land on his shoulder and nuzzle him.  
  
Matthew was becoming very bothered by this letter as the day went on, but did not say anything. If Ivan wanted to talk about it he would, or at least that’s what Matthew believed.  
  
Kuma wasn’t being particularly nice today though. He kept glaring at Ivan whenever the man would so much as turn around. Ivan in turn, would ignore Kuma for the most part, only glancing occasionally as a precaution in case the hippogriff decided he wanted to take a swipe at him suddenly.  
  
When they stopped for lunch they were about halfway to the border from where they had been at the hot springs and Matthew took this time to quickly pull Kuma off to the side; he needed to have a chat with the bird. He was completely misunderstanding what was really going on and if he left it as is; Kuma might kill Ivan.  
  
[All right, you need to stop. He didn’t hurt me or anything.] Matthew began.  
  
[He had you going into a panic, not once, but twice! Matthew, whatever his aura is giving off, you need to listen to your instincts. He is not safe to be around! We should leave him on his own. This male seems like he can handle himself!] Kumajiro certainly had his feathers ruffled.  
  
[Kumajiro. Please just listen; I don’t think I can say it more than once.] Well he couldn’t stutter over embarrassment this time around at least, but if he did the wrong sign it would become weird. Nevertheless, the hippogriff was willing to listen. [I can’t be sure on this. But I believe that I am attracted to Ivan— in some way.] Matthew fidgeted afterwards.  
  
[… This is all because you are in mating season now isn’t it?]  
  
[Perhaps…? I don’t know what is going on! First the touches were a little odd, but that’s just because my back is—]  
  
[You mean because he was touching your wings. Which, may I remind you, is a spot on any avian that is _solely_ for mates to handle!]  
  
[I touch your wings.]  
  
[Don’t defend him! You know very well that grooming is completely different than fondling. And I can’t believe that you even offered to let him touch, not groom, but touch your feathers while we were in the hot spring!]   
  
[You are not helping! I’m frightened and not of Ivan! I’ve been having dreams of him and the other day I thought he was going to kiss me!] The guardian was trying not to have a nervous breakdown in front of his partner; he needed his help on this and the bird was not being helpful in the slightest! He was just being discourteous and picking on him for things he couldn’t very well explain. [And when I confronted him on the matter, he only asked me if I had wanted it to happen!! I still don’t know what I want! I am male, his friend, and I am trying to help him find a mate and yet-! Yet I enjoyed the night we shared a bed. I am drawn in by his plumage, his scars, and even his _body_ for west winds sake! So stop being inconsiderate and _help me!_ ]  
  
Kuma was silent as he took all of this in. He was thinking things over and over in his head to find out what was going on. But… he needed more information. So he replied rather bluntly with a simple answer. [Mate with him.]  
  
Matthew just about fell over and forgot about having a “private” talk. “W-what!? H-have you lost your head!? I-I’ve never— He’s male!!”  
  
[My point is that if this is just a matter of no females around, then after it is done you will move on. You are not bonded to him and you are not female.]  
  
[And if it’s not?]  
  
[Well then we will know that you will not be having chicks and you prefer males to make a nest with.]  
  
[You know you are **really** not helping. I’m trying _not_ to build a nest with Ivan!!]  
  
[Your display of feathers the other day said differently. As I recall it was: _Look at me! I have strong wings._ And as you know, the _female_ birds say this every year when they’re in heat.]  
  
[Because strong wings means they can carry many eggs.] Matthew realized dreadfully; he hadn’t intended that to be said, but… That was most certainly a “come hither dear”.  
  
[Exactly!] Kuma chirped a little too cheerfully.  
  
[I… I don’t know if this is a good idea.] He blushed deeply.  
  
[You’ll get experience for when you find a mate and not just guessing. What’s the worst that could happen?] Kuma asked as he started to walk back to their little camp.  
  
[How about to start, how do males mate with other males?]  
  
[I don’t know.] The hippogriff gave an unconcerned huff. [I am not in a human form and seeing what is going on now, I’ll lay off a little so you may get a chance to mate.]  
  
Matthew scowled at his partner. _Thank you, that is very reassuring. I still don’t know what I should do. I-I don’t **want** to do something like that with Ivan. We have just become friends; I don’t want to ruin it with my mating season confusion._ His mood had gone from being confused to depressed rather quickly with the end of their conversation.  
  
As Kumajiro came back, Ivan took the hippogriff’s food from where it was near the flames and offered it to him silently. The man had made them all food while the two had been sorting things out, though was vaguely curious about what their little conversation had been about.   
  
Orel hopped off of Ivan’s shoulder and flew over to sit on Matthew’s, greeting him with a nuzzle and obviously trying to cheer him up. “Thanks Orel. But I’ll be okay.” Matthew gave the bird a scratch on the head.  
  
[Yes, after he mates.] The hippogriff ruffled his wing feathers.  
  
” _Kumajiro_! Leave it be already, I’m done talking about it!” Blush was rushing to the boy’s face again.  
  
Ivan gave both of them an interested look for a moment or two. “Lunch is ready.” He says, still offering Kumajiro his food once more, while Matthew’s food was still being kept warm by the fire.  
  
Kuma took the food and pranced away from the others. [Come Orel, they have courting to get to and I’ll share my meat.] Orel flew after Kumajiro, pleased that the other was willing to share now.  
  
Matthew watched he walk off with a flushed glare. _I will get you one day, I promise you that._ The boy then sat down with a small huff, not wanting to make eye contact.  
  
After a moment Ivan picked up Matthew’s food from the fireside and offered it to him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Are you all right Matvey?" Ivan asks, looking at how the boy’s hands were shaking.  
  
"Yes, just fine."  
  
“All right then.” Ivan pulled out the letter from his sister to give himself something to do, reading it again even though he already knew what it said.  
  
"So are you going to tell me more about the letter now?"  
  
Ivan sighs. “Yes, it is not very pleasant though.”  
  
"For you or for me?"  
  
“Me.” The man says with a shrug. “I just think parts of it will upset you since you seem to be rather sensitive to things concerning matters of the family?”  
  
The boy’s eyes widened. “Did someone die?”  
  
Ivan snorted. “Sadly, no.”  
  
Sadly? “Then what happened?” He wasn’t sure what to think of Ivan’s response just yet.  
  
Ivan sighs and glares down at the papers in his hands in irritation. “I have been more or less disowned and cut off from any and all noble rights in Solstice by my father. I am not to return to Solstice or the castle until I am betrothed. And even then it is still questionable whether or not I will regain my title as heir to the throne of Solstice.” He huffs and tosses the papers down in the snow. “My elder sister is quite distressed over this and will most likely remain worried over it until I return with a wife. Meanwhile my cousin has been officially named heir and is already abusing his new privileges quite happily.”  
  
Matthew stood up quickly, stuffing the last of his meal in his mouth. “Well then what are we waiting for! Let’s get going and get you a bride!”  
  
“Matvey sit back down. We do not need to rush.” Ivan says calmly. “My main concern is leaving Solstice before anyone notices I am still here. We will be in Vernal by tonight so there is no need to rush. We will not be reaching the next castle today.”  
  
"But— Then we need to practice and make sure you get this one." He sat back down.  
  
“I guess.” He says with a shrug. “Even if I don’t there are still other castles to try.”  
  
"There are still very many to try, this is Vernal after all, the largest of the seasonal kingdoms. Don’t give up hope, I believe you’ll find her." Matthew smiled.  
  
Ivan chuckled. “I will not give up hope Matvey. If anything, this just makes me more determined to succeed so I can enjoy the look on my father’s and my cousin’s faces when I return home with a bride.”  
  
"That’s the spirit!" The guardian couldn’t help but jump towards him and give Ivan a great big hug making Ivan laugh softly in surprise as he landed on his back, not expecting to be jumped on.  
  
“Careful Matvey.” The man says with a smile. “It is not wise to jump around like that near the campfire, right?”  
  
"It’s fine, my wings aren’t out and we fell away."  
  
“Yes, you are right.”  
  
 _Well looks like it doesn’t matter if I need to nest with Ivan._  
  
It was going to be fun these next couple of weeks trying to block his mating instincts and help Ivan practice courting.  
  


☙~❧

  
That night as they reached the border of Vernal, Ivan bade Orel farewell, telling the bird to fly home to Irunya and to stay with her until he came home. The eagle nuzzled them all in farewell before heading off for home as Ivan and the others continued past the border for a time before stopping for the night and setting up camp. Both men were grateful not to worry about one freezing in the middle of the night.  
  
After traveling for two days, they were walking though a vast field. It was filled with many flowers of every size and Matthew was enjoying the different sight. There were so many colors; it was beautiful. Ivan had been smiling at the flowers as they walked through the field, looking quite pleased to be amongst them.  
  
When they stopped for a break Matthew smiled and pointed. “Look Kuma, there are some sunflowers here.” Kuma quickly trotted up to the tall flowers and looked them over with wide, happy eyes. It had been some time since they had seen a flower patch of this size.  
  
Ivan had just set down his pack when Matthew pointed out the sunflowers. “Hm?” He turned to look and gave a little gasp of surprise. “ _Sunflowers_!” He exclaims in Solstice, his eyes wide and practically sparkling with unexpected happiness. He walked over to the sunflowers, reaching out and touching them gently. The smile that appeared seemed to light up his whole face. He looked like a child who had just been given the thing that they had wanted the very most in the entire world.  
  
Matthew was left a little shocked, having never seen Ivan like this before. “You… Really like the sunflowers eh?”  
  
“Mhmm!” Ivan’s head bobbed up and down happily as he carefully wrapped his arms around some of the sunflowers in a hug, not wanting to pull them out of the ground on accident. He really wished he could take some with him but pulling them out of the ground and carrying them around would make them wither and die and he didn’t want that.  
  
Matthew couldn’t help but laugh. “Aww, look at you being all—” Then he gasped. “Kuma no!” But it was too late; the hippogriff had just chomped down onto the head of one of the sunflowers, then proceeding to tug on the plant as he tried to pull the head off the stem.  
  
Ivan promptly let go of the sunflowers and all of the happiness of his face vanished in an instant when he laid eyes on Kumajiro harming the sunflower. “No!” He protests, his voice an octave higher than normal. “ _Stop it! You’ll kill it!_ ” He was frowning as he shouted at Kumajiro in Solstice, a hurt, distressed, and slightly angry look on his face. His hands were balled up into fists at his side, gripping at the material of his coat to give his hands something to do, and he was trembling almost imperceptibly with the self-restraint needed to keep himself from going over and lashing out at the hippogriff. “ _Stop it!_ ”  
  
"I’m so sorry Ivan. There’s not much we can do about that flower now." Matthew tried to comfort the tall man as he stood next to him, placing a hand on the other’s arm but Ivan flinched away from the touch, something that looked like fear flickering in his eyes for a millisecond before it was gone. Meanwhile Kuma just tilted his head in confusion and chewed the flower head like a cow, slow and lazy.  
  
Ivan scowls at Kumajiro. “Don’t eat anymore of those!” He orders in Vernal, a sharp edge to his words as his voice returned to its normal octave. Matthew gave the man some space and went to find another flower for Kuma to eat but he doubted that the hippogriff would stop eating his favorite food aside from fish just because Ivan said so. The hippogriff after all did say he’d lay off _some_ , which might have been very little.  
  
Ivan continued to scowl at Kumajiro unhappily before he forced himself to turn and walk away. He went back over to his pack and sat down, pulling out a small flask and drinking about half of the vodka in it before putting the top back on and returning the flask to his pack.  
  
Matthew frowned. He could clearly see that Ivan was upset and the man had seemed so happy a moment ago. Then he got an idea, but first he asked Kuma to leave the sunflowers alone -or at least to find some out of Ivan’s sight- before he sat down near the prince. “Ivan?” He hoped he wasn’t approaching him too soon.  
  
“Yes?” Ivan asks, looking towards Matthew. He still had a small frown on his face, though he didn’t seem like he was still angry; it more like he was unhappy and just sulking instead.  
  
"Would you like to hold a baby sunflower?" The guardian asked gently.  
  
Ivan tilted his head in confusion. “Baby sunflower?”  
  
Matthew nodded with a smile. “Hold out your hands.”  
  
The man held out his hands, a curious yet slightly puzzled look on his face.  
  
The guardian brought Ivan’s hands together in a cup like shape before placing a single tiny sunflower seed in the center watching as Ivan’s expression became even more puzzled now.  
  
“A seed?”  
  
"Yes. Did you not know that all life begins this way?" He smiled sweetly as his hands were brought to rest against Ivan’s larger ones. Ivan arched an eyebrow in disbelief at Matthew’s words, though listened curiously.  
  
“It is true. The soil is the womb that cradles the seed, as a mother carries the seed given from the father. Soil nurtures and protects the sprout until it is strong enough to come above the surface. With us and all others, it is the same as a mother birthing her child.” Matthew then leaned forward, bringing his mouth within just an inch of the others hands, surprising Ivan quite a bit by the action. He gave a breath, slow and warm, and with that, a soft green glow came from his hands, his breath, and the seed resting on Ivan’s palm. The seed started to twitch and wiggle before it cracked a little, a miniature green sprout pushing its way out and slowly growing tiny little leaves as roots gently danced across Ivan’s skin in spirals.  
  
Ivan’s eyes widened in shock at the spectacle happening right in his hands, and soon a look of awe and wonder appeared on his face as he watched the sprout grow in his hands. The man glanced at Matthew for a brief second before returning his gaze to the sprout and the guardian took a moment to pause and inhale. “The sky can be like a father or mother to a sprout, keeping them warm, giving them water…” He breathed out again and the sprout grew to about the length of Ivan’s finger.  
  
Ivan continued to watch silently with wide-eyed wonder, too in awe of the sprout growing in his hands to say anything. Matthew smiled when he glanced up for a second to see the look on Ivan’s face. He then continued to breathe life into the plant until it was about two feet tall; its roots gently wrapped around Ivan’s hands and fingers, a bud resting at the top of it  
  
“ _Matvey is amazing._ ” Ivan murmurs in Solstice, too overwhelmed with astonishment at the thing growing in his hands to speak a language that Matthew would understand.  
  
Matthew lifted his head up and with a little tilt of the head he asked simply. “Pardon?”  
  
Ivan blinked in surprise for a moment, glancing at Matthew. “I said Matvey is amazing.” He says in Vernal with a soft, sweet smile, holding Matthew’s gaze for a moment before his eyes returned to watching the plant grow in his hands.  
  
The guardian giggled before leaning up and breathing right up against the flower bud. It slowly swelled and pushed itself open. At first it was one yellow petal at a time, then a few more, and then the last of it burst open.  
  
Ivan’s eyes had widened as the petals began to emerge, gasping softly as it burst open all the way, his eyes lighting up in awe and happiness at the sight of the little sunflower grown in his hands. “Matvey is very amazing.” He murmurs with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, but anyone with plant magic can do this. It is a simple trick." He blushed a little from the constant praises.  
  
“Mn.” Ivan looked like he disagreed with Matthew’s words but didn’t say anything more about it. He then held his hands up to his face to look at the roots wrapped around his hands in a mixture of wonder and curiosity. “What now? Are we going to plant it?”  
  
Matthew laughed softly. “Of course. It would be silly not to. Come, let’s find a good spot and I’ll dig up a hole.”  
  
Ivan nods and after a moment, he stood up without using his hands. “Yes, let’s!” He says with a smile, holding the flower in his hands carefully and smiling at it as he waited for Matthew to pick a spot.  
  
Matthew followed the action and looked around to find a nice spot, Ivan would most likely want to place it with other sunflowers. There was a space near the sunflowers that Ivan was looking at before so the boy got on his knees and started digging a hole there. “All right, place it here.”  
  
Ivan kneeled down and placed his hands in the hole before giving a confused sound. “Ah, how do I put it down without hurting the roots…?” He questions, unsure how to put it down when it was wrapped all around his hands.  
  
"I’ll take care of that." The guardian’s hands were placed on Ivan’s and with another green glow coming from his hands; the roots wiggled and untangled themselves.  
  
“It tickles.” Ivan says with an amused smile. When the roots had untangled themselves, he set it down gently in the hole, and then pulled his hands out of the hole. Matthew then started to move the dirt over the roots. “I know.”  
  
Ivan helped push the dirt into the hole as well, patting it down when it was fully covered and smiling happily at the sunflower he had just helped plant.  
  
"Want to plant another?" Matthew asked with a smile.  
  
Ivan’s gaze jumped to Matthew quickly, an excited and eager look on his face. “Yes!” He chirps, beaming happily.  
  
"All right, all right. Come on, I can maybe grow another three or five before I can’t do it anymore."  
  
“Hm?” Ivan tilted his head. “Why wouldn’t you be able to— ah, wait. Magic takes energy.”  
  
"Yes and I tend to have less of it with my wings hidden." The boy replied as he dusted the dirt from his hands and stood.  
  
“Does it take a lot of energy to keep them hidden for a long time?” Ivan asks curiously.  
  
Matthew gave a nod. “It can cut more than half of my energy over the course of the day. It becomes dangerous if any longer than that.  
  
“Why don’t you take them out for a while then?”  
  
"Huh?"  
  
“Since we are taking a break right now and I already know about them, you do not need to keep them hidden right now.” Ivan says with a smile. “Why not give yourself a break and not have them hidden for a while?”  
  
Matthew thought about it for a moment. It _would_ be nice to have them stretched and out in the open air. “All right then. I think I will take you up on that offer.”  
  
The boy felt a little out of place as he took off his light jacket and then called forth his wings. His shirt had slits in them though so he didn’t have to be bare-chested. It wasn’t that he hadn’t been naked in front of Ivan before; it was just that he did not wish to encourage his instincts to flaunt his feathers.  
  
Ivan smiled as Matthew took his wings out, blinking in surprise as he noticed the slits in Matthew’s shirt. “Ah!” He exclaims softly. “The coat doesn’t have slits in it. No wonder you couldn’t sleep with it on.”  
  
"Well yes. Having slits in my jacket would make it look obvious that I have wings of some sort. It keeps people from asking questions."  
  
Ivan nods in understanding. “Sunflowers now, right?”  
  
Matthew began to laugh again and could only nod in response.

  
☙~❧

  
After they had planted sunflowers, Ivan smiled happily at their work. “It is a pity that they do not grow well in Solstice. They are so pretty.”  
  
"Maybe I could find you a Garden gem. They’re rare but you never know what you may find."  
  
"A garden gem?" Ivan repeats, tilting his head curiously.  
  
"Mmhm, you can place them in a room and they well make their own heat and sunlight for plants to grow. The castle back in my village has one. It was wonderful but normally only the kings and high nobles have them. Average people would rather sell it for plenty of money than have a garden gem in their home."  
  
Ivan’s expression brightened. “It would let sunflowers survive in Solstice?” He asks excitedly.  
  
The guardian nodded with a bright smile. “At least in one room, unless you got a lot of them.”  
  
Ivan grinned happily, looking excited at the idea that he could have sunflowers at home in the palace. “Where do you find them?” He asks eagerly.  
  
"That I don’t know." Matthew frowned. "I’m sorry."  
  
The man’s smiled dropped a little but he still smiled. “Maybe we will get lucky?” He suggests hopefully.  
  
"Perhaps, but if I ever find one after you return home with your bride, I’ll bring it over. A wedding gift for you if you will." He patted the prince’s arm.  
  
“Thank you Matvey.” Ivan smiled happily. “Will you be able to find the palace though? You do not speak the language of Solstice and only the nobles and scholars know how to speak the language of Vernal and Autumnal.”  
  
"I’ll get a map and directions from Arthur, it may take me a while but I’ll get there." He stretched and flapped his wings, stirring up dirt.  
  
Ivan chuckles softly. “If you ask Kirkland, you won’t need a map. He knows the way.”  
  
"Oh I don’t doubt it, but would he be willing to come?" He grinned.  
  
Ivan laughed. “Definitely not.”  
  
Matthew made a sharp whistle and waited for Kuma to come back around. The bird was probably beak deep in sunflowers somewhere. It was not a moment later when the hippogriff came running down the field though. “Ah there you are— Kuma you could have at least cleaned your beak. Do you want to spend hours scrubbing it with a straw brush?”  
  
Kuma snorted and wiped his beak on the nook of his wing. Something purple then quickly caught Matthew’s eye. “Kuma, what is that flower stuck in your feathers?” Matthew plucked the flower that looked like a water lily from his feathers. “Take me to were you found this!” The boy was thrilled at the find though Ivan just tilted his head curiously at the flower, wondering why Matthew seemed so excited by it.  
  
"This is a very rare flower and if done right, it becomes a very powerful medicine. It increases healing and can cure many deadly illnesses with a single mouthful!" Matthew explained quickly before running after Kuma.  
  
“Oh.” Ivan blinked in surprise, glancing around before following after them with interest.  
  
Matthew him stopped though. “Um, what about our stuff?”  
  
"I’ll stay here then." Ivan says with a nod, walking back to their things.  
  
"Thank you! I promise I won’t be too long!"  
  
“Yes, yes.” Ivan says nodding and returning to sit with the bags.

  
☙~❧

  
Matthew returned ten minutes later with a huge armful of purple flowers and a great big smile on his face. “I return!”  
  
Ivan chuckled. “I see that Matvey. You have a lot of those flowers, right?”  
  
"It was almost all I could find, I only left enough for the bees." The guardian says as he sets the flowers down on his jacket before running over to his bag to pull out his mortar and pestle, some vials with herbs and liquids, and then one empty medium sized vial. "I’m sorry about this, but do you think we can stay here for the night? This might take a while and I do not wish to rush."  
  
“Yes, we can stay Matvey. It is no problem. It is nice here.”  
  
"Thank you again."  
  
Ivan smiled. “It is no problem Matvey.” Ivan sat down near Matthew and watched him work curiously.

  
☙~❧

  
Matthew spent many hours grinding the flowers into paste; adding a dash of this and a drop of that. Meanwhile, Kuma was running around the field like some wild stallion that had caught wind of a mare in heat, tearing up flowers and grass as he went. The guardian was trying his best to ignore Ivan and Kuma and just focus on the task at hand.  
  
When the time came, Ivan made them food and brought Matthew’s to him so he would not have to stop working.  
  
The sun was long gone before Matthew had finally filled the vial with a dark purple slime. “Here! I think I did a pretty good job.” The jar was about the size of Matthew’s hand, not very big, but more than enough to help at least five to ten people. With it done, the boy was finally able eat in peace, even if the food was now cold.  
  
Ivan looked at the slime curiously. “So many flowers needed for so little medicine.” He comments.  
  
"Yes, but it will be great in an emergency."  
  
Ivan nodded in understanding. “After you are done eating, would you like to practice dancing? We have not done that in a few days.”  
  
"Ah, I would love to dance." Matthew grinned as he continued to eat.  
  
The man smiled. “Would you like to try dancing with your wings out?” He asks, tilting his head curiously.  
  
"Wouldn’t that make dancing difficult?" The boy’s wings twitched as he thought about it.  
  
Ivan shrugged. “I do not know. We have not tried it before.”  
  
"But my back."  
  
“We do not have to try it if you do not want to Matvey. I just suggested it because it is more comfortable for you to have them out.”  
  
"All right, but I’ll hide them if it’s uncomfortable to dance with."  
  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
  
Matthew put his things away before going over to Ivan. He placed his hand on Ivan’s shoulder and held up the other to begin. Ivan took Matthew’s hand in his and placed his other near where Matthew’s shoulder blade was, pressing firmly like always to avoid being too gentle on his sensitive back. “Is that all right?”  
  
The boy flushed deeply; at least Ivan didn’t grab the base of his wing. “S-so far…i-it isn’t too bad.”  
  
“Ready to start then?” Ivan asks with a small smile, watching as Matthew gave a curt nod in reply and got ready to be led. Ivan then started off with the basics, slowly adding more as they went. “Let me know if you’d like me to stop.” Ivan says after a moment or two.  
  
"I will."  
  
The man smiles and adds a bit more, speeding up slightly. He avoided the under the arm twirls though, mostly because he didn’t think he could do those without the large wings getting in the way.  
  
"No under spins?" Matthew asked in confusion after a while.  
  
“I am not sure how to do them with your wings.” Ivan admits with a small sheepish smile. “I am tall, but I do not think I am tall enough to do that without your wings bumping into my arm and I did not want to cause you any discomfort by doing so.”  
  
"Let’s try, I may be able to make this work." Matthew giggled a little with a smile.  
  
Ivan chuckled and nodded. “All right then.” Several steps later, he made the move for one of the under arm spins and watched as Matthew let his wings trail along gracefully like cloth. They went though the spin without the wings so much as touching Ivan.  
  
“That worked well.” Ivan says, pleased.  
  
Matthew smiled with pride. “I have very good control of my wings.”  
  
Ivan smiled a bit more. “Yes, you do. They are very pretty also.”  
  
"O-oh, thank you. But you don’t have to say such things." The boy blushed deeply.  
  
“Mm, but I want to.” Ivan chuckled softly at Matthew’s blush. “They are also very…” He does another spin with Matthew. “Strong.”  
  
The blush increased and the boy almost tripped. Did Ivan even know what that meant in the language of winged creatures? “You— think so?”  
  
“Yes.” Ivan says with a smile. “When I spooked you at the hot springs and I was trying to set you on the rock, I had a hard time doing it because your wings were pushing back as I was trying to move. I do not think I have ever had such difficulty moving someone as light as you are as I was having at the hot springs when your wings were flapping. They are very strong.”  
  
"Oh, that." Matthew hung his head a little; he didn’t really want to remember that.  
  
“Head up Matvey.” Ivan chides gently with a smile. “But anyway, they are very strong wings.” He did another spin with the boy. “I like them.”  
  
The guardian didn’t really know what to say about Ivan liking his wings, but he complied with lifting his head up. “Well, I’m glad?”  
  
“They suit you very well I think.” Ivan compliments more.  
  
"They are the same color of my hair, it makes sense why they suit me."  
  
The man nods with a smile. “Yes. The light stripe in it is also very pretty.” He went quiet for a moment or two before asking curiously. “This is probably a silly question, but can you fly with them?”  
  
"I have yet to meet a creature with wings that couldn’t."  
  
“I said it was probably a silly question, didn’t I?”  
  
Matthew smiled. “It’s all right. It is not the first time that someone has asked.”  
  
Ivan smiled back. “Maybe a better question would be can you fly well or are you still learning?”  
  
"Of course I can!" The guardian pouted and looked away.  
  
The man chuckled softly. “I apologize. That was not meant to offend you. I was just curious, I do not know if you are born with your wings or when you get them or however it works for you is all.”  
  
"That I can not tell you, it is only shared with our own kind or mates. It is meant to protect the nestlings."  
  
“It is all right Matvey, I understand. Family is important to you, right?” He continued to dance with Matthew while they spoke.  
  
"Yes, very important." He said softly with a little smile.  
  
Ivan dances with him quietly for a while before speaking. “Does Matvey want a family of his own?”  
  
"Oh yes!" Matthew says a little too quickly, blushing from his own eagerness. "I mean- I would like to have a family of my own someday."  
  
Ivan chuckles softly at Matthew’s quick response. “It sounds like Matvey would like a family of his own much sooner than “someday”, right?”  
  
"It wouldn’t bother me if it happened sooner than later. But it’s still someday."  
  
“If Matvey wants a family so much, then why did he offer to help me instead of staying at home and finding a mate?”  
  
"Well. There are no other guardians at home and I never really had the chance to travel so…"  
  
“I see.” He nods in understanding before tilting his head suddenly. “Does it need to be with another guardian? I do not know what your kind thinks of it, but I have seen many species intermingle with one another before.”  
  
"No. With humans it is acceptable from my knowledge. But it is more preferable with our own kind as it does not require as much explaining."  
  
“That makes sense.”  
  
"Why the sudden interest?" Matthew asked, genuinely curious.  
  
“Just curious.” Ivan responds with a smile. “I do not believe any of your kind reside in Solstice. Or if they do, they are well hidden because I have never seen or heard of them before I met you.”  
  
"I did not entirely expect you to know. We tend to keep to ourselves. Even I do not know where others reside."  
  
Ivan nods and they continue to dance for a bit before he frowned softly in confusion. “Ah, shouldn’t you know where your parents are though?”  
  
"I—" Matthew stopped dancing for a moment and looked at his feet. "I do not remember much of my birth parents. And my adoptive parent… She— died two seasons ago from an illness."  
  
“Oh… I apologize for asking Matvey.” He says softly.  
  
"No, no. It’s fine." He made a movement to show that he wanted to continue.  
   
Ivan started up the dance again, dancing with him quietly for a few minutes. “Was your adoptive parent a guardian…?” He asks tentatively. He did not want to make Matthew sad with questions about her but he was also curious.  
  
"No, she was human." He smiled softly.  
  
Ivan smiled back before seeming to recall something Matthew had mentioned quite a while back. “Was she the one you were an apprentice to also?”  
  
"No, she was just a simple farmer. I didn’t really take becoming a healer seriously until after she had passed."  
  
“What was she like?” He didn’t mean to pry but he couldn’t help but want to know more for some reason.  
  
"She was a kind and gentle soul." Matthew smiled and then giggled. "And so very patient.”  
  
Ivan smiles. “Matvey is the same. You had a good role model, yes?”  
  
"I do believe I did. I wish she could have been around to see her grandchildren and been a role model from them too though."  
  
“You will be a good role model for your children when you have them Matvey.” He says with a smile. Ivan was quiet for a moment in thought. “Hm, I have had more bad role models than good. Whether or not I will make a good role model is very questionable.” He muses aloud.  
  
"I think you would be. You are gentle when needed and kind to those you care about. You can be very strict at times, but that is good when raising children." Matthew says confidently, truly believing what he said.  
  
“Mm, you have not seen me truly angry though.” Ivan says with a wry smile. “I can get quite…. volatile.” And that was putting it lightly.  
  
"Would you ever use that against someone you care about?"  
  
“Not intentionally.” He glanced away with a soft frown.  
  
"Ivan…" Matthew says softly before moving in closer to rest his head on Ivan’s chest as they danced. "I don’t believe that you would ever hurt the ones you love out of anger."  
  
Ivan was quiet for a few long moments, slowing their dancing a little but not stopping. “You are wrong in that belief Matvey. I have hurt ones I care about before.” He says quietly. “Not intentionally. I am just not always fully aware of who I am lashing out at when I am really mad.” A small unhappy frown appeared on his face. “I was mad at someone else entirely and someone I care about got in the way. They tried to stop me before I got myself in trouble and I ended up lashing out at them instead of at the person I was mad at and I hurt them a lot.”  
  
Matthew listened quietly until Ivan was finished. He then spoke in a tender and gentle way like he was soothing a child. “Then… maybe it is something that you have to work on? Everyone has bad habit that they have to work out for the better of their loved ones.”  
  
“…I do not know how to “work on” something like that Matvey…” Ivan frowned softly.  
  
"Well, I don’t know either until I see you angry. To start, you would need someone to help calm you and after that it’s just thinking."  
  
“I do not want Matvey to need to see me angry like that.” The man mumbles after a moment or three. “It is not pleasant nor would it be very safe for Matvey to be around me when I am that angry.”  
  
"I’ll be fine, I can get away if I need to." He smiled and fluttered his wings.  
  
Ivan frowned, not looking quite so sure of that. “Still…”  
  
"Don’t worry. I won’t make you, I just want you to know that I am willing to help."  
  
“Yes, I appreciate it. Though I do not think you would be able to make me that mad in the first place.” He smiles very slightly.  
  
Matthew laughed a little and lifted his head off Ivan’s chest. “Oh? And why do you think that?”  
  
“Matvey is too kind to say the things needed to be said to make me that mad.” He says with a smile. “And there are only a few people that are able to make me that mad anyway.”  
  
"Ah, well that is good."  
  
Ivan nods a little. “Yes. Unfortunately the ones that can like doing it often.”  
  
"They need to lay off and let you be yourself, not piss you off every moment they get."  
  
Ivan snorts. “The King of Solstice will do as he pleases whether I like it or not Matvey.”  
  
"Ah, but when you are king, what does that make him then?"  
  
"Dead."  
  
"W-wait, what?" Matthew jumped back slightly. "I-is he dying?"  
  
"I wish." Ivan grumbles with a scowl. “No, he is not. If I do regain my title as heir, the only way I am becoming King is if he dies. There is no way he will let me rule while he is still breathing."  
  
"O-oh." Matthew was somewhat grateful to hear that. He honestly thought Ivan was going to kill his father for a moment.  
  
Ivan stopped their dance there. “I believe that is enough practice for tonight. It is late.”  
  
"I’m fine with that. Goodnight Ivan." Matthew let go and went to get his blanket out.  
  
Ivan let go as well. “Goodnight Matvey.” He went to his pack and got his out as well before laying down near his pack, which had been set by the sunflowers.  
  
Before curling up into his blanket Matthew looked at Kuma. [Not a word.] He says simply. He then happily fluttered his wings outside the blanket. Ah, it had been too long since he’d gotten to sleep like this.  
  
Ivan did not go to sleep for a while, quietly thinking about many things as he stared at the sunflowers before eventually allowing himself to fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Matthew awoke as the first ray of light touched his face. His wings then stretched, reaching for the sky, lightly flapping before he sat up and did some more stretches. Ivan, already awake, heard Matthew awaken but continued cooking quietly.

"Good morning…" The boy says in a cheerful tone.

“Hm…? Ah, good morning Matvey.” Ivan says after a moment, glancing up from his cooking. “Breakfast is almost ready.”

"So when am I going to cook again? You took over on the morning I nearly froze." He giggled.

Ivan blinks and then chuckles softly. “When you start waking up before I do.” He replies with an amused smile. Matthew huffs and continues with stretching his wings.“You can cook for lunch and today if you really want to cook again.”

"I’d like that."

Ivan smiles and hands Matthew his breakfast when it was ready.

They continued travelling for the next few days and soon were at the palace.

 

☙~❧

 

"So… Where should I meet you this time?" Matthew asked.

Ivan hummed in thought. “Well you may come with me if you would like. I will be here a bit longer than normal even if I am turned down; I believe someone I know well lives here.”

"Oh? Who do you know?"

“A friend.” He replies vaguely. “So would you like to come with me this time or would you prefer to stay out here?”

"You have never invited me in before so whom am I to deny such an honor? And I can also see your progress." The guardian grinned and gave a nod. “Should I pretend to be your servant or guide?”

Ivan chuckles. “Neither. We can say I am mentoring you. It is not true, but they will believe that easier than they will the other options. Just a tip, do not speak up unless they address you first, alright?”

"So what is it you are teaching me? If they ask, that is?"

“To be a knight.” He says with a smile. “It is the only thing they would think reasonable for me to teach.”

"Ah, I think I could pull that off." Matthew smiles confidently.

Ivan smiles down at him before noticing something and frowning softly. “Ah, Matvey… you need to wear your shoes while we are there.”

"Um… I forgot them?" The boy says timidly, boots were going to be far too hot and nothing was going to get him to wear them in Vernal.

Ivan stared at him for a moment. “…Well then, we will just need to get you a new pair more suited for this country.” He says, beckoning Matthew to follow into town to find a workshop of the shoemaker here.

"I’m sorry, it’s just I’ve never had the need to wear shoes…"

Ivan chuckles. “Yes, yes. Come on, let us get you shoes and then we can head to the palace.”

  
☙~❧

 

They headed into the castle, Ivan then talking with the King and Queen. He briefly explained his reason for being there and asked if he could have permission to court their daughter. They thought about it and talked to each other about it quietly for a while before saying they would allow him to meet with her and if she took a liking to him, they would consider it.

Ivan perked up, smiling and thanking them and then asking where their daughter was now. The Queen explained that her daughter was in the middle of her lessons right now and that he would have to wait a few hours before he could meet with her. Ivan nodded in understanding and then politely asked if his friend happened to live here now.

They looked surprised by his inquiry but answered yes and told Ivan where his friend worked in the palace. Ivan thanked them again with a smile and exited the room with Matthew, heading down the hallway in the direction the King and Queen had told him to go. “Ah, that went better than I was expecting it to!” He says happily, smiling at Matthew as they walked.

"You’re doing very well Ivan." Matthew whispered with pride; he had no idea if it was all right to say anything yet.

"You can talk normally Matvey. We are no longer in the presence of the King and Queen." The man chuckles.

"Oh." The guardian laughed with him.

“I think they were surprised at how polite and nice I was being… Ah, I wonder what my friend will think.” Ivan muses. “Probably that I am trying to cause trouble. He is grumpy sometimes, but I think Matvey will enjoy meeting with him.” The prince grinned knowingly.

"You have yet to tell me who this friend of yours is Ivan… Oh, should I call you prince while I am here?"

“No and you will find out soon enough alright?” At Matthew’s question he went quiet, pondering this for a moment. “Hmm… no. Just Ivan is fine for now.”

"Very well, you and your surprises." Matthew smiles.

Ivan grins. “Yes! It is a good surprise. I think Matvey will like it.” He stopped in front of the door before knocking on it loudly and smiling in amusement at the sound of something being dropped along with the sound of a few choice swear words before the door swung open, a very feminine and irritated looking man with long black hair tied back was standing in the doorway and scowling. Matthew flinched as he heard all of this and tried not to jump out of his shoes when the man came out.

Ivan just grinned down at the man scowling. “Hello Jao Jao!” He says cheerily.  
  
The man only scowled more. “I have told you many times not to call me that.” He scolds, shaking a finger at the taller man. “What are you doing here? You should be at home aru.”

“Father disowned me until I have a wife. He made Gilbert heir. I am here to meet with the princess.”

“You’ve come to harass me until she’s done with her studies haven’t you.” It was a statement, not a question.

“Of course!” Ivan says, completely unashamed. “I also brought a friend to meet Jao!” He grins and moves aside a little so Yao could see past him.

“A friend…?” Yao’s gaze lands on Matthew and he blinks in surprise, dropping the scowl and arching an eyebrow as he looked Matthew up and down. “Hello.”

"Hello." The guardian smiled and waved a little, still unsure of what to make of the situation.

“I am Yao Wang. And you are…?”

"Oh, sorry. I’m Matthew. It’s nice to meet another friend of Ivan’s."

Yao’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, his eyes widening. Ivan just giggled a bit at Yao’s startled look, well aware of just why the man was so surprised.

"Did I say something wrong…?"

“That is an _extremely_ informal way to address a prince.” Yao says, shocked.

"But— Ivan asked me to call him by his first name!" Matthew tried to defend himself, but still looked sorry about it.

If possible, Yao’s eyes went even wider as he quickly turned to look at Ivan. “You _what_?” He asks in disbelief.

“I did.” Ivan grinned. “Matvey has been travelling with me for a little over two months. I met him in Kirkland’s territory.”

Yao just stared in utter disbelief for several long moments. “You did not force him to travel with you… did you?” He asks suspiciously, frowning at him a bit.

"Actually… if anything, _I_ sort of forced myself on him. I wanted to help him find a bride.” Matthew explains with an awkward giggle.

Yao’s eyes could not get any wider if he tried, his mouth dropping open in shock, and an absolutely _scandalized_ look on his face. “…”

Ivan laughed. “Matvey. Your phrasing needs work still.” He says, looking greatly amused. “Forcing oneself upon another is the same as forced mating.”

The young guardian squawked and quickly flushed. “I-I did not mean it in that way, I—I promise you!!”

Ivan laughed some more. “I know.”

Yao’s scandalized expression went away after a few moments. “What did you mean then?” He questions, curious how Ivan had come about a travel companion.

"That I insisted that I come along."

Yao only stared. “You may want to start by explaining how you two met in the first place.” He says after a few moments.

Matthew glanced up at Ivan, not sure if he should explain this part. He didn’t want another slip up.

"Go ahead Matvey. He is talking to you, not me." Ivan says with a smile.

"I found him injured on my doorstep and I brought him into my bed, treated his wounds and… It just took off from there."

“Phrasing Matvey.” Ivan chides with a soft smile.

Yao arched an eyebrow at Ivan. “You _let_ him help?”  
  
“I was attacked by a creature of some sort and my knives were not out. I had only been intending to briefly rest there before cleaning my wounds and leaving, but I fell asleep. I taxed my energy too much in the fight to stay awake.”

“Ah. You should be more careful Vanya.” Yao scolds.

“Yes, I know.” Ivan says with a smile.

Yao then returned his gaze to Matthew. “Are you a healer?”

"Ah, I was an apprentice to one once, but I never got to finish my training."

Yao arched an eyebrow curiously. “Why not?”

"He passed on. My master was a very old healer."

Yao nods before turning to Ivan and arching an eyebrow questioningly at him. Ivan just grinned. “If the first meeting goes well we will be staying for a few days.”

Yao turns again to Matthew. “Come inside and show me what you know and I will consider teaching you for a few days while you are here.” He then turned and walked back into the room, leaving the door wide open.

"Truly!?" Matthew’s eyes widened.

“Yes, yes. Come in, aru.”

Ivan grinned at Matthew’s expression. “Go on inside Matvey.” He says, gesturing for Matthew to enter the room before him. Matthew happily entered the room, but tried to look respectful and not like some child. Ivan entered after him, closing the door behind them.

Yao was waiting near an organized array of tools, flowers, and herbs. He gestured at the items. “Show me what you know. What are each of the tools used for and what medicines can be made out of each item?”

"Um.." Matthew quickly looked over everything. It took him a moment before he started to recite all the herbs and flowers he recognized. After that, he moved onto the tools, and then what he knew about making medicines. He could not name all of the plants though, nor did he know many medicine formulas. "I’m sorry, but I believe that is all I know."

“Not too bad.” Yao says with a nod.

“Oh! Matvey you know one more flower that is not here.” Ivan adds, noticing one not on the table. “The one you got excited over a few days ago. The purple one.”

“Hm?” Yao arched an eyebrow curiously.

"The purple lily?" Matthew asked. "I did not say anything about it because most healers don’t have it. If you wait too long, the flower rots and becomes a deadly poison."

“Oh, I did not know that.” Ivan says, blinking in surprise.

“You have some?” Yao asks, looking to Matthew with more surprise.

"Not exactly. I already used the flowers to make medicine." Matthew fiddled with his fingers.

“Oh?” Yao asks, clearly interested in this.

"You’ve never heard of the purple lily being made into a medicine?"

"I have. I have just never been able to access the purple lily to make any." Yao arched an eyebrow. "May I see the medicine?" He asks, certainly wanting to inspect Matthew’s work.

"I don’t have it on me. I left it with my partner." Matthew apologized.

"Partner?"

"Yes, his name is Kumajiro. He is waiting on the outskirts of the town." He paused for a moment. "People who don’t know him tend to overreact."

"Why?"

"He’s a hippogriff and gets easily mistaken for a gryphon. Most attack him or try to scare him off."

Yao looks surprised by Matthew’s words before nodding. “I see.”

“He’s also very protective of Matvey.” Ivan adds with a smile. “He does not like me much.”

"You two are slowly getting better with each other." Matthew huffed.

"Hm?" Yao asks. "What do you mean?"

"Kuma takes a long while to warm up to someone. That’s all."

“So Jao Jao, will you teach Matvey while we are here?” Ivan asks, changing the subject.

Yao scowls softly at Ivan at the use of that name before his expression evens out and he nods.

"Oh my! Thank you so much!" Matthew cheered and did a little jump.

Yao gave a small amused smile. “You are welcome.”

Ivan chuckled softly at Matthew’s reaction. “I said Matvey would like my surprise, didn’t I?”

He laughed and gave Ivan a hug. “Yes, yes. Thank you too.”

Yao almost paled in shock as he watched the two of them curiously. Ivan grinned as he returned the hug. “You are welcome Matvey.”

"Now then, don’t forget what you’ve learned when you meet the princess. But take things slow and watch for things she likes." Matthew smiles playfully up Ivan. "Afterwards, if you are up for it, you can tell me how it went."

Ivan nods. “I won’t! And of course I will tell Matvey how it went. You have been helping me a lot, it only makes sense to tell you how it turns out.”

"Good." Matthew released the hug. "I wish you the best of luck for when the time comes."

Ivan smiled. “Thank you Matvey!”

Yao just continued to stare at them, their actions quite questionable and a great bewilderment to the man. Speechless, he could not think of a single instance where he had seen Ivan act this way with anyone other than his siblings or Yao himself.

Matthew took notice of the silence from the other and turned to Yao. “Um… is everything all right?”

“I feel like I am missing some piece of information on the two of you.” Yao says, squinting his eyes. “I have know him for many years and I have never seen him interact the way he is interacting with you right now with anyone other than myself or his sisters.” He paused a moment before adding, “And it took me _years_ to get him to trust me enough to act in such a way around me.”

Matthew looked up at Ivan in surprise. “Years—? Why did it take you so long to become friends with Master… Wang, Ivan?” He decided that since Yao would be teaching him for the next while, he might as well address him properly.

“Trust issues.” Yao says dryly.

Ivan frowns at Yao. “Yes, _but_ I had good reason to not trust those who were not my sisters.”

Yao nodded. “You did.”

Matthew didn’t like the feeling he was getting off of these two at the moment. “Ivan…?” He asked softly, but so little that if Ivan did not wish to share he could change the topic.

“…It is a long story Matvey… To make it brief; my father has never been a kind man and did not treat me kindly. Since he is king, most people followed his lead and treated me similarly.”

“The nobles did at least.” Yao adds. “The servants may have mocked him but none dared lay a hand on him.”

“Mhmm.” Ivan nods.

"I keep hearing all these things about your Father, Ivan and what he’s done… I never hear any of the details, but I also fear to hear it." Matthew hangs his head a little as he looks down at the floor, one of his hands resting on his chest. _It hurts to hear these things. I want… I want to cleanse away his pain._

“You are wise to fear it Matvey. It is not pleasant at all.” Ivan says quietly, averting his gaze. “But I will not share any more on it until I am ready to. As you have your own secrets, I have mine.”

Matthew laughed weakly and lightly placed a hand on Ivan’s arm as he glanced at him. “You already know my biggest secret, but I understand your reasoning and respect that.”

“Mm, true but your secret is much happier than mine is.” Ivan glanced back at him and smiled weakly. “Thank you for understanding Matvey.”

His hand dropped and he returned the smile. “You are welcome.”

Ivan smiled back a bit more.

Yao looked over at Ivan and then back at Matthew. He was not sure what connection there was between these two but he felt certain there was more to their relationship than what he could see. With a moment of though, a slight look of understanding appeared on his face. Then, to break the silence, he started up lessons with Matthew and after a few hours, Ivan left them to continue the lesson on their own while he went and met with the princess.

"Master Wang, if I may ask, do you know any magic? If so, do you use it in your practice?" Matthew politely asked as he studied with the smaller man.

Yao shook his head. “No to both questions. Magic is not my area of expertise.”

"… Are you against the use of it in healing Master Wang?"

Again he shook his head. “No, I understand it can be a very useful tool in healing.”

"I can confidently say that I have skills in the art of magic." Matthew says with a small bit of pride.

Yao smiles slightly. “Then that is a great advantage both for yourself and whomever you heal in the future.”

"It has come in handy over the past few years."

“I would imagine so.” Yao paused for a few moments. “If you do not mind my getting off topic… why did you decide to help Ivan find a wife?”

"I just thought he seemed a little lost and I wanted to help him. When I had left with him, I had decided that I would help him find love so he could marry happily." He paused and his smile became a frown as his voice began to fill with sorrow. "After a while I found that he did not wish to find love… only a female that would be willing to marry him and give him children."

Yao nods. “Because finding one to love and having her die in childbirth would be devastating.”

Matthew looked at him with wide eyes. “You know—?”

“I am older than I look. I was at that palace before he was even born.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “I know quite well because I saw how devastating it was to his father when he lost Ivan’s mother. So I understand why he would not want to try to find love.”

 _His father?_ “Could… could that be why his father is the way he is to Ivan?”

“That is very possible.” Yao says with a nod. “And if Ivan has come to a similar conclusion, it is also possible that he does not wish to find love because he may be afraid that he will turn out like his father if a similar situation were to happen to him.”

"Oh Ivan…" Matthew whispered with a great deal of pain in his voice.

“You have are very kind and caring person Matthew. I think it is very good for you to have made friends with him. It is good for him.” Yao could not help but smile softly at the boy.

"I— think so too. He has changed since I first met him, even if only a little."

“He has changed a lot since I have last seen him.” Yao says. “I have a question though. You told him not to forget what he had learned when he was to meet the princess. What did you mean by that?” He tilted his head curiously.

"Oh that, I have been helping Ivan with courting while we travel. Even a man named Francis, if you know him, has been giving Ivan _wooing_ lessons.” Matthew smiled brightly, trying not to laugh right away.

Yao blinked in surprise before he gave a short laugh. “He let _Francis_ help him? Oh you have been a very good influence on him then. Last I was aware of it, he didn’t want Francis anywhere near him, aru.”

The guardian buckled and laughed. “Oh yes, I found that out the first time I met him. Ivan was so mad.”

“I can imagine. Francis didn’t do anything to you did he?”

Matthew quieted little as he remembered the little incident. “N-not intentionally.”

Yao arched an eyebrow but didn’t question any further. “So he taught Ivan how to woo. Did he teach anything else?”

"Oh, that’s right. He has been giving us waltzing lesson as well."

The older man’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Ivan’s been taught to waltz? Wait, both of you?”

"Yes. It’s been a lot of fun and I really like the spins. Even if it is a little odd to play the female role in the dancing." He says all too happily.

Yao smiles. “Dancing is fun.” He agrees with a nod.

  
☙~❧

 

A few hours later, Ivan came in looking quite pleased with himself. Matthew quickly took notice and walked up to Ivan. “So, how did it go?”

“I get to meet with her again!” The man says with a grin. “She said she seems a bit unsure about this because what she has heard of me and how I acted are not matching up, but other than that I think everything went very well!”

"That’s wonderful!" Though Matthew said this, it didn’t feel entirely honest, but he still gave the man a hug.

“It is!” Ivan hugged back happily. “How were lessons with Jao Jao?”

Yao gave Ivan a scolding look at the name but otherwise seemed impressed it had gone so well for Ivan. “Good. I have been learning a lot.”

“That’s good.” Ivan smiles. “Oh, we will probably be here for a few days. We should get your things from Kumajiro, yes?”

"But what about him? I can’t very well ask him to wait for us…" Matthew frowned.

Ivan frowned softly in return. “Well…”

“As long as he can behave and not injure anyone here or eat any of the livestock. I may be able to get permission from the King and Queen for him to stay here for a few days.” Yao says slowly.

"Kuma won’t do that. He grew up in a town filled with livestock. He knows that hunting is for the forest. And as long as people don’t treat him like a horse he’ll be fine."

Yao nods. “Good. I should be able to convince them to agree then. If you’ll excuse me for a while, I will go ask them now if they are not preoccupied.”

"Thank you. Oh, but where will he be staying?" He asked in a worried tone.

“I can ask if they will allow you one of the larger rooms so he can stay with you if you would like.”

"That would be very nice. But if not, Kuma will settle for the roof of a barn. That’s where he stays when we’re at home so…" The guardian was trying not to be too demanding of the king and queen.

Yao nods and excuses himself before leaving to speak with the King and Queen. Only to returned about half an hour saying they would permit Kumajiro to stay in one of the larger rooms with Matthew while they were here.

Matthew turned to Ivan. “I’ll go get him now then, before it gets dark.”

Ivan nods. “All right.”

Matthew then left to go find his way out of the castle and to find his partner. While Ivan stayed behind to talk with Yao and ask how he’s been doing since he left Solstice. Yao in turn, more or less interrogated Ivan about what he’d been up to lately.

  
☙~❧

 

Matthew explained everything that had happened when he rode on Kuma’s back towards the castle. He figured that it would help keep the commoners calm if they saw him as a mount.

[You are not going to be able to mate if he is in another’s nest.]

[He’s not going to spend the night with the princess! And I am not mating with Ivan.]

[So you will be finding a female to mate with while you stay here?] Kuma ruffled his feathers. [Good. It will be better for you and you will at least know what you are doing with how much description Alfred put into how his first mating went.]

"Kumajiro!!" Matthew hit him on the side. "I do _not_ need a reminder of that!”

[What? He was very thorough. I have mated before and it was all around the same.]

"Enough I don’t want to hear anymore!!" His face felt like his face was on fire, he was full of rage and mortification.

[I am just trying to help with you with your first mating season—]

"La la la!" Matthew closed his eyes and covered his ears. No doubt everyone was watching him like some sort of mad man, if they weren’t already running away from the sight of Kumajiro that is.

 

☙~❧

 

Once they got to the castle, it was a little hard to explain that the hippogriff would be staying _inside_ the castle but once that was over with, he made his way back to Ivan and Yao.

"Sorry it took so long."

“Welcome back Matvey. Hello Kumajiro.” Ivan says with a smile.

“Welcome back Matthew.” Yao says with a nod. “And hello to you.” He addresses the hippogriff, giving a respectful nod. Kuma looked down at the shorter man with a slight tilt to his head, but gave a small nod in return.

"Oh, Kumajiro, this is Master Wang. He’s the one who is giving me lessons while we stay here."

Yao nods. “Shall I show you to your rooms so you can put your bags down?”

"That would be wonderful. Kuma would appreciate it." Matthew smiled and Kuma gave a chirp of acknowledgement.

Yao then showed them to their rooms; Matthew and Kumajiro had the room next to Ivan’s.

[Now we will hear everything…] Kuma sighed.

"Kuma!" Matthew hissed; he didn’t get that human courtship was different did he? They weren’t going to be mating in the other room _tonight_ or anytime soon.

Both Ivan and Yao arched an eyebrow questioningly. “Is something wrong Matvey?”

"Kuma is being… rude."

“Ah, that is not very nice.” Ivan says

"I think that he’s just a little tense from the walk though the town." Matthew looked at the floor and opened the door to his room. He couldn’t wait for Kuma to go to sleep so he would _shut up_.

 

☙~❧

 

The day that came next, Yao started on more lessons with Matthew while Ivan spent time with the princess. Matthew had brought the vial of medicine he made out of the purple lily with him this time so Yao could have a look while he studied.

Yao inspected it and commented that he was impressed at how well made it was and that Matthew’s previous master must have been an excellent teacher. Matthew thanked him and the lessons went on smoothly.

After five days, Matthew found that he had seen less and less of Ivan. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy having a teacher again; he was just beginning to miss having Ivan around. That, and Kuma didn’t like staying cooped up in the castle. It was starting to drive the guardian crazy again.

Though today Ivan stopped by the classroom with an unhappy pout on his face, looking very much like a child who had been scolded and told to go to bed without any of his favorite dessert. “Matvey, we are leaving tomorrow afternoon.” Was all that he said before he turned and retired to his room for the night.

Yao sighed. “Aiyah, things were going so well. I wonder what happened.”

"E-excuse me Master Wang." Matthew then left the room with haste and went down the hallways. When he came to Ivan’s door, he knocked a few times. "Ivan…?"

“…Yes Matvey?”

"May I come in?" He asked gently.

“You may.”

Matthew opened the door, closing it softly behind him and walked over to the bed as he looked the prince over. Ivan was sitting on the bed, leaning up against the headboard with one of his flasks of vodka in hand. “Do you want to talk about what happened?” The boy asked gently.

“No.” Ivan took a drink of his vodka. “…Yes— I do not know.”

"May I sit with you?"

He nods. “You may.”

With that, Matthew crawled onto the large bed and over towards the prince. He sat next to Ivan and looked up at him with a gentle look. “Can I ask what happened today?”

“Yes, you can ask.”

"What went on today that had the King change his mind?"

“They said they would consider it and they did. They will not allow it. They think another suitor would be better for her.”

"It is better than the other Kings; they all turn you away out of fear. This time the King decided to turn you down because he found someone else for his daughter." The guardian smiled. "This means that all these lessons and practicing paid off. Kings are willing to give you a fair chance and see if you are what they are looking for."

Ivan took another drink of his vodka and huffed softly. “No, they are still afraid. They are just more polite about saying it.” His hand came up to slip under his scarf and touch the scars underneath. “She saw these yesterday. I showed her because she asked.”

Matthew frowned. “Was she scared…?”

Ivan frowned and gave a short nod. Matthew carefully placed his hand on Ivan’s wrist that rested at the larger man’s neck. Ivan tensed at the touch for a moment or two before relaxing a little and looking away from Matthew.

The guardian then used his other arm to slowly wiggle his jacket off so that it was only hanging off the one arm, his hand still resting on Ivan’s. After a moment or two of silence, one of Matthew’s soft golden wings came and rested across Ivan’s front. The guardian then curled up against Ivan’s side comfortably. “I’m not afraid.” He whispered.

Ivan gave a soft smile and nodded slightly. “Yes, I know.” He whispers back. “Thank you Motya.”

Having never heard that name before Matthew looked up at Ivan with a slight tilt to his head. “Motya…?”

“It is a nickname. It is similar to Matt in my language.” He smiled a bit more. “I would have explained this at the hot springs but I was boring you with it.”

"I’ll just stop paying attention to what you call me." Matthew lazily nuzzled closer to Ivan and shut his eyes.

Ivan chuckled softly and wrapped his free arm around Matthew in a half hug. “It is a name friends and family use with each other.” He says with a smile. “The one for my name would be Vanya… you may call me by that if you would like.”

"I like the sound of Ivan better." The guardian mumbled. "Vanya sounds more like a name I would give to my son if I had one…"

Ivan smiled a bit more at this. “Thank you Matvey.”

"You’re welcome." He felt like he was falling asleep.

“You sound tired, why don’t you rest for a while?”

"Oh… I guess I am." The guardian started to sit up, his wings lightly dragging along.

“You may rest here if you would like to Matvey.” Ivan says after a moment.

"I don’t know if that would be appropriate."

“It is fine, all right?”

Matthew thought about it for a moment before nodding and slipping out of the last little bit of his jacket. “Alright, thank you.”

“It is no problem Matvey.” Ivan says with a smile.

"Should I hide my wings?"

“No, it is fine. You rest better with them out, correct?”

Matthew sat there for a moment as he looked over the bed. He didn’t know if he should get under the covers or lay on top of them. “…”

"You may get under them. That way others do not discover your wings if they come in looking for you."

"You are right." Matthew pulled the covers back and crawled under, the tips of his wings resting just above his shoulders as he closed his eyes.

After Matthew was asleep, Ivan stayed where he was for a good half hour or so before getting up and letting Yao and Kumajiro know that Matthew was resting. He then returned to his room and sat back down on the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day they left and Kumajiro was more than happy to be out of that castle, though Matthew wished he could have stayed a little longer to learn more from Yao.  
  
As Yao bid them goodbye, he complimented Matthew on his progress while they were there.  
  
They then travelled a few days before they got to the edge of a forest. It seemed like this was the only path to the next kingdom, though Ivan had a feeling that this was the path that Matthew had not wanted to take earlier.  
  
[So did you find a female?] Kuma asked hopefully.  
  
[No! Now drop it, I am not mating with someone that I just happen to find attractive!]  
  
[So we are back to where we were before…?]  
  
Matthew groaned; he really didn’t want his partner breathing down his neck to find someone to mate with. He quickly froze when he saw the Deadwood up ahead though.  
  
Ivan stopped when he noticed Matthew freezing up. “Matvey?”  
  
"T-that’s the Deadwood…"  
  
“Deadwood?” He tilts his head. “Ah, Kirkland mentioned this place while insulting me once.”  
  
"Do we have to go in _there_?”  
  
"It is the only way since the other path has rocks at the end of it."  
  
Matthew whined. “Can’t we find another way around?”  
  
"What is so bad about it Matvey?"  
  
"How about… Dead?"  
  
"Dead as in…?"  
  
"Everything and everywhere."  
  
“Matvey I do not understand what is so bad about going through it. It is just a forest, right?”  
  
"Look, I have only heard stories about this place. There was a king that was so filled with blood lust and the joy of killing others that as punishment, the great kings of Vernal sentenced him to live in eternal death. Since he can no longer pass on and is stuck between life and the spirit world, he is filled with rage whenever a living being comes into his forest. He casts a curse on them so they can never leave without dying." Matthew swallowed in fear. "I-I also hear that he hates healers the most because they help others survive and continue living."  
  
“Ah, well… they are only stories, right?”  
  
"I don’t know! I just don’t want to go in there!"  
  
“We do not exactly have an alternate path Matvey…”  
  
"I don’t want to go in there unless I know it is safe!" Matthew clung on to Kuma.  
  
“Shall I go in and check it out then? You can wait out here with Kumajiro.”  
  
"But what if you don’t come back!?"  
  
"Then you knows not to go in there, right?"  
  
Matthew was torn between not going in and making sure Ivan didn’t get hurt. “F-fine, I’m coming with you!” Kuma squawked and looked shocked. What was Matthew thinking!?  
  
“Matvey are you sure? You do not have to if you do not want to.”  
  
"I don’t want to sit here and wait, only to have something happen to you!" Matthew moved to storm on ahead while Kuma just watched him with his jaw slack. Was he just doing all this to prove himself as a possible mate?  
  
“Hold on Matvey.” Ivan grabbed the boy before he could do that. “As a precaution, let me take out my blades so we have some defense, alright?”  
  
Matthew stopped, though he was shaking a little as Ivan set down his pack and took out several blades, two for himself and two for Matthew, each in their own scabbard.  
  
Matthew was bewildered once he was handed the blades. “You want me to use these?”  
  
"Not necessarily. But if we are attacked, it would be beneficial for you to have some way of defending yourself, right?"  
  
"That is true." He thought about it quickly. His magic probably wouldn’t be that strong in these woods.  
  
“Now we may proceed. I suggest we all stay close together.”  
  
Matthew nodded quickly and Kumajiro reluctantly had to follow. They all slowly proceeded further and further into the forest but nothing much happened. In fact, it seemed eerily devoid of life and Ivan didn’t like that one bit.  
  
Kumajiro was extremely restless, his ears always listening for anything, but there was not a sound other than their footsteps.

  
☙~❧

  
A few days had passed and still nothing had happened. It should have been a good thing, but with little light coming down through the dead canopy and not a spot of life seen or heard; the lack of life and sound was extremely unsettling, even more so today than the first few days. It was extremely hard to relax for Matthew and Kuma, and even Ivan was starting to become more wary with each day.  
  
It was now nightfall and they were getting ready for bed. Ivan suggested that they sleep closer together tonight than they had been, with Matthew in between Ivan and Kumajiro for safety’s sake.  
  
Ivan had his back to Matthew, facing out so he could defend them should anyone or anything attack them. He was also asleep but not very deeply, he would wake should any threat get near. Hours passed and Matthew was finally sleeping but while they all slept, something different was going on this night; a ghost was watching them. It even came to float over the group, looking over Ivan and Matthew closely.  
  
The ghost reached down and with a clawed finger, slowly cut Matthew’s cheek. It was so little that he only flinched, but he shuddered like a cold wind had gotten under his covers when the ghost licked up the small amount of blood.  
  
Ivan woke at Matthew’s flinch. When he saw nothing, he turned to look at Matthew, frowning at the floating hand and part of a face in the fog. He reached out and swatted at it, scowling and now fully awake.  
  
It hissed like a snake, startling Kuma awake. The ghost lashed out its claws at Ivan, scratching his hand and his right cheek, before it backed off to where the fire pit was. It didn’t have a form anymore, but with the lack of moonlight, it was practically invisible.  
  
Ivan sat up and glared at where it had gone, tensing and squinting at where it had disappeared. Kuma was trying to listen for it, but it was not going to help him. _Where did it go…?_  
  
“It disappeared.” Ivan growls unhappily, staring for a bit longer before turning back to look at Matthew. “It scratched Matvey.”  
  
Matthew having not woken up from any of this yet, suddenly jolted awake and looked about before his eyes landed on the prince. Though it was very hard to see anything. “North’s winds-! Ivan you scared the life out of me.”  
  
"Something was here Matvey. It scratched your cheek and got me as well and then it disappeared." He frowned. "It was foggy and half formed. I only saw a hand and part of a face."  
  
Matthew swallowed, he didn’t even notice and it was freaking him out a bit. “W-well that’s all fine and dandy, b-but could you let go of my legs? You did promise you wouldn’t touch me in my sleep…”  
  
“…Matvey I’m not touching you.”  
  
"Wha—" Matthew didn’t get a chance to finish, it was like a trap was sprung as the boy was suddenly sent falling over their campsite and into the dead brush.  
  
“Matvey!” Ivan reacted nearly instantly and got up, scrambling after Matthew. Kumajiro screeched and galloped after Matthew with startling speed. “Matvey?!” Ivan was following after the sounds coming from Matthew.  
  
Matthew’s body and wings were getting cut from rocks and branches that he was dragged over; he tried to get his legs loose of what ever he was tangled in, but whatever was pulling him this fast into the deep of the woods was holding strong. Matthew was freaking out and flapping his wings whenever they weren’t getting scraped across the ground. “Ivan! Kuma!”  
  
“Matvey!” Ivan chased after Matthew, running faster when he finally caught a glimpse of him but Kuma was already charging him down and Matthew was suddenly dropped in a small cloud of dust, but the hippogriff was still going. Then a blood-curdling screech rang out with the sound of wood cracking. The two of them lost in the pitch black.  
  
Ivan ran faster at the scream, calling out for Matthew and Kumajiro, his voice sounding a bit frantic with worry after the screech rang out.  
  
"I-I’m over here, Ivan!" Matthew called as he slowly stood up, flinching as he heard more pained cries echoing through the woods.  
  
"Stay there and keep speaking." Ivan says, making his way in the darkness towards the voice, tense and on edge with all the cries.  
  
"I don’t know what I should say."  
  
"Anything Matvey. I cannot see you. You need to speak so I can hear where you are."  
  
“My wings didn’t break.”  
  
"That is good. You are unhurt, right?"  
  
"Yes, I’m healing the small scratches right now… I don’t want to lure anything out here with the smell of blood."  
  
"Good thinking. I have scratches from whatever scratched you in your sleep though."  
  
"Oh, I can heal those for you."  
  
“All right. How are your wings?”  
  
"They’re fine now." He gave them a good flapping to get the dirt off them.  
  
"That is good. I think you should hide them so nothing can grab onto them right now. Make yourself less of a target, you know?"  
  
"I’ll do that." He then took a moment to hide them.  
  
“Good.” Ivan’s voice sounded a lot closer than before and he reached out, bumping into Matthew’s arm with it. “Ah, Matvey? That is you, right?”  
  
"Ivan!" Matthew quickly latched onto him. He was still shaking a bit from the shock of being dragged though the Deadwood. He thought he was going to be eaten.  
  
“Matvey.” Ivan gave a sigh of relief, pulling Matthew into a secure embrace, holding him close.  
  
"I-I told you this place was bad!" The guardian whined and lightly hit his back.  
  
“Yes, yes. You were right Matvey.” He agrees softly, stroking Matthew’s hair soothingly. “Call Kumajiro and we will return to our campsite, alright?”  
  
Kuma snorted; he was only a few steps behind them and the sound made the boy jump. “K-kuma! P-please don’t scare me any more, l-let’s just get back…” Matthew whimpered and reached out his hand for the beast, but did not let go of Ivan. Once his hand was on his back, Kuma began to lead them back to the camp. He was going off by the faint smell of burnt wood that only an animal could pick up on.  
  
Ivan walked back with the two of them, finding the campsite the same as when they left it. He sat down with Matthew where they had been laying beforehand and draped a blanket over Matthew’s shoulders. Then he fed the hot coals for a little light.  
  
"T-thank you both. I-I thought I was going to be a goner." Matthew snuggled up in the blanket.  
  
“Shh Matvey, we would not have let it take you.” He soothes, pulling the boy close. In the light of the tiny fire he could see that the scratches on his hand more clearly now.  
  
"Oh your hand." Matthew frowned and reached out, holding it between his own.  
  
“It got my cheek as well.” The man comments. “Whatever it was.”  
  
Matthew didn’t say another word as he focused his magic into Ivan’s hand, his own hands giving off a faint glow as the wounds closed up. Ivan watched as Matthew healed the wounds on his hand, smiling a bit. “Thank you Matvey.”  
  
"No problem Ivan." He then placed one hand gently over Ivan’s cheek and did the same as he did with Ivan’s hand.  
  
Ivan waited patiently for Matthew to do so before thanking him again before turning to look at Kumajiro. “You are all right?”  
  
The bird slowly looked over at him. He was a mess, not injured, but his beak and antlers were covered in black grime. It must have been from the creature that had attacked them. “H-he’s fine, Kuma can be hard to hit…”  
  
“That is good. I am glad we are all okay.” Ivan nodded. “From now on until we are out of the forest, we should take turns keeping watch and not all go to sleep at the same time anymore.”  
  
Kuma gave a sharp nod.  
  
"I-I agree as well… so what should we do tonight?"  
  
“Well I do not feel very much like sleeping now. If you would like to, you and Kumajiro may try to go back to sleep and I will stay up and keep watch.”  
  
"I will try…" Matthew then lay down. "Be careful."  
  
“I will.” He ran a hand through Matthew’s hair soothingly. “Try to get some rest, alright? I will not let anything else try to take you again.”  
  
Matthew blushed a little from the touch, but smiled and welcomed it rather than flinching away.  
  
Kuma’s eyes were locked on Ivan’s hand for a good moment before sharply glancing up at the man’s eyes. Ivan had been smiling down at Matthew fondly but feeling Kumajiro’s stare, he looked up at the hippogriff, arching an eyebrow at the staring.  
  
The animal then crossed his legs before resting his head on top of them but continued to look at Ivan. The man continued to look at Kuma for a few moments before looking back to Matthew.  
  
Matthew sighed contently as his eyes slowly closed and Ivan smiled a little, continuing to stroke Matthew’s hair soothingly until he was asleep.

  
☙~❧

  
Ivan was up all night, watching for any threats but nothing else came to attack them that night.  
  
Little did anyone know, Matthew was again having dreams of Ivan, but this time he would start with petting his head and then he’d lean in and… Kiss him! Not just some random phantom, him! Matthew! This was all new to him, too new. He didn’t even know how it felt to be kissed, but his mind was really making it feel believable. His face was no doubt burning red as it repeated over and over, feeling like new each time. “I-Ivan…”  
  
Ivan looked down at the sound of his name but found Matthew still asleep. He reached out again and stroked his hair softly, thinking the boy was having a nightmare and wanting to soothe him. Matthew flinched, but quickly eased into the touch. “Ivan…”  
  
“Shh, it is all right Matvey. You are safe, alright?” He whispers softly to the sleeping boy, continuing to stroke his hair soothingly.  
  
"D—don’t stop.." The boy mumbled.  
  
“Hm?” Ivan tilted his head at this curiously but continued to stroke Matthew’s hair soothingly.  
  
Come morning, Matthew seemed to be avoiding any sort of contact with Ivan. “Are you all right Matvey?” Ivan asks after breakfast, once they’d started walking again.  
  
“Mmhm, just— still a little freaked out from being grabbed.”  
  
"All right." Ivan nods. After a few hours Ivan spoke again. “Matvey, do you think it would be better for us to go back to sleeping during the day and moving at night? Nothing much seems to happen during the day anyway.”  
  
"… You know that might be a good idea but how will we see the road at night? We don’t have a lantern."  
  
“Ah, right… how about a torch?”  
  
Matthew felt dumb; they were in a forest full of dead trees. They could set the place ablaze if they wanted to.

  
☙~❧

  
Several days passed and they’d switched to travelling at night, still taking turns keeping watch while the others slept. After a while, they could see what looked like a castle in the distance but even from here it looked eerie and foreboding.  
  
"Oh. No… N-NO! W-we have to get out of here! Now!" Matthew all but freaked and started to back up; even Kuma took a step back at the sight of it.  
  
Ivan grabbed his arm to stop him and lifted a hand quickly to cover Matthew’s mouth to stop the shouts. “Matvey. Please calm down. Lower your voice. We do not want to attract attention by shouting, alright?”  
  
Matthew was visibly shaking and tearing up. _I-I want to get out of here… I want to get out of here. Everything is cursed! And we’ll soon be next!_  
  
Ivan stared at the boy for a moment or two before removing his hand from his mouth and pulling him into a hug. “It is all right Matvey. We will not go that way. We will hurry to get out as quickly as possible, alright?”  
  
"L-let’s go… p-please." He whimpered and hugged him tightly. Then Kuma started to hiss and his feathers ruffled up.  
  
Ivan was about to agree when he heard the hiss, pulling Matthew closer and looking around for the cause of the hissing.  
  
"Good evening, weary travelers. What brings you to his majesty’s woods?" A gruff voice asked from the shadows. It was hard to tell if he was angry or just uncaring. Either way it was scaring Matthew out of his wits. _Not more ghosts._ Kuma clicked his beak in warning and raised his wings a little.  
  
“We are just passing through. The other path to our destination has a rockslide at the end of it.” Ivan says calmly and evenly.  
  
"No one passes through these woods without paying a fee."  
  
"What kind of fee?" He asks warily, eyes narrowing.  
  
"One of three things. Flesh… or as you would put it, bodily pleasures, livestock," Kumajiro growled. "Or blood, and lots of it."  
  
“…How much blood?”  
  
"I assure you it is more than your body can handle." The man huffed.  
  
“Why do you require so much then?”  
  
"I am not the only one here with you this evening and the King gets his share."  
  
"…His share of what, the blood?" Ivan’s eyes narrowed and he stepped back closer to Kumajiro, shifting slightly to put Matthew mostly behind him while still keeping a hold on him.  
  
"Of course, though he’d much prefer fresh flesh over livestock or blood. The more you please him, the easier it will be to carry on." He paused. "Unless you would have something else you would like to bargain with?"  
  
“I have money and several flasks of vodka from Solstice as well as a few well made blades.”  
  
"Money means nothing and blades bore us. As for alcohol…" The man hummed in thought. "Show us how much you have and it better be good."  
  
Matthew was still shaking and he leaned closer to Ivan so he could whisper. He had to warn him. “I-Ivan… M-my heart i-is racing like it was b-back at my home.”  
  
Ivan runs a soothing hand through Matthew’s hair. “Try to calm down a little Matvey. It will be all right, I promise.” He whispers back before removing his pack and pulling out twelve flasks full of vodka. The flasks held about 18 ounces of vodka each. “This is all I have on me. This drink is not sold in Vernal to my knowledge so I have not been able to acquire more than this.”  
  
"Hmm…" The man came out of the shadows to have a closer look. The man was so pale he was almost white, his brown hair was spiked, and he looked to be not much older than Matthew, but his eyes were a piercing red. "This, may cover most of your _expenses_ …”  
  
“ _Just_ mine or all three of ours?” Ivan asks, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"For you, perhaps we could come to a deal to include your friend, but as for your livestock… I’m afraid not. You may need to offer something… _more_.” His gaze fell onto Matthew’s golden head.  
  
“He is not livestock.” Ivan says firmly with a glare. “He is an equal.”  
  
"I-Ivan.." Matthew whimpered as he felt his wings moving under his skin. He could feel the other man looking right at him and he was feeling cornered.  
  
Ivan paused a moment to hold Matthew close. “Shh, close your eyes and calm down. Everything is all right Matvey. I promise I will get you out.” He murmurs to him softly.  
  
"If he is an equal, then the price has gone up." The man said slightly louder to get the attention back on himself as he watched Ivan’s interactions with the other with some interest. "Something the matter with the pretty little firefly? Not scared is he?"  
  
“Leave him alone.” Ivan growls out; his grip on Matthew tightening defensively. “Is that enough to get the two of them out?” He asks, nodding towards the vodka.  
  
"Oh? You are no longer placing yourself in the deal? Do you know what that means?"  
  
"I will make a separate payment to get myself out." Ivan scowls. "I am asking if that payment is enough to get them out."  
  
“H-how much blood?” Matthew spoke up.  
  
"Enough to fill six of those vodka bottles, firefly. Though your flesh would be more than enough." He answered without so much as batting an eye.  
  
“His flesh is not up for debate.” Ivan pulled Matthew closer defensively. His eyes narrowed as something Kirkland had said months ago finally clicked. “Nor is his blood.”  
  
"Well I do not think you can pay it all off yourself-"  
  
"Wait!" Someone else called out from behind them in anger. "One of them smells like Lars! We haven’t seen him in nights."  
  
"We were attacked several nights ago. He-" Ivan nodded down at Matthew. "Was being taken from us. His partner-" He nodded at Kumajiro. "Defended him."  
  
"To kill one of us is punishable by death! Kill the beast!" A chatter rose around the forest like screeching bats. Kuma hissed and flapped his wings, readying himself for an attack.  
  
“No! D-don’t hurt him!” Matthew cried out.  
  
"Silence." The man barked harshly and ended the buzz of noisy voices. "This is something that must be brought in front of the King now. This has become more than some petty fee." He then started walking down the road to the castle. "Grab your things, you will need all you have to get out of this alive."  
  
"Do not order me around _vampire_.” Ivan snarls, loading his bag up with the vodka again and putting it on his back, tightening his grip on Matthew. It was almost painful, but Matt didn’t care right now. “I deal with enough of your kind in Solstice.”  
  
The vampire gave a shrug. “Not my problem.”  
  
"Do not treat me like a traveler, I am a royal and I expect to be treated as such." He growls, drawing himself up to full height despite the weight of his pack, a cold stony glare on his face.  
  
"Ah, we do not get much royalty out here and we don’t care. You have no army with you so we could very well eat you and nothing you say could be done about it." He replied in an uncaring tone. “So you have the same status as everyone else that travels though here.”  
  
"I-Ivan, t-this is really bad…" Matthew was quickly shaking again and tearing up. "W-what if we don’t e-ever come back out?"  
  
Ivan snarled at the man. “Just lead us to your king.”


	11. Chapter 11

It was good long walk through the village and there were many sets of glowing red eyes watching them. They made it to the castle not long after, and Matthew was whimpering, not just out of fear but pain. He had been trying to hold back his wings this whole time.  
  
Ivan glanced down at Matthew’s whimper of pain, leaning down to whisper to him. “Shh, Matvey just calm down. It will be all right. I will get you and Kumajiro out of here. All right? I swear it Matvey. You will get to leave this forest.” His words were quick and quiet but extremely sincere, making it very obvious that Ivan fully intended to do everything in his power to get Matthew and Kumajiro out of this dreadful forest.  
  
"This way." The lead vampire said as he entered an empty grand hall.  
  
Matthew was about to ask what about Ivan himself when their guide stopped and faced them for a brief moment.  
  
"Bow your heads for the King of the Night, the ruler of the damned." He then turned to the empty throne and got on his knees to bow his head low. A moment later a pale man entered the room from the side to sit on the throne. He looked as though he was old enough to be Ivan’s father.  
  
Ivan told Kumajiro and Matthew to obey what the man had said while Ivan himself only lowered his head slightly, his eyes ahead and focused on the throne. Kuma didn’t really see why he had to bow, but he did a little one for their sake. Matthew would have fallen to the floor if it weren’t for Ivan’s hold, as he could sense the danger coming off of this man, he felt the death.  
  
The king looked over the four in front of him. “Why do you bring these outsiders to my hall?” His voice was deep and spoke in a slower tone.  
  
"The beast traveling with them has killed one of our own, my king. I seek you to know what is to be done with these travelers."  
  
“If I may,” Ivan says speaking up, using the tone of voice he used when addressing other royals. It was respectful but still sounded authoritative. “We were attacked first. One of yours took the one at my side from us and we acted defensively to get him back. The hippogriff is very protective of his partner and defended him as he saw fit. And if it was payment that one of yours was seeking, he did not confront us on it and simply tried to take what was not his.”  
  
"And you are crossing though a land that is not yours. The rules of my kingdom are very different than those of yours." The king said coldly.  
  
"Yes, I apologize but our other path was blocked by a rockslide. We had no other option but to go through." Ivan replies just as coldly. "And I understand the rules of vampires are different. I have dealt with your kind before back home in Solstice. I have been travelling through many kingdoms that are not my own recently."  
  
"My king, we are getting away from the topic of one of our own being killed."  
  
"Yes, the animal… It is different to have some beast be the problem than a human or werewolf."  
  
Ivan waited for them to continue, holding Matthew close and staying right next to Kumajiro, with Matthew in between the two of them. The king gave a bored sigh. “The normal punishment cannot be done in this sense. But something must be done, have they decided on a fee that they are willing to pay?” He asked the other vampire.  
  
"They have insufficient funds, my King. Though, surly the blonde’s flesh would do nicely for a good part the payment. Do you not agree, my King?"  
  
“I have already stated that neither his flesh nor his blood is up for debate.” Ivan says tersely, holding Matthew tighter. “I was told earlier that the vodka I have would cover most of the fees to get the boy and the hippogriff out.”  
  
"That was before we found out the beast had killed our comrade! And you cannot speak for him!"  
  
"Enough! I will not have shouting from either of you." The king hissed, revealing all of his sharp, needle pointed teeth.  
  
“I can speak for both of them.” Ivan hisses, no longer shouting. “They have been accompanying me of their own free will to assist me. This is my journey and they are just company. And I am a royal so I can speak for them if I damn well want to!” Ivan gave a vicious glare to the one arguing with him, drawing himself up to full height.  
  
"You, the one with blond locks. What is your name?" The king demanded.  
  
The guardian flinched, really not wanting to be under the king’s attention. “M-Matthew… S-sir.”  
  
"And you are the owner of this animal?"  
  
"I-I don’t own him, he’s my partner."  
  
"But are the caretaker?" Matthew nodded slowly. "Then you must take the responsibility of your animal."  
  
“No.” Ivan growls in protest. “If anyone is to take responsibility here, it will be me and no one else.”  
  
"Quiet you." The fellow vampire glared at Ivan’s disrespect towards his king.  
  
“I will not tolerate being ordered around by someone of lower status than I.” Ivan sneers at the lackey.  
  
Matthew elbowed Ivan in the side gently, wanting Ivan to butt out. “W-what would be the charges?”  
  
"Before I say anymore, I will not tolerate you hiding things from me. Show me what it is you are hiding and don’t bother lying. I will know." The King locked his red eyes onto Matthew. At the king’s words, Ivan drew Matthew in front of him, pressing the boy’s back firmly to his own chest.  
  
“He does not need to show you his wings.” Matthew squeaked as he was brought so close to Ivan. _W-why is Ivan being so defensive? It should be me acting like this.  
_  
The king raised a brow in interest. “Wings? What kind of wings?”  
  
“Bird wings. Like the hippogriff’s, but the same color as his hair.” Ivan says, working to make his voice calmer even though his whole body was tense as he held Matthew close.  
  
"W-what are you doing…?" Matthew whispered in distress.  
  
"He’s a guardian!?" The other vampire said in quite a bit of surprise. As for the king’s eyes grew dark, loosing all whiteness to them.  
  
"I despise guardians. I will never forgive them, but you sir. Your actions and conduct are a disgrace. You call yourself a royal and demand respect, however you show no sign of discipline. I leave you to whatever demise is in store for you!" The king raged. "Now as for your pet, _guardian_ , you will have to pay for the crimes. The only two things you have of value. Your blood or flesh. Choose. And don’t either of you test my patience any longer!”  
  
"Well this little guardian happens to know a rather powerful group of wizards." Ivan says with a smile. "You all are cursed, yes? Maybe the wizards know how to undo the curse. Let the boy and the hippogriff go speak with them. If they do not return in ninety days then you may do whatever you wish with me, but if they do return with a way to end your suffering or with better payment, you let us all go?"  
  
The lackey had to stop himself from bursting into a fit of laughter. “You sure are one dumb bastard of a royal.”  
  
The king stomped his foot as he stood up from the throne. “I will not stand for this insult any longer! I am king of this land, not some shopkeeper to be haggled with!” His voice roared across the grand hall, a dark aura rising off of the cursed king. The candles in the room flickered and threatened to die without so much as a breeze. “GUARDS! Seize them!”  
  
With the king’s orders, dozens vampires rushed the small group from the shadows.  Kumajiro screeched and charged. He wasn’t about to just let some cursed creatures lay their hands on him. The vampires were ready however, overwhelming Kumajiro like a swarm of wasps. Kuma fought back, his antlers piercing their light armor, talons tearing into their pale flesh.  
  
"K-Kuma, no don’t!" Matthew cried as his partner became unseen within the crowd of undead. Yet, he did not even have a moment to retaliate as he was torn from the prince’s arms. Many others jumped onto Ivan to hold him down and if need be, tie him up.  
  
Ivan was fighting the second Matthew was taken from him, whipping out his blades and fighting with his full strength to keep the vampires from tying him up.  
  
Kuma grabbed one by head; the metal dome surrounding the guard’s head was of no use against the might of the hippogriff’s beak. As he crushed the helm, the man howled in pain before he was silenced, his head becoming no more than a bloody mess spilling from the cracks.  
  
"Bind it!" One screeched.  
  
Kumajiro was fast, but not faster than the vampires. He wounded many, but only killed one before he was pinned and held down. They moved to tie the beak shut quickly as the beast howled in rage. Feathers flew through the air as they hurried to restrain his limbs, large wings wildly smashing into bodies, the hard floor, and stone pillars. No doubt breaking the bones within.    
  
"N-no! Stop it! Don’t hurt him!" Matthew yelled as his wings sprung from his back, ripping his jacket in half, two vampires that were holding him went flying. The gold wings gave off a faint blue glow for a fraction of a second before the guardian gave a mighty flap.  
  
Wind suddenly whistled swiftly through the room, sweeping objects off the floor, widows shattering from the force. Matthew continue to beat his wings faster with every stride, the bellowing winds grew fiercer. No one could get near him, any who tried, flew across the hall.  
  
When the wind from Matthew’s wings knocked the vampires surrounding Ivan off balance, he took that as his chance to escape from in the middle of them and move through the fierce winds to help Kumajiro out. He severely injured several of the ones holding Kumajiro down, ducking to avoid the wildly flapping wings and risking injury to himself to get in front of the hippogriff and cut the rope binding his beak as well as any ropes binding the rest of him.  
  
Kuma was grateful for the help, but thanks would have to come later. He hurried to stand, almost tripping on the ropes.  
  
Even with a hurricane raging through the grand hall, you could still hear the sound of flesh being pierced and a pained cry of anguish ring clear. The winds all but died as Matthew’s wings fell to the floor.  
  
The hippogriff gave a shrill cry of pain before collapsing in a motionless heap.    
  
The guardian choked on his own blood as it flooded into his lungs. A long sword stuck out from the right side of his chest as the dead king stood behind him. When the sword withdrew, Matthew gave a whimpered cry as he fell to the floor, blood spilling from his wound. Coughing up blood, he clutched his wound and gave hindered, wheezing gasps.  
  
"Stand down and surrender. Or I will finish him." The king hissed between his teeth.  
  
Ivan snarled, his eyes flashing angrily. He coated the edge of one blade in a sharp layer of ice in an instant, throwing it at the king with startling accuracy; he then ran over and knocked him away from Matthew. Ivan gathered the guardian’s wings close to the boy’s body and scooped him up faster than most would be able to, holding him in one arm and retreating to Kumajiro’s side, his blade at the ready. His heart was racing from the adrenaline that came from being on a battlefield.  
  
The king looks on at him like he was a fool, not at all caring about the blade sticking out of his body as he took a step forward. He was cold and felt nothing so what did he care? More vampires entered the room though the walls as gray clouds, forming bodies all around the hall.  “You honestly think you can guard your companions by yourself against the army of the undead?”  
  
Matthew whimpered in pain as he fought to breath properly. _Something is wrong… My wound won’t heal…_ The wound was continuing to bleed. “I-Iva—” Was all he could get out before he continued to cough up more blood. He wanted to tell him. _  
_  
"You might want to think about this more carefully. If I had wanted you dead, I would have stabbed you instead of the guardian. Now, I will only say this one more time. Surrender."  
  
“Mmm stay there, I will think about it carefully for a few minutes. You should not have stabbed him though. You may not want me dead but I do not want him dead either.” Ivan shifted the blade to his other hand and reached down into his pocket without looking away from the king. He pulled out the vial of purple medicine that Matthew had made a while ago. Ivan had moved it into his pocket for safekeeping without Matthew’s knowledge the night after they’d first been attacked, just in case their bags were stolen at any point. He held it up in front of Matthew’s face without looking away from the king, hoping it would be able to help Matthew. “Tell me this though, what happens if I do surrender, hm? Tell me all the terms and conditions before I make my decision.”  
  
Matthew gave a sharp whimper and clutched his wound tightly as he felt something move with in.  
  
"Simple. I will remove the parasite that is currently feeding and growing inside _him_.” He pointed his sword at the guardian. “With it gone, he will be able to heal just fine in a cell.”  
  
Ivan pocketed the vial and narrowed his eyes, shifting his blade back to his free hand but lowering it slightly. “Let the hippogriff and I reside in the same cell as the boy. I want them both _alive_ and unharmed from now on. His flesh is off limits, his blood -except for what you have already scattered- is off limits. Also I get to stay by the boy while you remove the parasite. Agree to that and you have a deal.”  
  
The king thought about it for a moment, and then gave a nod. “Agreed.”  
  
"Agreed. Do not go back on your word." Ivan says with a short nod, lowering his blade and tossing it aside in surrender. He then shifted to hold Matthew in both of his arms securely. Matthew was already beginning to lose consciousness from the blood loss, but he still made pained sounds as he was moved. Ivan took a single step forward and waited for the king to come remove the parasite from Matthew’s body.  
  
The king came forth and held his sword above the boy’s wound. Matthew gave another cry of anguish as black roots clawed out from his wound and latched onto the blade. It wrapped itself around the blood-covered blade before turning to stone. “Take these outsiders to the Crow’s Grave.” The king said with disgust, swinging his sword clean of Matthew’s blood. As he sheathed his sword his men grabbed onto Ivan and held swords against his body just in case he tried anything.  
  
"Oh, and one of you cut that animal’s wings and bring me the antlers." With that the king turn and returned to sit on his throne.  
  
“I said _both_ of them _alive_ and _unharmed_.” Ivan snarls at the last comment of the king, glaring at him but not fighting the hands holding him. “We had a deal. Bind the wings if you must but leave the wings and antlers attached the hippogriff!”  
  
He gave a snap of his fingers. “Oh come now, you said nothing about disarming. I’m just making sure that beast doesn’t kill anymore of my men or try to escape. A mere clipping isn’t going to do any harm.” The king smirked as his men began to remove anything and everything from both of their clothing. One made his way to the unconscious hippogriff, raising an axe and then bringing it down heavy on Kuma’s antlers. It took three strong hacks before the first one came off with a bone cracking sound.  
  
Ivan snarled and snatched the vial of purple liquid back, frowning at the sound of the bone cracking. “Take the rest of the items from us if you must but this stays with me.”  
  
"Not part of your agreement." The lackey came by and swiped it from Ivan. He gave a small smug smile before leading the rest of the men out of the hall, Ivan being forced along with them.  
  
Ivan growled in anger at the man and looked for a moment like he was considering spitting in the lackey’s face before he thought better of it and let himself be led. The last antler came free with another horrid crack as they left the hall. Ivan held Matthew close, frowning more at the crack of bone.

  
☙~❧

  
It was a long walk to the Crow’s Grave. It was all the way up in the highest tower. In a normal castle, this would be where the king would sleep. But seeing as everybody was basically a vampire it would be silly to make the place with the most exposure to the sun a sleeping chamber.  
  
The circular room was massive with many small windows and a single cell in the center. There was only enough room for two people to walk side-by-side between the cage and the wall. As for the cell itself, it had thick, strong bars, and it could easily fit fifteen people. It was almost obvious that this chamber was meant to punish or torture vampires.  
  
The lackey opened the cell gate and ushered Ivan inside. “Welcome to the Crow’s Grave. Sorry we haven’t gotten around to cleaning it since the last victim.”  
  
“It is fine. The hippogriff will be brought up too, correct?” He asks, arching an eyebrow at the lackey. “It was part of the agreement.”  
  
"Yes, yes. After his feathers have been plucked. Though…" His eyes wondered over Matthew’s blood spotted feathers.  
  
Ivan’s eyes narrowed and he held the boy closer. “His are not to be clipped.” He growls. “He will not try to escape without the hippogriff so he will stay put as long as the hippogriff can not fly.”  
  
"But he could get out and fly away, we wouldn’t want that now would we?" He asked the other men as they shoved Ivan in so he could lock the gate.  
  
Ivan held the boy close as he was pushed in, stumbling a bit but catching himself before he could fall. “He won’t fly away without the hippogriff!” He growls. “You will leave his wings alone!”  
  
"We can not trust that will happen and it was not part of your agreement." He shrugged and turned to the guards. Ivan growled out some obscenity in his native tongue, glaring viciously at him but not throwing ice at him in defiance like he so desperately wanted to. "You three are on duty first. That beast will be up here in a bit, dead weight that is." Then he walked down the stairs with the last of the guards. With only the three other guards now left in the room it was almost silent. The only sound being Matthew’s labored breathing.  
  
Ivan moved to the center of the cell, shifting how he was holding Matthew a little to remove his own coat and lay it down on the floor. He gently laid Matthew down on top of his jacket and wrapped it around the boy most of the way, leaving it partially open so Ivan could keep track of Matthew’s healing. He propped the boy’s head up, setting it in his own lap so Matthew could hopefully breathe a little better.  
  
The wound had stopped bleeding and was slowly closing itself up. About twenty minutes had passed and Kuma was finally brought up. Though he was still out cold when they dragged his body into the cell.  
  
Ivan tensed and pulled Matthew close when they brought Kumajiro in, not relaxing and uncurling from around Matthew until the vampires that had brought Kumajiro in had left and the cell door was relocked.  
  
"Someone will come by tomorrow with some shears, the sun will be rising soon." With that the vampires left and another set of guards took their spot to stand watch. Ivan glared at them and waited for them to leave before looking back down to watch Matthew’s wound heal silently.  
  
It was almost closed now, a scab present over the wound, and even Matthew’s breathing was a little better. But he was most likely going to sleep all day. And as for Kuma… Whatever had happened didn’t seem to be wearing off anytime soon.  
  
Ivan gave a sigh of relief as it scabbed over and Matthew began to breathe better. He looked over at Kumajiro and frowned softly at the clipped wings and the lack of antlers. The hippogriff would probably be furious with Ivan for letting this happen when he woke up. Ivan wouldn’t be going to sleep anytime soon, he had long since mastered the art of going without sleep for lengthy periods of time during war. He would stay awake all day and watch Matthew sleep quietly.  
  


☙~❧

  
It was about a few hours before sunset when Matthew began to stir. Ivan brushed the boy’s hair out of his face gently and waited for Matthew to awaken fully.  
  
His eyes fluttered open. “I-Ivan…?” His vision was still blurry.  
  
“Yes…” The man says softly, hesitating a moment before reaching out and gently stroking Matthew’s cheek, a concerned look on his face. “How are you feeling…?”  
  
The boy gave a weak laugh before trying to sit up, but winced in pain and lay back down as Ivan eased him through the motion gently. “A-as good as I can be at the moment I guess, though not the first time I’ve been stabbed.”  
  
“Don’t try to sit up yet.” He went back to gently stroking Matthew’s cheek, his voice hardly above a whisper. “Just so you are aware, Kumajiro is with us but he’s unconscious. They cut his antlers off and clipped his wings as well… and they intend to come here after sundown and clip yours as well…”  
  
"O-oh, god! I-is he breathing?" He looked up at Ivan with wide frightened eyes before looking for his partner.  
  
“Shh shh, calm down.” He soothes in a whisper, cupping Matthew’s face in his hands gently to keep him from injuring himself by twisting around to see Kumajiro. “He is breathing, just unconscious. He has been unconscious since you were stabbed. I will bring you closer to him if you would like me to.”  
  
"P-please…"  
  
Ivan nodded and stood, crouching down and scooping up Matthew and the coat. He carefully carried Matthew over and gently laid him down near enough to touch Kumajiro but he sat himself down in-between Matthew and the hippogriff in case Kuma lashed out upon waking up.  
  
Matthew reached out and gently pets Kuma’s head. Kumajiro groaned before he slowly opened his eyes to look at Matthew. The boy giggled softly. “Morning beautiful.” Ivan watched the two of them quietly; worry for both of them clear on his face.  
  
"Kuma says that his head hurts, feels light headed, and hates me." Matthew smiled knowing that the last one was just because of him being stabbed. The boy’s eyes fell on Ivan. "Why the long face? We’re all safe and sound."  
  
Ivan’s eyes lowered to look at his lap. “I apologize for not listening to you. If I had listened to you and we had found another way to get where we were headed we would not be here right now.” Ivan spoke quietly. “Also, Kumajiro… I apologize. I was not able to keep them from cutting your antlers off or clipping your wings… I tried but there was no way for me to succeed in doing so and keep him safe at the same time so I made him the priority.”  
  
Kuma squawked and his head flung up, though that was a bad idea. His head was suddenly spinning inside, his head bobbed as he tried to balance himself before resting his head on his legs. He made a few sad chirps.  
  
“I am sorry Kumajiro. I tried to keep them from doing it but I had to protect him.” Ivan says quietly.  
  
"Oh Kuma, don’t be like that. They’ll grow back next season…" Matthew tried to comfort the animal, but was still trying not to laugh. What bittersweet revenge. He wasn’t going to be picked on to mate anymore. But once again his eyes fell on Ivan, he gave a kind smile before placing a hand on the man’s lap. "It’s alright, we’re all alive and that’s all that matters."  
  
Ivan placed a hand on top of Matthew’s and held it gently. “They will still be coming to clip your wings after sundown… and I do not know how long they will keep us here. But at least…” His voice faltered slightly.  
  
Kuma shook his head low and gave him a gentle push with one talon foot on the shoulder. “Kuma says don’t worry about it.” Matthew translated as he held Ivan’s hand tightly. “Let them clip them, I don’t care, they’re feathers. I’ll grow them back in a month.”  
  
“At least I have ensured that both of you shall be safe. When I surrendered my terms were that we be kept in the same cell, that from that point on both you and Kumajiro would remained alive and unharmed, and that both your “flesh” and your blood was off limits to them.” Ivan says, glancing up to look at Matthew with a soft smile though it was also a bit sad or maybe apologetic.  
  
Matthew frowned at this. “But… What about you…?”  
  
“I did not include myself in the terms of surrender.” Ivan says lowering his gaze again. “I had already been intending to stay behind while you two went free but they did not react to my suggestion as I had been anticipating they would.” He was quiet for a moment or two. “If anyone has to pay their “fees” of flesh or blood it will be me and only me. By flesh they meant forced mating with the king and I refuse to let you have to do that. I also refuse to allow them to take your blood or turn you into one of them. Which leaves me as the only person able to pay, therefore my safety is not ensured anyway but at least I have ensured the safety of the two of you.” He glanced back up and gave a half smile, only looking up to see how Matthew would react to that news.  
  
"Oh Ivan…" Matthew whispered sadly and lifted his left wing to rest against Ivan’s back. It was as close he was getting right now to a hug. Moving his right would just hurt his wound. "I would not have minded paying in blood, I can heal myself. I was still scared when they were telling you the amount of blood needed… But I could have easily given it to them, even if we had to stay here for another week or so to pay it off. You didn’t have to protect me like this…"  
  
Ivan lowered his gaze, smiling a bit more. “I know. I didn’t have to— and at one point in time I would have simply cut my losses and left the two of you behind after paying for myself…”  
  
"You’re a man with a big heart Ivan." Matthew smiled sweetly and brushed the nook of his wing against Ivan’s cheek softly. "But look at me… Even if everything went wrong, I still don’t know how to repay you for protecting me and Kuma. So thank you for saving us."  
  
Ivan looked up at Matthew with a slight smile. “Stop saying that. I do not want to be repaid Motushka- ah I mean Matvey.” Ivan says, covering his mouth with a hand and looking away embarrassedly. A light blush appearing on his face as he realized which form of Matthew’s name he’d used in his native tongue.  
  
"Hm..?" Matt tilted his head a bit. He wondered what had caused the man’s face to turn pink. He blinked and realized that it must have been his wing. "O-oh, sorry. I guess that would feel a little weird. They can be like second hands and I forget sometimes." He pulled his wing away from Ivan’s cheek, letting it just hang in the air.  
  
Ivan shook his head. “Ah, no. That is not it. It felt…nice.” He says removing his hand from his more and smiling a bit. “I just used a really improper form of your name in my native tongue. “Matvey” is your name. “Motya” is like a nickname to be used with friends and family. But “Motushka” is an ah…” He blushed more and chuckled embarrassedly a bit. “It is a name that generally only lovers or ah, mates would use with one another…”  
  
"O-o-oh!" His face too, flushed deeply. Well this turned awkward very quickly. Kuma didn’t even bother to do anything; he had already told Matthew many times to mate with the man and this just looked like a successful courting to him. Though, he’d prefer they wait until their free from this hell hole.  
  
“Yes.” Ivan chuckled a bit, face still pink. “I apologize. I am not sure why I used that form of your name. It just slipped out.” He gave an awkward smile. “Ah, anyway. I do not know if they will be feeding us or not but they will be back at sundown to clip your wings. I do not know what will happen after that but ah, if you will allow me I would like to stay nearby when they clip your wings so they can not go back on their word and try to take you away.”  
  
"T-that’s fine. I’d like it if you did. I would feel more safe." He smiled timidly. Though the light was already fading, the sun would be down soon.  
  
Ivan nodded and smiled back a bit. “Also—” He stopped and shook his head. “Never mind, I will ask that later. How are your wings feeling? I laid you on top of them last night without thinking about it because I was worried about your wound…”  
  
"A tad sore, but it will go away." He gave his wings a little jiggle. "It’s like sleeping on your arm all night and I’ve fallen asleep on them many times before so it’s nothing. Thank you for looking after me."  
  
Ivan nodded. “It is no problem Matvey.” He says with a soft smile. “They will be here soon, would you like to try sitting up now…?”  
  
"Could you help me? I’m worried I’ll open my wound, I just need a little longer, and I can fix it up like nothing happened." Ivan nods and gently and slowly helps Matthew sit up, propping him up against Kumajiro so they could be close to each other and so Matthew could lean up against something.  
  
"Thank you." He then rubbed the hippogriff’s back.  
  
Ivan nodded and then moved his attention to the door of the cell, awaiting arrival of the vampires that would come with the nightfall. He shifted closer to Matthew, sitting next to him when he heard the footsteps approaching, waiting to see them.  
  
"Good morning." The lackey said as he entered the room carrying a pair of shears and a bag. "It’s time for a trim and food."  
  
“Evening.” Ivan greets him coolly, looking less than enthusiastic to see him again.  
  
"All right bird boy, wings though the bars please."  
  
Ivan gently scooped Matthew up before standing and walking over so Matthew could obey the lackey’s words. Matthew easily got his left through, but his right was a bit tricky. “There.”  
  
The vampire looked the wings over for a moment before running his fingers though the feathers. Matthew jolted; whimpering from the spark of pleasure and his wings quickly recoiled, but ended up spreading across the bars. The vampire laughed at the reaction. “They’re as soft as I thought, though an interesting find.”  
  
“Just clip them and be done with it.” Ivan growls softly with a glare at the vampire.  
  
"Oh I will, but nothing wrong with a little fun." He brushed his fingers through the feathers again, but when he got to the tips he brought the shears up to clip them. He repeated this over and over. And as he got closer to the base the stronger the reactions were from Matthew. His face was red and he was panting lightly by the time he was done with just one wing.  
  
Kuma was hissing and clicking his beak threateningly from this vampire’s disrespect. Only Ivan was permitted to touch them in such a way at this point in time.  
  
“Enough “fun”!” Ivan snarls. “Clip the rest of them without your “fun” and be done with it!”  
  
"But he’s enjoying this, can’t you hear it? Like being in heat." The lackey gave a smug smile and continued to clip the wings just the same as before.  
  
Ivan snarled and glared at him viciously the entire time he did it. He so wished he was not so greatly outnumbered by the vampires or he would enjoy torturing the lot of them one by one, starting with the king and then the bastard in front of him.  
  
When the lackey was done clipping them, Ivan helped maneuver the wings back inside the cell as quickly as he could without harming them.  
  
"Aw, you’re not any fun…" The lackey then made his way over to the gate to throw the bag of food inside.  
  
Matthew was clinging to Ivan, breathing heavily, and trembling every now and then. Kuma got up to charge at the gate, just missing the other man.  
  
Ivan held Matthew in one arm, going over and picking up the bag of food before walking to Kuma and resting a hand on him lightly in a silent request for him to back off. He then retreated back to where his coat was and set the bag of food down before slowly sitting down with Matthew in his lap, just holding the boy firmly and securely and letting him rest his head on his shoulder. Matthew bit his lip to keep any unwanted sound from coming out.  
  
Kuma backed off after a moment and came to sit next to the pair. The hippogriff gave a small call and Matthew glared at him, making Kuma look away quickly.  
  
Ivan said nothing and continued to just hold Matthew. “That is exactly why I didn’t want them clipping your wings. I knew they’d pull some shit like that.” He growls softly once he was sure that the vampire lackey had left, a soft scowl on his face.  
  
"I-I-it’s fine… I-it’s over n-now." The guardian said softly.  
  
Ivan nods, taking a moment to take the scowl off his face. “Are you all right?” He asks after a few moments, just as softly.  
  
"I-I-I’ll be j-just fine… I-I think…" Matthew swallowed nervously; he hadn’t ever had this happen before so he didn’t really know how he was.  
  
“All right.” Ivan says with a nod. “Let me know when you would like me to set you down, okay?”  
  
Matthew gave a small nod before resting his head back down on Ivan’s shoulder. Ivan just held Matthew quietly, humming a quiet tune to soothe the boy.

  
☙~❧

  
Francis had gotten quite behind on following his pupils and was making up for lost ground. When he ended up at Yao’s rooms, he had a quick chat with him before realizing he’d just missed their departure and he followed after them. He frowned after he left though. They couldn’t have gone back through Solstice; Francis had just come that way. And the other path was blocked. Which left… _Oh no_. Francis cursed and went back through Solstice as quickly as he could, racing towards the castle Arthur resided in. Being what he was made his travels considerably faster but never fast enough. It took him several long nights to reach his destination, briskly sweeping into Arthur’s private rooms in the middle of one night.  
  
He found that Arthur was sleeping soundly at his desk with his face on a book. He had most likely fallen asleep again in the middle of reading. Francis went over and prodded at him until he woke up. “Arthur wake up!” He says in a whisper shout.  
  
The Mage jolted and magic quickly spun around him, papers flying though the air. Arthur was about to unleash his spells on the poor fool who spooked him. Francis ducked and moved back a few paces. “Arthur calm down! It is just me!” He exclaims in surprise.  
  
"Francis! What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing in my room!?" Suddenly all the candles were softly burning and lighting up the room.  
  
"I came to ask for your help." He states bluntly. "For a few weeks I have been teaching Ivan and one of the people from your land how to dance and court and such. The boy’s name is Matthew, do you know him?"  
  
"Ivan! What the in— w-wait… Matthew? As in light blond wavy hair, as blue-violet eyes and has hippogriff as a partner, Matthew!?"  
  
"Yes that one!" Francis nodded quickly.  
  
"You better not have slept with him you damned pervert!!" Arthur raged, getting ready to blast Francis.  
  
"No! I haven’t, the hippogriff and Ivan wouldn’t let me anywhere near him. I only taught them how to dance and woo." Francis says with a scowl. "But that’s beside the point!"  
  
"WHAT!! You’re teaching them to dance and woo!? Have you finally lost the half a brain you have!! Setting those two up like that, Matthew is too kind for his own good to know that man is nothing but evil! I-I knew it! You’re nothing but that frozen king’s spy! He doesn’t want Ivan to take the throne so he had you set him up with a man so he could never take claim to it because he has no wife to bare his children!" He ranted.  
  
"THEY WENT INTO THE _DEADWOODS_ ARTHUR!” Francis shouts, losing his patience with the mage and cutting straight to the point.  
  
Arthur froze for a moment, not sure how to take it. On one hand, he’d finally gotten rid of Ivan. But on the other… Poor Matthew, he couldn’t just leave him there. “Wait… When did Matthew leave the village? And why is he with Ivan of all people!?”  
  
Francis sighed. “From what they told me, by now they’ve been travelling together with the hippogriff for about two months.” Francis took a deep breath. “He’s just trying to help Ivan learn how to woo and act properly around women. He’s been trying to help Ivan find a wife. When I found them Matthew was giving Ivan lessons on how to get compliments and such. I added in my expertise of wooing and then taught the two of them how to waltz. I’ve been checking up on their progress every two weeks or so but I was behind this time and missed them. So I travelled all this damn way to ask for your help, now are you going to help me or not?”  
  
Arthur thought about it for a moment it was a lot to take in. “I—”  
  
Suddenly his bedroom door was smashed in. “ARTHUR! My brother’s missing!” Alfred heaved as he had ran all the way though the castle trying to find the Mage.  
  
"Why does nobody respect my room!? Al— _argh_! All right Francis, I’ll help, but only for Matthew. I don’t give a trolls behind to what happens to Ivan.”  
  
Alfred was left stiff; he had no clue what was going on. But he understood two things. Matthew was in danger and it had something to do with Ivan. “I’m coming too!!”  
  
Francis turned to Alfred, summing it up quickly for him. “He’s in the Deadwood forest.” He turns to Arthur. “I know you don’t care about Ivan but based on how those two act every time I’m near, I’m near positive they’ve become close enough friends that Matthew isn’t going to want to leave Ivan behind so plan on rescuing all three of them you stuck up mage.”  
  
"I’ll do what I bloody want to! You’re asking me for help, but that doesn’t make you the leader!" He snapped then turned to the guardian who was still in a state of shock. "Alfred! Get your silver, we’re going vampire hunting."  
  
Francis scowled at Arthur as the young knight bolted from the room. “Without me you would not even know where to begin looking! By the time you would have figured it out, they would have already died!”  
  
"You _want_ me to save that bastard!? Why? It’s bad enough with the winter king we have right now!”  
  
"Yes! He has changed Arthur! While I myself have not witnessed it fully, I can tell that being around such a kind soul for such a length of time has been doing him some good!" Francis protests. "Even Yao said that Ivan is vastly different from how he had been!"  
  
"… I-I still don’t believe you, but I’m not going to waste anymore time talking about it! We need to save Matthew." He turned and started to gather a few things to take with them.  
  
"I know you don’t, but if Ivan has protected that boy in any way while they’ve been in that place, we’re saving all three of them Arthur."  
  
"Fine, fine! Now out of my room! I need to change!" He snapped his fingers at the door, but not so much as sending the incubus a glance.  
  
Francis snorts. “ _Fine, fine._ " He says walking out of the room.

  
☙~❧

  
About an hour later the three of them were ready to go and standing outside the castle gates. “I think it will be faster if we fly, than taking the road by horse” Arthur offered.  
  
Francis nods. “Definitely.”  
  
"Alfred."  
  
"Hm?" The young knight looked over at him.  
  
"Do you think you can carry his fat ass?" He stuck a thumb out towards Francis. "I’d rather save as many spells as I can." Francis huffed at Arthur’s insult but did not protest, as it would be much faster to travel that way than by his own way.  
  
Alfred looked the incubus up and down. “I think he’s a little heaver than Matt, but I don’t think that will be a problem.” Alfred gave a small chuckle and rolled his shoulders, as he got ready. His armor was specially made so his wings could hide and spread without any trouble. With one swift motion his gold-feathered wings were out, he gave them a flap or two to stretch them and ready himself for flight. “Ah, I can’t remember the last time I carried someone with me. It will be a nice exercise.”  
  
Francis chuckled as well. “Well let us leave when we are ready then. The sooner we get there, the better it will be for them.”  
  
"Alright, let’s fly!" He was quick to scoop Francis up in his arms, the standard princess hold. Francis chuckled, a bit amused at being held like this. Alfred’s wings flapped fast to complete the take off, but once in the air, they flapped in great long strides. "Come on Arthur! You better not slow me down!"  
  
Francis felt like tossing an insult at Arthur before he thought better of it. Insults could wait until after everyone was safe. 

  
☙~❧

  
After a while of just holding Matthew in his lap silently, Ivan spoke quietly. “Would you like something to eat…? He brought us food. Though I do not know what kind of food is in the bag yet.”  
  
Matthew gave a weak laugh. “I doubt that they gave us food that they have here, I bet they just took something from our pack to feed us.”  
  
Ivan smiled a bit. “Probably, let us find out.” He says, keeping a hold of Matthew with one arm and reaching over. He grabbed the bag and then carefully dumped the contents out onto his coat.  
  
"Told you." Matthew giggled as a few fruits and some salted meat fell out.  
  
“You did.” Ivan smiled and picked up some of both and held it out to the boy so Matthew could pick which he wanted first without straining his injury to grab them.  
  
"Thank you." He took some of the dried meat and began to eat. The meat would help him build up strength to heal.  
  
Ivan ate one of the smaller pieces of meat before looking down at the small pile of food and then dividing it up into three sections, one for Matthew, one for Kumajiro, and one for himself. He gave pretty much all of the meat except for the piece he had already eaten to Matthew and Kumajiro. He then nudged Kumajiro’s pile closer to the hippogriff before starting to eat some of the fruit he had put in his own pile.  
  
Kuma gladly munched on the fruit and ate one thing of meat. Matthew took a while to eat just the one piece. “I wonder what’s going to happen now…”  
  
Ivan ate most of his food in the time it took Matthew to eat the one piece. When he’d finished eating he offered Matthew some more, waiting for him to take it before speaking. “I do not know.” He says quietly. “I can only hope our dance instructor will realize we are missing from where we should be and get help.” Even though they were already captive, Ivan was still a little wary in using names within earshot of the guards.  
  
"That or… my brother has noticed that I’m no longer at home. I did tell him, but he forgets these things easily."  
  
"Hopefully both, hm?" Ivan says with a soft smile.  
  
Matthew smiled and gave a nod. Kuma tossed Ivan his other piece of meat and gave a small chirp.  
  
“Hm?” Ivan looked over at the hippogriff, looking as if he were about to protest and insist Kumajiro keep it for himself before just smiling a bit and accepting it with a nod of thanks. He took it and ate it, quietly noting to himself that his own sleeves were absolutely filthy and dark with dried blood. Most of it was likely to be from Matthew’s wound but Ivan knew he did have several wounds of his own; none of which he considered severe enough to worry Matthew by telling him about them. No, currently Matthew wasn’t aware that Ivan was injured and for now Ivan would like to keep it that way so Matthew would not waste any energy on healing him when he needed his energy to heal himself more right now.  
  
After he ate, Matthew closed his eyes and became very still. Ivan watched Matthew, thinking he was resting but after a moment it was clear that wasn’t what Matthew was doing. “What are you doing?” He asks after another moment or two, tilting his head curiously.  
  
Matthew took a slow deep breath before speaking. “I’m focusing my energy on my wound so it will heal faster.”  
  
“Ah.” He gave a slight nod of understanding.  
  
After a few minutes had passed, the guardian opened his eyes to inspect the wound. It was gone now; leaving only dried blood spread over his chest. Matthew smiled. “All better now…”  
  
Ivan inspected it as well and smiled. “That is good. We are very lucky you can heal so quickly.”  
  
"Yes, but at a cost."  
  
“Mhmm.” Ivan nods.  
  
"I think I will need to sleep for most the time, thought it’s not like there’s much to do. Are you injured?" Matthew asked.  
  
Ivan nodded. “Yes, you should rest.” He paused when Matthew asked about him though. “Ah, I am fine. You do not need to waste your energy healing me.” He says with a smile.  
  
"It is not a waste, especially if it is on you."  
  
Ivan smiled a bit more, a very faint blush on his face. “Ah, still… Save your energy for yourself. I will be fine. I have had worse.”  
  
"What for silly? I may just end up sleeping anyway." He smiled up at him sweetly. "And it doesn’t matter if you’ve had worse, pain still hurts."  
  
“What about Kumajiro?” He asks tilting his head. “He passed out when you were stabbed.”  
  
Matthew took note of his change of subject, but answered away. “It’s a long story…”  
  
“We have more than enough time.”  
  
"All right. It was about eight years ago when I first found Kuma. My mother had taken us out into the nearby forest to spend time together and to get away from the village for a day." Kuma’s ears had dropped slightly as Matthew begun the story. "I had gone for a walk into the deeper parts of the woods when I stumbled upon a little fawn. He was so little and weak, at first I thought he was a newborn, but when he didn’t call for his mother as I approached I knew that his mother had either abandoned him or been hunted.”  
  
“At the start I just stayed with him and pet him. As time went on I wanted to take him home and look after him.” Matthew scratched the bird’s neck affectionately. “But he couldn’t even lift his head. So… I healed him so he would have the strength to come with me. Though in doing so, I didn’t realize that I had done something else in the process. I bonded us together, something that guardians do when they find a mate. I didn’t mean to, but I was too young to realize it. The bond did wear off after four years, but I was still able to learn how to understand him before it ended. Now the only thing that remains is if one of us experiences something extremely emotional or physical, the other feels it. It will most likely be another year or so before the bond fully wares off.”  
  
When Matthew finished, he smiled a bit. “Ah, interesting. That explains a lot.” He turned to look at Kumajiro. “So you are not injured much then?” Kuma shook his head. “That is good then. I was worried when you dropped so suddenly but I am glad you are all right.” He smiled a bit. Kuma gave a huff and ruffled his feathers.  
  
"So… Ivan, your wounds?" The guardian smiled and pulled at Ivan’s shirt, trying to get a look underneath.  
  
Ivan huffed softly. “All right, all right. Hold on.” He says, stopping Matthew’s hands. He removed his arm from around Matthew’s waist and tugged his shirt off over his head carefully so he wouldn’t pull his scarf off in the process. He had a few cuts on his torso and arms. None of them were very deep and all had stopped bleeding by now. “See? They are not bad at all.”  
  
Matthew placed his hands over Ivan’s wounded arm and slowly the wounds began to close. Ivan let Matthew heal him, just quietly watching him as he did so. Matthew had been right, his arm did feel better after Matthew had healed it.  
  
He moved to the other arm and soon it too was healed. He then placed his hands over Ivan’s chest, fingers spread out gently. It was going take a little longer now. He was getting tired. Ivan let him heal the ones on his chest partway before he gently removed Matthew’s hands from his chest, cupping them in his own. “Do not overexert yourself for my sake please.” He says gently. “They will be fine for now. You can heal them the rest of the way after you have had some more rest.”  
  
"But…" He felt a little dazed.  
  
“I will be fine.” He let go of Matthew’s hands and put his shirt back on, adjusting his scarf a little before gently picking Matthew up off of his lap and laying him down on his coat. “Rest now. You can finish healing me later, all right?”  
  
Matthew grasped Ivan’s arm. “Rest with me…”  
  
Ivan smiled a bit and lay down next to him. “I will lay with you. But I will not rest until daylight.”  
  
"Kuma…?" The hippogriff looked over at him. "Do you mind standing watch, even if for a little while…?" Kumajiro nodded. "See…? Now you can sleep, I know you didn’t rest at all when we were out cold."  
  
“I didn’t, I was worried how you two were faring. And I appreciate the offer but I do not wish to sleep before daylight. Even with him standing watch, I do not feel comfortable with going to sleep while vampires are up and about.” Ivan smiled a bit more. “I have gone longer without sleep before during wartimes so I will be fine. I just do not like sleeping in hostile territory when the enemy is awake, alright?”  
  
Matthew’s eyes felt heavy and gave a weak nod. Ivan stayed up all night, encouraging Kumajiro to get some more rest after a while too. Matthew had curled up close to Ivan and slept peacefully. Kuma had taken the odd nap, but otherwise didn’t really sleep. Ivan was still awake when daylight came.


	12. Chapter 12

By the time daylight came, Matthew was curled up close to Ivan and the man wondered if the guardian would wake to the sun like he usually did while he watched the boy sleep. Not a moment later, Matthew gave a soft groan as he started to wake. The prince wished he could get a more restful sleep, but it was hard to do so on a stone floor.  
  
“Good morning.” Ivan says with a smile. “How are you feeling?”  
  
"Much better, now…" Matthew stretched his arms where he lay with a big smile. "Remove your shirt. I want to finish what I started yesterday."  
  
“That is good.” Ivan chuckled a bit and sat up, doing as Matthew asked. The guardian sat up with him, giving his feathers a good spread. He then placed his hands on Ivan’s skin again, healing the last of the cuts in a matter of moments.  
  
“Thank you Matvey.” Ivan says quietly with a small smile, putting his shirt back on and stifling a yawn.  
  
"Come." Mathew patted his lap. "Rest, even if it’s only for a little while. Please."  
  
Ivan hesitated for a moment before nodding and lying down, resting his head on Matthew’s lap. Matthew then rested his wings over Ivan as a blanket, and to block out the sun. The guardian also gently ran his fingers though Ivan’s hair with a soft smile present on his lips as Ivan closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he was sound asleep at the feel of the fingers in his hair. 

  
☙~❧

  
"Come on, come on, you’re not a vampire Francis and the sun doesn’t even reach down here." Alfred whined. They had set up camp a little ways in and he was eager to get going; he feared for his bother.  
  
Francis scowled softly and debated for a few moments before sighing. “Fine, let us go then. But do not blame me when I speak harshly or am easily irritable. I am a nocturnal creature. I suppose I can forget about that for now though, it will be easier to travel without vampires up and about anyway.”  
  
"Splendid!" Al cheered and continued onwards. Arthur made little comment; the lad had a point, but he was still sleepy himself. After all, Francis _had_ woken him up.  
  
“The sooner we save them, the sooner we both can get rest Arthur.” Francis reminds him, knowing the mage was probably about as sleepy as he was.  
  
"Indeed, but magic requires energy. Before we attack we need to make sure we _all_ get our rest.”  
  
Francis nods in agreement. “True. Maybe we should try to locate where they are first though?” He paused for a moment before blinking in surprise. “Ah wait. I seduce people in their sleep through dreams. Perhaps I can find where they are located if one of them happens to be sleeping right now?” He suggests.  
  
Arthur paused. “That… Sounds like a very good idea.”  
  
Francis nodded. “Mhmm, you two stay here so I can easily locate you again.” He disappeared into the shadows and Arthur told an annoyed Alfred to wait.  
  
After some searching, Francis managed to locate Ivan’s dreams. Instead of seducing like he normally did, he tried contacting Ivan and asking where they were. Francis continued trying to contact him, asking, “Where are you?” repeatedly, until finally a clouded image of the tower where they were located formed back in response.  
  
Francis returned to Alfred and Arthur within fifteen minutes, materializing quite suddenly with a rather pleased look on his face.  
  
"Well…?"  
  
“Well, good news and bad news. Good news, I know where they are. Bad news, it’s in a cage up at the top of the tallest tower in the vampire’s castle.”  
  
"What!?" Al’s jaw dropped and Arthur looked a little pale.  
  
Francis nodded. “I would assume they got into trouble and are currently being held as prisoners.”  
  
"Great, now we really must hurry. They could end up dead if we’re not there in time." Arthur cursed.  
  
“Mmm, I don’t think it’s too far from here since it didn’t take me that long to get back.” The incubus muses thoughtfully. “If we’re lucky we may be able to locate it before nightfall.”  
  
"I don’t think we should get too close before we’ve had time to rest. It’s just us against an army. And only two of us have war experience." Arthur thought aloud. Alfred didn’t like waiting, but he did know that if he was taking on that many he would need all his strength. He learned on the battlefield the hard way.  
  
“Maybe our main goal shouldn’t be fighting the army but just rescuing instead?” Francis suggests. “You know, get in, reach them, and then you could just magic us and them out…?”  
  
"It’s not that simple, I’m not the only one with magic that will be in there. And if they’re keeping them alive for a reason, they could be expecting someone to come for them." He huffed and crossed his arms. "And this is the Deadwood, meaning cursed. Teleporting could have me end up anywhere, due to the woods messing with the flow of magic."  
  
“Of course it wouldn’t be that simple.” Francis sighs. “Well later I will try Matthew’s dreams and see if he is a bit more cooperative in communicating with me through dreams.”  
  
"When you think that will be?" Alfred asked.  
  
"I do not know. I know Ivan doesn’t like sleeping when the enemy is awake so it makes sense he’s asleep now. They’re probably taking turns sleeping so I’m assuming not until nightfall?"  
  
"So do we walk until noon and the sleep then?" Alfred asked.  
  
"As long as Francis can manage and we don’t get too close to the castle. The last thing I want is to wake up with a vampire chewing off my neck."  
  
Francis nods in agreement. “Sounds like a plan. I suggest we stop no matter what time it is if we catch sight of the castle though.”  
  
"Agreed." And with that their journey continued. Only stopping when it became noon to rest.  
  


☙~❧

  
"Did you sleep well Ivan?" Matthew asked softly, still running his fingers though Ivan’s hair as the man awoke.  
  
“Mhmm.” Ivan replies, smiling up at Matthew sleepily, not fully awake but enjoying the fingers in his hair.  
  
"I’m happy to hear that, any good dreams?" The guardian smiled sweetly.  
  
“Mhmm.” Ivan found himself content to just lie there for the moment and let Matthew continue to run his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Care to share?" Matthew asked hopefully; he wondered what the man dreamed about. It wasn’t really the best place, but he’d do anything to escape this frightful position for a moment.  
  
“Mmm, well the first one I don’t remember fully.” Ivan hums, closing his eyes. “Francis’ voice interrupted that one. He kept asking me where we were so I finally thought of where we are and that got him to go away.” He was quiet for a moment or two before continuing to speak softly. “The next one was… happy but a bit vague. I was back home in the palace and some sort of party or ball was being held. My sisters were there, so was Yao and Matvey, and many others that I know. We danced and big sister seemed very happy that I’d finally learned how to dance.” He smiled a bit more. “Then she said something to me that she seemed really happy about but I don’t remember what she said.” He opened his eyes and looked up at Matthew with a smile. “And then I woke up.”  
  
"That sounds like a lovely dream." Matthew said so softly, like he was afraid the words would break as they came from his lips. The guardian had leaned a little closer to Ivan as he ran his fingers though the off-white locks. They may have not had the luxury of cleaning up, but Matthew still very much enjoyed the feeling of Ivan’s hair.  
  
“It was.” Ivan spoke just as softly, not wanting to break the peace and comfort of the moment. He leaned into Matthew’s hand with a soft smile as the touch continued and occasionally fingertips ran over the man’s cheek and temple. He was enjoying the warm, gentle caress of a slightly calloused hand. Admiring the way the boy’s hair shone like finely spun gold in the light of the afternoon sun, and getting lost in the soft amethyst hue of his eyes. He was content to stay like this for as long as they could.  
  
 _I have to protect him._ Ivan thinks after a few moments, his hand reaching up to stroke Matthew’s cheek gently. _I have to get him out of this place safely with Kumajiro._  
  
Matthew feels a pull from the touch, even though he knows very well that Ivan is not drawing him in. But— He does move closer to Ivan’s kind face, and his bewitching, deep violet pools. Even with the feeling of the older man’s breath on his cheeks, Matthew leans in. His heart beats strongly in its chamber as his lips just barely brushed against Ivan’s, and Ivan inhaled slowly in surprise as their lips touched. Like being zapped with electricity, Matthew froze with the realization of what he was doing; realization that it was most certainly had **nothing** to do with the season. This was not for the need of populating, but for the _need_ of Ivan as a person, as a life-mate.  
  
Matthew’s cheeks quickly grew red, and as the boy pulled back slowly, Ivan realized that he was holding his breath. Ivan’s eyes were slightly wide with surprise, a hand coming up to touch his lips lightly with his fingertips. He cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he lowered his hand again, honestly not entirely sure how to react to that.  
  
 _How will Ivan take this?_ He was searching for a wife to be his queen, to bare his children. Even if Ivan felt _something_ for the guardian, it was hopeless before it could even start. The most they could be was friends. Maybe… even secret lovers. But that was not something that Matthew could do. The thought of Ivan and him staying together while he beds a woman whom he could publicly show affection to— It was heartbreaking in itself. Matthew _couldn’t_. So he won’t.  
  
"I—I think I’m falling asleep on you. Sorry about that." Matthew forced a goofy smile, one he practiced often on Alfred for his bad jokes.  
  
The prince just ended up blinking up at Matthew for a few moments before responding to Matthew’s words. “Ah… you should get some more rest then.”  
  
"Y-you know. I think you’re right, I should lay down." Right now the boy would do anything to not look at Ivan’s face. He felt shamed.  
  
Ivan moved and sat up, stretching. “You may use my lap as a pillow as well if you would like to.” He offers after a moment.  
  
Matthew thought about it. He would have jumped to saying no, but when would he get the chance to do this again? Or would this add more to his own suffering…? “I-I don’t know.” He still wouldn’t make eye contact.  
  
“Matvey, look at me?” Ivan requests, tilting his head and looking at the boy curiously; not liking how Matthew was avoiding his gaze suddenly. Matthew mustered up some courage and looked Ivan in the eye. He smiled, though it wasn’t very noticeable. “Matvey, it is all right. I am not mad at you for doing that.” He says giving a slight smile. “I was just surprised, alright?”  
  
Matthew laughed awkwardly. “I-I’ll make sure I don’t fall asleep on you again. I guess I just didn’t notice I was dozing off while petting your head.” He was going to pretend that he never made contact with the other’s lips or just never noticed.  
  
Ivan smiled a bit. “It is all right. Get some rest Matvey.”  
  
"I will. Thank you." The boy whispered.  
  
Ivan smiled. “It is no problem.”  
  
Matthew lay down and closed his eyes, praying that his mind would not be filled with Ivan.

  
☙~❧

  
After only a few hours of sleep, Francis awoke feeling anxious to know what exactly was going on at the castle. He wrote a small note in case either of the others woke up before disappearing into the shadows and going to see if either Matthew or Ivan were asleep. Pleased to see Matthew asleep, he slipped into the boy’s dreams, calling out his name and praying communication would be easier with him than with Ivan.  
  
 _Francis?_ Matthew felt puzzled. Was he calling him?  
  
 _Matthew? Can you hear me Matthew?_  
  
 _Um, yes? What’s going on?_  
  
 _Wonderful! Matthew I am a demon of dreams, this is the only way I can contact either of you without alerting the guards. Ivan is more resistant to me though but while he was asleep earlier I was able to learn where you two are._  
  
 _Y-you’re coming for us? Alone? You have to turn around. It’s too dangerous._ Matthew pleaded.  
  
 _No. Arthur and Alfred are with me as well. They are resting right now while it is still light out._  
  
"Alfred…" He mumbled aloud. _O-oh no…. Alfred’s going to kill me…_  
  
 _Why? He is very worried for you._  
  
 _That’s understandable, but once he sees Ivan, he’s going to be enraged._  
  
 _They already know you’ve been travelling with him. I told them. Arthur was furious when I said I’d been teaching you two. But that’s beside the point. Matthew, what is going on? Why are you three being held captive? What happened?_  
  
 _We’re in the top tower; they call it the Crow’s Grave._  
  
 _I know where you are Matthew. But why did they put you there? Summarize all that happened after the vampires appeared up until now please. We need to understand the situation so we can figure out the best way to approach it._  
  
After Matthew explained, Francis was silent for several long moments. _…He did not include himself in the terms of surrender…?_  
  
 _I-… I don’t know._  
  
 _Well, given that someone would have to pay their price I’d assume not. He was quiet for a few moments. How are your wings? I know you’re not whatever you told me you were that one day. I’ve already seen your brother’s wings._  
  
It was Matthew’s turn to be quiet. _They… Are fine, clipped b-but no problems._  
  
 _So neither you nor Kumajiro can fly out… Hm, all right._ Francis was quiet for a moment more. _Oh! How did clipping your wings go? I remember that area on your back is rather sensitive…?_  
  
 _I-I-I don’t want to talk about it._  
  
 _Your wings are even more sensitive than that spot on your back and the vampire was teasing._ Francis guesses, though it wasn’t hard to guess based on Matthew’s memories, which provided an image or two.  
  
 _Is there anything else you need?_  
  
 _Not right now but if we need anymore information I’ll try contacting one of you again like this. Just let Ivan know we are coming for all three of you, but it will likely be a fight to get out so be prepared for that._  
  
Francis returned to the others, resting a bit more and then waking them about an hour before sundown. He woke Arthur and Alfred up, telling them that he had news on the situation. Arthur was grateful to a point, but still didn’t want to go any further at night. Alfred was back to sleep the second he heard his bother was fine and that they weren’t going any farther for now.

  
☙~❧

  
Matthew then awoke with a jolt. “Ivan.”  
  
"Yes Matvey?" Ivan asks tilting his head curiously.  
  
"Francis… He told me that he’s brought others to come get us a-and to be ready for a fight." The boy whispered.  
  
"Ah, who did he bring?" The man whispers back.  
  
"My brother and Arthur…" Matthew closed his eyes, it wasn’t much help, but it was something.  
  
“It is good to know we are not alone.”  
  
Matthew just nodded; he felt something was going to go wrong.  
  
Ivan reached out and stroked Matthew’s hair gently. “It will be all right Matvey.” He says with a soft smile.  
  
Matthew jumped and moved away from the touch. “D-did anything happen while I was sleeping?”  
  
Ivan pulled his hand back quickly and shook his head. “No, you were not asleep for very long. Only an hour or two.”  
  
"I see." Matthew sat up and looked around. It was so dreadfully boring when trapped in a giant cage.  
  
“Yes, not much happens when trapped.”  
  
"Well… This isn’t all that new to me. I’m just glad it’s a bigger cage." The boy said sadly.  
  
“Matvey’s been caged before?” Ivan tilted his head curiously, looking surprised.  
  
Matthew ducked his head into his arms. “Sadly…”  
  
“What happened…?” Ivan questions softly.  
  
"… Remember how I told you my parents died when I was very young?"  
  
The man nods. “Yes.”  
  
"After they died. The village we lived in sold my brother and I to pay off a debt." The guardian said softly. "We didn’t have our wings yet… But we were “pretty” enough to be someone’s pet or entertainment for a circus."  
  
Ivan frowned softly. “Whom were you sold to?”  
  
"Some trader. That was as far as we ever got. No one wanted guardians with no wings and not much is known about us outside our kin so naturally… Everyone either thought we were cripples or had our wings chopped off."  
  
“What happened then?” Ivan didn’t enjoy what he was hearing, it didn’t seem right for someone so sweet to have had to been through so much. But he was also curious and wanted to know more about Matthew.  
  
"Three seasons of being locked in a cage like poultry shakes you up pretty bad when you’re a child. The Vernal guards finally caught him one day, he got a cage of his own for selling counterfeits and we were sent off to the orphanage. Alfred was ten at this time and I was eight."  
  
“Ah, I understand that.” The man nodded. “At least he was caught while you were still young though.”  
  
"Yes… I suppose that was good that it happened like it did." The boy frowned out of sight, his head still tucked in his arms.  
  
“Do not worry Matvey.” Ivan says softly, reaching out and tentatively petting Matthew’s head, not sure if the boy would jump away again or not. “You will get out of here much sooner than that.”  
  
Matthew flinched a little and gave a small smile. “You are right.”  
  
Ivan pulled his hand back and smiled back, though a bit sadly. He looked away for a moment before looking back at Matthew, tilting his head and tentatively asking the question that had suddenly come to his mind. “Does being trapped in a cage like this… frighten Matvey…?”  
  
"It does in some ways, but mainly brings back painful memories."  
  
“Ah…” Ivan nods in understanding, going quiet for a few minutes in thought and Matthew looked up at Ivan after a bit. Ivan was frowning down at his lap softly, there was something he kind of wanted to try, to see if it would make Matthew feel even a little bit better and hopefully forget about the painful memories for a while, but he didn’t think he would be able to since Matthew kept flinching away from his touch.  
  
"Ivan, everything all right? I didn’t… Upset you with my story. Did I?" Matthew frowned.  
  
“Hm? Ah, no. I do not like the idea of you having to have been through that but that is not what I was frowning at.” He says looking up and then away from Matthew. “I was thinking of how when I was being plagued by bad memories, my big sister would do something to comfort me and make me forget about the memories. I was thinking her method might help you forget about bad memories for a while. But it requires physical contact and you have been flinching away from me every time I touch you since you woke up. So I was thinking you probably would not want to try it anyway…”  
  
"Can I ask what it is?" _If it’s family like I think I’ll be fine…_  
  
Ivan smiled softly, playing with the ends of his scarf a bit. “Ah, she would just have me lay down with my head in her lap and close my eyes and then she would run her fingers through my hair and sing to me; usually until I either felt better or had fallen asleep. She usually sang happy songs or lullabies but sometimes she would make songs up, singing about how I was loved and cared for, and about how everything would be okay, and that the bad times would get better…” His hands stilled and he smiled down at his scarf quietly, getting lost in his memories for a few moments.  
  
Matthew just smiled; it was very sweet. But with his new heartbreaking discovery… He didn’t think he could do that right now. He was afraid he’d start crying.  
  
“Ah, so if you would like, I could try that for you but I do not have to if you do not want me to.” Ivan says after a few moments.  
  
"That is very sweet of you Ivan. But I think I’ll be just fine. They will go away after a while."  
  
The door opened shortly after and the lackey stood in the doorway. His eyes were glowing more brightly than before. Ivan moved in between the cage door and Matthew, eyeing the lackey warily, instantly on guard again.  
  
The lackey just smiled and pulled out a pair of iron arm restraints from behind his back. “Time to eat.” He said as he walked up to the cage.  
  
Ivan narrowed his eyes, standing up. “For us or for you.”  
  
"Well, not just me. What, did you think that everyone got to lick the floors after the bird got stabbed?" He got the gate key ready. "On your knees big guy and the other two move to the far back."  
  
Kuma growled and didn’t move from his warm spot. It was hard to get stone this thick from being ice cold all the time. Matthew looked up at Ivan with frightened eyes, they didn’t mean what he thought they did, did they? “Ivan.” He whispered.  
  
Ivan stepped up next to the gate, kneeling down right by it so the lackey would not need to go far to get to him, his head held high and his arms held out, expecting them to be restrained. “Stay by Kumajiro.” Ivan orders, slipping into a military habit, not looking at Matthew. “Kumajiro, guard him until I return.”  
  
"But-" Matthew stood up, but his leg was grabbed by Kuma’s talons.  
  
The lackey opened the gate. “Arms behind your back, we don’t need you knocking anyone out or harming someone.”  
  
Ivan turned around and put his hands behind his back so the lackey would not need to enter the cell to restrain him. It took the lackey a moment to lock Ivan’s forearms into the iron contraption. He even made it uncomfortably tight and gave the restraints a hard pull. “Alright up, we have people waiting.”  
  
Ivan didn’t complain about the tightness, taking it all in stride. He stood up obediently, head held high. Once the gate was closed, Matthew bolted and grasped the cold iron bars. “I-Ivan—! Why are you letting him do this to you? D-don’t you understand what’s about to happen!?” He felt panic rising.  
  
The lackey didn’t so much as look back at Matthew as he gave Ivan a shove to start walking. “Yes, I understand.” Ivan says calmly, walking away as directed. “I will be fine. Go back and stay by Kumajiro until I return please.”  
  
When the door was shut and Ivan was out of sight, Matthew started shaking like crazy. “I-Ivan…” Kuma got up to comfort Matthew as best he could, but he was also worried for Ivan.

  
☙~❧

  
Ivan let himself be led down the stairs and back the way they had come up to the tower, his head held high, a calm and reserved look on his face. The lackey didn’t say anything as he lead him past the great hall and on towards the dining hall. Once inside there had to be thirty vampires and an addition of fifteen or so servants lined up against the far wall. The men were drinking Ivan’s vodka and assortments of wine, being merry and having a good time. The king sat at the head of the table on the other side of the hall with a lovely lady standing next to him. She was possibly another servant, but more of a personal one.  
  
Ivan let his eyes briefly flicker around the room, mentally counting the vampires before returning his gaze to straight ahead of him, continuing to let the lackey lead him.  
  
"Stay here." The lackey ordered, leaving Ivan to stand by the rest of the servants. He then moved to his own seat near the king. The king glanced at him with a smirk, liking that the powerful man was forced out of the use of his arms. He then whispered to his lackey, who nodded and got up to go to pass the message onto Ivan. "The king wants me to inform you that we will not be turning you, not tonight away. Any questions?"  
  
Ivan gave a short nod. “I will be returned to the cell after this, correct?”  
  
"Yes, _returned_ is the right answer. You may not be walking up those steps after dinner.”  
  
“I did not think I would be.” Ivan replies with a slight shrug. He figured they would drink from him until he passed out from blood loss.  
  
"Sounds like you’re prepared." The lackey said dully before he walked back over to the table. Ivan gave another shrug, not moving from his spot unless he was told to.  
  
But the lackey did not resume his sitting; he instead picked up a goblet and a knife off of the table. He held the objects in one hand as he returned to Ivan. The lackey’s eyes trailed over the scarf around the taller man’s neck before he grasped it and removed it, letting the cloth hit the floor.  
  
The lackey then whistled, bring the attention of many eyes. “Looks like someone’s already dined on your neck.”  
  
“I would appreciate it if you would place my scarf in my pocket please. I would do it myself if my arms were not restrained.” Ivan says with a smile. “And I think you may find my arms bleed easier than my neck does.”  
  
A few vampires laughed. The lackey sighed and picked up the scarf, and then half-ass stuffed it in Ivan’s pocket. “Neck is tradition and we would prefer that you didn’t bleed easier. Let’s us get a good long suck without draining you dry and killing you.” Some of the men cheered and grinned at each other.  
  
“All right then.” Ivan says with a slight shrug, tilting his head a bit to give the lackey better access to his neck even though he hated having it exposed like this.  
  
With a quick swipe, the lackey cut the length of the underside of Ivan’s jaw. There was just enough flowing at the moment to make a small pool of blood in the bottom of the goblet. He then let the little droplets trail down Ivan’s neck as he skipped over to the king and held out the goblet. “My king.” He bowed his head low as the king took the small taste of blood. The age old man gave a soft hum, he approved of Ivan’s blood like it was some rare wine.  
  
With that, it was like the dinner bell had been rung. The servants moved forward and spread about the table. But rather than bringing them meals on a platter or in cups, they were the meal themselves. The vampires were quick to dig in, sharing up to three people at time on a servant.  
  
For Ivan, it seemed as though only the top knights would be partaking in his blood. They were the only ones left without a servant to feed on. “Come.” One demanded with a gruff voice.  
  
Ivan obeyed and the vampires were quick to sink their fangs into his neck. Though they did not take much, for Ivan was the only one to be shared with everyone. Every knight got a bite of Ivan’s neck and if they weren’t biting, they were lapping up the spilled blood across his neck like dogs. Ivan did not mind the bites, though the lapping made him a hell of a lot more uncomfortable than he would like. Not that it wasn’t a pleasant feeling, since his neck was so sensitive, it was; he just didn’t enjoy so many touching his neck in such a short time span. However, he was damn determined not to give any indication of how it felt and he was doing a pretty good job of hiding it. His face would have been flushed and given him away though, had he not already lost so much blood.  
  
By the time the lackey got his turn, Ivan was seeing the room spin which was rather disorientating, especially with his arms restrained like this, making him feel off-balanced.  
  
"Don’t fall over now, if you pass out we may have to turn you without feeding off you for a few more times." The lackey smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, both to hold him still and to bring him in close.  
  
“I’m not going to pass out yet.” Ivan grumbles quietly. “I am just dizzy and feeling off-balance since I can not use my arms to steady myself.” He didn’t pull away from the arm around his shoulders, knowing that any resistance at this point would just be stupid and futile.  
  
"Ah, so you are still able to speak. Good, want a little lesson on vampires while we enjoy dinner?" The lackey asked, though he really didn’t care if Ivan would respond.  
  
“…Sure.” Ivan replies after a moment or two of thought.  
  
"Vampires are interesting creatures. They can’t stand the sunlight, silver, strong smelling foods, and get shivers that run up their spines when they see grave markers. But in return they can see in absolute darkness, smell an injury, withstand a fatal wound, and go months without feeding." The lackey gave a somewhat pleased sigh. "But you know all this already, don’t you?"  
  
“All except for the grave markers, yes.” Ivan says with a slight nod.  
  
"But do you know why we feed off blood? Aside from food, I mean."  
  
“No, I do not.” Ivan shook his head very slightly.  
  
"Ah, well you see. When we drink another’s blood, we gain all their strength. That’s why you were unharmed during the fight and your friend took the blow. All of us here that had some of your blood have our own strength and yours on top of that." He gave a small chuckle and licked at the blood on Ivan’s neck. "So your partners camping out in the woods have to deal with us and, thanks to you, we are even more powerful."  
  
“Ah, I see.” Ivan frowned. “Partners…?”  
  
"I would assume so. They have been talking about you and…. Matthew was it?"  
  
“That is his name, yes.” The man says with a nod. He then gave a slightly confused look. “I do not know of anyone in Vernal whom I would call a “partner”. Any partners I have are back in Solstice and I highly doubt that any of them are aware of my current whereabouts.”  
  
The lackey gave a shrug. “Either way, they’ll be dead soon enough… I wonder how an incubus’ blood tastes.”  
  
“An incubus?” Ivan blinks in surprise. “Ah, I think I know who that one is then. But he is not anyone whom I would describe as a partner.”  
  
The vampire did not reply only biting down into his neck with more force than needed. Ivan did not flinch nor did he complain at the harsh bite, letting the lackey feed off of him.  
  
Once the lackey drank his fill, he licked up the blood smears on the man’s neck. Ivan let him, forcing away any response to the lighter touches. He was even more determined not to let the lackey know how sensitive his neck was, despite how dizzy he was. His vision was blurring, but he remained conscious, doubly determined not to pass out either.  
  
"I think that’s enough for tonight…" The lackey gave Ivan a shove, pushing him to the floor. "But you can stay here until we’re all finished." Ivan grunted a bit as he fell to the floor, working to push himself up into a sitting position and then staying where he was. “All right.” He says with a nod.

  
☙~❧

  
More hours passed before the lackey dragged Ivan’s bleeding body back to the tower. Ivan did his best to walk back, though he ended up stumbling more than once, especially on the stairs. Traversing stairs while dizzy with blood loss was not something he enjoyed doing nor was it something he wanted to ever experience again. His body felt sluggish and weak at the loss of blood, but they made it to the cell eventually. His face was paler than it normally was and he was breathing like he had just run a marathon, feeling exhausted after climbing the stairs.    
  
Matthew had nervously been playing with his wings, almost cationic inside the cage with only Kuma for comfort. Once the doors opened, Matthew was quickly on his feet. His eyes were wide in shock and fear at the sight before him. “I-Ivan…”


	13. Chapter 13

"Back off from the gate pretty bird." The lackey said to Matthew blandly as he pulled Ivan closer to the cage.  
  
“Keep away from the gate until I am in and it is locked again.” Ivan orders harshly, managing to look intimidating despite how unwell he looked. Wobbling a bit as he walked, he was incredibly dizzy and his vision was still blurry. Ivan needed Matthew to stay back until he knew it was safe for the boy to move away from Kumajiro. He did not have the strength, or the coordination right now to protect Matthew properly. Matthew backed up but nervously pulled at his feathers; his eyes were looking over the bite wounds and remaining blood that was on Ivan’s neck.  
  
The lackey opened the gate before bringing Ivan inside. He ignored the guardian as he unlocked the restraints, but once they were off the vampire turned and looked over at Matthew with a small smile. “I never did get another chance to play with your feathers.”  
  
Kuma hissed and stood up, but Matthew made a small gesture that made Kumajiro stop. “Y-you want to feel them again…?”  
  
"Oh, so you’re inviting me this time? You must have reall-" He didn’t get to finish as Matthew was suddenly pressed up against his chest. The lackey felt a sharp pain blossom from his chest and vampires have only a few places that they feel such things.  
  
"Here, _keep_ one for yourself.” Matthew hissed in the vampire’s ear before the other shoved him to the floor.  
  
"What the hell!?" A large feather was sticking out from his dead heart, gray suddenly bursting across the gold. His harsh gaze became fixed on Matthew, but in that moment Kuma charged him with his busted antlers, sending him flying out of the cage. Ivan was not able to move quickly enough to prevent any of it from happening, too sluggish and exhausted to even protest properly, nearly getting knocked over by Kumajiro as the hippogriff rushed the vampire.  
  
The guardian was quick to stand, shutting the door before the vampire could rush back in, Kuma trying to bite him though the bars. Ivan was up against the cage, forcing his body to move to the door of the cell. “Both of you stop that!” He snarls at Matthew and Kumajiro, directing a tired glare at both of them and paining himself more in order to force his way right in front of the lock. He then turned his head to look at the vampire with an exhausted and apologetic look. “I apologize for their behavior, it will not happen again. If you would just lock the cell and leave us be for now please.”  
  
The vampire locked the door not a second later. “It’s fine. I like things to stay _interesting_.” He grinned at Matthew before pulling out the feather, but it practically turned to dust.  
  
Ivan did not turn to face Matthew until the lackey had left. “Both of you. That was… highly unnecessary.” He scolds, pushing himself off the door and staggering over to the center of the cell.  
  
"T-they hurt you! It was completely necessary!" Matthew shouted as Ivan tried to sit down normally.  
  
But with the room still spinning and his vision still blurry Ivan more or less fell very ungracefully to the floor, grunting and forcing himself into a sitting position. “No… it was… not!” It was with badly shaking hands that he pulled his scarf out of his pocket and wrapped it back around his neck, a shaky sigh of relief leaving his lips at having it back on again.  
  
Matthew came to Ivan’s side, he was shaking from a mixture of fear and anger, but his voice was soft again as he looked over Ivan scarf. “L-let me heal your wounds… It’s the least I can do.”  
  
Ivan breathing continues to grow heavier, swaying where he sat before lowering himself to lie down as carefully as he could. “… I will be fine. Just…give me a moment…” He then closed his eyes and just focused on breathing properly, as he was finding it a bit difficult to breathe right now due to the blood loss.  
  
Matthew hesitantly placed a gentle hand on Ivan’s arm as he knelt down. “I… I don’t want you to die.” He choked out. “P-please let me close your wounds.”  
  
Ivan didn’t open his eyes. “Alright…go ahead…” He says after a moment. Matthew would have to unwrap the scarf; the prince was too exhausted to move anymore right now.  
  
"Thank you." Matthew carefully loosened the fabric, using only his fingertips to touch the wounds. He knew this was Ivan’s sensitive part of his body and did not want to bring him any more discomfort.  
  
Ivan hardly responded to the touch, more focused on breathing properly right now. “It did not hurt.” He finally says. “I am just dizzy…and exhausted from blood loss.”  
  
The guardian took his time to close each wound fully one by one as he dreaded his next words. “You’re… Not going to become a…?” He couldn’t finish the question, but he was praying.  
  
“No…they did not want to turn me yet.” Ivan breathes, voice hardly above a whisper. “That one told me they gain the victim’s strength when they feed from them. So all that fed from me tonight stole my strength and became stronger.” He stops for a few moments to breathe. “Whereas I have lost strength that I will not regain until my body has replenished what I lost… and also…”  
  
"Also…?" He felt like he shouldn’t let Ivan talk, but he was afraid that if he did stop he would die.  
  
“They… they know the others are in the forest.” Ivan whispers. “And they have heard them speaking about us so they know why they’re here.” He took a shaky breath and exhaled just as shakily, cussing softly. “They… they plan to kill the others… and because many drank my blood, they are stronger than them.” The prince sluggishly forced his own arm to move up, draping it over his face and obscuring his eyes from view. “I am sorry Matvey.”  
  
"You haven’t done anything wrong, Ivan." Matthew said softly as he felt his eyes beginning to sting; moving one hand, he meekly placed it on top of Ivan’s arm. "You are only doing what you can to keep us all safe."  
  
Ivan just sighed and lay there on his back silently, just slowly taking deep, even breaths and resting his body. He was cold and clammy and his whole body felt as if weights were holding them down. The single shirt he had on did nothing to protect him from the cold of the stone floor, which only made him feel worse. “It would not be necessary for me to have to do this if I had just listened to you and not insisted we go through the forest.”  
  
The prince hated feeling this weak and helpless, but he couldn’t help it; letting the vampires feed from him had been a necessary action for him to take. Having his neck exposed always made him feel uncomfortable and after that dinner, it was extremely uncomfortable.  
  
But despite this and how sensitive his neck was usually; Matthew’s touch only felt warm and soothing against his chilled flesh right now. He could not bring himself to ask for his neck to be covered again despite his discomfort so soon after the experience with the vampires. Doing so would mean that the warm hands touching his neck and arm would disappear, and with how cold he felt right now; he did not want that warmth to be removed just yet.  
  
"There’s nothing that can be done about it now, we can’t change the past. What matters is what we do now." Matthew whispered as he tried to finish up the healing.  
  
“Yes, I know… however if the others attempt a rescue tomorrow I fear it will end in failure.” He says with a sigh. “I will be of little to no use in battle in my current state unfortunately.”  
  
"… We won’t be fighting." Matthew says quietly so the guards won’t hear, a small smile even lay on his lips. With Ivan’s wounds healed now, there was sure to be no scars to add to the ones he already had. The guardian then moved his hands away and began to pull up Ivan’s shirt. It took Ivan a moment for his tired mind to register what exactly Matthew hands were doing after their warmth left his skin. He shifts his arm slightly to open one eye and peek out at Matthew, a questioning look on his face.  
  
"I have to get you warmed up, but I need to get you into some dry clothes first." Matthew explained has he untied the man’s shirt and tried to get it off without bringing him any further discomfort.  
  
“Ah.” Ivan removed his hand from covering his face and placed a palm flat on the cold floor. With much difficulty, he forced himself into a sitting position, panting softly from the exertion.  
  
"Easy, you don’t have to sit up." Matthew was quick to grab onto Ivan and hold him so he did not strain himself. With great care, he helped Ivan lay back down. "Please… just relax and trust me." Worry was clear on his face.  
  
Ivan gave a nod and closed his eyes, taking time to regain his breath. He shouldn’t have sat up in the first place; it had just made him dizzy again. “Yes, I trust you Matvey.” He whispers after a few moments, keeping his eyes closed.  
  
After Matthew got the shirt off and had tossed it off to the side, he started on the man’s pants. At this, Ivan’s eyes opened, frowning at how the world spun slightly. “What are you doing…?” He asks, looking at Matthew in confusion.  
  
"Y-you have cold sweat everywhere. I-it is going to make you freeze." The guardian mumbled and did not make eye contact.  
  
“Ah… all right.” Ivan closed his eyes again, too exhausted to really protest to it. “Would you mind wrapping the scarf back around my neck fully?” He asks quietly after a moment, uncomfortable with how loose the scarf was.  
  
"O-oh! Sorry." Matthew did as asked as carefully as he could. "There, is that better?"  
  
“Yes.” He gave a weak smile, but kept his eyes closed, not wanting the world to start spinning again. “Thank you Matvey.”  
  
"Kuma,” His partner perked up, showing he was listening and ready. “I’m going to need you to give me a hand." Matthew then grabbed the man’s coat and dressed him in it. Though it was tricky, as he had to get Kumajiro to help hold him up a little in order to get the cloth under him. Ivan was doing his best to help make it as easy as possible. It was dry, but it would still take bit to warm him up.  
  
After the man was dressed, the guardian ruffled up his feathers. “Lift him up again, I have to get my wing under him.” Kuma squawked at the proposal. “J-just do it, please.”  
  
At hearing Matthew’s request Ivan frowned. “Matvey you do not need to do that. My coat is thick enough that it is fine like this.” He protests softly. “My weight on your wing would not be pleasant.”  
  
"That doesn’t matter. This will help you rest more easy and keep your body from overexerting itself." Matthew moved closer to Ivan and aided the hippogriff in letting the man up enough to slip his wing under. After Ivan was lying on top of one, Matthew snuggled up next to Ivan so he could take his body heat, his other wing resting over Ivan’s front. Kuma then took the other side of Ivan to help keep the warmth in.  
  
Ivan gave a small smile, enjoying the warmth that Matthew was giving off. After a moment he gave a short, soft chuckle. “This is similar to what happened in Solstice, hm?” He asks in tired amusement, referring to when he saved Matthew from freezing to death.  
  
Matthew laughed a little. “Yes, only this time the person in need is willing.”  
  
“And not on the verge of death.” He adds, smiling a bit more.  
  
"You’re getting close to it yourself…" Matthew curled in closer with a small frown.  
  
Ivan gave a very slight shake of his head. “No. I have been on death’s doorstop more than once. I am not anywhere near there yet.” He says with a slight smile. “Much closer to unconsciousness though.”  
  
"You are certain of this…?" The guardian had a rather frightened and worried voice.  
  
Ivan shifted an arm slowly and tugged Matthew closer so the boy’s head was resting above his heart. He pressed Matthew’s ear to his chest, his own eyes still closed. “Listen. It is weaker than normal, but still going steady, correct?”  
  
Matthew listened and grasped a hold of the man’s coat. He was still scared that he might lose Ivan, but it was reassuring that it was a steady beat. The part of him that was a healer was calm and told him that he would be fine with a month’s rest. But the part of him that had found he wanted Ivan for a mate was frantic like bird; tangled in a net and telling him that the man might die is his arms while he slept.  
  
Ivan rested a hand on Matthew’s shoulder, lightly stroking the back of his neck with a thumb, too exhausted to move anything else to offer the boy comfort right now. “Do not worry Matvey, I will be fine.” He murmurs sleepily. “I have endured much worse and lived. This will not kill me.”  
  
"Y-you should rest. Kuma and I will stand guard until it is time to move." Matthew whispered, he didn’t move from the touch this time. He needed the comfort from Ivan and he did not wish to stress him out.  
  
“Matvey should rest too.” He murmurs sleepily, holding the boy close. He lowered his voice before speaking again. “Hopefully Francis will contact you again. I am too tired for dreams I think.” Kuma gave a sound, agreeing with Ivan. He was willing to stay up and watch.  
  
"Alright, but after you are asleep." The guardian replied. Ivan gave a hum of agreement and was soon fast asleep and Matthew, too, drifted off. He hoped Francis would contact him again.

  
☙~❧

  
 _Matthew?_  
  
 _Francis! Thank goodness you came._ Matthew responded with some panic and stress. _You must be careful; the vampires already know you’re out there! They have been watching you from the beginning. They know you intend to rescue us._  
  
 _We have been suspecting as much. Arthur and Alfred came prepared to hunt vampires though. Silver and other things, you know?_  
  
 _That’s wonderful, but we have a very big problem…_  
  
 _Oh? What happened Matthew?_  
  
 _Ivan’s blood has been drained to feed the dead king’s army. If you don’t know what that means, just imagine an army of vampire Ivan’s._  
  
 _They stole his strength… wonderful._ Francis says unenthusiastically. _Thank you for warning us Matthew. How is Ivan faring? He is not a…?_  
  
 _N-no, thank the west winds. Ivan’s immobilized; so long as he doesn’t do anything that will raise his heart rate I believe he will be fine._  
  
 _I do not know how we will get all three of you out with him in such a condition._ Francis sighs.  
  
 _… I do._  
  
 _Oh? How?_  
  
While Ivan was… _**Stolen** from us. Kuma and I began to plan our escape. The lackey of the king had brought us food two days ago; from the fruit he had given us I took the seeds. I know that this land is cursed and nothing will grow, but I can focus my magic long enough to get us out of the cell. While Kuma handles the guards, I’ll be carrying Ivan though the castle. We will start at high noon tomorrow while the vampires sleep. The guards during the day I believe are human. But we will need your help to get out of the town. We are certain we can get out of the castle in under an hour without raising the alarm. But the town will most likely be filled with more guards and by the time we get out the castle gates we may not have enough strength left to protect ourselves. Do you think you can make it to the castle gates before noon without being noticed? _ Matthew was terribly nervous, he wasn’t sure if the plan would work. But they really didn’t have any other options.  
  
Francis had listened with quiet interest _. That is quite an impressive plan Matthew. I think it just may work. I do not know if you can make it to the castle gates before noon without being noticed on your own but perhaps Arthur has a spell that will make you invisible to others?_  
  
 _We are too far away for his magic to reach, but he could use it on you and Alfred._  
  
 _I do not need it. I can travel through shadows. It may benefit Alfred though._  
  
 _Make sure you are all ready and well rested… I do not know if everything will go according to plan._  
  
 _All right. Do you have a backup plan if this one fails?_  
  
 _No…. There will only be one shot._ Matthew replies sadly.  
  
 _Then we all must be ready. Get some rest Matthew. We will do the same. I wish you the best of luck._  
  
 _To you as well, do not let the spies know of our plans._  
  
 _Of course not, I shall visit Alfred and Arthur in their sleep soon and alert them that way._  
  
 _Thank you and I hope to see you at noon…_  
  


☙~❧

  
Kuma was awake until the guards that he would have little power against him came in before sunrise. Once they were swapped, he took a nap, but his ears still twitched at every sound.  
  
Matthew awoke just an hour after sunrise; he looked around to see if things had already started in their favor. He doubted Ivan would wake unless Matthew himself woke him. “Kuma…?” He whispered and the beast gave a short huff, noting that his partner was ready when needed. Matthew spent the next few hours watching Ivan and Kuma sleep. Ivan needed all the rest he could get right now so the guardian wasn’t going to rush anything right at this moment.  
  


☙~❧

  
Meanwhile Francis was waking Alfred and Arthur now. Alfred stretched and yawned as he spoke. “I had the strangest dream, Francis here was talking to me about some sort of plan and a vampire…”  
  
"That was no dream to halfwit." Arthur grumbled.  
  
"I am an incubus Alfred. That is how I work." Francis smiles. "Normally I use it for my own gain but as of late I’ve learned this new form of communication."  
  
"Oh… So… I guess were making our way there now?"  
  
Francis nodded. “But we must be careful.”  
  
Arthur began his chanting the spell, while Alfred picked up his things.”… There, we won’t be seen by anyone but ourselves. The spell should last until noon.” Arthur said once the enchantment was in place.  
  
Francis nods. “Excellent.” He whispers. “I assume we can still be heard though, right?”  
  
Arthur shook his head. “No, not unless Alfred there, destroys something.”  
  
“I won’t!”  
  
Francis chuckles. “Let’s not bicker. We need to work together until they are safe.”  
  
"Then let’s move already!" Alfred gave his wings a few flaps before jogging down the path.  
  
"Don’t rush ahead!"  
  
“We must stick together Alfred.”  
  
"But we have to hurry, what if something goes wrong?"  
  
“Yes we must hurry but _stay together._ ”  
  
Alfred huffed angrily, but obeyed nonetheless.  
  
“I know you want to run ahead but we can not split up. Let us hurry together… and at noon I recommend hiding those wings. The vampires don’t like your kind much I don’t think.”  
  
"What vampire will be out in broad daylight?"  
  
“…True. Never mind then.” _This_ was why he was nocturnal, being up during the day practically fried his brain of all common sense.

  
☙~❧

  
Back at the tower Matthew was looking over Ivan, checking his neck out of paranoia. He knew that there wouldn’t even be marks, but he could still see them in his mind. Ivan stirred in his sleep a little, a frown appearing on his face. Matthew returned the scarf back to lie on his skin. “Sorry, I was just worried, Ivan.” He whispered, though he was so quiet it was like he didn’t say anything at all. Ivan’s expression relaxed and he went back to sleeping soundly once the scarf was back where it belonged.  
  
It was getting close to noon, now was the time to get things going. He gave the man laying on his wing a few gentle nudges. “Ivan, I’m sorry to wake you, but it’s time to get up.”  
  
Ivan grumbled and stirred. “Matvey…?” He asked sleepily.  
  
"Yes, it’s me. Don’t rush, but I’m going to help you up."  
  
"…Where are we going Matvey?" He asks confused.  
  
"We are getting ready to leave." Matthew whispered and shifted to try and help Ivan sit up.  
  
Ivan sat up slowly with a groan. “We are…? I need my clothes back then… Or at least my pants.”  
  
Matthew blushed a little and gave a short laugh. “I’ll help you get dressed, but first how are you feeling?”  
  
“I feel…weak.” He scowled.  
  
"Ah, that will get better over time."  
  
Ivan gave a nod. “Yes, I know… I just do not like feeling like this.”  
  
"And I do not like seeing you like this."  
  
“You know if I was with anyone else right now, I would probably be acting like I am fine.” He comments with a groan. “I do not generally like people seeing me being weak.”  
  
"Thank you… I don’t know what to say." The winged man smiled.  
  
“No, thank you Matvey.”  
  
"Kuma, can you hold him up?" He asked his partner and Kuma complied. Then Matthew pulled his wing out from under Ivan. He winced as he gave his wing a few weak flaps.  
  
“I told you my weight on your wing would not be pleasant.” Ivan frowned at him softly.  
  
"Yes, but it was worth it."  
  
Ivan smiled a bit. “Hand me my pants Matvey.”  
  
"Oh." He grabbed the man’s trousers and tossed them his way. Ivan grabbed them and wiggled them on most of the way until he would need to stand up to pull them up the rest of the way.  
  
"Need any help?"  
  
“…That depends on whether or not I can stand up on my own.” He says, attempting –and failing- to do just that.  
  
"C-careful." Matthew rushed to his side. "You must not put strain on your body."  
  
Ivan scoffed softly but leaned up against Matthew as he tugged his pants up the rest of the way. “If we are to leave here then there is no way I will not end up doing just that Matvey.”  
  
"Shh!" Matthew hushed him and placed and hand over Ivan’s mouth. "The guards have yet to leave."  
  
“I said if.” He mumbles against Matthew’s hand with a soft frown.  
  
Matthew’s face flushed deeply as he felt the prince’s lips move against his skin and he withdrew his hand. Ivan gave him a confused look, arching an eyebrow questioningly. Matthew said nothing and looked over at the guards, they should be changing shifts soon.  
  
Ivan slowly tried standing on his own, wobbling a little, but Kuma grabbed onto him with his beak and pulled him back down. Ivan ungracefully fell down at the tug, scowling at him softly in annoyance. Kuma gave him a shake of the head, he needed to stay put for the moment. The guardian and the hippogriff had already gone over what was to happen.  
  
Once the guards left, Matthew quickly ran up to the gate’s lock, he placed the few seeds inside the lock. Then used his magic to make the seed grow, soon the metal was whining in protest as the plant kept growing until the lock crippled and burst. Matthew then shoved the door open, turning to address the rest of the small group.  
  
“Kuma-” Matthew started, but the new guards had come back sooner than Matthew had intended. They all froze for a moment, just staring at each other. Without thinking the guardian rushed towards them, his wings flashing forward, startling the three men. Matthew’s arm rushed out between the feathers, grasping onto one of the other man’s sword.  
  
Unsheathing the sword, Matthew slashed the man’s chest, and then stabbed another, stealing a new blade, but at this time the last guard pulled out his own sword and lashed out at Matthew. He got the feathers, but was surprised that he didn’t end up hitting anything at all. It scared Matthew at first, it was a little too close for comfort, and he then returned the attack and kicked the swordsman’s steel from his hands. He shoved the point of the blade into his opponent’s face. “Don’t make another move.”  
  
The man didn’t and Matthew looked over at Kuma and Ivan. “Looks like we’re off to a rough start… Just give me a moment and I’ll be over there to help you up Ivan. I’ll be carrying you while Kumajiro is going to take care of the guards as they come.”  
  
Ivan frowns in protest. “Matvey.”  
  
"You are not going to be able stand on your own, let alone walk."  
  
“…I do not want to slow you down.” Ivan says after a moment. Matthew’s face suddenly became angry, his stare hardened and his grip tightened.  
  
Ivan gave him a confused look from this. “What?”  
  
"W-why do you always do that?"  
  
“Do what Matvey?”  
  
"Act like you are only a burden! You are not a burden to me or even Kuma, there’s nothing wrong with helping each other out!" Matthew looked away, to make sure none of the guards tried to slip away and because he felt out of place to yell.  
  
“…I do not always act like this, but in this instance I am Matvey.” He says quietly. There was more to it than just that but this wasn’t the time or the place to mention it to Matthew. “If you are not able to move quickly enough, I will be hindering your chance of escape by making you carry me.”  
  
"I don’t—" Kuma screeched at Matthew, they didn’t have time for this petty babble. Time was wasting. With Matthew silenced, Kuma nudged his head under Ivan’s arm.  
  
Ivan stood up slowly, using Kuma to support him. “If he will let me, I would feel more comfortable with letting Kumajiro carry me Matvey.” Ivan says after a moment. “I do not want to tire you out or slow you down.”  
  
"Hippogriff’s only let other’s ride them if they’re are worthy. I have no say…" He said softly, before hardening his tone. "You three… Get in the cell and don’t try anything, I won’t be able stop my partner if you do attempt something." Matthew pointed his sword at two them and ushered them on their feet.  
  
Ivan turned to look at Kumajiro. “Will you let me?” He asks. “I understand if you decline, but I’d prefer not to tire Matvey out.” Kuma looked into Ivan’s eyes before nodding his head and knelt down so Ivan could get on a little easier.  
  
“Thank you.” Ivan grunted a little as he forced his body to give him enough strength to get on Kumajiro’s back. Kuma gave him a small push with his wings to help sit him in the center of his back more comfortably. Then he stood up with great ease and walked out of the cage before the two lumbered in. The last was having trouble getting up.  
  
"Here, let me help you." Matthew pulled the man to his feet, his healer kicking in. "The wounds I gave you and your fellow men are not fatal so you will not die. Just rest up and you will be better in a month."  
  
After the men were in the cell, Matthew wedged the gate shut. “Looks like I’m going to be doing the fighting…” He said sadly.  
  
Ivan shook his head. “No, Kumajiro can fight a bit like this I think. I can hold on.” He says. “Also, I am resting my energy right now so I can help a little later when I can.”  
  
"You are not to move, Ivan. And Kuma, you know that Ivan would not likely survive any blow from a weapon." Then his voice became hushed. "He does not have any blood to spare."  
  
Ivan huffed softly. “I did not mean that way Matvey. I have a limited control over ice.” He says with a slight smile. “It is no use on vampires but it should work on the guards around here.”  
  
"… Just be careful then, all right?"  
  
“I will be Matvey.” He says with a light nod. “You be careful as well. I will offer any assistance I can from here; even if it is just warnings or suggestions on how to defeat our opponents.” Ivan couldn’t help but briefly think that maybe he should have insisted more that he help improve Matthew’s fighting skills despite the boy’s protests. His knowledge and fighting experience was an invaluable resource that they were being denied due to his lack of strength. Matthew turned and headed for the door to check for anyone else before telling Kuma to follow; jamming the door behind them, just to be safe.  
  
Matthew and Kuma began their descent from the tall tower, both partners kept their focus on any sound they heard. The stairs were long and the passage was only big enough for two people, but they did not need any surprises from the guards.  
  
Once they reached the bottom, there was a door, not like they had expected anything less, but Matthew told Kuma to wait with a small twitch of his wings. He needed to peek out quietly and see if there was anyone on the other side.  
  
Matthew inched the door open slowly, he did not want it to creak. As he looked through the crack, there were no guards and he relaxed. Opening the door fully, he again spoke with his actions for Kuma. It was better not to speak, unless needed.  
  
But now, which way do they go? Neither Matthew nor Kumajiro knew, they had both been brought to the cell unconscious. The hippogriff sniffed the air, trying to figure out if they should go right or left.  
  
Ivan tapped Kumajiro’s back to get the hippogriff’s attention. They both were unconscious when they were brought here but Ivan had been wide awake and he’d recently been brought back down and then back up again. Kuma turned his head to look back at the prince and Ivan pointed in the direction they should go.  
  
Kuma wasn’t sure, but went the way Ivan offered. It was not like they had a better idea. Matthew took notice and moved a little faster to get up ahead; he was the lookout after all and had a much easier time being quiet. Kuma was doing his best, but his hooves and talons clicked as they hit the stone flooring. Ivan couldn’t help but frown softly at the clicking. He could tell Kumajiro was trying hard, however it still seemed rather loud to him.  
  
After walking down the hall, quite surprised to see so many torches lit. Matthew’s wings suddenly fanned out, making Kuma freeze in mid-stride, straining to hear. Ivan perked up, his body tense and straining to hear whatever it was. He hated not being able to be the one in front for something like this.  
  
Matthew quickly hid behind a nearby pillar and Kuma did the same, it was certainly much harder to hide his large form. But what they had heard was getting closer… footsteps. It sounded like it was only one man so they waited; they did not know if he was coming down this hall or passing by it. Matthew mentally cursed as he heard the footsteps getting closer. _That bastard is coming this way!_  
  
Ivan tensed as the footsteps started heading towards them. He prayed it would either be an ally or someone that would be easy for Matthew to deal with.  
  
The man walked right past Matthew but paused and took notice of some odd feathers sticking out from behind a pillar up ahead. “What in the world…?”  
  
Little did he know, while he was distracted, Matthew was sneaking up from behind. He lifted up a sword with both hands and then struck him with all his might with the hilt, knocking the man out. The man gave a grunt as he fell to the floor.  
  
Ivan did not release the breath he’d been holding until the man was knocked out, a soft sigh of relief leaving his lips. While it was true that they did need to keep as quiet as possible, they also needed to hurry. Despite the fact that he wasn’t doing anything really, the adrenaline was pumping through his body, making him both anxious and eager to continue on so they could leave this place already. He tried to keep his panting as quiet as possible; it was an unfortunate side-effect of losing so much blood and having so much adrenaline at the same time, he supposed.  
  
Matthew took notice of the man’s panting and after pulling the guard behind a pillar he went to check up on him. “You how are you holding up?” He asked in a whisper.  
  
“I’m fine.” Ivan whispers back. “My heart was already beating fast…” He says waving it off. “Let us continue. I will be fine.”  
  
"Just let Kuma know if it gets any worse, we’ll stop to help calm your heart." Matthew replies with a soft frown.  
  
Ivan shook his head and frowned. “No, I will be fine. We can not waste time doing that today.”  
  
"Please… That’s all I ask." He said sadly before running on ahead to continue scouting.  
  
Ivan nodded but did not fully intend to do that. They could not afford to waste time today. 

  
☙~❧

  
As the three continued, they ran into guards, normally no more than one at a time, but nothing Matthew couldn’t handle. All in all, it was slowing them down and Matthew was beginning to worry that they would not get out within an hour. Anything more and the guards hidden in the halls would be found. Thus setting off the alarm and dooming their chance of escape.  
  
“Matvey we need to hurry.” Ivan whispers softly while he wondered where the others were. It would be of great help to them if the others were to appear right now.  
  
Matthew just waves his hand at him dismissively; Ivan didn’t need to tell him that, he knew. He was getting ready to peek though an open door away, but he was listening for footsteps. As he tilted his head ever so slightly to see what was inside, he took notice it was the throne room. _This means we’re close to getting out of here!_  
  
Matthew gave the signal that it was clear, but kept watch. It was a massive room; a guard could easily be hidden from view due to the pillars.  
  
Kuma snuck past as quietly as he could, but his footsteps echoed in the great hall. He flinched at this and slowed. Ivan flinched at the echoes as well, looking around, on high alert and body tense in this room. Even if it was daytime, he couldn’t help but be anxious to get passed this room as quickly as possible.  
  
Matthew was just about to follow, when he spotted something purple sitting on a small table at the far end of the room. “No…. It can’t be.” He whispered before he began to run into the throne room.  
  
Kuma quickly noticed the blur of gold go by and turned around. _What is that boy doing!?_ He wanted to call out, but all he could do was ruffle his feathers and flap his wings to try and get Matthew’s attention.  
  
“No, it could be a trap Matvey! Leave it!” Ivan whisper shouts as he watched Matthew run into the throne room.


	14. Chapter 14

Matthew didn’t listen and kept running until he was standing in front of the table. _With this, Ivan will be able to recover in a few weeks._ Matthew smiled brightly when he picked up the small glass bottle. He uncorked it and gave a sniff to make sure it was the real one and not just fake.  
  
 _“Matvey!_ ” Ivan whisper shouted again urgently. They did not have time for this! _“Hurry up!”_  
  
 _Yes!_ Matthew pocketed the vial and started running back while Ivan just watched anxiously, panting softly. Matthew running off like that hadn’t helped calm his heart any, if anything, it had only made it beat faster.  
  
"Sorry, I had to grab it." The guardian said softly as he approached, still smiling brightly. Kuma shook his head at him and then turned, continuing onwards with haste.  
  
Ivan gave him an exasperated look and shook his head as well before they continued on. He did his best to keep his breathing under control; he did not want Matthew to feel that they needed to stop just for him. Ivan hated having to think about breathing properly. Something so natural shouldn’t have to be thought about in stressful times. But they did not have time to stop; he could rest later after they had escaped.  
  
Matthew looked up at him with a frown shortly after. Ivan was breathing too heavily. Maybe they should stop? _We’re almost to the front gates of the castle, once were outside it will be safe to let him rest._  
  
When the front doors came into view, Matthew ran ahead to look for guards. There, he knew there would be at least five. Ivan got a bit more anxious when Matthew ran ahead, not liking for him to stray too far ahead of the group. He preferred that they stay together right now.  
  
But to Matthew’s surprise, there didn’t seem to be a guard in sight. Come to think of it… There seemed to be less and less guards the closer they got to the main doors. _I don’t like this at all…_  
  
The lack of guards just made Ivan even more anxious. Weighing his options for a few moments, he whispers for the group to stop for a moment once they were nearly at the doors. “Matvey.” He pants softly, beckoning the boy over. “While I do not want to strain you, switch places with Kumajiro please. He will make a better first line of defense if there are multiple enemies outside the door.” Plus, with Ivan on his back, it would eliminate the chances of Matthew being wounded from behind again.  
  
Matthew shook his head. “No, if we need to run away, I won’t be able to get either of us out of a bad situation. It is better if Kuma carries you.” The hippogriff nodded in agreement and looked over the door as Matthew went to grab onto one of the overly big handles. Ivan didn’t like that really but he knew they were right so he did not protest any further and just looked towards the door anxiously.  
  
Taking a deep breath to brace himself for what lied ahead, Matthew gave a great heave, but the door did not even move. Confused, Matthew tried again and pulled harder, even flapping his wings to make more force, but the damned thing just wouldn’t give. Matthew swallowed a heavy lump and slowly removed his hands. “I-I think it’s locked…”  
  
Ivan swore rather loudly under his breath and got down off of Kumajiro with a grunt, making his way over to the door as quickly as he could without falling on his face and trying it himself, a frustrated scowl appearing on his face when it wouldn’t budge. _Damn it! I’m too weak to do hardly anything right now. Now is not the time for me to be this weak!_  
  
"S-stop! You’ll only hurt yourself." Matthew grabbed onto his arm and gently pulled. "This doesn’t matter, we’ll find another way out."  
  
“We do not have time for this!” He snarls in a whisper, moving over and heaving himself back onto Kumajiro as quickly as he could, a scowl on his face. “If I was not so weak this damned door would not be such a problem!” He looked ready to rip his hair out in frustration, but didn’t do anything of the sort. “Let us find another way as quickly as we can!”  
  
"C-calm down, your heart may not be able to handle the stress." Matthew hurried over and placed a hand on Ivan’s lap. If Ivan passed out now, it would be harder to get out.  
  
“I will not be able to calm down until we are _out_!” Ivan growls softly, curling in on himself slightly and pushing Matthew’s hand away. “Just start looking for a way out! I will be fine.” He pants, focusing on evening his breathing and trying to relax enough to calm his rapid heartbeat.  
  
Matthew glanced at Kuma who gave a nod before he could ask and with help of his wings, hopped up onto the hippogriff’s back. He then wrapped his arms around Ivan’s and pressed himself against the man’s broad back.  
  
"Easy, relax Ivan. Please… I already know how we are going to get out." He said softly as he gently rubbed circles over Ivan’s heart, trying to ease the organ externally. Ivan made a little sound of surprise at Matthew’s hand suddenly on his chest. He rested his head up against the hippogriff and panted softly, letting Matthew rub circles over his heart.  
  
“Then let us get out of here already.” He whispers, relaxing just a little under Matthew’s touch.  
  
"Not yet. We don’t need the chance of you passing out from your heart beating so fast." His whispers, continuing to help calm the man.  
  
Ivan grumbled softly in annoyance but didn’t protest; forcing himself to relax so his heart rate would slow to a more reasonable pace. After a few minutes he uncurled a bit. “Let’s get out of here. I am fine for now.” He whispers.  
  
Satisfied with the beat, Matthew got off the hippogriff and pointed to window off to the far side. It was about ten feet off the ground and just big enough for Kuma to fit through. “That’s our way out.”  
  
Ivan looked up at it dubiously, but it was a better chance than the door. “Let’s go then.”  
  
The small group moved closer to the window. “Stand aside. I’m going to shatter the glass.” As Kuma backed up a little, Matthew stretched his wings and got ready to use his wind magic. His feathers were already beginning to glow.  
  
When he was ready, he flapped his wings and sent a burst of wind flying around the room, blowing out torches and candles as it twisted towards the window. In a moment, the fragile object gave out from the force and was sent flying in all directions. Using his wings he, shielded himself from the sharp shards, Kuma doing the same for himself and Ivan.  
  
“We need to hurry, that noise will probably have gained some unwanted attention.”  
  
Matthew nodded and ran over to them. “All right, you know how to ride Kuma like a horse.” Kuma snorted distastefully at this. “But you need to ride him like a hippogriff now.”  
  
Ivan arched an eyebrow at him questioningly.  
  
"The way you are sitting gets in the way of his wings; getting smacked in the face with them won’t be pleasant and you two are certainly not getting through that small window like that." Matthew huffed; they really didn’t have time to go over this. "Come on, hurry. Move backwards and then lay against his back. Your elbows should rest in-between his wings or right above the joints. You should also bring your feet up, the heels of you foot should sit at his hips."  
  
This all sounded strange and was an uncomfortable position for the rider until they got used to it so Matthew helped Ivan get into position. Ivan allowed the help, doing as asked as quickly as possible.  
  
"All right, now hang onto here." Matthew showed him where to grab. "Don’t worry it won’t hurt him. Now what ever you do, hang on tight with your knees and hands. And trust Kuma to lead. You ready?" Kuma scratched the stone floor with his talons to show he was ready.  
  
Ivan nodded and held on tight where he was told to. “Yes, I am ready.”  
  
With that Kuma made a quick turn and ran down the hall they had come from. He didn’t go to far before turning around. He charged down the hall even faster than before, racing all the way back. Matthew had moved out of the way as Kuma made his jump for the window, it didn’t look like he was going to be able to clear the height of ten feet. But he gave a powerful thrust of his wings and climbed higher, his talons out and ready to grab the ledge if needed. Grasping on he pulled himself up, ducking out of the way of the top of the window; it was a tight squeeze as his hooves scrapped the stone ledge for leverage. One slip and he would fall with the prince on his back.  
  
He was beginning to slip as he finally got a foot under him and pushed himself out the window. His wings were spread out fast to glide away from the stone walls. Good lord did it feel good to be outside!  
  
But as he floated away from the walls, looking around he saw men on horseback looking up at him. _Oh east winds!_ Kumajiro screeched in frustration. They just had to ruin his moment.  
  
"There they are! After them!" The men began to chase him even before he could land. But the second his feet touched the ground he was galloping away. He just needed to reach the gate before the riders caught him and Alfred on the other side would be able to fight them off with ease. Ivan breathed a sigh of relief when they started riding away, but he kept attempting to glance back for Matthew, worried that they would get out but Matthew would be trapped. He did not want that at all.

  
☙~❧

  
As Kuma rode on, Matthew was trying to get up high enough to jump the ledge. He had already moved a barrel under the windowsill. He breathed out in frustration. This time he used his wind magic to help his wings push him higher and… success! He grabbed on and pulled himself up on the ledge. He looked out, but didn’t see Ivan or Kuma waiting for him. “Where—“  
  
Matthew let out a shriek, his wings were still on the inside of the castle and someone had just grabbed one. Before he could react fully, he was yanked brutally out of the window, expecting to fall to the ground. He was instead pulled up, the awkward angle and force broke his wing. He howled in pain.  
  
"Hello, little _guardian_ and just where might you be going this fine morning?” The dead king said sweetly as he pulled Matthew into a headlock to silence him. _O-oh no…._ Matthew’s eyes went wide in fear. He was dead now.

  
☙~❧

  
Ivan’s head snapped around at the distant shriek. “Matvey!” He couldn’t see Matthew, wasn’t of any use to Matthew like this, but they needed to _help_ Matthew! Kuma heard it too, but he couldn’t do anything with knights chasing him. Ivan muttered a string of swear words as they continued to ride, praying that someone that could help would be waiting at the gate or at least he could work up enough energy to help.  
  
And Ivan was right, just on the other side, the rescue squad was already waiting.  
  
"You guys hear that? I think that was Kumajiro! Matthew must be near!" Without a second thought or moment to give the other two to respond, Alfred flew up and over the gate, quickly realizing he had a battle to fight. He began his assault as Arthur cruised and flew himself over as well, holding onto Francis as he did so, the incubus’ eyes widening in worry when he could not locate Matthew.  
  
Ivan gave a huge sigh of relief when the others appeared. Alfred and Arthur made quick work of the men. Shortly after, Arthur stormed up to Kuma, which was a bad idea and pissed off the hippogriff. Arthur backed off but still shouted. “Ivan you bastard! Where is Matthew!? What have you done to him!?”  
  
Ivan gestured at the castle. “We escaped through the window first and I thought Matvey was right behind us! He is still back in there through that broken window!”  
  
“No!” Alfred gathered up a great wind and took off for the window before Arthur could stop him.  
  
“Alfred! Don’t rush in blindly, you could be ambushed!!”  
  
“See if I care!” Alfred growled, though he was already too far for any to hear.

  
☙~❧

  
The king laughed at the look on Matthew’s face. “Why am I up during the light hours you wonder? You think I would just leave candles and torches burning for no reason?” Everything then hit Matthew like a ton of bricks. It was _all_ fire magic! It was all being controlled by the dead king!  
  
"When you blew out my candles with your lovely wings, I knew you weren’t in the tower anymore and I knew just where to find you. None of my men would ever touch my fires without reason you see."  
  
The king then moved his gaze to the window. “And the other half arrives…”  
  
It took only a moment for Alfred to fly in with his golden wings and find Matthew in the clutches of the vampire. Before he could even utter a single word, as his eyes locked with the dead king’s; he felt his heart quicken, blood boiling, his skin on fire as it felt like his very being was seething with murderous fury and loathing. Yes, he wanted this being to pay for what he had done to his brother, but _this_ …  
  
This was something else. It felt as though nothing besides this man’s demise mattered. Lost in the new swarm of blinding rage and his burning body, it was Matthew’s voice that had brought him back through the flames.  
  
“—fred! Alfred snap out of it!”  
  
The older guardian just had a moment to dodge the vampire’s attack, though it had been merely a sword. But had it made its mark, it would have rendered Alfred flightless for the battle which was about to unfold.  
  
Alfred’s eye shone with more hate than Matthew had ever witnessed, it frightened him down to his very soul. He did not want to be here- he did not want to be anywhere near his brother. Not like this.  
  
“Unhand. My. **Brother**.” Alfred growled out.  
  
“Or what little finch? You’ll drag me out into the sun?” The king cooed and nearly strangled Matthew in his grasp as the young blond wriggled and gasped for air.  
  
“ _NO_.” Alfred then flew up and charged at the king; who fled deeper into the castle, floating through the air like smoke. “I’d prefer to tear your heart from your chest with my bare hands!”  
  
Down the hall they sped, wind whistling, a sharp turn and they were in the grand hall. With more room to freely fly, the two shot their attacks at one another. To the king’s surprise, Alfred’s wings set aflame and flooded the room with greater light and heat, before blasting him with a wave of fire. The king’s measly little balls of flame were nothing in comparison.    
  
Matthew gave a shriek of pain as he was burned along with the king. _W-what is going on!? This isn’t like Alfred at all._ But within the attack Matthew found it to be a time to break free, with a strong twist he was able to pull himself away. As he fell towards the floor, the guardian tried to slow his fall by spreading his wings. But it only brought him more pain and fed the embers to eat more of his feathers away. He landed quite roughly on the stone flooring, forcing a yelp from him.  
  
The fight then got more savage as the two charged in for close combat. Swords clashed and fire flew around the room. Most of it was from Alfred’s blazing wings, but it was making the fight more even. The vampire king had great speed and strength, even without the aid of Ivan’s blood. His eyes were keen and sharp, but could not stand for more than candlelight, and the fire burned his sensitive skin. He could not even attack the winged being from behind; the front was the only spot in which he could strike. Should the flame be snuffed out, the odds would not be on such even grounds.  
  
But Alfred was still focused enough that he knew if the fire guardian so much as missed his mark, slipped up his defense, or came too close to being grabbed, he would surely fall.  
  
“Alfred, what are you doing!? Let’s just get out of here! He can’t follow us once we’re in daylight!” Matthew called as he slowly stood, his body was just lightly singed so it only stung, but his wing was broken and it hurt to move it. The call for his brother fell on deaf ears as he watched them continue to fight like rabid dogs. The young blond found that he had no choice but to get out on his own; whatever it was that was going through Al’s head had him set on only killing the vampire.  
  
As his eyes moved from the fight above to the room below, it dawned on him that getting out would not be so easy. The drapes, carpets, furniture, and wooden pillars were aflame; the whole hall would be ablaze in a few more moments. Matthew could not get out on his own; he might just make it out of the room before his wings caught fire, but was it worth the risk? He looked back up at his brother one last time, knowing there would be no further help coming for him.  
  
Quickly, as the fire spread, Matthew grasped his broken wing and held it tightly, taking the pain that came with it and ran. Ran across the hall, avoiding the flames that licked at his flesh, dodging any falling debris he could, aflame or not. The less wounds he got, the better. As it stood right now, he wouldn’t be able to heal himself most of the way. His soul was small and hadn’t had much rest in the past few days, a fatal wound to his chest, the wounds that both Kumajiro and Ivan had endured. He couldn’t take the chance of receiving more injuries.  
  
Before he even reached the doorway, just steps away, a loud booming chime was heard. It made him freeze; even his war-raged brother froze for a moment. It came again… and again, louder and louder.  
  
A bell.  
  
It was a **goddamn** bell!! The guards locked up in the tower must have gotten out or been found!  
  
“ALFRED!! The alarm!” Matthew shouted and his eyes widening as blazing pillars came falling down near him. He ran out the doorway, almost being crushed in the process of doing so. The damn roof was on fire! Alfred’s attacks were out of control; he was going to take the whole place down with him at this rate!

  
☙~❧

  
Outside Arthur and Kuma watched, waiting for any sign that the others were all right. They had heard Alfred’s battle cry once he entered the castle, but had heard nothing since. Well, Kuma could hear some things, but he could not fully understand what it was. However once that bell started ringing Kuma tensed. _Matthew’s in danger!_ He was about to bolt when he remembered Ivan was still on his back and what Matthew had said. The hippogriff was left fidgeting as he watched the castle as smoke began to escape.

  
☙~❧

  
Matthew was running back down the hall towards the main gates, but he didn’t make it. The guards were storming their way into hall. He had no choice but to turn down another hall, he couldn’t take so many at once. His only chance was to find a window to jump out of and do his best to glide and make a run for it.  
  
“He went that way!” The leader called out. They didn’t seem to be vampires so he might be able to outrun them.  
  
The chase had him going right and left, running in loops and up and down stairs. For a castle that had once been for humans it sure didn’t have many windows! By the time he found one he could break open, he was breathing heavily. Looking around he found that there was nothing he could use to shatter the dark stained glass. He gave a heavy sigh and began to slam his fists against the glass.  
  
But he was not fast enough, just as the glass was giving out a guard grabbed him from behind, pulling him from the window. “I got him!”  
  
Matthew threw his weight back, making the man have to hold himself and the blond up. Thrusting his bare feet out, he shattered the window. His feet got many cuts, but it didn’t matter; Matthew just needed to get out. He had to be quick if he wanted to break free before the other guards caught up. As much as he didn’t want to, Matthew bit the man’s exposed hand. With luck, the man let go and the guardian wasted no time jumping out the window.  
  
Once outside he looked down. “OH _GREAT_ SOUTH WIND!” He cried out, it was far higher than he was expecting. But it didn’t take long to realize that he was quickly falling. His wings flapped violently and out of sync. Twisting around as fast as he could, he reached both his hands out to grab a hold of the wall, window, _anything_!  
  
When his hand caught on an opening in the stone wall, his weight swung him in, Matthew bashing against the surface, almost knocking the wind out of him. It left him scrambling to find another slot to grasp with his other hand before he fell.

  
☙~❧

  
At the sound of breaking glass, Ivan’s head snapped up to look towards the sound, though the sudden movement had made him sway for a moment before he steadied himself.  
  
The trio of men left at the gate eyes widened in alarm as they recognized the figure that had jumped out the window. What was he thinking!? That was way too high a distance to jump from!  
  
“Matvey!”  
  
Francis breathed a sigh of relief as Matthew caught hold of something, praying the boy would be able to hold on long enough for help to get to him.  
  
Ivan looked relieved, hardly taking his eyes off the boy. Clumsily, he climbed off of Kumajiro, startling the beast a little as he tumbled and awkwardly fell onto the ground, but Ivan paid no mind to it. “Kumajiro, I will be fine. Go help Matvey!” He gasps, winded from the fall. Kuma did not waste a second and charged off. 

  
☙~❧

  
"Ah, he’s still out here!"  
  
Matthew looked up and saw the same man sticking his head out. Watching him pull out his sword. The guard was most likely going to try and swing at him or throw it at him. Either way he was slipping.  
  
The sword came far too close to his wings, but another man was now in the window with a bow. Matthew was frightened, he was far off the ground, slipping, and now was about to be shot at. Correction, he was shot. Matthew gave a short cry as the arrow buried itself in his shoulder; he wasn’t about to complain because it was better than being shot in the face and possibly dying from it though. But his hand reacted and released its hold on the stone, but not before another got him in the base of his one good wing.


	15. Chapter 15

As fast as the hippogriff was, he could not clear the castle grounds in time to break Matthew’s fall. The guardian landed, bouncing slightly from the force of the fall, a  horrible sounding snap coming from his bones when he first hit the ground. He dreaded knowing what was making that agonizing noise. The guardian gave a painful howl, gasping for breath as Kuma leaped over him to protect him from fire, receiving five arrows to his back. Matthew needed only a moment to gather himself and reach up, grabbing hold of the beast’s fur around his neck. With a strong pull and a quick twist from Kuma, Matthew was on his back and they were riding off.  
  
Ivan staggered to his feet as he watched Kumajiro ride back with Matthew. The prince swayed once on his feet however, and would have fallen again had Francis not taken a few steps over to offer the man some support. Ivan didn’t seem pleased with accepting Francis’ help, but he did not protest much as he was struggling to stay standing, keep his eyes on Matthew and Kumajiro, and breathe properly all at the same time. His heart was pounding in his chest and it wasn’t doing him any good, but he would not relax even a little until he knew that Matthew’s wounds were not fatal.  
  
Kuma came to a lumbering halt before Arthur rushed to the animal’s side. “Matthew! Are you sound? Such a fall and escaping the vampire’s castle, you have surly cheated the reaper twice today.”  
  
“I-I’m fine…” He said softly, his eyes closed as he laid still on Kumajiro’s back. “Just— exhausted, a-a little rest and I’ll be fine. H-how does Ivan fair?”  
  
“Better than you I should think.” Ivan pants, forcing his legs to move him over to the two. He leaned up against Kumajiro when he reached him. He was looking at the boy in concern even though he himself was obviously not faring as well as he would like. “What happened back there? I thought you were right behind us until we heard the scream.”  
  
"The king- he grabbed me." Matthew opened his eyes a little to look at Ivan.  
  
Ivan’s eyes widened in alarm. “Did he harm you?” Ivan asks, looking Matthew over, his eyes landing on the bruising around the guardian’s neck. “What did he do?”  
  
"He… broke my wing and choked me." He whispered. He wanted to sit up, but it felt like his abdomen was expanding beyond its limits.  
  
“And you just fell from quite a height.” Francis adds with a concerned frown.  
  
Ivan frowns as well and moves a little to the side. “Kumajiro, can you kneel down so I may get on as well?” He asks, not wanting to use more energy to get up there with Matthew than he had to.  
  
Kuma did as asked and knelt. Arthur then asked Matthew. “Would you like a hand in sitting upright?”  
  
The young man gave a weak nod. “J-just be careful of my wings…”  
  
"Of course." So with that, once Kuma was lying on the ground, Arthur helped Matthew sit upright on the beast’s back, while Ivan climbed onto Kumajiro’s back behind Matthew, panting a bit with just the effort of doing that much. He gave himself a moment to recover before focusing on Matthew, inspecting his injuries and addressing his first worry.  
  
“Matvey, do you feel any extra pain from the arrows, like you did when the king stabbed you?” He asks as evenly as possible, worried that similar magic or poison would be on the tips of the arrows embedded into Matthew’s flesh.  
  
"No…. It just feels like arrows."  
  
“Good.” Ivan gave a sigh of relief, inspecting the arrows and how deep they were. “Would you prefer leaving these in until we are somewhere safe?”  
   
"Yes, j-just leave them for now. T-the guards will be on us soon." Matthew panted out. "U-up Kumajiro, I’m sorry. Hang in there, we’re almost free."  
  
“All right.” Ivan says with a nod. “Kirkland, figure out what’s taking his brother so long. We need to leave.” He orders Arthur roughly before turning his attention back to Matthew. “Matvey, may I feel for broken bones? I am worried you have broken a few ribs, your breathing is not coming to you as easily as it should be.”  
  
"N-not now… and Alfred’s acting like a halfwit. H-he will catch up when he has cooled his head…" Ivan frowned at Matthew’s refusal.  
  
"If what Matthew says is true, then we just need to focus on getting you two out." Arthur then pulled out his spell book and quickly muttered verses off by heart, casting a cloud of mist over them and then throwing his hand up to open the main iron gate. "Francis, Kumajiro, let us move with haste."  
  
Francis nodded. “Yes, let us go then.”  
  
“Let us get out of this wretched place.” Ivan grumbles.  
  
It did not take them long for them reach the end of the town and make it back into the woods. “We only have so long before the sun sets and the vampires find us so no stopping.” Arthur informs the small band.  
  
“Agreed.” Francis and Ivan both nod.  
  
“Kirkland, if you have anything to ease their pain please use it on them.” Ivan requests, nodding towards Kuma and Matthew. “The added burden of carrying us both can not be easy on him either at this point. So if you have anything at all to help them out, please do so.”  
  
"I would… But he is a hippogriff and in such he won’t let me."  
  
"If you use it on Matthew it should work, I think… if it is to relieve the pain. Since Kumajiro is feeling what Matthew is." Ivan pants.  
  
"Very well." He began to chant his spell as they continued moving. Once it was cast, Matthew’s breathing suddenly eased up and he was able to move a little more comfortably.  
  
“Is that… a bit better Matvey?” Ivan asks, relieved that his breathing sounded a lot more normal now.  
  
"Yes, much. How are you fairing?" He turned his head to look back at the prince.  
  
“…Not nearly… as well as I-I… could be.” Ivan admits, struggling to breathe properly and force his heartbeat into a safe speed.  
  
Matthew frowned and let one hand go and reached out behind him, gently grabbing Ivan’s hand and pulling it forward to rest on his chest. “Here, hang on and rest against me. It will help you relax.” He said softly so no one else would hear.  
  
If Ivan had felt better, he probably would have protested. As it was, he simply nodded and leaned forward, resting his forehead up against an uninjured portion of Matthew’s back and wrapping his other arm loosely around the guardian’s waist. He left the hand Matthew had taken pressed up against the other’s chest. Ivan closed his eyes and just focused on his breathing and Matthew’s heartbeat, slowly working to calm his own rapid heartbeat.  
  
Matthew did his best to hide the blush that rapidly grew upon his cheeks. Ivan’s arm around his waist sent an odd sensation running through his nerves. But he did and said nothing; he knew that Ivan’s heart needed to relax to keep him from passing out or worse, having a heart attack.  
  
After many long minutes, Ivan got his breathing and heartbeat mostly under control. The heartbeat was a little faster than normal and his breathing was still a little haggard, but it was much better than it has been. Ivan however, remained where he was with his forehead pressed against Matthew’s back, just resting there with his eyes closed. He was just exhausted, though he wouldn’t admit it aloud with Arthur or the others within earshot.  
  
Francis just watched the two out of the corner of his eye, absolutely determined not to interfere with them one way or another. Matthew’s face was still a little flushed. Arthur was a little confused and opened his mouth to ask if Matthew was doing all right, thinking that Ivan had just passed out from his own wounds.  
  
Ivan spoke before Arthur could, though he hadn’t moved from where he was at all. “Matvey, what happened in the castle?” He asks quietly. “I do not understand how escaping from a window ten feet up turned into jumping from such a height that you did.”  
  
"Well you see, when Alfred came to save me. I got carried into the throne room by the king; it was there that the two started to fight and how I got my burns. From there I escaped, but the guards were already in the halls so I ran… And, you know the rest."  
  
Ivan frowned. “The king burned you…?” He asks, sounding a bit confused.  
  
"…No…." He said quietly.  
  
Ivan was quiet for a few moments in confusion. “Your brother burned you?” He asks in disbelief.  
  
"I-I am sure he didn’t intend to. It was an accident… H-he just wanted to stop the dead king." Matthew replied, trying to justify his brother’s actions.  
  
“Yes, but he should have been helping you escape.” Ivan says with a sigh. “Not burning you, and then leaving you to find your own way out.” His tone of voice held an edge of disapproval.  
  
"He was fighting the dead king, I had no choice but to escape on my own."  
  
“ _No_!” Ivan’s instant reply was sharp and scolding; it was the tone of voice he used when reprimanding any of his troops, except it was much quieter than that. At such close range and in the silence of this place, it still sounded like a shout even if it hadn’t been very loud. Ivan stopped for a few moments to get his tone of voice under control. When he spoke again the harsh tone of voice was gone, an apologetic one replacing it. “I apologize for speaking to you like that Matvey.”  
  
Matthew had flinched, then gave a small smile and held Ivan’s hand a little firmer. “There is no need, I understand.”  
  
“Still, I should not have raised my voice at you so I apologize.” He says, not liking how he’d made Matthew flinch. “I am just annoyed by your brother’s choices and apparent lack of self-discipline.” He paused for a moment, considering how that would probably sound insulting to Matthew. “…That is not to say he does not have any sense of discipline; being a knight I am sure he has some sense of it. However, his primary objective should have been rescuing, not fighting. He may have had to fight the dead king to free you from the king’s hold, yes. But, once the dead king no longer had a hold of you, your brother’s focus should have been on getting you out safely.” Ivan frowned a bit. “When rescuing someone, a knight should be focused on protecting the one they are rescuing from harm and getting them safely to their destination. Not leaving them to their own devices and allowing them to get so injured because the knight was more focused on killing than on rescuing.”  
  
Matthew had to be honest with himself, it was a little silly that Ivan was so worried about what he said about Al would make him upset… It was sweet, in an odd way. “I know that— I know Alfred knows that. And once Alfred makes a decision he sticks to it. What had happened back there, I just don’t understand it… Maybe it was because the king was too powerful and he had no choice but to continue fighting? I do not know the reason; all I know is that something was not right with him. Like something had changed.” Matthew said dejectedly; he was deeply concerned for his brother.  
  
Arthur took this as a moment to add something to the conversation, before Ivan could interrupt him again. “Changed how?”  
  
The young man’s gaze fell upon the head mage, his eyes darkened with sadness. “It was like… I didn’t exist anymore. That I was wiped from the pages of time and Alfred had never known me as his brother.”  
  
The arm around Matthew’s waist tightened its hold on him gently as Ivan silently and subtly offered the guardian what comfort he could. Matthew’s gaze was quickly averted away from the older man. Ivan was being comforting, but it was making him feel all tingly and his heart skip beats. It was not that he didn’t know what it was; it was because he feared it. Matthew was still in the middle of his season and didn’t wish to scare off Ivan or bring further harm to himself.  
  
Arthur’s eyes widened in surprise and looked away, back towards the castle in the far off distance. His expression then became curious, but still holding his regular hard stare. “It can’t be…”  
  
Ivan lifted his head at Arthur’s words. “What is it?” He asks, giving the mage a questioning look.  
  
"Well I can’t be certain until I speak to Alfred myself, but— I think I might know what happened."  
  
“Oh. Well you can speak with him when he catches up to us. For now, let us keep moving.”  
  
Kuma snorted and gave his head a shake, annoyed by someone.  
  
Ivan frowned softly. “Arthur, do you have anything to give me more energy?” He asks, looking at the mage. “Or give me more blood.” He adds as an afterthought. “Either would work. Just something to give me enough energy to walk. Even if we are tired, we need to keep moving. I am not so injured that I can not walk and it will be less weight for Kumajiro to have to carry.”  
  
The second Ivan finished, the hippogriff’s wings came up. Matthew gave a startled gasp as he was nearly squished between the great wings. Kumajiro turned his head around, hissing angrily at the prince. Ivan started in surprise at the hiss; then the animal reared and began to gallop off. Ivan held onto Matthew and Kumajiro both to keep either of them from falling off.  
  
"K-Kumajiro!" Matthew cried out.  
  
"What in the king’s name!? Slow down you great beast! Francis—!" Arthur grabbed his hand and pulled out his book once more. With a fast spell of words, he and Francis floated off the ground and launched forward.  
  
Francis gave a startled laugh, holding onto Arthur’s hand tightly. “I believe that Ivan has just insulted Kumajiro without meaning to.”  
  
Ivan’s eyes were wide in surprise and confusion. He hadn’t meant any of what he’d said as an insult but apparently it had been taken as one anyway. Kuma kept on running even after Arthur had caught up with them. But the hippogriff barely cast the two a glace. His breath was getting heavy from the speed he was keeping, though didn’t show any sign of slowing down.  
  
"Care to explain why it is your partner is suddenly running like the wind!?" Arthur shouted at Matthew.  
  
“That would be my fault Kirkland!” Ivan shouts back before focusing on the hippogriff. “Kumajiro! I apologize if I have insulted you! I had not meant for my words to be an insult!”  
  
The bird’s head turned slightly to look back at Ivan, but he kept running. Much to Matthew’s dislike, it was hard to hold on for two people and riding this hard bareback may not turn out good for those used to a saddle.  
  
“Kumajiro, please slow down!” Ivan calls over the rushing wind. “For Matvey’s sake if nothing else! He is injured and I do not think this speed is treating him very kindly!”  
  
Kumajiro turned his head again and gave Ivan a dirty glare, but his eyes fell on Matthew looking him over quickly. He brought his head back forward, making what looked to be a sudden stop at first, but gave two strong bucks, forcing Ivan up against Matthew’s back and pushing the guardian closer to his neck. Ivan’s eyes widened in surprise as he slid forward. Matthew grabbed hold of it fast; he knew this was just the beginning of what was to come, Ivan was quick to grab on as well. He was pressed up fairly close to Matthew though he was trying to make sure he didn’t press up against any of the guardian’s wounds too much.  
  
With that, Kuma took off with greater speed than before, the wind whistling by their ears. Arthur was left in the dust for the time being. Ivan held on tightly to Kumajiro, his arms on either side of Matthew were pressed close to him to make sure Matthew would not fall off. Ivan lowered his head and rested it up against Matthew’s back, his breathing labored. While the speed they were going at would get them closer to getting out of the forest sooner, the adrenaline rush from it was making his heart beat far too fast and he was having a hard time breathing properly.  
  
Matthew knew that Kuma would most likely force himself to keep running until they stood on the outside of the forest. So Matthew saw that there was only one thing he could do and that was to get Ivan to relax and trust the hippogriff. He looked over his good shoulder. “Ivan.”  
  
“..Yes…Mat-vey…?” Ivan pants after a moment or two, not lifting his head to look at the boy.  
  
"Rest your head on my shoulder, it can’t be comfortable to arch yourself like that." Ivan gave a nod and did as Matthew had said, lifting his head up enough to rest it up on Matthew’s shoulder instead of his back. Matthew smiled and did his best not to let his blush go to his cheeks once more. He let go with one hand and as best he could, gently ran his fingers across the man’s temple. "You need to trust Kumajiro, Ivan. He is not doing this without a reason." Matthew said to only Ivan.  
  
Ivan closed his eyes and turned his head so he was facing Matthew instead of away from him like he had been a moment ago. “Alright…” He pants, giving a slight nod and trying to relax himself a little. ““But… This is rather… hard on my heart…”  
  
"I know." The guardian replies with a frown, continuing the gentle touch. "But Kuma’s not going to stop until we’re out of the forest…"  
  
Ivan nods again. “I can hold out for- for that long…” He pressed his face closer to Matthew’s neck, enjoying the gentle caress and letting the guardian’s presence soothe him while he focused on breathing and slowing his heart rate down as much as he could under the circumstances.  
  
Matthew smiled softly and trailed his fingers further into the man’s locks. “Good. But just focus on relaxing, nothing else.”  
  
“Alright.” He kept his eyes closed and focused on the feeling of Matthew’s fingers in his hair and on how close they were, letting Matthew relax him simply by being there. Slowly but surely, his heart rate slowed to a more tolerable speed. His breathing evened out as well as he took deep, slow breaths.  
  
After about half an hour, Kuma began to slow. It turned out that the forest on this side of the dead king’s kingdom was not as vast. Another hour and they would be out, the exit could be seen up in the distance.  
  
Ivan was nearly back to a normal heart rate. It was still a bit fast, but that was to be expected. “Are we nearly there?” He asks, not wanting to lift his head to see just yet.  
  
"Yes, yes we are… but continue to rest." Matthew replied softly, his fingers never ceasing.  
  
“Alright.” Ivan nodded slightly. “Is everyone with us now or are we still missing your brother?”  
  
"He has yet to show." Matthew said sadly, his hand slowing for a moment.  
  
“He will show.” Ivan whispers reassuringly, even if he wasn’t so sure of it himself. “If he doesn’t, I am sure Francis and Arthur would go back for him. They currently have the luxury of being well enough to do that. We, on the other hand, do not have that.”  
  
"That is true. But I also believe my brother escaped."  
  
“Then he will meet up with us at one point or another.”  
  
"Yes." His tone was more cheerful than before.  
  
Ivan smiled softly. “Then let us just focus on resting and getting out of this place, _**yes**_?”  
  
” _ **Yes**_.” The guardian laughed softly.  
  
Ivan chuckled and nuzzled the boy gently, he was a bit surprised at how… cute he found it that Matthew had used Ivan’s native language unexpectedly like that, but he kept the thought to himself.  
  
Matthew made a small noise, like being tickled and trying not to laugh as he curled into the nuzzle, but otherwise made no other sound. Ivan chuckled and nuzzled him again. “Matvey is ticklish?” He asks cheerfully.  
  
"Y-yes—“ Matthew did the same as before, a smile forcing its way across his lips. Arthur gave them an odd look, but said nothing. He couldn’t understand what was going on with them anyways.  
  
Ivan chuckles some more, a soft smile on his face. “If we were both feeling better I would probably continue tickling you Matvey.” He says in a playful tone before pulling back a little so he wasn’t tickling him anymore. “But since you are so injured and still have those arrows in you, I will stop. I do not want to accidentally hurt you more than you already are.”  
  
"I-It’s alright, I don’t feel any pain at the moment anyway…" The boy mumbled.  
  
“But you will eventually.” The prince murmurs back, shifting to rest his chin on Matthew’s shoulder, leaning his head up against the other’s so he could watch where they were going without using too much energy yet. “There will be time for fun and games later once we are fully healed.”  
  
"You are right about that." Matthew replied timidly, he was too tired to focus on the path ahead.  
  
☙~❧  
  
About an hour later, they finally got out of that accursed forest. A relieved sigh left Ivan’s lips and he smiled a little. Francis too gave a sigh of relief, a tired smile appearing on his face as Arthur’s spell ended and they were set back down on their feet. “Finally we are out of that god-forsaken place.”  
  
Kuma slowed to a stop, his body trembling with every harsh pant. Matthew lightly patted his neck as the beast lowered his head. “Easy… We’re going to dismount now.” His voice was very soft; the spell had almost worn off now so his breathing was painful again.  
  
Ivan let go of Kumajiro and carefully sat up all the way. “Matvey, let one of us help you down, alright?” He says as he scoots back a bit and carefully eases himself down off of Kumajiro. He waited to see if his legs would support him before slowly letting go of the hippogriff, swaying a little but not falling over. “Arthur, help Matvey down please. I would help him myself, but I do not think I have enough energy to do so right now.”  
  
Arthur was quick to help the boy down, but Matthew yelped in pain as the mage supported the young man around his ribs. “Careful!” Ivan scolds Arthur.  
  
"Sorry, I didn’t—“  
  
"I-I know, it’s fine- just set me down." And the other did. Once both were off, Kuma started trotting around. Wanting to slow his heart rate, but not put any more strain on his body.  
  
Ivan lowered himself to the ground as carefully as possible. Which is to say, not carefully at all considering he more or less just let himself fall down onto his rear. He grunted a bit as he hit the ground, righting himself before turning his attention to Matthew. “Matvey, we should take care of your injuries before we rest.”  
  
Matthew gave a little nod.  
  
” _Alfred_! You bloody idiot, you had us worrying!” Arthur shouted as he took sight of the brother guardian flying in.  
  
Ivan turned his head to look up at the guardian flying in before turning back to Matthew with a smile. “I said he would catch up with us eventually, didn’t I?”  
  
Matthew returned the smile and gave a sigh of relief. Alfred ignored the mage and once he landed, he ran to Matthew’s side. “M-Matthew! I’m so sorry! I swear I did not mean to set you on fire. I heard you; but-but I couldn’t bring myself to listen. It felt like my chest was going to burst- I—!”  
  
"I knew it!" Arthur interrupted, though with a big grin, completely inappropriate at this moment.  
  
Francis and Ivan both started in surprise at Arthur’s shout. “What did you know Arthur?” Francis asks, arching an eyebrow. Ivan just looked up at Alfred with a soft frown.  
  
"Alfred just had his first _task_ of a guardian.”  
  
“What the hell do you mean?” Alfred stood up angrily.  
  
“Calm yourself, it’s something that makes you who you are as guardian.”  
  
“So not caring that I attacked my brother with fire makes me a guardian!”  
  
“No! Shut your mouth and listen. There is a reason why your kind are called guardians, Alfred. A guardian will go throughout their lives and either protect a person or as you did with the vampire king, slay them.”  
  
“How did you-?” The guardian looked over the mage in shock, he hadn’t told anyone he had slain the cursed king.  
  
“You are here now are you not? Both Matthew and I know that you value your brother’s life over some evildoer. What you felt when you looked into that king’s eyes was not abnormal, you were _compelled_ Alfred. It is something that falls over a guardian when they find that certain person and they will stop at nothing to make sure that task is carried out. That would be the reason you fought the king without a second thought to your younger brother’s well-being.” Arthur explained carefully and Alfred was overwhelmed with all this information, but it made sense. Everything that happened, everything he felt, it was like it clicked in his head. Matthew just watched Arthur with sad eyes… _Compelled?_  
  
“Ah, I see.” Francis says with a nod.  
  
Ivan’s frown went away as Arthur explained this. He was silent for a moment before speaking up. “While that is fascinating and all…” He turned to look at Alfred. “I don’t mean to be rude, but kindly get your ass over here and use some of your energy to heal your brother. He jumped out of a window on the third floor and I’m fairly certain he broke a few ribs among other things. He does not have any healing energy to spare.”  
  
"I’m getting to that!" Al snapped at Ivan.  
  
“Don’t snap at me.” He growls in irritation, scowling at Alfred. He bit back a rude remark, keeping to himself as he knew it would only upset Matthew.  
  
The gold winged guardian took a quick look over Matthew’s wounds and started with Matthew’s ribs so he could breathe easier. Once Matthew was breathing easy, Alfred locked eyes with him. “The arrows are next, you ready?”  
  
Matthew swallowed and gave a shaky nod as Alfred gripped the one in his shoulder and got ready to tear it out. With a swift pull, he tore the arrow out. Matthew gave a sharp cry of pain and curled in on himself. He then bit his lip to try and keep himself from breaking down. Kuma hissed, but did not do anything to stop the brother.  
  
Ivan reached out and gently stroked his fingers through Matthew’s hair. “Do not bite your lip Matvey.” He scolds gently, though it was only out of concern for the boy. “You are only hurting yourself by doing that.”  
  
Alfred swatted the man’s hand away before moving behind Matthew. “Last one. Ready?” But he didn’t give Matthew time to reply this time and yanked out the last arrow. Making the youngest cry out once more, the boy taking deep breaths to try and keep himself from tearing up.  
  
Ivan scowled at Alfred before returning his attention to Matthew and softening his expression. He reached out and ran his fingers through Matthew’s hair again soothingly. “Shh, it is all right Matvey. You are okay. Both of them are out now.” He says in a soft soothing tone.  
  
Francis curiously watched how Ivan seemed to have decided to ignore the fact that the others were there as he focused solely on comforting Matthew. Alfred growled at Ivan; who ignored him, Alfred then carefully grabbed the damaged feathered appendage. “Matt, I’m going to fix your broken wing now—”  
  
"No! I-it’s fine, I can do it later." Matthew whimpered in fear.  
  
"Matthew… It needs to be done." Alfred said sternly.  
  
“Matvey, it needs to be fixed now before it heals improperly.” Ivan agrees in a gentle, soothing tone. His hand lowered, stroking Matthew’s cheek to get the boy’s attention. “You will be alright Matvey, I am right here.” He says, his voice lowering to a whisper, the words meant for Matthew only. “Bite down on my thumb if you do not wish to scream.” He adds, offering said finger to Matthew. “That way you will not injure yourself by biting down on your lip.”  
  
Matthew looked up at Ivan in great surprise, but his eyes were beginning to tear up. He could put up with the arrows, though his wings were a different story. He wasn’t sure about it, he didn’t want to hurt Ivan, but it seemed Alfred once again left no room for discussion and placed a foot on the boy’s back, pulling hard on his siblings wing. **One snap**. Matthew screamed in pain before biting down on Ivan’s thumb. Two more snaps and Matthew was forcing back tears.  
  
Arthur was even cringing at the sight before he had to look away. He doubted that plugging his ears would help any.  
  
Ivan did not mind the pain too much. His other hand came up to gently stroke Matthew’s cheek to soothe him. “It is all right to cry if it hurts Matvey.” He whispers gently, offering Matthew what comfort he could. Matthew whimpered and softly shook his head as Alfred set his bones in place, it was all he could do.  
  
"I am almost done, I just have to heal the bones." Alfred glared at Ivan’s closeness. Ivan ignored Alfred entirely, just stroking Matthew’s cheek gently and whispering to him soothingly.  
  
After Alfred finished healing Matthew’s wings he let him go. “There, do you need me to heal your burns Matthew?” He asked gently.  
  
"N-no.. I am fine." Matthew huffed out after releasing Ivan’s thumb. He was still in a lot of pain, but feeling much better.  
  
"Your shoulder?" Matthew shook his head.  
  
Ivan pulled his hands back, wiping the spit and blood off on his clothing. “Matvey, you should eat something and then get some rest.” He says with a soft smile.  
  
Matthew smiled weakly back. “If… I eat now… I think I might… throw up.”  
  
"Alright, just get some rest then." He says with a nod, ruffling Matthew’s hair gently before turning to speak to Kumajiro. "Do you want help getting those arrows out of your back or will you get them out just fine on your own?"  
  
Kuma titled his head and looked at the arrows, he then began to pull them out on his own. Matthew’s eyes grew heavy and began to fall forward. His question answered, Ivan turned his attention back to Matthew. He kept Matthew from falling forward and gently helped him lay down whatever way Matthew wanted to lay right now, that would cause him the least amount of pain later.  
  
"Alright, Arthur, tell me something. Why are you letting the frost prince still hang around my brother?" Alfred spoke to the mage, but his eyes were fixed on Ivan.  
  
“Matthew offered to travel with me to help me find a wife over two _months_ ago.” Ivan spoke to Alfred, deciding to explain it right away instead of beating around the bush. “I did not learn of his wings until about two weeks before we entered the forest. Before then, the silly boy was hiding it from me to the point where he nearly froze overnight by sleeping with his shirt off while we were outside in Solstice.” Ivan frowned a bit more.  
  
Alfred just blinked at him before turning to Arthur. “So…. is Matthew compelled as well to help the frost prince find a woman?”  
  
“Compelled or not, I am not entirely certain I should allow him to continue to travel with me despite how pleasant his company is.” Ivan says with an unchanged expression. “That whole situation,” He looked at the forest pointedly for a moment before looking back at them. “Was essentially my fault. I opened my mouth one too many times and we were attacked by the vampires in the castle. All payment, be it with flesh or blood, came from me and Matthew’s blood and flesh was off limits.” Ivan sighed and looked to Matthew for a few moments before looking back at them. “I have more or less been doing my damndest to ensure they did not harm him. And while I do enjoy his company while traveling tremendously, I am highly aware that I am only endangering his life by allowing him to travel with me.”  
  
"You are letting him go then?" Al asked and Arthur looked a tad confused at this; he thought Ivan was going to put up more of a stand.  
  
“I will allow him to do as he wishes.” Ivan says calmly. “If he wishes to return home with you, he will return home with you. If he wishes to continue travelling with me, I will allow him to do so.” He paused for a moment in thought. “Though if he does choose to continue on with me, I think I shall train him better in the ways of fighting using swords.” He says, thinking aloud. “He has decent handling and is not too bad all things considered, but he would not have been much use with a sword against someone nearer to my skill level.”  
  
Francis arched an eyebrow at him. “I am surprised you hadn’t forced the lessons on him already.”  
  
Ivan snorted softly. “I pressed the subject several times in the first few weeks of travelling together, but he was too stubborn and I decided to just let the subject drop and did not press it any further.”  
  
"I don’t think that you will be able to teach him more than he already knows… unless it’s magic training." Arthur added calmly.  
  
“Ah, well if he knows it already, he just needs more practice then.” Ivan says with a slight nod. “I’m afraid I don’t know much about magic training though. I have some ice magic, but that is it as far as I’m aware. Magic is your forte, not mine.”  
  
Arthur shrugged. “His wind magic is very powerful, but getting him to fight will be difficult. After all Matthew is the other half.”  
  
Ivan chuckled. “Yes, I am well aware he prefers healing injuries and not causing them.” He swayed a bit where he sat, his eyelids drooping, and a look of exhaustion on his face.  
  
“Ivan I think you should rest now.” Francis says, speaking up. “We are all safe now and we should all rest up actually.” Ivan nodded his agreement and lay down beside Matthew and soon he too was asleep. His body desperately needed the rest after all that had happened.  
  
Alfred huffed and went to rest on the other side of Matthew, but Kuma beat him to it. He frowned in annoyance; it was like the beast had done it on purpose. Francis went to sleep as well, exhausted from being up all day. There were some hours of daylight left, but they all found a spot to rest in the grass.  
  
☙~❧  
  
Sometime during the night, Matthew woke up and moved in closer to Ivan. His body pressed against the other as he wrapped his wing and arm around him. “Stay warm…” He whispered softly. Ivan shifted towards the warmth in his sleep, pressing closer to Matthew.  
  
"Good, but come a little closer." The guardian whispered with a smile and slipped his arm under the other man’s head carefully, helping to guide Ivan to rest against him. Then he wrapped that same arm further around his upper back as his other slipped further around his mid section.  
  
Once he saw that Ivan was going to be fully covered and able to share his warmth, Matthew paused for a moment before gently nuzzling Ivan’s cheek, remembering what it felt like when Ivan had nuzzled him. He then blushed a little before freezing in thought for a while. _This may be… the last chance to try this…_ He then hesitantly and carefully placed a gentle peck on the prince’s temple. It was so small and Ivan wasn’t even awake to respond, but that tiny act felt so wonderful. The best feeling he had ever felt in his whole life. But sadly, it was also the last.  
  
Ivan nuzzled into the warmth in his sleep, shifting a little to wrap his arms around Matthew and pull him closer, content to rest within the boy’s warm embrace. Matthew gave a weak smile before closing his eyes to fall asleep once more as they began to sting from tears.


	16. Chapter 16

Ivan sorely needed rest and unless woken, probably would not wake on his own for several days. He was still asleep when morning rolled around, still snuggled up to Matthew, his arms still wrapped around the boy, a content smile on his face as he slept.  
  
The first one up was Arthur who awoke not long after sunrise. He got some things ready to make himself a fire as he waited for the others but Arthur was in for an uneventful day. Alfred only awoke long enough to eat… which wasn’t that long. Much to Arthur’s annoyance, he was left to play watchdog until nightfall. He would have to wait and see if France would be awake by then or not.  
  
Francis woke when night fell, greeting Arthur with a yawn. “Have you been the only one up so far?” He asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Yes, gluttony here was awake long enough to take half of my food before passing out." He grumbled.  
  
Francis laughed softly. “And how are the others doing?” He asks, turning to look at them, a smile appearing on his face as he did so. “Cute.” He comments, looking at how Matthew and Ivan were more or less curled up around each other in their sleep. “I wonder if that’s just because Ivan’s low on blood or if they’ve slept in each other’s arms before.” He muses aloud.  
  
"What…?" Arthur looks over at Matthew and one would guess Ivan. "You mean he’s not just covering him with his wing?!" He spoke loudly and with great irritation, making Al stir in his sleep and Matthew’s wings curl in a little more. He had never thought that they were sleeping in each other’s arms.  
  
“Shhh.” Francis shushes; coming over, ready to cover Arthur’s mouth with his hand if he had to. “Do not get so worked up Arthur, it is for warmth I assume. Ivan does not have a lot of blood in his body right now, it would be hard for him to keep warm on his own.”  
  
Arthur pulls away from the other man with a scowl. “Then what was with the remarks?” Arthur hissed lowly.  
  
“Because I have seen how they interact with each other more than you have. I’ve watched their friendship grow. I do not think they have passed friendship, but they are definitely close friends.” Francis replies, looking back at the two he spoke of with a soft smile. “As far as my latter comment goes, Ivan had mentioned Matthew nearly freezing in Solstice. I was merely wondering if perhaps they did this back then to keep Matthew warm.”  
  
"What do you mean, don’t think they have? Are you implying that they may become more?"  
  
“It is possible.” Francis replies, looking back at Arthur with a smile. “You saw how they were interacting earlier while riding Kumajiro together did you not?” He paused for a moment before continuing. “If there are already some deeper feelings at play, Ivan is definitely not aware of them. Matthew might be, but I can not certain.”  
  
"I don’t know what you saw Francis, but all I saw was the two of them hanging on for dear life." Arthur said in distaste.  
  
The incubus smiled a bit. “It was very sweet when Kumajiro had slowed down some, Ivan was nuzzling Matthew and they were cheering each other up.”  
  
"I didn’t see that. You and _your_ imagination.” He mumbled under his breath.  
  
“You are just blind to it because you do not wish to see them together.” Francis says with a roll of his eyes. “Regardless of whether it becomes more or if they remain friends, Matthew is good for Ivan. Ivan has changed for the better since they met. And I do not know about you, but I consider that _excellent_. Because it gives us a hope of someone kinder on the Solstice throne than Ivan’s father.”  
  
"… You are right about Ivan’s _slight_ change and it would be better than having another frozen king.”  
  
“Exactly. Now why don’t you get some more rest? I think someone’s grumpy from having to stay up and guard the rest of us all day.”  
  
"Sounds good, you can deal with Alfred and his mood swings when he sees those two." He huffed and lay down, pulling his cloak over himself.  
  
Francis laughed softly. “Of course. Good night Arthur.”  
  
"Hmph. Indeed." He replied gruffly and closed his eyes.

  
☙~❧

  
Alfred awoke a little after sunrise. “I’m so hungry… Oh, you’re awake too?” He blinked sleepily at the incubus.  
  
Francis gave a yawn and smiled at him a bit. “Morning Alfred. Yes I’m awake, I kept watch during the night so Arthur could sleep.”  
  
"Ah…" He yawned, rubbed his eyes, and stretched his wings. He then looked around and felt like there was someone missing. "Where’s the frostbite?"  
  
Francis points to Matthew’s wings. “Under there. I assume that Matthew woke up at one point and did that with the intention of keeping Ivan warm since it was cold.”  
  
"He what!?"  
  
Kuma woke up from Alfred’s outburst, annoyed, but satisfying his hunger seemed to be more important than chasing around Alfred. So instead, he gave a short hiss before getting up and trotting off to find something to hunt. He wouldn’t be sharing with Al, not with the wakeup call he got.  
  
“Oh hush up Alfred.” Francis says with a scowl. “I am well aware that neither you nor Arthur trust Ivan very much. But I have seen how much he has changed since meeting Matthew. And if they wish to be friends and care for one another, you are going to let them or so help me, I will do extraordinarily unpleasant things to you while you sleep.”  
  
"EE!" Alfred stiffened and shivered with wide eyes. "Y-you wouldn’t!"  
  
“I would.” Francis growls, his expression deadly serious. “And I _will_ if you so much as _attempt_ to destroy the friendship they have built.” He threatens, pointing a finger at Alfred.  
  
"But-" He looked over at Matthew again.  
  
"But?" Francis questions, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"I don’t want to see him get hurt and all that prince has brought is pain to others." Al frowned a little, before now the only times he saw Ivan was when he accompanied his King to Solstice for a gathering or to arrange some agreements (or the odd battle). He only saw him from afar, but the man always seemed disconnected from human emotion or understanding. “I want to protect him from all harm. I want him to keep on smiling.”  
  
Francis smiled a little. “I understand why you would worry about that, but Ivan has changed and improved quite a bit since he has started travelling with your brother.” He looked over at the sleeping pair with a fond smile. “It’s rather obvious to see that they are both having fun and enjoying themselves when they are with each other.”  
  
Francis was quiet for a moment or two before speaking again, turning his head to look back at Alfred. “I may be mistaken, but I believe Matthew may fancy the prince a little. So please don’t fuss over that, but also do not interfere with their friendship. If Matthew does fancy Ivan, forcing them to go their separate ways may remove your brother’s smile instead of keeping it in place.”  
  
After all, this friendship was helping Ivan get closer to getting a bride and Francis was sure Ivan would get one sooner if Matthew stayed to encourage the prince. _Besides, I’ve been patiently encouraging this so **his** plans don’t go awry. We’ve waited far too long for marriage to be within the Prince’s grasps and I don’t intend on letting that chance slip away so_ easily.  
  
"Fancy?" Alfred looked greatly startled, then slightly serious. "That must mean Matthew is in his season…" He mumbled before turning back to Francis with an annoyed frown. "But— Fine, I will not pester my brother with his _friendship_ with the frostbitten prince. But nothing more.”  
  
“Good.” Francis says with a nod before waking Arthur up to keep watch while Francis slept. It wasn’t that Francis didn’t trust Alfred to keep watch; he’d just rather have someone less impulsive keeping watch.  
  
Kuma had returned shortly after Arthur was up. He had caught a few rabbits, but he was mad at Al for waking him and he didn’t really like Arthur so he happily ate while they watched.  
  
By the time noon came around, Matthew finally woke up. Though he notified them that he was awake, he didn’t move from where he was. Or rather, he couldn’t, Ivan was still holding on to him. He could get out if he wiggled free, but it would wake Ivan up. “Al, Arthur… We can’t stay here. We have to get to the next village or town. It’s not safe.”  
  
"I could cast a spell to bring us there." Arthur thought aloud.  
  
"Why didn’t we just do that sooner!?" Alfred threw his hands in the air.  
  
"Because I need full concentration for starters you obnoxious halfwit! I couldn’t do anything that powerful in that forest, that curse was too strong and I can only take so many with me!" Arthur aimed his book at him. "Magic has rules!"  
  
“SHH! You two are too loud.”  
  
“Sorry… So how many can you take?” Al grumbled.  
  
“Four. Including myself.”  
  
It was quiet for a bit, until Kumajiro spoke up and Matthew translated for them. “He says, ‘Leave Alfred and I here, and take the others. We are the most able to look out for ourselves.’”  
  
“No way!”  
  
“He has a good point Alfred. Both of you can easily travel there in a day or two.”  
  
“Then it’s decided.” Matthew said softly, still needing to recover his energy.  
  
“Can’t you just make two trips…?” Alfred whined.  
  
“No, something like this takes most of my energy.” The mage scowled and began the spell, leaving no room for further argument. “We’ll see you at the nearest town Alfred.”

  
☙~❧

  
Once the spell took place, it was a flash before they ended up inside some building. Matthew looked around a little confused. “Where are we…?”  
  
“The town’s inn, luckily, I have been to this town before…” Arthur stumbled towards the wall to steady himself, his voice a little strained; the magic already taking its toll on the mage.  
  
“Are you well Arthur?”  
  
“Yes, yes, I’m fine, just a little lightheaded. Excuse me, I will go and let the property-owner we’ll be renting this room for a few days.” He slowly made his way to the door. “Do you think you can get the prince into the bed on your own or shall I wake Francis?”  
  
“No…. I’ve got him, but thank you.” Matthew smiled and waited until he had left before moving Ivan into one of the beds. It took a while, because he was doing his best not to wake him and he was still feeling a little weak. But sleeping in a warm bed would do the prince some good and once Ivan was tucked in, Matthew looked to Francis and was just about to put him into one of the beds as well until Arthur came in and stopped him. “I’ve got him, get some rest Matthew…”

  
☙~❧

  
It was another day before Ivan woke up. He blinked his eyes open slowly, squinting at the light. He frowned at the unfamiliar surroundings and tried to sit up, groaning at the effort required to do so.  
  
Matthew was already up and was gathering clothing at this moment in time, but once he noticed Ivan was getting up he dropped everything and ran to his side. His voice was full of concern, but he couldn’t help but smile. “Easy there, you still have a long way until full recovery.”  
  
“Mat-” Ivan stopped and cleared his throat once or twice before trying again. “Mat..ve-“ He stopped again and frowned, a hand coming up to rub at his throat. It felt dry and scratchy and his voice sounded hoarse.  
  
Matthew gave a small laugh. “One moment. I’ll fetch the pitcher for you.”  
  
Ivan nodded in thanks as he slowly shifted on the bed to prop himself up against the headboard, sitting up a bit as he waited for Matthew.  
  
"Here, drink it slowly." The guardian smiled as he held the cup out and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
Ivan reached out and took the cup with shaky hands, frowning a bit at the way they shook before raising the cup to his lips and drinking slowly as instructed. He watched Matthew quietly while he drank, not speaking until he’d finished the contents of the cup and lowered his hands to his lap. “Matvey.” He says, his frown going away when he was able to speak properly, though his voice still sounded a bit off from lack of use. “Where…?” He arched an eyebrow questioningly, his eyes briefly darting around the room before returning to look at Matthew.  
  
"We are at an inn, about two days trip from the deadwood. Arthur brought us here a day after we left the forest."  
  
“Mn.” Ivan gives a slight nod of understanding. “How long have I been asleep?”  
  
"A few days, I believe."  
  
“Ah.” Ivan nods again. “How are you fairing Matvey?”  
  
"Better, I’m able to hide my wings again. How are you feeling?"  
  
Ivan smiled back. “Better, but I do not think I should try to do more than sit up just yet.” He chuckled a bit. “I am fairly certain my legs would not support me if I attempted to stand right now.”  
  
Matthew smiled sweetly. “That’s true… Oh, I’m going to take a bath. Do you want one?”  
  
“Yes, a bath sounds wonderful.” Ivan says.  
  
"Here, I’ll help you walk. The water should be already drawn." He grabbed Ivan’s arm and guided it over his shoulder. "Don’t worry, I’m strong enough to hold your weight. After all, it was me who carried you into bed again." Matthew laughed at his teasing of the prince.  
  
Ivan laughed as well as he let Matthew help him stand up slowly. He was leaning most of his weight on the guardian, as his legs were rather shaky. “On the bright side, I actually believe you this time.” He says, smirking at bit as he remembered their meeting.  
  
"Oh, so you believe that I was the one that brought you in now?" He grinned and began to walk.  
  
“Yes.” Ivan grinned as well, walking with him slowly. “I do.”  
  
"It only took three moons." Matthew laughed more.  
  
“Yes.” Ivan says with a laugh.

  
☙~❧

  
Once in they entered the bathing room, Matthew brought Ivan over to a bench. The hot water was already filled and ready as he expected. “Do you need a hand with undressing? Or getting in the tub?”  
  
Ivan gave a short laugh. “Possibly with getting in, but I think I can handle undressing myself Matvey.”  
  
"I’ll go get a change of clothes for you then." Matthew smiled before walking back out the door, shutting it behind him. While Matthew was gone, Ivan removed his clothes and considered attempting to get up and in the tub on his own before deciding against it and waiting for Matthew to return.  
  
A moment later a knock came on the door before Matthew opened it. “I’m back.”  
  
“Welcome back Matvey.”  
  
Matthew set the new clothes down next to Ivan. “Thank you, I’ll help you into the bath now.”  
  
Ivan nodded and let Matthew help him stand again and get into the tub slowly. “Thank you Matvey.”  
  
"You’re welcome, anything else you need before I leave?"  
  
Ivan blinked and tilted his head a bit. “You’re not getting in as well?” He asks a bit puzzled. “I thought you said you were about to take one as well?”  
  
"A-ah, I thought you wanted to take one alone. I can always take mine later." He smiled meekly.  
  
Ivan chuckles. “No, it is fine if we share one Matvey.”  
  
"You are certain…?"  
  
Ivan nods. “Yes.”  
  
Matthew thought about it for a moment. _What if Ivan finds out that I… No, not sharing a bath will make him think something is up._ “I will just get my clothes then, I left them in our room.”  
  
“Alright then.” Ivan smiles, dunking his head under the water and getting his hair wet while Matthew got his clothes. It only took the guardian a few minutes before he returned once more, knocking again before entering, though he didn’t say anything as he began to strip down.  
  
“Welcome back Matvey.” Ivan says with a smile before reaching for the bar of soap and scrubbing at the dirt that had accumulated on his skin. The guardian gave a nod as he slowly stepped into the tub. Oh how he missed hot baths.  
  
Ivan was in a rather pleasant mood as he scrubbed the dirt and grime off of himself and washed his hair, noting how long it was and idly wondering when the last time he cut his hair was. Ivan ducked his head back under the water and rinsed the soap from his hair before resurfacing and wiping the water from his face. “I should cut my hair soon.” He muses aloud, looking at the length of it again. “It has gotten much longer than I normally allow it to grow.”  
  
After a while Matthew stopped watching Ivan and focused on getting himself clean. “O-oh? How short do you normally have it?”  
  
“Hm…. About this short.” Ivan says, showing him how short it normally was when he was at the palace at home.  
  
Matthew did his best to picture it in his mind. It almost added more to the man’s attraction. “Hm…. That looks nice.”  
  
“Should I cut my hair later today then?” He asks, looking over at Matthew with a curious smile.  
  
"If you wish, but… you can’t really walk anywhere on your own just yet." Matthew looks down at his own feet.  
  
“Yes, I know.” Ivan replies with a smile. “I could cut it in the inn room later actually. I just need a blade and a mirror.”  
  
"You cut your own hair?"  
  
“Only when I have been to war long enough that it has grown out or I have been travelling.” He says. “My elder sister usually cuts it for me when I am at home.”  
  
"Does it turn out well…?" He smiled.  
  
"When I cut it myself?"  
  
Matthew nodded, his eyes still on his toes while Ivan considered it for a moment. “…It turns out better when my sister does it for me. But for other times, my work is acceptable enough.”  
  
Matthew thought for a moment. “I wonder if Francis knows how to cut hair.”  
  
Ivan makes a displeased face at this. “He does, but I have denied him every time he has offered to cut it for me.”  
  
"Why not let him cut your hair, he is good at it so there’s nothing to worry about."  
  
“Ah…” The prince’s hand came up to rub his own neck with an uncomfortable look on his face at the thought of it. “Elder sister is the only one I have ever willingly let near my neck with sharp objects…” He says, glancing down and off to the side. _But perhaps I could try letting you cut my hair later…_  
  
"I-I completely forgot! I’m sorry, forgive me…" Matthew covered his head with his arms. He felt like an idiot for not remembering the most sensitive part of the prince, both physically and mentally.  
  
Ivan frowned a little and looked back at Matthew. “It is alright Matvey. I am not mad at you…” He reached out and gently lowered Matthew’s arms. “Are you feeling alright? You have been acting oddly since you returned to get into the tub.”  
  
"I am all right…" He replied, glancing up for a moment. "I… just have something things on my mind."  
  
“Such as…?” Ivan asks, a concerned and puzzled look on his face, wondering what was bothering Matthew.  
  
"Kumajiro and my brother… They are still not back yet." He frowned; it was not the whole truth. "I’m worried…"  
  
“They are capable of taking care of themselves Matvey.” Ivan says, petting Matthew’s hair in a soothing gesture. “I am sure they are both alright.”  
  
"… Why did you let me bite you?" The guardian asked out of nowhere.  
  
“Ah?” He blinked in surprise, thrown off by the unexpected question. “I did not want you to hurt yourself more by biting your lip like you had been.” He pulled his hand back. “Also I…” He trailed off, not entirely sure how to phrase what he was thinking.  
  
Matthew lifted his head and looked right at him. It seemed like there might be more to what he had to say, but it was all right. He had gotten an answer. “I see, you didn’t have to and I’m sorry for hurting you Ivan. Next time Al will just have to give me some time to get a leather bit or something like that.” The guardian then smiled.  
  
“No, you do not need to apologize Matvey. It did not hurt much.” Ivan smiled a bit before glancing away and continuing what he’d been saying. “Also I… had not liked the idea of hearing you scream in pain.” He mumbled with a frown. “I had tried very hard to ensure you were not hurt while we were there and yet you ended up being the most injured out of all of us.”  
  
Matthew blinked a few times before opening his mouth to speak. His voice was soft and careful like he was walking into a dangerous topic. “I— I don’t think I would either. And even if I did end up getting hurt, we got out alive. That is all that matters.”  
  
Ivan nods. “Yes, we did.” He smiled a bit and looked back towards Matthew. “Mostly thanks to your brother dealing with the dead king.” He paused for a moment. “Speaking of your brother, he will probably ask you whether you would like to continue with me or return home with him when he shows up again. Neither he nor Arthur like the idea of me being around you very much.”  
  
"I’m _not_ leaving!” Matthew sat up fully, hands clasping onto the side of the tub. He was tense for a moment before realizing that he had overreacted. He let go of the walls and dropped his hands, calming quickly before fixing what he said, his gaze averted “I… I want to continue helping you. I won’t go home until you have a wife to wed…”  
  
Ivan smiled and chuckled a bit at Matthew’s reaction, reaching out and ruffling the guardian’s hair fondly. “Then you can continue helping me, alright? I told them I would let you decide whether or not you continued to travel with me.”  
  
Matthew bowed his head with a small nod, but also to hide his face behind his hair. He didn’t want the chance of his feelings to surface. It was painful and grasped at his heart like the talons of a falcon hunting a rabbit. It was something he could never let Ivan see, or anyone.  
  
Ivan removed his hand from Matthew’s head slowly; the tub water had started to go a bit cold. “Why don’t we get out and get dressed now Matvey?” He suggests with a soft smile.  
  
"Ah, I still have to wash my hair and then I’ll get out." He said, but kept his eyes downwards.  
  
“Alright.” Ivan grabbed the soap and held it out to Matthew.  
  
The young man only lifted his head long enough to thank the other and to take the soap. It didn’t take long to wash his hair and was about to stand up when he realized he had forgotten something. “Um… Do you need help out?”  
  
Ivan smiled softly in amusement. “I would assume so since I needed help getting into the tub in the first place.”  
  
Matthew frowned in apology and helped the man out and to sit back on the bench. “Your towel…” He held the cloth out for him. Ivan took the towel and dried off before slowly dressing himself and then waiting for Matthew so he could be helped back to the bed.  
  
"Ah, I’m not quite done yet… Do you mind waiting a moment?" Matthew gave him another look of apology and if he said no, it would be all right.  
  
Ivan smiled. “It is alright Matvey, take your time.”  
  
He nodded with a smile and quickly moved to the door to make sure it wouldn’t open. Once he felt it was safe he breathed out slowly and let his wings come forth. It felt nice to not feel rushed and once they were out, he fluffed them up a little as he inspected them. They were dirtier than he thought and no longer a soft gold, the nights from sleeping on a filthy cell floor and rolling in the dirt had made them very grimy…. and itchy too. The tub wasn’t very big for the job, but it was better than nothing. Returning to the tub he began to scrub the dirt off.  
  
Ivan watched Matthew clean his wings off quietly. He would have offered to help but he knew how sensitive Matthew’s wings were and the offer probably would not be appreciated. Matthew gave a heavy sigh after a few moments; it was awkward and hard to clean his wings in such a little tub. He was getting water everywhere. It took him a long while just to clean most of the wings, but he couldn’t reach the backside of them. It wouldn’t have been a problem if most of the blood hadn’t stuck to the feathers there.  
  
Seeing Matthew couldn’t reach the spot with the most blood, Ivan finally spoke up. “Would you like help cleaning up the spots you can not reach Matvey?”  
  
The guardian didn’t mean to flinch, but the thought of Ivan touching the lower parts of his wings… “U-um… That would be most helpful. Do you need help moving again?”  
  
“If there is a bucket and cloth or something similar I can help you clean without having to stand up.”  
  
"I’m not certain… Give me a moment and I’ll have a look." He then got out of the tub and started to look around for something. But his wings kept slowly lowering themselves; he had to focus just to keep them in place. It was embarrassing!  
However, he did find a bucket, which he then filled and brought over to Ivan. “I couldn’t find a cloth, but maybe you could just use your towel instead?”  
  
Ivan nodded. “Yes, the towel will work just fine.” He says, dipping it into the bucket and getting it wet.  
  
Matthew then turned around and sat down in front of Ivan. He breathed out slowly, he was nervous about it, but trusted that Ivan wouldn’t be anything like that _damn lackey._ Carefully he spread his wings out so Ivan could scrub his back feathers with ease.  
  
Ivan worked slowly, but firmly. He took extra care to make sure he wasn’t being too gentle, using roughly the same amount of pressure he used when they danced together. His hand pulled away every so often to rinse out the towel before returning to clean Matthew’s feathers.  
  
Matthew, even with all Ivan’s attempts, had to hold his hands over his mouth to keep himself from making any noise. It only took mere touches to get his heart pounding and his breathing uneven. Upon realizing that his efforts weren’t doing much good, Ivan began to work faster instead of taking his time like before. Going faster was a bit more tiring, but he did his best to clean Matthew’s wings as quickly as possible so Matthew would not have to endure it longer than necessary.  
  
Matthew took notice, but was not sure what the real reason he quickened was. “I-Ivan…? D-don’t push yourself. Your heart is… more important than a silly thing like this.” His face was flushed as he looked over his shoulder.  
  
“My heart is fine Matvey.” Ivan says with a small smile, continuing to work at the same pace. It was really, his limbs just felt heavy like he’d run a long distance or overexerted himself, except without the loss of breath or rapid heartbeat.  
  
"I-if you are sure…" He dropped his head once more and quickly covered his mouth again. His body felt very warm and his wings heavy.  
  
“Yes.” Ivan worked as fast as he was able to and after what probably seemed like ages to Matthew; Ivan set the towel to the side. “All clean now.”  
  
Matthew panted for a bit before giving a weak nod. “T-thank you… I’m sorry… for the trouble.”  
  
“You are welcome Matvey. And you do not need to apologize, it was not a trouble, alright?” Ivan smiled and pulled back, giving Matthew space and time to calm down after that.  
  
It took him longer than he expected to cool his nerves. But he soon he was standing and drying himself off, his wings lazily dragging on the wood flooring. After his body was dry, his wings pulled in and Matthew slipped on his clothes. He turned to Ivan, still a bit red in the face. “Ready…?”  
  
Ivan nodded. “Yes.” He then let Matthew help him walk back into the room and sit down on the bed. He thanked Matthew when he was sitting once more. His stomach growled not long after, rather loudly too; it made Ivan blush and chuckle a bit.  
  
Matthew laughed. “I’ll go get you something. Be right back.”


	17. Chapter 17

Twenty minutes later Matthew came back with a tray of hot food and he had a great big smile on his face. “Today’s special seemed to be fresh bread and beef stew.”  
  
“Smells delicious.” Ivan comments with a smile.    
  
"It does. Now, here, eat up." Matthew sat down on the side of the bed next to the man and handed him the tray. Ivan took it, set it on his lap, and started to eat. “Ah, it is nice to have something like this to eat after travelling for so long.” He says with a grateful hum.  
  
The guardian gave small laugh. “I couldn’t agree more. Oh, and when you’re finished, I’ll give you your medicine.”  
  
“Medicine?” Ivan questions, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"You are recovering, the medicine will help. And don’t give me any trouble about it." Matthew gave him a stern look as he pointed a finger at the prince, like he was scolding a small child.  
  
Ivan gives a short laugh at the look on Matthew’s face. “Yes, I know it will. I was not planning to give you trouble about it Matvey.” He smiled in amusement. “I was going to ask what medicine you meant, since all of our belongings were confiscated while we were in the forest.”  
  
"Remember when I went to go grab this?" The guardian laughed a bit himself before pulling a small bottle of purple liquid from his pocket. "I’m just lucky it didn’t break from the fall."  
  
Ivan’s eyes widened a bit in surprise before chuckling. “I’m surprised it didn’t break.” He took a few bites and ate a little before speaking again. “Though I am glad it did not break. It would have been a pity for you to have worked so hard on making it, only for it to be wasted.”  
  
"Yes, I hope to put it to good use." Matthew looked down at the vial as he rolled it around in his hands.  
  
“I hardly think my current condition warrants using such a rare thing, but I will not stop you if you wish to use it on me.” The prince says, dipping the bread in the stew to soak up the flavor and then eating it contently.  
  
Matthew lowered his eyes at him. “Your heart goes crazy from a galloping horse… I’d hate to see what would happen if you got into a fight.”  
  
“Hippogriff.” Ivan corrects with a grin. “He is faster than a horse. But I get your point.” He then continues eating. “I would not fare well in battle in my current state.”  
  
Matthew rolled his eyes. “I know, but the sense is the same.”  
  
“True.” Ivan finished up his meal and then set the tray off to the side.  
  
"Pass me your cup."  
  
The man picked up his cup and handed it to Matthew as the boy removed the cork, pouring a little of the thick liquid into the cup. He then got up to get the pitcher and added some water. After giving it a good stir he brought it back to Ivan. “Here, but a word of caution, it is very sour.”  
  
Ivan nodded and took the cup. He took a sip and wrinkled his nose up at it a little, but drank all of it without complaining.  
  
"Just so you know, it’s normal to feel a little tingly or have your skin feel like it’s crawling for the first day or so." The guardian informs Ivan as he gathers the dishes.  
  
“Hm, it does leave my mouth and throat tingling.” Ivan remarks with a nod, setting the cup down. “Though that does not bother me much, and it is not entirely unpleasant. I like vodka and that tends to burn on the way down before warming me. This in comparison is just warming, though the tingling will take a little getting used to I think.” He smiled a bit.  
  
"Ah. Another thing. No drinking until you’ve recovered, understood?"  
  
Ivan frowned, his lips pursed unhappily before he huffs. “Yes, I understand. It is not like I can get vodka here anyway.”  
  
"There are many things we can’t get here." The guardian sighed. "I’m still upset they took all of our gear."  
  
“I meant here as in Vernal, but I also agree with you. They took my blood, my vodka, and the blades I use when travelling.” He frowned unhappily.  
  
"And my herbs." Matthew took all the dishes and used towels to sit on a table near the door for the innkeeper to take when they did their rounds. Matthew then returned to slump down on the bed. "It will take whole year to restock that…"  
  
Ivan smiled a bit and reached out, patting Matthew on the head gently before pulling his hand back. “Perhaps later we can re-visit the place with the purple flowers and you can get more, and maybe some seeds so you can try growing them at your home.”  
  
"I guess I could do that… But no one has succeeded in growing them before. Not to mention not all the herbs are there." Then Matthew suddenly bolted upright. "Oh no!"  
  
Ivan started in surprise at Matthew’s outburst, eyes widening marginally. “What is it, Matvey?”  
  
"Kumajiro’s saddle…" The boy was quick to drop his face in his hands.  
  
“Ah, you can always have another one made though, yes?”  
  
"No…. It’s not that simple." Matthew gave a short whine.  
  
“Will you explain why?” Ivan tilted his head with a puzzled frown.  
  
"That saddle was worth a lot of money and was very hard to make. It will take me five seasons to save up for it." Matthew wouldn’t show it, but he was beginning to tear up. His mother and brother had helped him get that saddle made, it could be replaced, but it would never be the same.  
  
“Ah.” Ivan blinked in surprise before tilting his head a bit. “…Matvey?”  
  
"Yes…?" He looked up at Ivan slowly, his eyes all watery.  
  
Ivan smiled at him softly. “If it is money you need, I do have a fair amount stowed away at my own private castle. You would not need to wait so long to get a new saddle for Kumajiro then, correct?”  
   
"Oh no, I couldn’t-"  
  
“You can.” Ivan says, smiling a bit more. “Friends help each other, right? I want to help.”  
  
Matthew looked away for a moment. “You would really do that for me?”  
  
“I would not be offering if I did not mean it.”  
  
"I know that Ivan, but I just wanted to be sure." Matthew smiled kindly at him, his eyes clearing up. "Thank you for being so generous."  
  
“It is no problem.“ Ivan smiled and ruffled the guardian’s hair a bit. “Ah, you just have to wait a few months though. I need to recover first, then I need to travel to my castle to go get it, and then I can return to you with it.”  
  
Matthew shook his head while still smiling. “No, you will have fully recovered in three weeks or so. The medicine will see to that. And we still have many kingdoms to visit, you have yet to find a bride.”  
  
“Ah, wonderful.” Ivan says with a smile. “Yes, we do still have many Kingdoms to visit. But I need to return to my personal castle for a brief time before that.”  
  
"Why? Do you need anything in particular?" Matthew gave him a puzzled look. They could easily hunt for food and if they really needed money, they could always sell the furs or something along those lines. And for sleeping… Well until Ivan was recovered they would have to share body heat, but after that it would be easy for Ivan to sleep on his own. Though after thinking about it, it brought the young man to blush a little. _When did I become the bashful maiden…?_ He whined inwardly. He wasn’t always like this, but it could have something to do with wishing to have Ivan as a mate… _Got to stop thinking about Ivan as my mate! He’s not and won’t be! I’ll find someone else!_  
  
“Yes, clothes for one since they took our bags. This is fine for just travelling but.” Ivan looked down at his current clothing. “It is not very suitable for a prince. Especially one who is looking for a wife.” He looked back up at Matthew and smiled a little. “I also need to go get my sword or some more blades. It is unwise to travel without proper protection. I would also like more vodka as well, and while I am there I can get money for the saddle.”  
  
Matthew frowned. “No vodka. And how you expect to stay warm while we travel through your country? Neither of us are dressed for it and I can only keep you so warm.”  
  
“Yes, vodka.” Ivan says with a smile. “And my palace is on the opposite end of Solstice by the ocean Matvey. Travelling will be, for the most part, in Vernal, until we near the ocean. By that point I will be all better and will be able to keep myself warm.”  
  
"That may work… But I still won’t be able to keep myself warm. I was in Solstice for two days and I nearly froze to death."  
  
Ivan chuckled a bit. “You were not listening to me properly. I said that _I_ need to go visit my palace. Not you and I need to go visit my palace.”  
  
"Oh… Now I’ve embarrassed myself." The guardian chuckled weakly as he played with his hair.  
  
“I will take you to see my palace eventually if you would like, just not now. I am fairly certain I can make it to my palace and back without being too noticed by the main palace on my own. Traveling there and back with more than just me would attract attention sooner and I do not wish to endanger you by bringing you with me to get a few items.” Ivan smiled at him. “You and Kumajiro can stay somewhere safe in Vernal and wait until I return.”  
  
"… You can’t even take Kuma?"  
  
“He is a hippogriff Matvey. He will attract a lot of attention. Plus, he needs to stay with you so he can ensure you stay safe while I am gone.”  
  
"But he’ll be able to get you there and back quickly… and safely."  
  
“If he is willing to let me ride him again that is.” Ivan says with a wry smile. “But if that is the case, then you will stay with Alfred and Kirkland until Kumajiro and I return.”  
  
Matthew turned to him with a kind smile. “If he’s let you ride him once then you are obligated to ask him for help as a friend. It’s one of the only ways he can let others know that he trusts someone and sees them as a friend.”  
  
Ivan smiled back. “I see. I thought he would be mad at me since I had managed to insult him without intending to while we were riding out of the forest.”  
  
"Now let’s make sure you understand something here." Matthew got all serious.  
  
Ivan tilted his head a little and arched an eyebrow questioningly. “Hm?”  
  
"Kumajiro got mad because you don’t trust him." He frowned a little.  
  
Ivan gave him a confused scowl; that comment was almost insulting. “Pardon?”  
  
The guardian sighed and looked down at his feet. “… Think about this, what if you had lost the ability to speak? And everybody thought that not being able to talk meant you weren’t able to express yourself; that you couldn’t express how much you were hurting, how you felt; how you saw things.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “People would look on to you like you were some dumb animal that only understood the basics of life. They would make choices for you because they would feel they were obligated to help or because they saw you as something they have control over. They would see you as someone who couldn’t do anything on their own.”  
  
Matthew looked up at Ivan with a sad look on his face. “How would you feel? Being treated like that your whole life? Unable to show or prove to anyone that you were strong enough to stand on your own, that you were able to understand something, and make your own choices, all because people couldn’t look past the fact that you had no voice? Would you feel hatred towards them? Frustration and sorrow? How would you treat others?”  
  
The boy looked away again. A long forgotten anger was coming back and he didn’t want Ivan to see it as the thoughts often came with tears. “Can you tell a dog that you need some help with aiding someone; to hold someone up and help you change some bandages? A horse? A bird? It is true they understand more than people give them credit, but it only goes so far. But— Kuma is not just an animal, or a companion; he is a friend, a brother; a person. Just like you and me; we are a different species, but we are each our own person. If I could make a potion o-or cast a spell to give him the ability to speak, I would. It would be just enough to show everyone who he is. All of this… All of this is the reason why hippogriffs are so full of pride and are stubborn on opening up to others. People mistake frustration for an angry predator and overwhelm them only to slay what they call a threat to their lives.”  
  
Matthew took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. “Back in the forest… When you asked Arthur to give you some strength so that Kuma would not have to carry us both while injured, he got mad. Because he thought you had finally learned to trust him, not so much in being able to rely on him, but in a way that you would trust him to tell you if he was unable to do something; that he was hurting too much, that things were getting hard for him, that he needed to rest a while.”  
  
“Then the time after that, when you said that I was not going to be able to handle Kumajiro’s stampede. You had turned something that was about you and Kuma into something about me and him.” He gave a weak, sorry excuse for a laugh. “You might as well have brought in his mother… It kind of came out that you didn’t know how to fix things with him so you tried to bring me to calm him. It just further proved to him that you didn’t trust him, or _understand_ him. I’m sure it hurt him, maybe tore him up inside.” Matthew swallowed the lump in this throat. He was talking about Kuma, but it felt like he was adding himself into the mix; that this was also about how he felt about Ivan.  
  
Ivan had listened quietly as Matthew spoke, and when the guardian was finished, he was quiet for several moments to gather his thoughts before he spoke slowly. “I— had not intended my words to be taken in that manner. The first time, I had been attempting to be… considerate and…mindful, of all that had happened and how that would affect his energy. I did not want him to overexert himself.” He had an apologetic expression on his face even though he wasn’t looking directly at Matthew. “And the second time, I had just been worried that the ride was paining you. Because we were riding bareback and I do not think you normally do that, and you were also very injured. I had not meant any of that to seem as if I did not trust him.”    
  
"It did hurt, I just didn’t say anything." The blond cast a smile at him. "But I am sure if you talk to Kuma about it, he will see that it was a misunderstanding."  
  
“Yes, I will do that when he shows up again.” Ivan nods and gives a barely there smile before dropping it. “Ah, about the questions you were asking me at the beginning of this however… fundamentally, he and I sound surprisingly… similar in a way…” He trails off, gaze lowering to where his hands were fidgeting with his scarf.  
  
"Ivan…?" Matthew asks softly, placing a caring hand on the man’s shoulder. Matthew never meant to upset Ivan with this, but maybe this was about something more?  
  
Ivan had to suppress a sudden shiver; the guardian hadn’t been kidding when he said that the medicine made you feel tingly. It wasn’t really unpleasant though, just odd. He gave a sad smile at the concern in Matthew’s voice, wetting his lips before speaking in a quiet voice. “When I was small well… it is not that I did not have the ability to speak, but rather I was not given the chance to speak and express myself to anyone other than my elder sister and a little later, to my younger sister and then to Yao…” He trailed off, fussing with his scarf, unsure on how to continue.  
  
That was the something more; it was starting to come together. Maybe Kuma and Ivan had something similar in common? “If… you don’t mind me asking, but why weren’t you given a chance to speak? You are the heir, shouldn’t you get the most attention?” Matthew hoped he wasn’t asking too personal of a question.  
  
“That is how it is supposed to work.” Ivan answers with a small nod. “It— Solstice is well known for having kings who are rather… coldhearted and ruthless, you know? It is seen as a good thing by them; to have as little weaknesses as possible, and to be very manly and tough.” He wet his lips again nervously before continuing, as this was the first time he’d spoken about any of this to someone else before. His sisters knew of this but he’d never really discussed it with them much, and Yao knew but they’d never mentioned it to each other. “When I was small… my likes and dislikes were not things that would be considered any of those. Rather… they were things that were considered to be ah, feminine and— weak.”  
  
Matthew blinked and thought about how to phrase what he was about to ask. “What do you mean? Like dresses and flowers?”  
  
“Dresses, no. Flowers, yes.” Ivan answers, glancing up at Matthew with a tiny smile. “I was, and still am, particularly fond of sunflowers. I was also fond of ah… cute things, like baby rabbits and small animals, and things like that.” He lowered his gaze again, hesitating a few moments before continuing. “I think he may have overlooked those things if my dislikes had been different from what they were…” The tiny smile was still in place but it seemed a bit sad now. “I did not want to learn to fight. I did not like the idea of fighting and killing. I did not like the idea of hunting either, because I did not like the thought of killing the cute little animals I befriended and occasionally brought home…“ He gave a sigh.  
  
“Elder sister used to praise me and tell me that she loved how I was so sweet and caring when I was little; she saw it as a good thing.” Ivan lowered his gaze further, his fingers worrying the edge of his scarf. He found it nerve-wracking and rather uncomfortable to share this much about his past with someone, even if that someone was Matthew. “Father on the other hand… he viewed all of that as feminine and weak. He saw it as a bad thing; he did many unkind things, and called me many unkind names but… what I heard most frequently from him was… how— disgraceful and worthless he thought I was, for liking and disliking what I did.” His voice had dropped to just above a whisper by the time he had finished the last sentence.  
  
Matthew’s hand slowly slipped off the man’s shoulder. He took it all in and began to realize why Ivan hated his father, and the reasons why they didn’t get along. His eyes fell on the other man’s hand, he wasn’t sure if he should, but… he felt that he had to.  
  
With great hesitation Matthew softly placed his hand on top of Ivan’s larger one. The man gave a little jolt of surprise, but he didn’t pull away. “I… I don’t think that makes you weak or feminine.” The guardian became quiet for a little bit, before wrapping his fingers around Ivan’s hand. “If my words have any value… I’d say that you have the makings of a great and wonderful father. The wife you find, even if you don’t love her, I believe she would be very happy.” He looked up at Ivan, his face shining with admiration. “And I feel that your kingdom could use a kind king, to bring the sun out so they may live in peace without the fear of war.”  
  
Ivan glanced up as the boy spoke, his breath catching softly and his eyes widening a little at the look on Matthew’s face. His cheeks would have been tinted pink at the guardian’s words if Ivan had had more blood in him at that moment. As it was, he couldn’t help but wonder what it was that made his heart throb near painfully; was it the words, the expression, or perhaps a side effect of the medicine? “… Thank you Matvey.” He murmurs, also finding himself wondering why Matthew’s opinion mattered to him so much that he couldn’t help but smile back softly at the praise.  
  
"You are welcome Ivan." Matthew wanted to say more, but it felt like there was nothing more to be said. The moment felt complete in a way. He had never felt closer to Ivan than he did now, with how much he trusted him. It felt good. Matthew just wanted to curl up with Ivan and just feel. Touch. Warmth. Skin. Breath. Beating. Smell. It hurt to want such closeness, but it hurt even more to ignore it. Like the way his heart lurched up into his chest whenever Ivan ran his fingers though his hair, but when he stopped and pulled away… it was like Ivan was pulling out the seams of his heart. Was it because he had these feelings for Ivan or because he couldn’t share them? Whichever it was, it didn’t matter. Matthew would stay by his side as long as he could and then they would go there separate ways. _It’s… what I have to do._  
  
Matthew realized that his head was now resting on Ivan’s shoulder, but was too frightened to move once conscious of it. If he moved, Ivan would see it as a mistake and question it.  
  
 _It is definitely the side effects of the medicine._ Ivan thinks as his heart throbs again when Matthew laid his head upon his shoulder. He couldn’t help but smile a little more at such a sweet and cute gesture from the guardian. _Wait_ , when did he start thinking of Matthew as cute? This was not the first time he’d thought it either. Whatever the reason; Ivan didn’t care too much right now. He lifted a hand to gently run his fingers through Matthew’s soft hair, marveling a little at how content and … _right_ , it felt to do so.  
  
Matthew really didn’t know what to do now. Did Ivan know how this action looked? It was possible that he had no idea seeing as how he grew up. But still, there was a limit to one’s ignorance.  
  
“Matvey, you should get more rest.” Ivan says with a soft, slightly amused hum. “This is the second time you have nearly fallen asleep on me.”  
  
"O-oh, right. Sorry about that." Matthew pulled away, retracting his hand as well.  
  
“It is alright Matvey.” Ivan smiled and pulled his hand back as well. “Why don’t we both take a nap right now? I am still tired from losing so much blood.” He shifted over on the bed to make room for the guardian.  
  
Matthew stood up, his back towards Ivan. “A-a nap does sound very nice.”  
  
“Will you take a nap with me?” Ivan asks, tilting his head a bit. “After all, I am still lacking a lot of blood and can not stay warm very easily right now.” Which to be honest was seriously obnoxious. He rarely got cold beforehand because he grew up in Solstice and had a higher tolerance for it, and now he was cold all the time. _Damn vampires._  
  
"Oh." Matthew turned with a look of surprise; the blankets hadn’t helped? "Were you cold this whole time?"  
  
“The blankets helped a little.” Ivan says with a slight smile. “But yes, I have still been rather cold this whole time.”  
  
"You should have told me sooner, Ivan." He frowned as he crawled back onto the bed, making his way over to the chilly prince.  
  
“I had been hoping I would warm up after being under the blankets for a little while, but I didn’t actually warm up all that much.” He gave a wry smile and a slight shrug. A few moments later a slight pout was on his face. “It is really rather obnoxious though. I normally have a high tolerance for cold and now I am always cold and it just feels wrong.”  
  
"It’s alright, I rarely get cold myself. I remember that cold night very well, only I was scared of what you would do once you saw my wings." He frowned as he sat back on his legs next to him. Then he grasped his shirt and began to pull it up, this shirt had yet to have any modifications to it so he had to pull if off and it was snug too.  
  
“I remember that time as well. Though mostly I remember waking up and finding you nearly frozen.” Ivan says frowning a bit at Matthew’s shirt. “Ah, we should modify that for you later.”  
  
"If I had my sewing supplies I could do it myself." The guardian sighed as he pulled the last of the garment off and gave his head a shake to get the static out. It took a moment to get his wings out, it always sounded like his bones were cracking, but never hurt. They still felt a little damp as he ran his fingers through the feathers. "Looks like I’ll have to keep my wings out from under the covers… Oh well."  
  
Ivan nodded a bit and un-tucked the blankets covering him enough so Matthew could slip under the covers most of the way with him. The guardian was nervous about it for a moment, before he got in next to him. Ivan pulled the covers back around them and snuggled up next to Matthew, shivering a little at the temperature difference between how warm Matthew was and how cold Ivan felt.  
  
"Here…" Matthew wrapped his arms around the man and rested his wing over top of them. Ivan was glad for the warmth and closed his eyes; soon he was asleep again.


	18. Chapter 18

Ivan did not wake until a few hours after the sun had already risen. He felt a little better than he had the previous day.  
  
"How was your sleep?" Matthew asked and pulled away after Ivan woke up.  
  
Ivan sat up slowly and leaned against the headboard. “Good.” He says with a slight smile, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “What time is it?”  
  
"Only a few hours after sunrise I believe." Matthew sat up as well and gave his wings gentle flap before stretching them individually with a pleasant sigh.  
  
“Ah, I see.” The prince’s stomach growled and he chuckled a bit. “Clearly it is time for breakfast.” He states with a smile.  
  
"I’ll go get us something to eat then." Matthew climbed out of bed, pulled his wings back and put his shirt back on.  
  
“Ah, Matvey?” Ivan asks tilting his head a bit. “If you do not mind, I would like to go out to the main dining area to eat. I do not like staying cooped up in a room for too long.”  
  
Matthew smiled. “I do not mind. Get your boots on and I’ll take you downstairs.”  
  
Ivan swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked for his boots. Locating them, he leaned forward to grab them before immediately reaching out and bracing himself on the bedside table with one arm to keep himself from falling off the bed as he was hit with vertigo. He groaned and slowly pushed himself back into a sitting position, a hand going to cover his eyes while he waited for the sudden dizziness to go away. He hated how something as simple as bending over was enough to make him feel clammy and weak suddenly like that.  
  
"Ivan, are you alright?" Concern rushed through the guardian as he rushed over to Ivan’s side.  
  
Ivan didn’t respond at first, just taking deep, slow breaths. “I am… alright…” He says slowly, lowering his hand and wishing his pulse would go back to a slower speed.  
  
Matthew knelt on the bed, wrapping his arms around Ivan’s torso in a hug. “I am not so sure if taking you to the lounge is a good idea right now.”  
  
Ivan shuddered a bit, though he wasn’t sure if the shudder was from the tingly sensation from the medicine he took yesterday, or the cold and clammy sensation he got as a result of his bending over; possibly a mix of the two. He leaned into Matthew’s embrace and closed his eyes again, giving himself a minute or two to recover a bit more from the dizziness before responding. “I will be fine, Matvey.” He finally says. “However I think it would be wiser for you to grab my boots for me… and for me to not bend over like that again until I have more blood in me.”  
  
"You are sure about this? I don’t want anything happening to you." Matthew hung his head a little. He feared what would happen if he brought Ivan down to eat and someone or something would cause the man to pass out or worse.  
  
Ivan nods. “I will be fine Matvey.” He says with a soft smile, pulling back a little to look at the guardian. “Plus, nothing can happen to me if you are there, right?”  
  
Matthew looked up and gave him a smile. He then reached for Ivan’s boots and helped him get them on. “I’ll do my best to make sure nothing goes wrong.”  
  
Ivan smiled back at him, letting him help put his boots on. “Yes, I know Matvey.” Finished with the footwear, Matthew stood up with Ivan as the larger man leaned most of his weight on him and the guardian began to lead them out of the room.  
  
As they made a slow descent down the stairs, Matthew decided to ask what Ivan wanted for breakfast. “We are in an inn after all, they will have stocked kitchen.”  
  
“Hmm, I do not know.” Ivan says as they slowly make their way down the stairs. “Something warm.”  
  
"Do… you like eggs?"  
  
“Mhmm.” Ivan gives a short nod.  
  
"We could get you something with eggs then." He gave an awkward smile.  
  
Ivan nods. “Yes, that sounds good.” He hums for a moment in thought. “You are not allowing me to have alcohol until I am better, but what about tea?”  
  
"Hm, tea would be fine."  
  
“Then I think I would like some tea to drink.” Ivan smiles as they reached the bottom of the stairs finally. They were part way to the lounge before he seemed to realize something. “Ah! Wait, are you fine with me having eggs?” He asks. “After all, you…” He glanced at Matthew’s back pointedly, not wanting to speak of the wings out loud so near the lounge.  
  
Matthew gave a small laugh and helped him sit down at one of the tables. “It is perfectly fine. I just won’t be having any. I don’t know what it is, but I just feel… all grossed out about eating it or cooking it.”  
  
Ivan smiled a little. “Ah, alright then.”  
  
 ”Wait here and I’ll go place our orders with the cook.” Matthew smiled and happily skipped off. Ivan nodded, chuckling a little at Matthew’s skipping. He let his gaze drift around the inn’s lounge, looking at who and what was in the room.  
  
"Well enough to be out of bed are you." Arthur said more than asked in his normal gruff tone. He had walked up from behind and then sat down across the table from him.  
  
“Yes.” Ivan says in an amused tone. “Have Alfred and Kumajiro caught up with us yet?”  
  
"No sign of them yet." He sighs and ruffed his messy hair. "Did you get down here yourself or did Matthew drag your poor ass out of bed?"  
  
Ivan snorted. “Matvey helped me.”  
  
"Ah, a strong lad isn’t he?" He smirked and leaned back in his chair.  
  
“Yes, very.”    
  
"It’s too bad that he would rather work on a small farm. He would make a fine mage."  
  
“Maybe.” Ivan says with a shrug. “He would make a better healer, I think.”  
  
"Mages can be healers as well halfwit." He scowled at him. "He has a lot of potential to becoming a mage, maybe even greater than a healer."  
  
Ivan shrugged a bit. “I think he would prefer to just heal than use magic in battle like you.”  
  
"Training in the art of magic does not mean you need to use it for battle." He defended himself. "And what would you know of Matthew’s interests?"  
  
Ivan looked at Arthur like he was being an idiot. “One does not travel with someone else for nearly three months straight without getting to know them Kirkland.”  
  
"I would have thought a prince wouldn’t have bothered with getting to know a petty peasant that had tagged along for a hopeless journey." Arthur proceeded to lean forward against his entwined fingers, his elbows propped up onto the surface of the table.  
  
Ivan chuckled. “Yes, well I’m certain Francis already told you Matvey was giving me lessons, correct? And then Francis taught us how to dance along with several other things such as wooing as well.” He smiled at Kirkland. “Hard to do a few of those without being at least somewhat acquainted, hm?”  
  
Arthur gave him a slight glare and grit his teeth together. “Yes. The devil did inform me on the matter.”  
  
Ivan chuckled at the glare and just smirked at him at him a bit. “Matvey, Kumajiro, and I also visited one of the hot springs in Solstice. It was very fun.”  
  
"Hot springs? When did you go to Solstice?"  
  
"We had to detour to get to the castle Yao is at. The mountain pass was blocked by a rock slide and the other option was the Deadwood."  
  
"But, you ended up going in there anyways…" Arthur replied bitterly.  
  
“On the way to the castle after that one, yes. But before we got to Yao’s we had to go through part of Solstice since the mountain path was blocked. After we got Matvey warmer clothes, we travelled to the hot springs.” Ivan grinned just a bit. “It was very fun. It felt nice to take off all those layers and just enjoy the hot water.”  
  
The mage’s face hardened with a mix of anger and disgust. “A shared bath? Surely you have more decency than that, unless I am mistaken.”  
  
Ivan just grinned more. “No, we shared a bath yesterday. At the hot springs we were just swimming around and relaxing.”  
  
Arthur snapped and stood as he slammed his hands down onto the surface of the table, earning the attention of others in the room. “You disgust me! You should be hanged for your actions!”  
  
Ivan smiled. “Sit down and lower your voice Kirkland. You are attracting a lot of attention.”  
  
"Like I care! You stop these things right now; I do not need you corrupting someone I helped raise! Or so help me, I’ll make you a eunuch!”  
  
“Corrupting?” Ivan arched an eyebrow at Arthur, a bemused expression on his face. “Kirkland, I advise you get your facts straight before you threaten me. I have been doing nothing of the so, though I do not expect you to believe me. Go ask Matvey his view on such things, hm?”  
  
Arthur didn’t even get a chance to say another word before an apple was chucked wildly at his head. He released a pained grunt before whipping around in rage. “Who dares!? Speak, coward!”  
  
Ivan snorted, looking amused that someone had decided to throw something at the loud mage. He let his eyes roam the room, looking to see who had done it.  
  
"I do. Now, sit. Down." Matthew said with a glare from the other side of the room. He then picked up the tray of food for him and Ivan. Some of the others in the room gave a few stifled laughs before going back to their own business.  
  
Ivan chuckled, grinning in amusement as Matthew comes over with their breakfast. “You have very good aim Matvey.” He tells the guardian happily.  
  
"I’ve had plenty of practice." He replied and set Ivan’s platter of food in front of him. Then he sat next to the man, his eyes still fixed on Arthur.  
  
Ivan chuckled softly. “Thank you for bringing the food Matvey.”  
  
"Why did you do that?" Arthur hissed.  
  
"Ivan can not engage in any fights nor have his heartbeat elevate."  
  
“My heartbeat is fine at the moment, though I appreciate your concern. I just shared something with Kirkland, which he misunderstood and got all worked up about.”  
  
Matthew finally broke eye contact and went to eating his egg-free breakfast. He felt a little embarrassed for throwing an apple at his friend’s head, but he was just worried for Ivan. “I see…”  
  
“Yes, he seems to think that I am corrupting you.” Ivan says, also starting to eat his breakfast.  
  
"Huh?" Matthew looked up with a puzzled look, then towards Arthur. "What would make you think that? I haven’t changed and Ivan certainly hasn’t done any wrong."  
  
"Oh? Then what of these shared baths I hear of?" He asked with an annoyed look as Matthew blushed and looked up at Ivan in slight betrayal.  
  
"Y-you told him?" He whispered, but it wasn’t like it helped.  
  
“I mentioned the hot springs first, which he called a shared bath. I corrected him by mentioning that the bath was yesterday.” Ivan gave Matthew an apologetic look. “I apologize if that is something you did not want me to share Matvey. He came out and was insulting me so I purposefully mentioned something that I knew would upset him.”  
  
Matthew’s face fell into his hands. _Oh Ivan…. For someone who is friends with an incubus._  
  
"Well? Are you going to explain yourself Matthew?"  
  
“I do not understand what there is to explain.” Ivan says with a slightly confused look. “It is not as if we have committed sodomy. We simply shared the same waters for swimming and for washing ourselves.”  
  
Matthew tried not to make his pain become visible. _Sodomy_ … Such a harsh and horrible word. It was like a rusted blade through his heart. Such a short-lived hope, not even a week before it withered and died like a tiny blossom. He had gotten his answer; Ivan would never see him more than a friend. Ivan would never bring himself to such a _low level of decency_ ; he was raised to be a King after all. Sodomy was a sin, a disgrace. The guardian should have known better, there were still many kingdoms that sentenced couples to death for such lewd acts, especially the nobles and royalty.  
  
He should feel happy that Ivan saw him as such close and trusted friend, it wasn’t if he had told him and got rejected, or worse, disowned. It was… just said out loud. Not directed at him, but it voiced Ivan’s beliefs.  
  
Matthew swallowed a heavy lump in his throat and bit back the tears, thankful that his face was still hidden in his hands. _T-this is a good thing. Now I know and can find someone else. I shouldn’t be crying or something silly like this. Ivan is a wonderful person. I could never ask for a better f-friend…_  
  
Arthur scowled, but didn’t really seem to have much more to say on the matter. He turned to one of the workers of the tavern and called them over to order some food. “Barmaid, a word.”  
  
Ivan went back to eating his breakfast, watching Matthew for a few moments while he did so before speaking up. “Matvey, your breakfast will get cold if you do not eat it soon.”  
  
"O-oh right." He figured he had enough time to relax and began to eat again. And Arthur quietly waited for his food and tea.  
  
Ivan smiled at him and resumed eating his own meal, sipping some of his tea afterwards. He looked back over at Matthew when he was about halfway done with his tea. “Matvey, do you have the medicine with you or is it up in the room?” He asks, tilting his head slightly. He wanted to see if maybe having it with something other than water would make it taste a little better.  
  
"Ah, yes, why?" He looks up at Ivan with a slight tilt of his head.  
  
“I am supposed to have it everyday, correct?” He held his cup of tea up a little. “I wanted to see if having it with my tea would taste better than having it with water.”  
  
"Ah, no. Only once, if you have it too many times without it being necessary it would only put your body in pain. That tingling you feel, it can get as bad as all your muscles knotting up for hours." It wasn’t that the medicine wouldn’t help the body along with a faster recovery; it was just that the body would become strained with the overdrive. The only time he would ever allow such a dose was if his patient was on the verge of death or needed to heal quickly for an important reason. If used wrong, it could be a form of torture.  
  
“Ah, I see.” Ivan says with a nod, going back to drinking the rest of his tea.  
  
"Just keep me informed." He smiled and returned to his meal.  
  
“I will.” Ivan says, smiling back.  
  
Matthew finished his meal not long after and moved to his cup of milk. It had be a long while since he had fresh milk. It was nice and he gave a satisfied sigh. Ivan set his empty cup down after another minute or two and sat back in his chair contently.  
  
"Feels good to have a complete meal after all that, doesn’t it?" The guardian smiled at his companion.  
  
Ivan smiled back and nodded. “Yes, it does.”  
  
"They must have not fed you well in their dungeon." Arthur remarked. Matthew just sighed and didn’t care what Arthur said at the moment. He was enjoying the feeling while it lasted.  
  
“They fed us food from our own packs.” Ivan says with a shrug before looking to Matthew. “What would you like to do today Matvey? I am feeling well enough that I do not think I will be sleeping the day away again like I have been.”  
  
"Hmm…. Well it’s not like we can practice anything."  
  
“Well we could _try_ , but I do not think it would end well.” Ivan chuckled. “Maybe a walk outside or something instead?”  
  
"A walk sounds nice." He stood up from the table and held out his hand for Ivan to take, whom took the offered hand with a smile, letting Matthew help him stand up. With one of Ivan’s arms over his shoulders and one of Matthew’s own around the others back, he began to walk towards the exit. Leaving the bitter mage to eat his breakfast alone. "Let me know if I’m walking too fast."  
  
“I will Matvey.” Ivan says smiling and letting Matthew slowly help him out of the inn.  
  
"Good. Ah, that sun feels so nice." Matthew basked in the sun’s warmth as he walked. The town wasn’t very big, but it was lively and reminded him of his home with his birth parents. Well, the good memories anyway.  
  
“It does.” Ivan smiled. “It is also refreshing to be around people again after being in that forest, isn’t it?”  
  
"Yes, with the plants alive and not rotting, and no running for our lives."  
  
Ivan chuckled softly. “Yes, and it is nice to be able to relax every once in a while.” He says as they slowly walked around town together.  
  
"It is and maybe we needed to take a little break from our travels."  
  
“I agree.” Ivan nods. “It also gives us time to practice the things Francis taught us, but we’ve been too busy to practice.”  
  
"Oh? Which things?"  
  
"All of that wooing stuff he taught us before we learned to dance."  
  
Matthew’s face paled. _Oh… no._ He had forgotten that he had agreed to be Ivan’s practice dummy for learning ways to flirt and get a woman’s attention. “Right… We should find somewhere with no one in the area. We don’t want anyone to misunderstand what we are doing… right?”  
  
Ivan chuckled softly. “Yes. Judging on how Kirkland overreacted, I do not think it would be in our favor if anyone else here were to see it.”  
  
"Indeed…" He mumbled.  
  
“Let us find somewhere to practice then, alright?”  
  
Matthew nodded and halfheartedly looked around, not really trying to find a place. If anything, he hoped he wouldn’t find anywhere to stop and do this. Though in the end, in a town this small, there just wasn’t a private place to practice that didn’t require actually leaving the town and walking farther than Ivan thought he could handle right now.  
  
"How are you holding out?"  
  
“Alright.” Ivan says, pausing a moment. “…I think perhaps we should return to the inn now so I do not overexert myself though.”  
  
"Then we’ll make our way back then." Matthew smiled up at Ivan, thinking that he had avoided the wooing practice.

  
☙~❧

  
Once Matthew brought Ivan back to their shared room, he set him down on the bed and walked to the window to let the sun in.  
  
Ivan sat up against the headboard and removed his shoes slowly by pulling one leg up to pull off the shoe and toss it to the floor and then repeating that process with the other one as well. He then frowned softly at the covers that were just out of reach from his outstretched hand. He couldn’t grab them without risking the earlier dizziness, but he was also cold and wanted the blankets.  
  
Matthew turned and saw Ivan was having trouble. “Here, let me help you.”  
  
Ivan sat back. “Thank you Matvey.”  
  
After Ivan was tucked in he asked what they should do now. “Moving is something that will take time, but I don’t just want to leave you here with nothing to do.”  
  
“Well since we could not find a place to practice outside, we could always practice in here?” Ivan looked at the guardian with a smile.  
  
Matthew paled again, but he had no choice and had to go along with it. “Right… So where should I sit?”  
  
“The bed is fine… unless you would prefer to sit on a chair instead?”  
  
Matthew thought about it. A chair would be less personal or intimate. “I’ll get a chair.” And he did just that before sitting down next to the bed.  
  
Ivan smiled at him as the guardian took a seat, thinking long and hard on what Francis had taught him months ago. Courting was all about complimenting and being chivalrous, and doing things that pleased the one you were courting. It required being much more open with your emotions and feelings for the one you were courting than Ivan was normally comfortable with showing. He was used to being reserved and closed off with his emotions, not open and vocalizing them.  
  
Over the time they had travelled together, Ivan had gotten much better at showing and voicing such things; often surprising himself at how open he was with the guardian. He figured this was a good thing however, and that it would make practicing courting with Matthew much easier and as real as possible.  
  
Francis had mentioned that courting was based mostly on how you felt towards the one you courted and that practicing with false emotions would not do him any good. Ivan took this to mean that when practicing with Matthew; he would need to be very open with what he thought of the guardian. It was not something he had really dwelled upon much while travelling, or at least, he had not thought about it much in depth. It was something he would have to focus on now definitely. Though lost in his thoughts as he was, he had not noticed that he had just been staring unseeingly at Matthew for several minutes while he considered how he wanted to start the practice session. The guardian was doing his best not to fidget under the other’s gaze. But Matthew could not keep eye contact with the man for fear his true emotions would surface.  
  
After a few more moments, Ivan seemed to realize he had been staring while lost in thought; cheeks flushing softly in embarrassment as his gaze lowered briefly. “I apologize for staring.” He murmurs after a moment or two, looking back up at the guardian and giving him a soft, embarrassed smile, cheeks still faintly pink. “I was just considering how to start and got lost in thought.” He explains, just now taking notice of how Matthew appeared.  
  
That would not do at all… he did not want to make Matthew uncomfortable just so he could practice courting; even if the guardian had already agreed to let Ivan practice on him.  
  
"No harm done Ivan. I am just a little nervous is all. I’ve…. never been on the receiving end before." The young man managed to grace Ivan with a cheerful smile before fiddling with his fingers on his lap.  
  
“It is alright, I understand.” Ivan replies softly, choosing not to comment on what Matthew’s choice of words insinuated. He was sure that the guardian had not meant them in that way and that it would probably only embarrass him if Ivan were to point it out. “Please let me know if I say or do something that you do not like or that makes you feel uncomfortable, alright Matvey? I do not wish to make you feel uncomfortable just so I can practice courting…”  
  
Matthew gave a nod as he replied. “I will and I’m ready to begin when you are.”  
  
Ivan nods as well, hesitating a moment before reaching out on impulse and gently tucking Matthew’s hair behind his ear. He let his hand brush up against the guardian’s cheek as he did so, his hand lingering a few moments longer than necessary. There was a small intake of breath from the simple, but delicate touch.  “You are very pretty Matvey,” He says, giving him a soft smile. “Very beautiful.”  
  
Matthew’s eyes were wide; like a moth dazed in the bright light of a burning candle. It barely took a moment before he could feel heat against his face. What should he do or say? What _could_ he say?  
  
Ivan’s smile widened just slightly at Matthew’s expression, his own expression softening further. “Very beautiful…” He repeats softly, his other hand lifting to tuck the rest of the guardian’s hair behind his other ear. “Your hair is very soft, and such a pretty golden color.” His fingers lingered in Matthew’s hair for a few moments to feel the softness of it as he stroked it gently.  
  
Matthew could feel the burn deeper as he found his voice and cast his eyes aside at the overwhelming feeling of being bashful. “Y-your words are too kind.” After the soft babble, Matthew tried to focus on the fact that these were not likely Ivan’s true words and that it was all practice for the sake of finding a wife. So after a subtle deep breath he added with a steady tone. “My prince.” Though to Matthew it felt more embarrassing than to call Ivan by his first name.  
  
Ivan blushed lightly at how possessive those words made Matthew sound of him, like he was _just_ Matthew’s prince and no one else’s. “Does that make you my princess?” He asks softly, teasing him just a little. “Or _my_ prince?”  
  
They both knew that Matthew was playing the role of a potential bide; which if one thought about made him the ‘princess’. But he still felt the role-playing was a tad too personal and out of place, even if Matthew was the only one feeling this way.  
  
However, Matthew was determined to fulfill his promise. “N-neither, I am a… a princess, but not yours.” He paused for a moment, calming himself as much as he could before looking up, if even for just a small moment. “Yet… at least. I was merely giving you respect, I did not mean to sound in such a way.”  
  
Ivan chuckles softly. “You do not need to be so formal with me. Just Ivan is fine to use.” He says with a small smile. “Matvey, look at me please?” He requests softly as he gently brushed his knuckles up against Matthew’s cheek again.  
  
He did, but not because of Ivan’s words. It was to move ever so slightly out of the touch. Matthew wasn’t sure if it was the right time to speak so he held his tongue and looked at the man’s face, not quite ready to meet his eyes.  
  
Ivan took the hint and pulled his hand back, resting it in his own lap for the moment. “May I see your pretty eyes?” He tilted his head just slightly, a soft, questioning look on his face as he awaited a response.  
  
"You may…" He knew what Ivan meant and if he waited too long, Ivan would ask questions. So he looked the man in the eye. Those beautiful violet orbs.  
  
“Thank you Matvey.” Ivan smiled; pleased Matthew finally was looking at him. “Your eyes are such a pretty color.” He murmurs, a look of adoration on his face as he looked into Matthew’s eyes. “Purple like mine… but prettier, like amethysts.”  
  
"As are yours, like a deep orchid flower." Matthew said back softly.  
  
“I like yours better.” He smiled a bit more at the guardian’s words. “Your skin is very pretty too.” Ivan felt a bit silly for saying it, but continued with his words. “It is a very nice color and I like how it is so…” He hesitated a moment, his expression dropping, searching for the right word. “…Flawless.” He finally says with a smile, giving a slight nod.  
  
"My skin is anything but flawless." Matthew said in a low tone.  
  
“Why do you think that?” Ivan asks softly, tilting his head with a look that was both curious and also slightly confused.  
  
"I have calluses, scars… markings… But that is not a bad thing, it’s just not flawless." He gave a smile. With how things were now, it was a lot easier for him to focus on the task and not lose himself.  
  
“Ah. Yes, you do. But compared to mine, your skin seems very flawless to me.” He smiled softly. “And I like your markings; they are a part of you, like your wings are a part of you too.”  
  
"Don’t compare your skin to mine, we are two different people. We should not feel bad because one looks different than another."  
  
“Yes, I know. I do not feel bad.” Ivan smiles a bit more. “I just like that your skin is not as blemished as mine is. It means you did not have to go through all that I have had to and I like that.” He was not entirely sure that he was conveying what he wanted to properly, but he was having a bit of trouble coming up with the proper words to explain it with.  
  
_If I did not heal myself… my body would be as scarred as yours Ivan._ Matthew frowned for a moment before he smiled as he looked into Ivan’s eyes. “In the end… I like your skin as well. It adds to your body’s attractiveness and gives it a nice feel.” It was a second after that he realized than he may have gone too far and let it become personal. Matthew looked down at his hands in sudden embarrassment. What princess would say _that_ on a first meeting?  
  
Ivan blushed, unsure how to continue for a moment before reaching out and placing a hand on top of one of Matthew’s lightly. “Thank you Matvey.” He murmurs softly, eyes never leaving the guardian’s face. “I also like this about you, how honest and open you are with me, I mean.”  
  
"Ah, it’s…it’s nothing." His eyes closed, but he lightly rubbed his thumb against Ivan’s hand. It gave him some comfort before continuing. "But, there are times when I should keep my thoughts where they belong…"  
  
“I suppose so.” He squeezed Matthew’s hand lightly. “I enjoy it when you are so open with me though. I also—“ He hesitated a moment before glancing down at their hands quietly. “I also love how much you… trust me.”  
  
Matthew could feel his heart leap from just a small little word. It was wonderful… and painful at the same time. He swallowed a heavy lump before it felt like he could breathe again. “What do you mean by that exactly?”  
  
“I said at the beginning that not many people trust me because of how I generally act. And I think it is fairly obvious by their words and actions just how little Kirkland and your brother trust me around you…” Ivan’s voice was quiet, looking down at their hands as he spoke slowly. “But you… even if you were wary at first, you trusted me enough to want to travel with me, to let me help you in Solstice, and try to protect you while in the Deadwoods… also to let me see your wings… and to let me help you clean them.” His cheeks were faintly rosy as he spoke. “You have just trusted me more than I think even my sisters ever have before… and I just really love that you trust me enough to allow me to do all of that, it is just really nice to have someone who trusts me so much.”  
  
Matthew took in everything that Ivan said, every word, and every sound. His eyes stung as tears welled up and slowly dripped onto Ivan’s hands. Ivan was so kind, so kind it hurt to think of everything anyone ever put him through just because he was different. He was also strong and used that to fight and protect those he cared about, not because he was cruel or heartless like others believed him to be. How could those with eyes not clearly see the truth? Matthew wanted to bring Ivan joy and warmth as Ivan did to him. “I-… I feel the same.” His voice was a little raspy from holding back his tears, but he didn’t care, he just smiled.  
  
Ivan started slightly when the tears hit the back of his hands, staring at the wetness for a long moment in confusion before looking up at Matthew. His confused expression morphed into a look that was both confused and concerned almost instantly upon seeing the tears on Matthew’s face. “Matvey, why are you crying?” He asks softly, lifting one hand to gently brush away the tears.  
  
"I’m-" The guardian hiccupped, still crying and smiling at the same time. "I’m just so happy, Ivan."  
  
“Happy?” The prince echoes, looking even more confused. “I do not understand Matvey… if you are happy, then why are you crying?”  
  
"H-have you not seen tears of joy?"  
  
Ivan shook his head slowly, still looking rather confused as Matthew closed his eyes. “A mother cries at the sight of her newborn, a man coming home from a war to his family, a child that has not seen a good friend in many years, a preacher at the sight of a miracle, a lover who confesses their feelings… All these— all these are not tears of sorrow o-or of pain. They are of love and joy, for someone they care for so much.”  
  
“Oh…” Ivan looked back down at their hands quietly for a few moments. “Does- does that mean that you… cares for me a lot?” He questions tentatively.  
  
"I do, you are a _very_ special friend, Ivan.”  
  
“Special?” Ivan questions, looking up at Matthew with a surprised look.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ivan smiled softly, looking back down at their hands. He lifted one and kissed the back of it softly like Francis had taught him to, making an attempt to continue the practice session they had started, despite how it had gotten so much more personal than Ivan had intended for it to get initially. The simple little kiss to Matthew’s hand made the guardian’s heart race and he felt faint from the surge of heat throughout his body.  
  
“Thank you for telling me Matvey.” He lowered Matthew’s hand again, but still held onto it, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Ivan wondered why such words from Matthew made him so overwhelmingly happy, it was a feeling that he barely remembered from being little.  
  
It was true that his sisters did still care for him, but they both got wary of him from time to time when he was in a temper and their form of caring was not exactly the same as it had been when he was little either.  
  
So to have Matthew say he thought of him as so special a friend. And to see him so happy for some reason at what Ivan had said to the point that the guardian was crying. It made Ivan feel very happy and very…warm inside, not cold like he had been recently.  
  
"You are very welcome." Matthew wanted to throw himself on Ivan and cover him in affection. It was a good thing he was already crying, it let him continue on in his heartbreak with ease.  
  
Ivan watched Matthew for a few quiet moments before reaching up and gently brushing away the tears. “Shall we continue practicing?” He asks softly. “Or would you prefer to stop here for today?”  
  
The guardian gave a nervous laugh. “I-it would give us something to do tomorrow and I’ve become a mess.”  
  
“Then we can continue this tomorrow or at some later date, alright Matvey?” His smile kind as he wiped the tears from Matthew’s cheeks gently.  
  
He gave a nod with a bright smile. “I think… I think now you’re the only one I can comfortably cry in front of.”  
  
Ivan was not exactly sure how to respond to that so he just smiled at the guardian.

  
☙~❧

  
After breakfast the next day, Ivan asked Matthew if he wanted to continue the lessons then or wait until later in the day. Matthew felt a little nervous, but complied. “I would be happy to practice with you.” He had gone over it in his head last night and figure out this could possibly be an opportunity if he looked at it right. What other time was he going to be able to act like this and not have Ivan think that Matthew wanted more than _friends_?  
  
“Excellent.” After Matthew had helped him up the stairs and into bed, Ivan tilted his head at Matthew. “Would you like to sit on the chair again or on the bed today?” He asks with a smile.  
  
"Um… I guess I could sit on the bed with you. It…. Would make it easier for you after all."  
  
“Alright then Matvey.” Ivan says, nodding with a smile and shifting slightly to make room for Matthew on the bed so the guardian would not need to climb over him.  
  
While this was a little more work for Ivan, it lessened the chances of him making Matthew feel cornered by giving the guardian the side of the bed closest to the open space of the inn room instead of making him sit in-between Ivan and the wall.  
  
Matthew sat on the bed next to Ivan, but also facing him. He wouldn’t be needing the headboard to brace himself. “I am ready to begin.”  
  
Ivan nodded and paused a moment, considering how to start. “I did not get to finish complimenting you yesterday Matvey.” He murmurs after a few moments with a small smile. “Would it be alright if I continued that?”  
  
"Sure I don’t see why not." He sat up a little straighter.  
  
Ivan gave a little nod, hesitated for a brief moment before tilting his head slightly. “Would it be rude to ask to see your wings Matvey?” He asks in a curious tone.  
  
Matthew blinked in surprise before he shook his head. He then began to pull up his shirt, wiggling out of the tight fabric before it finally came free. The guardian then closed his eyes and allowed his back to twist and pull as his wings slowly moved out.  
  
“We need to make slits for your wings in your shirt sometime.” Ivan comments softly with a small smile as he watched Matthew’s wings slowly come into view, sunlight dancing across the great feather fan of gold.  
  
"I know, but I can easily do it myself once I have the tools." The guardian gives his wings a small stretch before folding them as best he could sitting down. Even trimmed, they still drug across the floorboards.  
  
“Ah, do not fold them away.” Ivan protests softly with a small frown. “I wanted to see them fully if that is alright.”  
  
"… I don’t mind." The wings spread them out like a curtain around the bed. "Better?"  
  
“Yes, much better.” Ivan smiled and nodded, looking at them, but making no move to touch them. “I was going to compliment them yesterday, but I did not get the chance to… and I like looking at them.”  
  
Matthew smiled. “I’m happy you do.”  
  
“They are very beautiful.” Ivan says, smiling more. “They are same color as your hair, except for the pretty white streak there.” Ivan had reached out without thinking to point it out by touching it. Matthew watched the whole thing, but he did not flinch nor pull his wings back from Ivan’s approach. He almost felt like he welcomed the touch, for Ivan to run his hands through his feathers, to surround himself in a sea of soft gold.  
  
Though Ivan caught himself before he could touch the wings and pulled his hand back, an embarrassed chuckle leaving his lips at the mistake he had almost made. “Ah, sorry.”  
  
Matthew hadn’t noticed, but his wings were very slowly lowering down onto the bed.  When Matthew finally came back from his thoughts of Ivan grasping his feathers, he matched Ivan’s cheeks in color and smiled sweetly. “It is alright Ivan, I trust you.”  
  
“Is it… alright if I touch them?” Ivan asks after a moment or two in a way that could only be described as shy. “As long as I am not too gentle I mean.” He knew how sensitive Matthew’s wings were, but he liked how soft and pretty the feathers were and wanted to be able to touch them more than the few brief times he had.  
  
Matthew couldn’t believe his ears at first; did Ivan really want to? He blushed deeply before nodding and sliding a wing closer to Ivan so he did not have to move much. “Go ahead…”  
  
Ivan blushed lightly as well, waiting for permission before reaching out and resting his hand firmly near the nook of the wing. “Is that alright…?” He questions, wanting to make sure he was not being too gentle or too rough before he moved his hand any.  
  
Matthew visibly relaxed under the touch; it was a great surprise to himself. He didn’t feel the need to run or anything, it just felt nice. It took him a moment to realize that Ivan had asked about his well being. “I am fine, you may continue.”  
  
Ivan smiled a bit and nodded. “Alright.” He says, slowly moving his hand outwards along Matthew’s wing, trying to keep the touch firm. “Soft.” He murmurs, eyes widening slightly in surprise and awe of the texture of the wing. He knew they would be soft of course, but he hadn’t expected them to be quite so soft and nice to touch.  
  
Matthew blushed profusely and smiled at the look on Ivan’s face. “Thank you… I-I work hard to keep them like this.” The season was also making him groom more often to make himself presentable to a mate.  
  
He smiled and pulled his hand back a little and lowering it before stroking further down on Matthew’s wing, trying to keep the same firm pressure as earlier as he stroked the feathers. “You do a very good job.” Ivan hums, voice still soft. “They feel like silk but… nicer somehow.” Unsure how to accurately describe the feel of something so unique.  
  
"Y-you flatter me Ivan." He looked up at Ivan timidly.  
  
“No, I am just speaking the truth Matvey.” Ivan continued to firmly stroke the feathers. “I like your wings a lot.” He glanced up at Matthew as well. “They are very beautiful, very soft and well taken care of…” He trailed off for a moment; eyes returning to look at the wings and letting his hand run over the bone and muscle of the wing firmly. “They are also very strong and powerful; not just for show.” He smiled a bit, glancing at the guardian again.  
  
Matthew flushed deeply and looked away swiftly. “S-such a comment should not be a-addressed to me.”  
  
“Ah?” Ivan tilted his head, a softly concerned look on his face. “Why not?” He questions quietly. “Did I say something wrong?”  
  
"Well no…. Not exactly." Matthew said softly.  
  
“What do you mean?” He asks just as softly, a confused look on his face.  
  
"It’s something that should be said to a female."  
  
“What is…?”  
  
Matthew laughed a little and looked up at the man. “The one about strong wings.”  
  
“Oh?” Ivan blinked and tilted his head curiously. “Why is that?”  
  
"Well… It’s- it’s like telling a human female that she has large hips." He said awkwardly as his bashfulness came through and he twirled some hair between his fingers.  
  
Ivan blinks in surprise for a few moments before blushing a bit and chuckling at the same time. “ _Oh!_ It is saying that they can have a lot of children then?”  
  
Matthew opened and closed his mouth a few times before words came out. “Yes. It is the same as that.”  
  
“I apologize for saying what I did then.” Ivan says with a soft chuckle. “I did not mean it in that way. I…” He blushed a bit and looked back down at Matthew’s feathers. “I was actually thinking of one of the traits I am supposed to be looking for when choosing a wife.”  
  
"Ah, right! I’m sorry." Matthew laughed a little and ran a hand through his hair. "I broke out of my role as a princess."  
  
“It is alright Matvey.” Ivan chuckled softly, smiling a little and going back to stroking Matthew’s soft feathers. “I had just been thinking how ‘strong’ is one of the traits I am supposed to look for, that is all.”  
  
"Eh? Really? Are having wide hips a trait that make a woman strong?" Matthew tilted his head. "I know that it helps with birthing a child and certainly makes it easier for the mother to make it through the whole thing."  
  
Ivan chuckled softly. “Well, strong in that way yes. It makes it more likely to have heirs without the queen dying.” A wry smile crossed the man’s lips. “But also strong willed in general is what I meant. A strong queen is vital in a harsh place such as Solstice. She needs to be able to take charge and rule in her husband’s place while he is away or even become sole ruler if he is to die in battle. She needs to be able to produce strong heirs and at the very least be able to tolerate the unforgiving weather there.”  
  
"I see. So getting a mate in Vernal isn’t the best choice then?" Matthew hums in thought. "For handling the cold that is."  
  
“Mmm, not really, but some people handle the cold better than others. And no one from the other countries are willing so it is not as if I have much of a choice in that matter, right?” He chuckled softly, continuing to stroke Matthew’s feathers and sighing softly.  
  
 Matthew frowned and looked down at his hands. “That’s true…”  
  
Both went quiet for many long minutes, Ivan just silently running his fingers through Matthew’s feathers and enjoying the feel of them while he got lost in thought. Matthew closed his eyes; focusing on Ivan’s hands, it felt wonderful… he wouldn’t deny that.  
  
“You know…” Ivan starts softly after a while. “I remember yesterday, you said my words were too kind, but I disagree Matvey.”  
  
"Hmm….?" Matthew opened one eye slightly. "What do you mean Ivan?"  
  
Ivan kept his gaze on Matthew’s feathers as he ran his fingers through them. “I do not know if you remember or not, but when Francis was teaching me how to court, he said that practicing with fake emotions would do me no good. So rather than being too kind with my words… I have tried my best to be as truthful as possible with them instead.”  
  
"What…?" Matthew’s eyes were both open now. "What are you saying Ivan?" He asked this, but feared the answer.  
  
“I… am not entirely sure what I am saying.” Ivan murmurs, his hands stilling on Matthew’s wing, He blushed lightly, refusing to look up from his hands as he spoke slowly in a cautious and somewhat uncertain tone. “I… think I am saying that if you were a woman like I had originally thought you were… I think I would have chosen you quite some time ago… despite the differences in status.” He blushed a bit more and lowered his head. “As it is now… I am unsure how to proceed with… anything.”  
  
Matthew only caught most of it before all he could hear was the pounding of blood in his ears. This was it, or most of it; he only needed a little more. It was a chance to show Ivan how he felt. To smother him in kisses, to hold each other in their arms. _Do it. **Tell him.** Say something now!_ He cried out in his mind, he wanted to let go; he wanted to be free from holding back. He did not wish to stay in this cage he had built any longer. _I have to say it; he has to know…!_  
  
But as fast as the feeling came and how warm it felt, it went just as fast and became nothing but cold. _Ivan… he does not want love. If I was as he said… then at most we could be friends. This… this isn’t how I want to be. And besides— I’m male in the end; it’s sodomy in his eyes._ Having the full collection of Ivan’s feelings, Matthew knew that there was nothing for them but friendship, even if he was female, but… He shouldn’t feel bad. Ivan still trusted him and cared for him as a close friend.  
  
"I-… Ivan." His voice soft, his eyes sadly half lidded. "I am… I do feel quite flattered that if I were a female I would be ideal. However our goal has not changed, everything is still as it is. We will keep looking for a female to be your queen.” He moved a hand and gave Ivan’s shoulder a comforting squeeze. “Do not lose hope, we will find her and your kingdom with have its rightful king to bring them out from the cold and into the sun.” Matthew smiled brightly; his heart was hurting, but he could-would no longer be looking at Ivan for a mate.  
  
“That is why I said ‘if’.” Ivan gave a slight smile, glancing up at Matthew a little. “I have not lost hope Matvey… I just grow weary of this quest that I never wanted to go on in the first place.” He paused a moment before adding. “Though I suppose I am glad I did. If I had not, I would not have met you.”  
  
Matthew smiled. “I agree, if it weren’t for that fateful night or even you being forced to find your own mate. I would not have such a good friend.”  
  
Ivan’s smile grew; lifting one hand to rest it on top of the one Matthew had placed on his shoulder. “Yes…” He was quiet for several long moments before speaking again. “Matvey… there is still half of Vernal for me to search through, but… _if_ I do not find a wife, what do you propose I should do?”  
  
"Well maybe… you could go back to the places you started and show them all that you have learned? They have not seen this side of you that has been hidden for so long." He smiled with confidence.  
  
“I suppose I could do that in Autumnal…” Ivan agrees, nodding slowly.  
  
Matthew nodded. “ _So_ more practice or are you good for today?”  
  
“I think that is good for now.” Ivan replies with a nod, though he did not move his hands from where they were, enjoying the feel of the feathers beneath his fingertips. Matthew smiled and nodded; he did not mind the others hands. He could hold his wings as much as he liked.  
  
Quietly, Ivan just sat there and ran his fingers through the smooth feathers. He kept his hands away from the base of the wings, recalling how the wings were more sensitive closer to the base from when the lackey had been clipping Mathew’s wings. Over all it was a pleasant way for both of them to end the moment.

  
☙~❧

  
Two days had passed, Matthew practiced with Ivan when the man wanted and Alfred and Kuma finally showed up. Apparently they had gotten into a fight on directions, which was why they were so late. In the end they could have gotten here at a more reasonable time if Al had just flown and left Kuma be.  
  
Nonetheless. They were all together now and it made Matthew feel more at ease to have his partner by his side. Arthur informed Alfred that now, having helped Matthew and Ivan, they had to return to the castle. Alfred was not pleased at all about this, but after many long minutes of the two brothers talking about it, Alfred was finally comfortable enough to leave with Arthur.  
  
"Are you three sure you want to journey that far back?" Arthur asked.  
  
“We have to. Ivan needs to pick up some things from home since the vampires took everything and I could also use a trip home too.” Matthew sighed.  
  
“Yes.” Ivan says with a nod. “I need to travel there. Though I do not intend to bring Matvey into Solstice with me. We do not have the proper gear to keep either of us warm there at the moment.”  
  
 ”I see.” Arthur looked over at Kuma. “Is he going to be sufficient? For carrying both of you, I mean.”  
  
Kuma glared at the mage, but before he did anything, Matthew intervened. “Actually… I think it would be better for Ivan if he had a horse to ride. I don’t want any unnecessary stress on his body. No matter how small.”  
  
"I understand. Would you like me to you buy you a mount Matthew? Or send one from the castle?" The mage asked.  
  
“I have not ridden a horse in quite some time Matvey.” Ivan says with a short laugh. “It would likely be easier to just continue using Kumajiro for both of us for the time being if he is alright with that.”  
  
Kuma made a few chirps and shook his head. “Kuma says that for a little it would be fine… But to carry both of us the whole way would not be fair.” Matthew gave an awkward smile as he translated.  
  
“Ah, true. A horse will be fine for me then.” He says with a smile.  
  
"Um… one from the castle should do. How long do think it will take for you send one here Arthur?"  
  
"I can send it as early as tonight, after all. I am not taking as many with me, it’s just Alfred and I." He cast a warning look to Francis.  
  
Francis laughed softly. “I did not intend on returning with you anyway Arthur.”  
  
"Good. And _stay out_ of my room!”  
  
“Of course, of course. There are more than enough people around here to keep me occupied.” He says with a grin.  
  
"You disgust me." He spat on the ground before walking towards Al. "We’re leaving. Now."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I said NOW Alfred or you’re flying back." He snapped and pulled out his spell book.  
  
“Such harsh words Arthur.” Francis says with a dramatic sigh. Ivan just chuckled in amusement at how easily Francis was getting on Arthur’s nerves.  
  
Matthew rolled his eyes and bid his brother farewell one last time before Al turned into smoke along with Arthur. “You and Ivan are both childish…”  
  
Francis and Ivan both laughed at Matthew’s words.  
  
“No, we both just enjoy getting on Arthur’s nerves.”  
  
“Yes, it is so easy to get him all worked up over nothing.”  
  
"… You’re both still children." Matthew pouted and crossed his arms.


	19. Chapter 19

After Arthur and Alfred left, Francis stuck around to speak with Ivan in private. The prince gave the incubus a suspicious look before agreeing and asking Matthew to help him back up the stairs to their room. He figured it would be a long conversation and quite frankly, he’d rather sit than stand.  
  
Sure enough, it was a long conversation. Ivan and Francis spoke and argued in Solstice, much to Matthew’s displeasure, for a little over an hour before Francis was done. The incubus then bid Matthew goodbye and informed him that he’d be checking up on them in a month or so.  
  
After Francis had finally left, Ivan asked Matthew if he’d help him back down the stairs so he could go and speak with Kuma.  
  
"Or I could open the window." The guardian offered, not liking that Ivan was going up and down the stairs so much.  
  
“Tired of helping me up and down the stairs?” Ivan teases with a small smile.    
  
"No." Matthew frowned in irritation. "I just don’t want to push your heart too much in a single day."  
  
Ivan chuckled. “Yes, I know. I was teasing Matvey. Opening the window is alright.”  
  
Matthew rolled his eyes a little and made his way to the window. “You shouldn’t tease me too much…” Though he said that with more than one meaning. He then opened the window and whistled to call over his partner.  
  
“I won’t.” Ivan smiled in amusement a little and looked over at the window.  
  
The young man then glanced back at the prince as the hippogriff came beneath the window. “Need any help with coming over?”  
  
“Help up would be nice.” Ivan replies with a nod as Matthew returns to the man’s side and offers himself as a crutch once more, leading them both to the window side. Kuma just gave a small tilt of his head up at the pair, unsure of what was really going on anymore.  
  
“I… need to apologize for what I said back in the forest as we were leaving it.” Ivan says after a moment of thought, wanting to phrase this properly. The hippogriff takes a seat on the ground, his head straightened and ears forward in attention, but he lowered his eyes at Ivan with some sort of disapproval or mistrust.  
  
“I… did not mean to make it seem as if I did not trust you.” Ivan says a few moments after Kumajiro had given him that look. “I had been attempting to be considerate and mindful of all that had happened and how that would affect your energy. I did not want you to overexert yourself.”  
  
Kuma gives a huff and rolls his eyes as he stood up to leave, like this was something he hadn’t heard before. Matthew called his attention back to the two of them with a sharp, annoyed whistle.  
  
“I apologize. I— am not very good at apologies.” _Not ones where I’m not lying through my teeth anyway._ Ivan gave a sigh and played with the ends of his scarf a bit, though kept his gaze on the hippogriff. “I… am aware that I am stubborn in the way that I tend to ignore pain from injuries I gain in situations like that and…. well, as I’m sure you both saw, I tend to overexert myself even if I shouldn’t or don’t necessarily need to.” He says slowly, trying to explain. “I am also quite stubborn in general, and so are you. I apologize for… assuming you would do the same as I would just because our personalities are somewhat similar.”  
  
This time Kumajiro’s reply was a snort and a shake of his neck feathers. Matthew scowled at this. “Just because he was in the wrong then, doesn’t mean you can be a prude. Let Ivan finish.” He scolds.  
  
“I… do not have much more to say really.” Ivan says in response to that, turning to look at Matthew for a moment. “I am not very good at sincere apologies.” He turned to look back at Kumajiro again. “I suppose the only other thing would be I apologize for, in an admittedly odd and…. probably incorrect way, trying to relate to you.” He paused a second and then added. “Obviously I am even worse at relating with others than I am at sincerely apologizing.”  
  
Matthew gave a gentle sigh; they were _both_ horrible at this. “What he is trying to say is, that even though you can not speak to him, Ivan will do his best to understand you and trust you to tell him when you need aid in the future. Because that is what friends do.”  
  
Ivan nodded in agreement.  
  
"Now, it’s your turn to say you’re sorry Kuma." When the bird squawked, as if to ask what for, Matthew supplied readily with a firm look. "For practically giving him a heart attack if you’ve forgotten already, you could have killed him before I had a chance to help! You’re lucky it didn’t."  
  
“Ah, he doesn’t have to if he doesn’t want to.” Ivan says after Matthew had stopped speaking. “I did offend him and well, it was my fault I was in that state of health anyway.”  
  
"No it wasn’t. Those two points aren’t even on the same ground, don’t try and make it so." Matthew turned his scolding to Ivan, while Kuma took it as a prime moment to quickly slip away. Though not fast enough before Matthew took notice. "And where do you think you’re going!? Get back here, you haven’t apologized yet!"  
  
"CAW!" Kuma cried as he made a run for it.  
  
"That doesn’t count and you know it! Kumajiro!"  
  
Ivan gave a slight smile of amusement; these two were really something. “It is alright Matvey.” 

  
☙~❧

  
Even with the horse, it took them about a month to reach Matthew’s home and half a month or so in addition to that for Kumajiro and Ivan to reach the sea. By this point, Ivan was more or less fully healed and able to walk on his own and keep himself warm again.  
  
It took them another week or two before they were nearing his private castle, at which point Ivan chose to walk the rest of the way on his own, leaving Kuma to a new playing ground to explore and make trouble in. To his surprise, he found his younger sister residing there. He greeted her upon entering the castle, but made her stay out of his room while he changed into warmer clothes. He allowed her back in afterwards while he packed the things he would need to bring back with him.  
  
“Are you really leaving again so soon Brother?”  
  
Ivan sighed a bit. “Yes, Natalya. You know I have things to attend to.”  
  
“But you just got back.”  
  
“How have you been?” He asks instead.  
  
She frowned a little at the topic change before replying. “I have been well.”  
  
“Anything new?”  
  
“Well…” She seemed to contemplate this for a minute or two. Ivan was fine with the silence and just continued packing until she spoke again. “I did meet someone rather… interesting the other day.”  
  
“Oh? Who did you meet?”  
  
“A man.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“His name is Grigori.”    
  
Ivan paused a moment before continuing to pack. “I don’t believe I’ve met him. What’s he like?”  
  
“He’s not you, however he is more competent than most men I’ve met.” She says after a few moments of thought.  
  
Ivan chuckled. “Oh? Are you going to give him a chance then?”  
  
“…Perhaps.”  
  
Ivan couldn’t help but smile a bit at that. “I’m glad you are giving someone other than me a chance Natalya.”  
  
They continued small talk while he packed. After he was done packing, he asked his sister if she would like to dance with him once before he left. He knew she loved to dance, and loved dancing with him even more so.  
  
Natalya perked up at his offer and accepted it. While they danced, he asked her to continue to keep an eye on his castle while he was away. She agreed and once she had grown tired of dancing, Ivan bid her goodbye with a kiss to the cheek. He then shouldered his pack and fastened his sword in its sheath to his waist. 

  
☙~❧

  
Matthew felt so alone while they were away. He found he’d wander around the house or the farm without realizing where he was going. Some of the villagers were happy to have him back, but even the village children didn’t bring him much for company. Though, cute as they were, it made his heart feel even more distant.  
  
His instincts still longed for a mate; someone to nest with, now that his body deemed itself ready. And he did _try_ to mate with a female while Kuma was away and couldn’t nag him about it. But as much as he tried, if the female so much as touched his shoulder, he shuddered with discomfort and would excuse himself. He pushed himself too far one night and nearly exposed his wings without wanting to. At this point he gave up on the whole thing and tried to keep himself surrounded by children as often as he could; a distant feeling was better than a lonesome one.  
  
Alfred, when he did visit, found that his brother was changed in a way. The elder brother felt horrible to leave him all alone in their little home while he returned to the castle. Alfred soon figured out that his brother was in his first rounds of his mating seasons, but was worried that he couldn’t be comfortable with it until he was bonded.  
  
Himself still un-bonded, Alfred understood the feeling and the first few “seasons” could be unbearable and unpredictable until their body found a comfortable rhythm. “It will get better in time,” Alfred wanted to tell him, but he felt it would just make things awkward. The brothers weren’t much for talking about those kind of personal things and were grateful when the other didn’t pry.    
  
In about a month, the need to mate was washed from Matthew’s body for the time being and he waited for the day that his friends would come home.

  
☙~❧

  
Ivan and Kumajiro returned to Matthew’s home late in the afternoon. Ivan dismounted with a pack full of things on his back and a sword hanging from his waist. His hair was much shorter as well, having taken the time to cut it while he was away. Kuma shook himself before stretching and walking off to find his favorite place to lay in the shade for a while. It was too hot out with his new feathers from the winter journey and would be a while before they shed.  
  
On approaching the front door, Ivan he found it unlocked and invited himself inside, Matthew wouldn’t mind. _Would he?_ He thought to himself, shrugging the bag from his shoulder and placing sword in the room he had woken up in so many months ago. It kind of brought an amused grin to his lips from the memories. He then exited the house, shutting the door behind him as he went looking around the immediate area to see if perhaps Matthew was nearby, since he didn’t appear to be in the house.  
  
“Matvey?” Ivan called for the young guardian a few times, briefly searching a small part of the area to no avail. He about to give up, return to the house to get out of the sun, and just wait for Matthew to return home instead.  
  
"Ivan!"  
  
Ivan turned at his name being called and found an airborne guardian coming right at him in a pounce, feathers spread out like rays of light. Ivan laughed, his arms wrapping around Matthew’s waist as they both fell to the ground. The prince grunted a bit on impact to the earth before laughing some more. Matthew arms were around the man’s neck in a tight hug, covering the pair in a storm of feathers. “Hello Matvey. I am back.” Ivan says with a chuckle.  
  
"I-I thought you weren’t going to come back." Matthew whimpered and held him tight, his tears falling onto Ivan’s scarf. Which was completely killing the happy reunion as the guardian’s words and tears made Ivan’s heart ache.  
  
“I apologize for taking so long.” Ivan says softly, lifting a hand to gently run his fingers through Matthew’s hair in a soothing manner, a few crumbs of dirt dusting off in the process, Matthew must have been tending to his small field at his arrival, his clothing showing more evidence of this. “Did you really miss me that much?”  
  
The guardian nodded as he sniffled. “I did, I missed you so much. I felt so lonely…”  
  
As he sat up, Ivan pulled Matthew close and rested the guardian’s head on his shoulder as he stroked his hair soothingly as the younger dropped his arms to hold onto Ivan’s torso. “Shh, shh. It is alright Matvey.” His other arm was still wrapped firmly around Matthew’s waist as he spoke in a soft soothing tone. “Do not feel lonely. I am here now. I am not going anywhere anytime soon.”  
  
Matthew took many shaky breaths before he was breathing calmly. “I’m sorry… about that.” He mumbled. “I just—”  
  
“It is quite alright Matvey.” The prince says with a soft smile, turning his head to give Matthew a kiss on the cheek. It made the guardian jolt, wings spiraling up as the youth pushed his hands against the man’s chest, with eyes staring wide in fear and shock. Not really the proper reaction to a simple peck to the cheek.  
  
The guardian gaped like a fish for a moment before his voice was found. “I-Ivan…? W-what are you doing…?”  
  
Ivan blinked in surprise, looking a bit startled and confused at such an intense reaction before he realized his mistake. “Ah, sorry.” He says with a soft laugh, cheeks flushing slightly as he gave the guardian a soft smile. “That is how we greet friends we have not seen in a while in Solstice. I forgot it is not the same in Vernal.”  
  
Matthew relaxed almost right away, though was unsure if he was disappointed or not. “O-oh.”  
  
“I apologize, I was just glad to see you again and forgot the difference in customs.” Ivan hoped he hadn’t startled the guardian too badly. “I will try to remember not to do it again.”  
  
"It’s fine, I’m just happy to see you again." Matthew smiled.  
  
“Yes, as am I.” Ivan smiled back. “I missed you as well while we were away.”  
  
Matthew’s frown came back a little as he began to return his wings within him. “This is going to be hard once this is… all over.”  
  
Ivan lowered his hand and loosened his hold on the guardian. “Ah… I suppose so.”  
  
"You’ll… you’ll send me an invitation to your wedding, won’t you?" Matthew asked with a sorrowful, but hopeful look.  
  
Ivan blinked in surprise at the question before giving a soft laugh and ruffling the guardian’s hair fondly. “Yes, of course. You will get the first one.”  
  
"Truly?" His eyes became bright with cheer.  
  
Ivan smiled. “Truly.”  
  
"Thank you." They both hugged again, but softer this time.  
  
“It is no problem. It is the least I can do for someone who has helped me so much already.”  
  
"I’ll make sure to bring you the best wedding gift ever."  
  
“I am sure you will Matvey. However, speaking of gifts… let us go back to the house. I brought you some sweets that I think you will like.”  
  
"S-sweets!?" Matthew pulled back, his eyes wide with wonder. "You brought me sweets?"  
  
Ivan grinned at Matthew’s expression. “I did.”  
  
"Will you eat them with me?" With that he hopped off so Ivan could stand and lazily brush the dirt from his clothes.  
  
“If you would like for me to.”  
  
"I would and- oh Kuma! Is he alright?" Matthew suddenly felt ashamed for forgetting about his partner as Ivan laughed at him.  
  
“Yes, he is alright. I think he is currently laying in the shade somewhere.”  
  
"Oh. Then he’s near the barn, well I’ll let him rest and bring him a few to try himself later. Are your things already at the house?"  
  
“Yes. I set them down inside before I went looking for you.”  
  
"Back to the house then." Matthew then began to return to his home, not caring about the garden work he had yet not finished.  
  
Ivan was glad to be out of the sun once inside, he enjoyed the warmth, but today was just too much for him right now. He went to his pack and pulled out a bag of some of the sweets he had brought. He set out a few brightly colored treats on the kitchen table and offered them to Matthew.  
  
"Amazing… they are more colorful than I thought." Matthew just held one treat in hand gently flipping it over like it was made of glass.  
  
“ _Churchkhela_ is the most colorful of the treats I have brought.” Ivan says with a chuckle. “It is nuts dipped in sweet grape juice that has been thickened with flour to make it chewy.” He smiles. “It takes quite a while to make but the outcome is most delicious.”  
  
Matthew was hesitant and took a small bite. He was a bit surprised that he had to pull quite a bit before it came free. He then began to chew; it felt weird, as it did not lose its shape quickly. But the taste, the taste was wonderful, so much so he hummed happily with his eyes closed.  
  
“What do you think Matvey?” Ivan asked as he took a bite of his own piece and chewed on it.  
  
"I love it." Matthew purred and took a larger bite of the candy.  
  
“I am glad.” Ivan says with a chuckle, happily munching on his own. He had not had any in quite a while and he quite enjoyed having the treat after so long. And while Matthew took his time to savor his treat, it was not long before the piece was gone. “Would you like some more?” Ivan asks, offering the bag to Matthew. “Or would you like to try some of the other treats I brought with me instead?”  
  
"Hmm, hard choice… Ah, what else do you got?"  
  
“There is honey bread, which is made from rye flour mixed with honey and berry juice. I also have _smokva_ , which is bits of apples, figs, and plums that have been cooked in honey. And then I have just a jar of jam for you as well.” He says with a smile.  
  
Matthew tried each of them and loved them, but his favorite was still the first candy. “You are spoiling me rotten Ivan.” He squealed with joy as he nibbled on one of the smokva.  
  
Ivan laughed softly, a pleased smile on his face. “I am glad you like them all. I should bring you some more when you run out… along with the recipes so you can make them yourself if you want to.” He added the last part, completely forgetting that such treats may require items that could be rather pricey to purchase for those who were not of noble blood.  
  
"That would be wonderful Ivan, thank you." The guardian’s smile brightened, though it also brought a feeling of warmth and fuzziness inside Ivan.  
  
“You are very welcome Matvey.” Ivan says, smiling back happily. 

  
☙~❧

  
Later that night after dinner Ivan looked over at Matthew. “Matvey, would you like to dance tonight? We have not practiced in quite a while after all.”  
  
"Mmm, I’d like that very much." Matthew smiled as he rested his chin in his hand.  
  
Everything about the dancing that night was wonderful: the spins, the dips, and the lunges. The dancing was divine; but not without its stumbles and misunderstandings, leaving them both stifling their laughter, with plenty of playful teasing back and forth. Ivan was almost surprised to find how much he had missed being able to dance with Matthew. It was like paradise and they did not want this feeling to end. But they did eventually tire.  
  
Ivan had a satisfied smile on his face. “That was fun. We should practice again sometime later, _yes_?”  
  
Matthew gave childish giggle and firm pat on the shoulder. “ _Yes_ , but first we should bathe before bed, hm?”  
  
“Yes.” Ivan chuckled, somewhat wondering why he found it so endearing when Matthew used Ivan’s native tongue, even if it was just the one word. “We should.”

  
☙~❧

  
"You can use my bed Ivan, it’ll be nice after all your travelling." Matthew offered as he finished drying his hair.  
  
“Ah? But then where will you sleep Matvey?”  
  
"In the loft like before, I didn’t really know when you would be back so Alfred’s bed is still stored away."  
  
Ivan frowned a bit at this, not wanting to make Matthew sleep up in the loft just so he could have the bed. He turned and looked at the bed for a moment before looking back at Matthew and tilting his head curiously. “How about we share it instead?”  
  
Matthew froze for a moment. “Are… you sure? Won’t you overheat?”  
  
Ivan paused for a moment to consider this before replying. “Yes, I am sure. I do not think I will overheat.”  
  
With that Matthew slowly made his way over to the bed and took a seat. _This won’t be a big deal; we’ve shared a bed many times before._ Though… why did it feel so different now? Maybe because it was his _own_ bed he was sharing.  
  
Ivan got the last of his things ready for bed before getting into it and moving over to make space for Matthew. After some consideration he had removed his shirt so he would not overheat, but had left his scarf on as always.  
  
Matthew, still bare-chested, drew out his wings, and then moved in close to Ivan so he did not fall off the bed. “Good night Ivan… rest well.”  
  
Ivan draped an arm over Matthew loosely so the guardian wouldn’t roll of the bed while they slept. “Good night Matvey. Sweet dreams.” He smiled a bit.  
  
Matthew’s wing twitched from the contact but remained as it was. “Sweet dreams to you too.” And with that they both closed their eyes for the best night of sleep either of them had gotten in months.


	20. Chapter 20

Two and a half months had passed since the group was reunited. Their journey; after many other castles, now led to the second to last castle in all of Vernal. Ivan had gotten really close to succeeding more than once, but in the end, the Kings and Queens always turned him down or the princess was already spoken for.

Matthew however, had a familiar problem come back to him over the course of their trip. Again his feelings for the prince came bubbling up against his will and he caught himself on more than one occasion displaying his wings to the prince. At first he felt embarrassed about it, but after a while he saw that it didn’t matter. Ivan couldn’t tell that the way he fanned or raised his wings was a part of a mating ritual or a signal of great interest in the viewer, if anything Ivan just saw it as the guardian stretching. So Matthew let the instincts flow, it kept him from stressing out and kept his emotions in check.

Though he did have Kumajiro telling him that Ivan didn’t understand his advances and that he needed to verbalize them. The guardian just simply explained that if Ivan did see it, then he wouldn’t do anything. To keep things more “traditional”, Matthew told him and his partner seemed satisfied with the answer, leaving it be.

  
☙~❧  
  


The town they were now at was less of a town and more of an ancient city of ruins that had gotten covered in overgrowth. Vines of various plants held many of the homes and buildings captive within their thin grasp, but in an oddly gentle way. Even with moss covering the brighter colors of both stone and paint, the town and its people seemed to be humble, cheery even. Not gloomy or forgotten as most would think at first glance. No, this place was well remembered. However, a few choice people remembered it even more.

Matthew became very tense when this city had first come into view and did not stray from Ivan’s side; he had even pulled his hood up upon entry. Ivan glanced at Matthew briefly more than once, noting a change in his demeanor and closeness. It was very bizarre of the young man, as he was normally acting more open and cheerful even when in a new town.

The guardian all but seemed to have stopped breathing as they passed the main square statue; it was covered in vines, roots, and moss. Though the moss seemed to be more from lack of care than part of the age of the city; in the past it could have been a grand symbol or memorial. What it once was however was no longer visible to the world.

The castle seemed to be yet another challenge for the guardian to face, his nervousness became more like fear as he looked upon the castle wall’s paintings of white angels, the carvings of marble wings and angel-like figures, and the delicate vases filled with an assortment of colorful feathers and flowers. The guardian being so frightful of such images was almost laughable; Matthew after all had feathers of his own and his partner was half-bird himself. He tried not to cling to Ivan’s arm as they were lead down the long hallway to the throne room and he hid his discomfort behind a mask of calm composure as best he could. But that eventually cracked, just the tiniest bit.

As they entered the throne room, the young guardian lost all color is his face and Ivan was gravely wanting to know what was going through the other’s mind; there was something that he did not know of that Matthew clearly did. But what was it? There was nothing out of the ordinary about this kingdom or castle, it was perhaps the most peaceful he had seen yet. The winter prince was obviously not from this country and he had yet to receive any sort of glare or look of discomfort from his presence amongst others as he usually did. 

Along the walkway to the two tall thrones stood six life-sized statues of angels all with humble expressions on either side. Artful engravings covering any exposed skin from the cloth wrapped around their forms. Some even looked like they were singing the most beautiful song the world had ever heard. Each one had fully feathered wings in different sizes, shades of colors, and patterns. As they passed, Matthew had to force himself to look towards the two thrones, as looking for more than a moment was making him feel dizzy.

However, the thrones were no different than the statues before them really, other than that the backs of the chairs climbed higher and formed into figures; one female and the other male, again with great wings at their sides that touched the floor. Matthew swallowed heavily and cast his eyes to the carpet while Ivan held his head high preparing to address the royalty here.

The King was absent, but the Queen sat proudly in her chair, waiting for what was needed of her presence here instead of elsewhere. Her hair was dark and long, beads and feathers of all colors were braided into it, she was clearly older, but had aged well in her years. Her expression was calm and collected, but her thin, dark hazel eyes had a fierceness to them. Her gown was of many layers and colors; mainly shades of blue and green, fitting in with the room’s colors in a nice complementary way. As for her crown, it was woven bronze with emeralds embedded in the twists.

Ivan could tell Matthew was clearly uncomfortable with being here, but it was not likely that they would be staying very long, so for the moment he directed his attention on the Queen. He gave her a pleasant smile and a polite dip of his head. “Greetings, Milady. I am Prince Ivan Braginski of Solstice.”  
  
“To you as well Milord. Please state the business that has brought you to my lands.” She said calmly, but a small flash of interest crossed her eyes.  
  
“To put it simply, I am travelling around looking for a wife. I do not have one as of yet, and I was wondering if you had any daughters who are of age and not yet betrothed?”  
  
“Oh?” Her eyebrows lifted slightly. “I do have a daughter that has not been betrothed. But for you to make such a journey out here for one of my daughters, I must say that I feel honored.” She smiled, pleased at what she was hearing. “For a noble family of your stature, I would happily give you one of my daughters.”  
  
“And I would be honored to have one of your beautiful daughters as my wife.” He replies, smiling back. “I have no doubt that all of them are just as beautiful as their mother is.”  
  
She gave a small chuckle. “Well enough with your flattery, I shall have someone send for my eldest right away. But keep this in mind Prince of Solstice, while I have high respect for your lineage and would be more than happy to have ties with the King, should my daughter see you as unfitting, I will not have her wed to you. Is this clear?” Her voice a little firm making Matthew even more uneasy.  
  
“Yes Milady, it is clear.” Ivan says with a firm nod as he watched the Queen send a servant to fetch the child she spoke of.  
  
After that her eyes fell onto the young man standing behind him. “And he is…? A servant of yours, Prince?”  
  
“Yes. He is my personal servant. I take him with me when I travel.”

She nodded and long silent moments had passed before one of her servants came in, bowing before her before proceeding with informing the Queen that her daughter was waiting just outside. “Ah good, send her in will you.”

A moment later a young woman dressed in black and red came walking in with her head held high and a displeased look on her face. On her headdress hung silver disks that softly chimed as she walked and long dark hair like her mother’s hung in a large braid down her back. She stopped short at her mother’s side. “Why have you called for me mother? I was in the middle of my lessons.”

“Don’t be so brash, we have a guest that has travelled a long way just to see you. I think your lessons can wait.”

“And whom might this _guest_ be?” The princess turned slightly to look at those she had passed before; she hadn’t paid any attention at first, thinking they were merely nobles from a neighboring kingdom. They changed so often it didn’t matter about keeping track of something that was not hers.

“This is Prince Ivan Braginski of all Solstice, second born and the only son of the Great Winter King.” The Queen told her daughter before gesturing to the princess for Ivan. “My eldest daughter and first born, Princess of the twenty-sixth kingdom of the Greater Kingdom of Vernal, Princess Khutulun Khan.”

Princess Khutulun gave a deep bow of respect after her name was given and Ivan bowed in return. “It is a pleasure to meet you Princess Khutulun.”

"The pleasure is all mine Prince Ivan." It was a simple reply as she was at a loss for words as she thought of everything that she knew about this man. The Queen gave a knowing smile at her daughter’s words.

"It would seem as if you have caught the attention of my daughter, young Prince, you are off to a grand start. Khutulun, Prince Ivan has come all this way for a chance to have your hand in marriage. What say you?"

Khutulun looked at her mother before returning her gaze to Ivan, her eyes wide with shock. Ivan gave the princess a charming smile and respectfully waited for her to answer her mother’s question.

"I… I will make a decision after getting to know my suitor." She turned from Ivan to face her mother. Her stance was strong and proud like a tree, unlike so many queens and princesses of Vernal that were like flowers for the picking. Princess Khutulun was becoming interesting, very interesting.

"Do you accept my daughter’s offer, Prince of Solstice?" 

“Yes, I accept.” Ivan says with a nod.

The Queen then clapped her hands together as she stood with a small, pleased smile. “Then it is decided and I shall have a room set up for you.”

“Excellent. I appreciate your hospitality and thank you for taking time from your schedule to meet with me.” Ivan says with a respectful bow towards the Queen before turning to the princess. “And I thank you for taking time from your studies to come meet with me Princess.” He says smiling and repeating the bow, though not quite as deeply as he had for her mother. He then turned back to the Queen. “If it is not too much trouble, I would like for my personal servant to room with me rather than elsewhere.”

"No trouble at all." The Queen beckoned to one of the maids and gave them instructions before turning to the pair. "This woman will see to your room, if there is anything that you have brought with you in your caravan that you need, take as many menservants as you need; your horses many be brought to the royal stables for your stay."

“Thank you for the kind offer your highness, but I will not be needing any menservants.” He replies with a knowing smile. “I travel light on longer journeys to reach my destination quicker. It is just my personal servant, our packs, and a horse I purchased from one of the kingdoms of Vernal that shares borders with Solstice. My usual steed is at home in Solstice as he does not fare quite as well as I do in such warm weather.”

The princess looked a little impressed that he had come on his own, but did not linger as she had a lesson she wanted to finish on time. She took her leave after biding her suitor goodbye and informing him that she would see him again at dinner tonight.

  
☙~❧   
  


Once everything was in order, their things brought to the room, and the horse set in the stable, Kuma and his partner exchanged tweets before the hippogriff trotted off into the woods. Matthew now stood in the room, still not having spoken a word since they entered the town. He held his arms against his chest, with his head hung a little and eyes closed. He was breathing in and out, slowly and softly.

Ivan sat down on his bed; Matthew had one of his own as well, though closer to the windowsill than this one. The prince removed his boots and then changed into something nicer than what he had been travelling in. After that, he looked up to see Matthew still standing where he had been beforehand. “Matvey?” He called out to the guardian quietly, not wanting to startle him. The boy tensed at first before slowly looking over, giving a soft hum of acknowledgment.

Ivan beckoned him over with a wave of his hand and Matthew moved to stand next the man, but still didn’t say a word. Ivan tilted his head a little as he gazed at the guardian curiously. “Matvey, is everything alright? You have been very tense and acting a bit oddly ever since we arrived here.”

Matthew was quiet for a moment as he collected his thoughts before then giving a small nod as he relaxed.

“Are you sure?” A concerned frown appeared on Ivan’s face. “You went very pale in the throne room earlier.” He lifted a hand and gently pressed the back of it to the boy’s cheek to check and make sure that the guardian did not have a fever. Matthew wanted to pull away, but instead leaned into the touch. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to remain still. However his body lightly trembled like a pulse, unseen by the eye, Matthew had been this way since they entered the castle.

“Matvey, what is wrong?” Ivan gently stroked Matthew’s cheek with the back of his knuckles without even thinking about it, the concerned look still in place. “Are you not feeling well?”

The guardian shook his head and slumped down next Ivan on the bed. His hands grasped the covers tightly, though that only helped in making the tremble visible.

“Matvey…” Ivan gently placed his hand over one of Matthew’s. “Please tell me what is wrong.”

The young man jumped at the touch and opened his eyes to look up at him, gaze wary and uncertain, before looking down at their hands. Matthew slowly opened his mouth to speak. “This city…” He whispered as quietly as he could, as if he feared someone was listening.

The look Matthew had given him did not sit well with Ivan; it made him feel uneasy. “What about it?” Ivan asks, lowering his voice to a whisper as well.

"I…I was… born… here." His voice was barely heard as his shakes became harsh and had his whole body trembling as he tried not to panic.

Ivan’s eyes widened, shocked speechless for a few moments. Noticing that Matthew was on the verge of panic, he pulled him close, wrapping his arms around the guardian and holding him to his chest as the young man held on to him tightly. ”Calm down.” He whispers softly in a soothing tone. “Do not panic Matvey. You are fine. I am right here. I will not let anything bad happen to you. Alright?”

"What… what if someone… recognizes me?" Matthew choked out against Ivan’s shoulder.

“I do not think they will.” Ivan hums. “And even if they do, you are my personal servant, hm?” He says, continuing the charade of who Matthew was. He didn’t _think_ anyone was listening in, but it couldn’t hurt to be safe. “They can not take what is rightfully mine. Especially when I am much higher in rank than they are.”

"But couldn’t you lose your chance at getting a wife here?" He pulled back slightly, fears finally easing from him as he fiddled with the collar of Ivan’s vest.

“I could.”

"I don’t want that to happen, not because of my fears."

“It is alright Matvey.” Ivan smiled a little. “Do not worry about me.”

"It’s not alright." He pulled back enough so he could see Ivan’s face. "It’s not alright- maybe I can just stay in here the whole time?"

“Yes it is.” Ivan responds with a smile. “And if you think it would be better for you to stay in here the whole time, then I will ensure that everyone else will leave you alone, alright?”

Matthew nodded gratefully, though still felt much of the gloom of his memories. “I think it would work fine. Just let me know if you need help, with anything.”

“I will Matvey.” Ivan smiled a bit more as the guardian remained sitting on the man’s lap quietly, the pair just looking into the other’s eyes. It felt like hours had passed, until Matthew felt a stirring inside of him that made him snap back.

"Oh… um. You should get going to that dinner, being late is improper for a prince."

Ivan blinked and chuckled, gently moving Matthew from his lap to the bed and putting his own boots on before standing up. “I should, wouldn’t want to leave a bad impression now would I?” He fondly ruffled Matthew’s hair a little and smiled. “I shall see you later then.”

"Yes, I won’t be going anywhere. Do you… mind if I lock the door after you leave?" Matthew pulled his boots off shyly, feeling childish for wanting to lock the door.

Ivan chuckled softly. “No, I do not mind. Go ahead and lock the door if it makes you feel better.”  
  


☙~❧  
  


The next day at noon, the princess was sitting in the castle garden with Ivan, a table set up to dine for the two. It was their first time alone and she didn’t know where to start.

Ivan smiled at her. “How are your studies going Princess?” He asks after a moment. “I hope I did not interrupt a particularly important lesson yesterday with my arrival…?”

"Not at all, it was merely a strengthening exercise. Had I known it was you that was waiting on me, I would have not been so rude." She smiled softly and smoothed the material of her clothes, a tad worried that her gown today was not to the prince’s liking.

“Ah, it is fine. My visit was sudden to say the least.” Ivan says, smiling back and noticing her slight fussing. “That is a beautiful outfit you are wearing today.” He let his gaze look over the entire ensemble briefly before returning his attention to her face. “It suits you very well.”

"Thank you, my mother’s side of the family was originally from Solstice and we’ve done our best to keep the traditional look from the motherland."

“Oh?” He was clearly intrigued by this. “I had noticed the similarities, but thought them mere coincidence at first. How many generations has your mother’s side of the family been in Vernal?”

"Three, it was my grandmother who was married into the Vernal bloodline." She said with a small sigh, almost looking disappointed.

“Most interesting. I wonder if she or your mother knew my old tutor.” He muses.

"Who was your old tutor?"

“His name is Yao Wang. The last I heard of him was that he is living in one of the castles on the other side of Vernal, I believe.”

"Oh, well I am afraid that I do not know of any man by that name. My apologies." She gave a small dip of her head.

“It is quite alright.” He says, giving a slight nod. “Tutors and studies aside; what activities are you particularly fond of, Princess?”

"Horseback riding has to be my utmost favorite." Her hands came together in delight and then an almost too eager smile graced her thin lips. "Next to that I would have to say, is archery."

He gave a delighted smile. “Both are excellent activities. Perhaps we should go out riding or shooting together sometime in the next few days.”

"That would be wonderful. But what are some activities that you enjoy?" She asks, what she was learning about her suitor was so far, not so bad. But she was looking for many particular qualities in her future husband and that was no easy task to obtain.

“Well, I do enjoy both horseback riding and archery. I am rather fond of falconry and hunting as well.” He says, pausing for just a moment before adding. “One of my milder interests however, is dancing. Though I must confess that I only know a few dances. Until recently I had never had much of an interest in learning.”

"What about wrestling?" Khutulun asks enthusiastically, her eyes gleaming, not seeming to care that she had ignored a bit of what the winter prince had told her.

“Yes, I enjoy that as well.” He says chuckling softly, a bit surprised from the jump to sport once more. “I must say, I very much approve of your interest in sport, Princess.”

"You do? I’m pleased to hear, I was beginning to fear that all the suitors only wanted delicate little princesses that only had interests in crochet, parties, and fashion. But… of course that is why you want a Solstice bride.” She was more relaxed around the man now, not needing to hide her strong passions seeing as he approved of her sport skills. “A prince like yourself does not need a woman who can not hold her own, or a woman who fears a blade. Am I correct Prince Ivan?” Khutulun gave a sly smirk, her eyes just as fierce as her mother’s.

“Yes, you are exactly correct Princess Khutulun.” Ivan replied with a sly smirk of his own. “There are many princesses to choose from, but ones with the traits of a Solstice bride are few and far in between.”

She chuckled a little. “I say we get along nicely, wouldn’t you agree?”

He chuckled as well and nodded. “Yes, I agree completely.”

  
☙~❧

  
Later that evening, Matthew waited to hear how Ivan’s first day alone with the princess went. He could not shake the feeling of being, oddly… a little jealous. It didn’t make sense. After all, he and Ivan had been traveling for five months alone together, even sharing a bed together. Matthew had even lost count of how many princesses Ivan had seen, so what was it about this one that was different than all the rest?

Maybe it was because of the city they were in? That he wanted Ivan’s comfort, to be next to him? _No._ The guardian shook his head and stood to pace by the window; the same window that he had been watching some of Ivan’s interactions with the woman from earlier. He really shouldn’t have been watching, but he couldn’t help it. His gaze saddened as he looked out towards the garden. Matthew wondered if there had been more going on than he could see. But the more he thought about it, the more pained he felt.

He had no choice but to pull himself away from it in order to cease his mind. The young man sat on the end of his bed with his head in his hands. _It’s happening all over again… Isn’t it? Even after seeing everything that has always been so ever clear in front of me, I am still wanting Ivan as a mate…_

Maybe it was hopeless and the only way to stop his instincts from pulling him towards Ivan was to mate with him so his body would allow him to move on and find a different mate; one he could have a family with. The guardian sighed and ran his fingers slowly through his hair. He had a lot to think about before deciding on what to do; he had plenty of time to think alone anyways with Ivan gone the whole day.

Ivan, however, did not return to his room until after his dinner with Princess Khutulun and the Queen, bringing some food for Matthew with him. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, happily humming a little. He closed the door behind him and locked it before going over to the table and setting the plate of food down on it. “Hello Matvey.”

"Oh." Matthew’s his head came up quickly, but he had a big smile on his face. "Someone’s rather happy, I take it things went well?"

Ivan grinned and nodded. “Yes, everything went very well!” He chirps happily before he then pointed out the plate. “I brought you dinner.”

"Thank you." The guardian walked over to have a seat at the small table to eat. He was famished, as he had not eaten since dawn. "Tell me about your time with the princess, what is she like?"

Ivan smiled happily and sat down across from Matthew, taking off his boots as she spoke. “Well firstly, she is the first available princess I have met with qualities befitting a Solstice bride.”

"Oh?" Matthew looked up from his plate with large eyes. "That is something and we’re so deep into Vernal too."

“I know! Her grandmother came from Solstice, that’s why.”

"What else?" Matthew asked before taking another bite.

“She enjoys sports! Her favorites are horseback riding and archery.” He looked quite pleased and relieved. “It is wonderful to have found a princess that enjoys sports over things like crochet.”

"She does? That is very surprising for a Vernal princess, they are usually more laid back." Matthew was taken aback by this information; she had obviously gotten Ivan’s attention and within a single day too. If the guardian didn’t know any better, he’d say that Ivan had most likely found the perfect woman to have. _If only I could get Ivan’s attention like that. It’s like she just snapped her fingers and Ivan became hers._

Ivan’s chuckling brought him quickly back to the conversation that they were in the middle of. “I think they are trying to keep Solstice traditions as much as they can here in Vernal. They certainly have tried to keep the traditional look. There are differences of course; adapted for the warmer weather of course, but the clothing is somewhat similar to what women in Solstice wear.”

"Ah that explains a bit. I thought the clothing looked off." Matthew says with a tilt of his head before eating a little more.

Ivan nodded. “I noticed it right away, but I thought it mere coincidence at first.”

"I see. What else went on? Or is that pretty much it?"

“I told her some activities I enjoyed as well and then we continued on with the details of her sport lessons compared with mine. But that was about it, yes.” Matthew nodded and ate for a little while, just looking over at the man every now and then.

After a few minutes, the prince got up to go bathe and dress in sleepwear. Matthew had finished eating and changed while Ivan had left, waiting for his return before he planned to retire for the night. Ivan came back with his hair still a little damp from his bath though the pleased smile was still in place.

When the guardian noticed that Ivan was still smiling, he couldn’t help but feel happy for him even though he felt so alone. “I can say it’s safe to assume that you have taken a liking to this girl?”

Ivan nods happily as he sat back down at the table. “Mhmm! And I am feeling quite optimistic about this.”

"Well… I’m happy for you and I hope she’s the one. I don’t think you’ve ever been this excited for a bride before."

“Yes, I hope so as well. And you are right, I have not been this excited for a bride before.” He wasn’t actually sure why he was so excited now. Perhaps it was because after all of his hard work, his goal finally seemed within reach and he could not help but get a little excited over that.

Matthew laughed and grinned. “Are you going to be able to sleep tonight or are you going to be tossing and turning as you look forward to tomorrow?”

Ivan laughed as well. “I think I will be able to sleep tonight. But I am not sure yet.”

"I find it rather adorable with how you are reacting to all of this." He said sweetly as he relaxed against one of his hands.

He blushed a little, though realized this was an unusual reaction for him, and chuckled softly. “Ah, really?”

"Yes, truly." A sweet little smile crossed his lips.

Ivan blushed a bit more and smiled back. “Oh.”

Matthew giggled. “You sure are the bashful one tonight Ivan.”

Ivan laughed softly. “Well I am not normally described as ‘adorable’, yes?”

"I think it suited the moment."

“If you say so.”

"Oh I do say so, in fact it was so adorable I could have kissed you." Matthew grinned playfully.

Ivan blinked in surprise before laughing some more. “Matvey! That is highly improper considering the fact that I am courting someone.” He says with an amused smile.

"Yes, well." He recoiled a bit as he sat up in the chair, trying to keep his grin, as he laughed a bit. "I still want to tease you while I can. Once you’re married I don’t think you’ll be quite as fun."

Ivan gave a short laugh. “Matvey, you are right, but it will not be marriage that will change me that much.”

"What do you mean…?" His voice and expression softened.

Ivan smiled knowingly and lowered his voice. “Matvey, do you recall how I acted around Kirkland that first day, how I acted towards Francis the first day you met him, and how I acted towards the vampires in general while we were in that place?”

"Yes." Matthew said in a puzzled tone. "What about it?"

“Those are all prime examples of how I acted pretty much all the time whether at home or on the go.”  He says calmly. “How I acted when visiting the kings and queens are also part of how I acted when manners are in order.” Matthew just sat and listened, trying to see where Ivan was going with this.

“My point is…” Ivan leaned in a little, lowering his voice like it was some sort of secret, and in a way, it was. Matthew slowly leaned back a little as Ivan came closer, though it wasn’t much. His cheeks became slightly red and he did his best to keep his eyes locked with Ivan’s as he listened. “…That I did not start acting “fun” until after I had met _you_.” He paused for a moment before adding. “And I highly doubt that I will continue acting “fun” once we have both returned to our own homes.”

The guardian swallowed before finding his voice to speak.”So what you mean is I’ll have to visit often?”

“If you want to.” Ivan replies, sitting back in his chair with a somewhat sad smile. “I am simply saying that it will be the absence of my only friend, not my getting married, that will be the reason for me no longer being as “fun”.”

"O-of course I’d want to visit you! Why wouldn’t I?" Matthew somewhat leaned forwards as he rested his arms against the tabletop.

Ivan shrugged a little. “I do not know. The weather possibly? You do not exactly fare well in the cold.”

"I can get proper gear and keep myself warm! That won’t be happening again!" The guardian blushed from embarrassment.

“Yes, I know.” Ivan gave a slight smile.

Matthew huffed and sat back in his chair. “Well it’s settled then. I’ll come visit you often once you’re mat-m-married.” Matthew smiled, trying to hide the slip up. Humans don’t call their intimate partners mates.

Ivan chuckled a bit. “I will look forward to your visits then.”

"As do I… I’m really going to miss you though, Ivan." Matthew said quietly, letting his defenses go weak.

“And I will miss you Matvey.” Ivan says just as quietly, his smile fading quite a bit.

Matthew was quiet for a while before he stood up abruptly, wildly messing up his hair. “Gah! Why are we getting so down about this!? It hasn’t even happened yet and we’re already acting like it’s goodbye!” Matthew paced a bit back and forth. Ivan started at Matthew’s sudden outburst, eyes widening a bit in surprise as he watched the boy.

"It’s not like it’s the end of the world. Or we’re never going to see each other again- a-and it’s not like we didn’t know this was going to happen. You’ll get married and reclaim your kingdom. And I will go back to my healing studies, m-maybe even find someone of my own." While the young man had a smile on his face and his words were cheerful, it all seemed choked out. Ivan felt like he should say something but he wasn’t sure what. He just knew that Matthew smiling despite the words and tone of voice he was using made his heart ache.

Matthew took notice of Ivan’s gaze and realized that he was a bit out of line. His hands dropped to his sides as he clearly fought for something to say. “I… I-I think I need some fresh air.” He quickly and awkwardly moved to the window. First just breathing in the night wind, before deciding to sit on the windowsill, hanging his feet over the edge.

Ivan stood and walked up behind him. He hesitated for a moment before gently wrapping his arms around Matthew and tugging him back against his chest a little, holding the boy firmly but being as gentle as possible. “Matvey…” He says softly. “I know it is silly of me to worry, but please come away from the window… or at least do not sit on it like this.” It really was foolish of him to worry since Matthew had been healed for quite a while; but for some reason, the sight of Matthew sitting on the windowsill brought the image of the guardian falling from the window of the vampire’s castle to mind and it just made him feel uneasy.

Matthew’s heart locked up from Ivan’s words, but he placed a hand on Ivan’s arm and gave a nod. “Alright… I’m sorry; I did not mean to scare you. Just pull me back in then.” The guardian said just as softly.

“You do not need to apologize.” Ivan gently pulled Matthew back from the windowsill and set him on his feet, though he did not let go of him just yet. “I am just being foolish and letting the thought of what happened in the Deadwoods make me uneasy…”

The young man then wrapped his arms over Ivan’s and rested his head against the other’s shoulder. “Don’t say that…You are not being foolish, Ivan”

“I feel like I am.” The prince mumbles, holding him just a little closer. “I know you are fully healed and would be fine even if you were to fall, which is unlikely… but even so I could not get the imagine of you falling from the Deadwoods castle out of my mind.”

"You are never a fool Ivan. There’s nothing wrong with caring for another’s well being." He said softly giving Ivan a small nuzzle which Ivan quickly returned.

“Yes… you are right.” Ivan says softly, smiling a little and feeling a little better from the guardian’s words. “Thank you for reminding me Matvey.”

"Anytime Ivan, anytime." He returns the smile as they continued with the small nuzzles; it felt nice to be held close and have someone to be affectionate to. Matthew moved from nuzzling with his cheek to gentle grazes with his nose against Ivan’s jaw and cheek. He wasn’t really thinking, just going with what felt right. It did surprise Ivan a little, but he didn’t do anything, just letting Matthew do what he was doing.

Matthew continued his actions without noticing Ivan’s minor change. He began to relax more and more, as this happened his wings slowly slipped out. But in a way that didn’t push them very far apart, they neither moved up or out, but rather down, between their bodies. The feathery cape pooling at their feet had taken the taller man off guard for a moment.

However… this meant that his wings brushed against Ivan the whole time. It was not the same as if it were his hands, but it still made the guardian shiver, his cheeks tinted red as his calm breathing got offbeat more than once. At Matthew’s shiver Ivan remembered how sensitive the guardian’s wings were. “Ah, should I… let go…?” He murmurs questioningly. He didn’t really _want_ to let go just yet, but if it was making Matthew uncomfortable then he would.

Matthew softly shook his head and had he not been nuzzling Ivan, the man would have never known. But the question had been answered; Ivan just continued to hold Matthew to him contently. A soft smile on his face as he did so, both just focused on the other’s comforting presence, the wings left as they were hanging limply and spread on the floor.

After a few moments, Ivan spoke up. “Getting tired Matvey?” He asks softly with a slight smile.

"Hm…?" He lazily opened his eyes stopping his movements before sighing softly and closing his eyes again. Not like he could tell him the truth so he went with it. "Mm, I think so…"

“Shall we get into bed and get some sleep now then?”

"You’re right…" Matthew dropped his hands, but otherwise didn’t move. He didn’t want to lose contact with Ivan.

After a moment or two of thought, Ivan carefully scooped Matthew up and carried him over to the young man’s bed. Matthew took in a sharp breath as Ivan’s arms wrapped around him and his wings, mainly his wings. Thankfully his body submitted and allowed the touch… as strange and slightly concerning as it was. He bit his tongue to keep himself from making a sound as he was laid down. “Good night Matvey.” Ivan says softly with a smile. He lingered by Matthew’s side longer than necessary, not wanting to break contact, but eventually he pulled away and turned to get into his own bed.

The guardian gave him a sweet smile and bid him goodnight as well. His smile shriveling as Ivan left his side. But… it had to be this way and he hated himself for acting as he did in front of Ivan just now. Matthew was just lucky that Ivan didn’t know what Matthew’s body language was implying. The submissive placement of his wings, so low to the floor; the gentle caress along the underside of Ivan’s jaw… It felt like a vice grip around his throat at just how bad he wanted to be with Ivan, for him to throw away his search for a female and take him instead. _At least let me try_.  His soul seemed to scream that at him, at Ivan, but those words would not be heard.


	21. Chapter 21

A few days consisted of routine trips to the garden or the archery range for Khutulun and Ivan; the matches were far more aggressive than Ivan was expecting. Khutulun was very skilled with the bow and would have beaten him every time had she not held back until Ivan got the better of her.

They were currently taking a walk in the garden while they talked. The conversation started with how Ivan’s home city was doing, some things on how the castle came to be, and a bit about the culture.

"Do you know the name of this city Prince Ivan?" Khutulun asked, changing the topic to her home.

“Ah? I am afraid I do not.” Ivan responds with a small smile, a bit annoyed at himself for not knowing a simple thing such as the name of the city he was currently taking his stay in. It was not often that he actually got to stay and spend time in a city however, since he was normally in a hurry to get to the next kingdom. “What is it?”

"It is called _Infitias Fas_.” She grinned with pride and a bit of humor; not at all offended by Ivan’s lack of knowledge of her home, just merely taking it in stride.

“What does it mean?” He asks curiously. The words sounded like they were from a dead language, though they could also just be from a lesser-known dialect of Vernal.

“ _Infitias Fas_ means ‘To deny fate’.” The princess said firmly as she struck a stiff pose, her head high and a fist over her heart. “As the people of _Infitias Fas_ , we will not accept anything as fate. We make our lives, the world as we see it. Gods may watch us and teach us, but there is not a higher power to control what our lives will hold. We make the decision, not others.”

“A most interesting and yet fitting name.” Ivan had to agree that anyone would feel proud of their home with a name such as that.

"Do you like it?" The young princess asked as she began to smile again while they continued walking on.

“Indeed I do.”

"Prince Ivan? Would you care to go horseback riding at noon?" She suggested, adding a change of pace to their courting.

“I would be delighted to, Princess Khutulun.” He replies with a smile and a polite bow of his head. _Besides, I don’t think I could take another beating from you in archery._ He thinks to himself in amusement.

  
☙~❧  
  


Their ride turned into a race not long after they were in the woods beyond the back of the castle. The goal was to be the first one to reach the great ironwood tree that stood above the rest of the forest. While Ivan had done his best to beat her, he had underestimated the capability of her tiny steed. 

Just when Ivan thought that the race ended there; as her horse came to a stop, Khutulun stood upon the saddle and lunged herself up into the tree. He honestly was a little lost at what she was doing and it was a bit like watching a wild cat jump from branch to branch. The dress she wore was certainly not slowing her down in the slightest.

The princess paused a few feet above where the prince was gawking her. At first she grinned down at him, then put on a bored look for show as she teased him. “Well? Are you just going to sit on your high horse or are you frightened of climbing a simple tree?” She cast her eyes to one of her hands, looking over her nails as if she was having tea with an uninteresting guest.

Ivan’s eyebrow arched in amusement at the challenge; it was almost given in the very same way she would taunt him at the archery range. With a smirk, Ivan hopped off his horse and made his way to pull himself up the tree. Branch by branch, he climbed on up after the princess, though she made sure to be just two paces ahead of him.

“So, how about we talk about some more personal matters? Now that the prying eyes are gone.” She offered.

Her words puzzled Ivan a little. _Prying eyes?_ They were always alone when they were together. Who would be watching… the Queen? “Personal matters?” He repeats questioningly.

“Yes, such as… how old are you, dear suitor? I pray not so old that I am to never to get a child from you.”

Ivan huffed softly before giving a small chuckle. “I assure you that hair as light as mine is a family trait rather than a sign of elder age. I am twenty-six and more than capable of giving my future Queen many children, I promise you that. However, that would also require the aid of a strong woman.”

“Ha! It is always the older men that have levelheaded wit and mind. It is the younger that never get off their high horses or drop the flowery charm that makes weak women lose what is left of their dignity.” She then hung herself upside-down by her legs alone, swinging in closer to Ivan just as he pulled himself a little higher. Her braided hair swung back and forth as she held herself steady, arms crossed, a smug look on her face. Ivan was not expecting the sudden closeness at all and for a moment, he felt a bit like he might fall off the branch beneath his feet. “Though with you, a suitable wife also must have fertile lands at your disposal.”

Ivan licked his lips briefly before asking the very clear question being put before him. “And just how are your lands, dear Princess?” While it felt like a rather inappropriate way to address this matter, it was clear that Khutulun was making this out to be some sort of a game rather than a polite chat.

“In the sixteen years that it has been mine, not once has it been touched.” An amused grin that spread from ear to ear appeared on her face as she watched a look of surprise appear on her suitor’s. With his question answered, she re-hooked her legs in a way to pull herself upright swiftly, without the aid of her arms and then she continued the climb.

Ivan was definitely shocked at her answer; he couldn’t believe that she was only _sixteen!_ He had been so certain that she was above the age of twenty; her strength and knowledge seemed to be equal to that at least. He could only imagine what she must have been like at the ripe age of thirteen, the age at which marriage arrangements would usually begin. _Surely,_ there had to have been other suitors that would have come to have her. Why didn’t she belong to another yet?

“Does my youth bother you that much Prince Ivan? Do you have more interest in women nearer my mother’s age?”

“Ah, no, no.” He shook his head quickly and resumed scaling the tree after her. “That is not— I was not expecting you to be as young as you are and not yet betrothed.”

This seemed to be a rather unfavorable subject for her as she sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. “Yes, yes, I have had many boys and men come for me. Yet, in the end, I have eventually turned away every one of them thus far.”

“You? Not your mother?” While Ivan understood that the daughter had _some_ say in her marriage in this family, he did not think that the decision would be left entirely up to her.

“Yes, I and only I get to decide if I will let a man have me. Certainly not a boy.” Khutulun huffed and glanced back down at Ivan as if finally waiting for him to reach the same branch as her. When Ivan stood a branch across from her, his form was hunched almost lower than her due to the large limb hanging over his head. If Ivan had one word to describe the look on her face as his eyes met hers, it would be: _provocative_. Challenge was far too simple a word for this young woman. “You are not a boy, _are you,_ Ivan?”

Before the air could settle between them, Ivan had moved onto the branch she was on and in almost the exact same spot that she stood in. He was standing at his full height and was close enough for there to be merely a hands width of space between them. His hands were placed against the trunk behind her, almost trapping her, but Khutulun did not back down an inch. It hadn’t been more than a second since she’d spoken, but Ivan was fiercer than before, his gaze challenging her back. “ _Why don’t you tell me_?”

Speaking in Solstice just seemed to make his words sound more powerful and it appeared to have sent an interesting quiver through the princess. However, instead of replying, she seemed to have changed the topic randomly. “I am the very same as this tree, thin limbs and a body that is not all that daunting. Prince of Solstice, I have brought every single suitor that has passed the first two parts of my test to this tree, and do you know why? I do it because it seems to bring out the true nature of men.

A princess that climbs a tree and insults a prince by assuming he has fears, is considered childish and has no place on a throne; says one prince. I consider him a prat that has had everything given to him out of pity. Another thinks he has me bested while we are so far from the ground and with no way for me to run. I think he is a simpleton that holds his cock with too high of value, I do not need to run to protect myself. _However_ …” She lightly glides a hand up his chest, slowly and without looking away from his gaze, before grabbing a tight fist full of his clothing. “Just now, you have done the same as the man before you, but remain the same as you are. Your true nature still holds firm; there is a storm beneath your skin, it thunders in the distance; patient, because it does not matter how long it takes or whom comes at you, your goal will be achieved.”

Ivan thought that was a most interesting way of describing someone that you have only known for a little more than a few short days. Just how perceptive was this princess, or had she been spending much of her time studying his past? And if so… what for? Did she desire that greatly to be a part of the Solstice Kingdoms once more like her past relatives?

Before he could continue that thought, she spoke again, not yet finished. “Do you think you have me bested?”

“No. I think you have me right where you want me Princess Khutulun.” Ivan replied as he placed his hand over the smaller hand that held onto the front of his clothing. Truthfully, she was a little too close to his neck and it was actually making him a little irritated; odd that, when past princesses had gotten too close, it made him a little apprehensive, not irritated. Khutulun kept her mouth shut for the moment, letting him explain just how she had him. “For starters, this is your territory. I have no doubt that you know where each of these branches begin and end. You have skillfully lured your target up high with the false sense of safety of it only being a game. It would take one sweep of your foot against my legs and I could be sent falling to my death. You’ve already shown me that your strongest asset is your legs, not your arms with that little show of you upside-down.”

She was almost surprised that he knew all of this, yet was still here. No, he had done it all on purpose. It was certainly not a form of trust, but perhaps a display of his ability to know what his target’s aim was. Or did he have her at her own game? “Do you understand why this tree’s branches refuse to give out under our weight, regardless of how small of a branch we’re on?” The princess quickly asked the man towering over her.

“Because it is an ironwood tree.” He replied.

“Yes, but a tree is only a tree unless it has inherited traits from its bloodline.”

“A strong bloodline is important to you.” Ivan concluded. It made sense.

“A strong bloodline from no mere boy. I can’t be the only one capable of making all the hard choices, taking all the risks…” And that was where she stopped speaking; even after waiting a moment, it appeared that she did not have anything else to say.

Whether or not it was a hint of invitation, Ivan took that moment to place a kiss upon her lips. A bit surprisingly, Khutulun did not pull away, nor did she knock his feet out from under him. No, she appeared to have taken it as a challenge in itself; aggressively biting and pulling at his bottom lip, while holding him in place for many more kisses before finally letting him break away.

What had meant to be more of a polite, chaste gesture, ended up leaving Ivan with a bruised lip and the taste of iron in his mouth. It wasn’t like he couldn’t have stopped her; it was just that he had let her, though he didn’t see why she had to attack him. Perhaps he had gotten his customs mixed up again? _No. She’s familiar with Solstice customs._ And yet she was the one who made it deeper. To tell the truth, he felt slightly offended. He brushed his lip with his thumb, and looking at the faint smear of red on it, he could only assume that he was meant to take it as a sign that she held an attraction or at least a fancy for him.

“You are most certainly a man, Prince Ivan.” Her strong voice brought his eyes back up to see that she had a satisfied smile on her face. “But… we shall see yet if you are the man I am willing to give myself solely to. And do not concern yourself with what just transpired, you are the second man to have the guts to act, but the first to keep his lip intact.” And with that she skillfully slipped from the branch and swung down the tree.

Yes… That was certainly _reassuring_ , but it did confirm that she was taking a liking to him. He would just have to be more careful around her from here on out. Clearly she was one to guard herself against everything. With a soft sigh, Ivan took one look out towards the castle in the distance before following after her. _I hope Matthew is doing well. He must be lonely trapped in that room all day…_

  
☙~❧  
  


Matthew had spent a good part of the day lying curled up on Ivan’s bed or sitting on the windowsill. Of all the bad things to happen, coming to the realization that he had reached his second season was the worst. Though it _had_ explained his actions towards the prince as of late. At least now he knew that he had about a five to six month breathing period in between seasons. The whole trip out his body actions could have been read as _Stay with me_ or _I like you_ , but that was without the season. With it, it was more like _Mate with me_ or _I want you_.

Matthew gave a long sigh of despair; it was going to be even harder to keep himself together this time. Cooped up in a room with only the faintness of Ivan’s scent, wood, stone, and the smell of the garden outside. The faded smell and the thoughts that crossed his mind were enough to have his heart aflutter over Ivan. But the guardian would do his best not to lose his self-control in order to keep Ivan from finding out. He couldn’t imagine the look on Ivan’s face if he told him… it’d be embarrassing too.  

The bed was made to look as untouched as it had been left this morning; Matthew made sure of that, but the Prince’s return was very brief. Matthew didn’t get anything out of him aside from a quick greeting before Ivan had bathed and left dressed in formal dinner attire. Matthew wasn’t sure if he felt neglected or proud, because Ivan looked genuinely optimistic and…. maybe even like he was becoming happier. Matthew should have laughed, should have teased Ivan, or thrown a pillow at him, but he could barely keep the smile on his face before Ivan had left. 

Of course, Ivan returned when night fell as he always did with a plate of food for Matthew. He set it down on the table before the bedroom door was locked. No matter how small of an act locking the door was, it made Matthew feel safer in these scarred walls. But, just how many scars would be added when they left? Both on this castle… and on them.

“How are you Matvey?” Ivan asks as he sits down on his bed to remove his boots.

Matthew turned his head to smile at him. “I’m doing better than yesterday… I think my fear of this place is easing up a little, but only that. How are you? You’ve been in and out of here quite often today.”

“That is good.” Ivan smiled back. “I am well. We went for a walk in the garden and then we went horseback riding.” He then flopped onto his back, staring unseeingly up at the ceiling as his mind recalled all that had taken place during the _horseback ride_.

"What did you two talk about today? Anything interesting?" Matthew chuckled as he moved to sit at the table, thinking maybe he could ask for snacks to have throughout the day later.

“Mm, well she told me the name of the city and its meaning.”

"Oh?" Matthew frowned as he stared at his plate, suddenly not wanting to eat as if it had just turned into a bog creature and was blinking at him. "I can’t believe she told you that. It’s sad, isn’t it? Almost cruel…"

“Cruel?” Ivan rolled onto his side and propped himself up on one arm to look over at Matthew in surprise. “What makes you say that Matvey? She explained it rather positively.”

"Positively? How could anyone think that- well maybe when it was first given it was meant to be held with honor, but now…" He looked defeated; poking at his food with a fork and Ivan couldn’t find a reason in his mind that would bring Matthew this far down. "Now it means nothing but fear in most hearts, rage and hatred in others… there is no honor or respect in its name today. Humans and others alike made sure of that a long time ago."

"Matvey, could you explain please? I do not understand. _Infitias Fas_ ; she said it means ‘To deny fate’ and that they do not rely on fate or Gods to control what their lives hold; that they make their lives and the world as they see it. It sounds quite admirable.” Ivan then gave him a puzzled look. “I do not understand how that is the same as what you are saying unless you are thinking of a different city.”

The fork in the guardian’s hand fell and clattered to the plate. Thoughts ran through his mind, none of which were pleasant. “They… they changed it. I-I can’t believe they changed it.” Matthew suddenly had an overwhelming sense of fear wash over him like a flood. He hadn’t wanted to be here before, but now it was even worse. _Run, RUN RUN!!_ His nerves screamed at him; muscles tightening to knots as his pulse quickened.

“They changed it?” Ivan sat up and tilted his head slightly, a curious look on his face. “What did it used to be called then?”

“ _I-Incipio Fas… Immerito_.” Matthew was starting to tremble, already feeling the pressure of his wings against his back. “It’s _Incipio Fas Immerito_ , which means ‘To take in hand fate, w-without merit’. T-they mean me…”

“What do you mean by ‘they mean you’…?”

"They mean us! Us ‘guardians’! This was the first city built and made for the purpose of _Incipio Fas Immerito_ , to be called home by the King of True Vernal himself! B-but it didn’t stay that way, people of all races came to move in, and it was fine at the start. After all, that’s just how all history goes until someone with power believes something is wrong and takes it into their own hands to do what’s _right_.” Matthew was starting to cry a little, seething with rage and yet at the same time petrified. Ivan was swift to get off of the bed, walk over to him, kneel, and then gently pull the boy into an embrace in one fluid motion. He didn’t understand, but for the moment he could at least offer Matthew a stronghold to hide in; a secure place to calm him and hopefully put him more at ease.

What Matthew spoke of was all a secret to the rest of the world now; they denied recognizing what had taken place, what was _still taking place_. Matthew shouldn’t even be telling Ivan any of this, but he trusted Ivan. “Our kind was either killed or driven out. Over time, some did come back and people did not bother them. _Guardian_ is just a softer word to help ease people’s fears today. N-not that it helps anyways… Now that they changed the name to _Infitias Fas_ , it’s like a threat to any guardians that dare come here. Y-yet, here I am.” He was in the very city that had ruined everything all those years ago. It was a bit funny, how he just so happened to come right back to it.

Ivan honestly didn’t know what to say to any of that. It didn’t seem like there would be words that could be said that would just make everything better and free Matthew of his fears. So he just silently held the boy close, and after a few moments, he began softly humming a soothing tune, hoping that just maybe, it would help Matthew, even just a little.

It took many deep breaths and awkward, tearful hiccups before Matthew finally relaxed. “I’m sorry for that confusing outburst. I didn’t mean to overreact. I guess I’m not as comfortable here as I thought.”

Ivan stroked the boy’s hair soothingly. “Do not apologize for it Matvey, it is alright.” He went quiet for a moment before adding. “If you would like for me to, I can continue to hold you like this for a while. That is, if it makes you feel any better.”

Matthew rested his head comfortably against Ivan’s chest. “I’d like that very much.” Similar to the night before, Matthew gave Ivan a gentle nuzzle. “You have gotten quite good at comforting others… You can calm me down in only a few moments.”

Ivan smiled and gave a sigh of content. “I am just doing what feels… right.”

The young man’s heart swelled a little. “You are?”

“ _Yes_ , I am.”

"In what way does it feel right?" Matthew was genuinely curious.

Ivan was silent for a few moments, contemplating how to word it. “I am not sure how to describe it.” His hold on Matthew grows ever so slightly. “It just feels…right to want to calm you.” His voice then dropped to a murmur. “Though I am mostly just doing what elder sister used to do to calm me when I was small.”

Matthew chuckled with a small smile, nuzzling his head affectionately against the man’s shoulder. “I’d like to meet this sister of yours someday.”

“Perhaps when I return to Solstice you can come with us and meet her then?”

"I would love to, but… I have been away from home so long this year. I would have to spend some time with the villagers and my crops beforehand. I did lose a lot to the vampires."

“Ah, of course…” Ivan says with a slight nod. It wasn’t often that Matthew’s status was mentioned and as a result, the prince often forgot that his companion was a peasant, a commoner, and not a noble. Matthew had to work quite hard to have a pleasant life style.

"I should eat something before we head off to bed." Matthew reluctantly crawled out of the man’s welcoming arms and back onto his chair. "But… I’ll see her at the wedding, right?"

Standing up slowly, Ivan stretched himself a little. “Yes, both of my sisters will be there.”

"Do they like to dance?" He asked as he looked halfheartedly at his food before forcing himself to eat some of it.

“They do; especially my younger sister.” The man replies with a soft smile. “When I was visiting home a while back, I found her there keeping an eye on the place for me. I indulged her a little before I left, treating her to a dance. She was ecstatic to say the least.”

"You don’t talk about her often, mainly your older sister. Why’s that? Not much in common between you two?"

Ivan’s smile withered a little. “Ah, well… she is my half sister but—” A rather forced sounding laugh left his lips. “She is rather _insistent_ on being my bride. She has wanted to be my bride since we were little. Neither my elder sister nor I had the heart to tell her it wasn’t possible when she was little and it got more than a little out of hand as a result.” He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “She really is a sweet girl and she tries so hard to do things that please me, but we are related by blood and I simply can not have her as a wife.”

"I understand." Matthew said kindly and that was the end of it.

  
☙~❧  
  


After they had both gotten ready for bed, Ivan turned to look at him. “Matvey…?”

"Yes Ivan?"

“I know you are not comfortable with staying in this place, even less so now that you know of the renaming of it.” He starts slowly. “It is not much to offer, but you may sleep with me tonight if it will ease your fears any.”

Matthew looked at Ivan with wide eyes for a moment before moving over to him like an owl to mice and giving him a big hug. “Thank you.”

Ivan smiled softly and hugged him back. “You are welcome Matvey.”

Both pulled away to climb into bed and nestle under the covers. The prince’s bed was nicer than Matthew’s anyways, larger and softer. Ivan pulled the covers up over them both and just as Matthew was closing his eyes, he spoke again. “Matvey, you may curl up next to me like we did when I was unwell if you would like to.” He offers, closing his eyes and letting Matthew decide what he wanted to do. “Whatever puts you most at ease is alright with me.”

Matthew was in shock once again, his eyes wide once more. While it normally wasn’t that big of a deal, right at this moment, everything, _everything,_ just abruptly felt different. “Are you really alright with that?”

Ivan peeked his eyes open to smile at Matthew softly. “Yes. I would not be offering if I was not alright with it Matvey.”

The guardian didn’t move at first, but when the prince lifted his arm a little, inviting his friend in closer, how could he say no? “I-I would like that very much, thank you Ivan.”

“You are welcome Matvey.” Ivan replies, closing his eyes once more and loosely wrapping an arm around the boy’s waist, gently resting chest to chest with him. “Good night Matvey, sweet dreams.”

 _Sweet dreams indeed._ “To you as well Ivan.” And with that, the pair closed their eyes, listening and feeling every breath of the other as they fell asleep.

  
☙~❧  
  


Walking with the princess indoors, Ivan was admiring the architecture of the palace. “Such unique designs.” He comments upon their passing of another statue with magnificently carved wings. “Were all of these here before your mother’s side of the family arrived or are they recent additions?” He tilted his head curiously. “All of the… angels, I mean.” The way he said angels made it sound like a bit of a question, like he wasn’t positive if the winged decorations were meant to be angels or not.

She gave a small nod. “Most were here before my family came here and some have been added over the years.”

“Interesting.” He smiles. “Are they meant to be angels or something else?”

"It does not matter, call them what you want. Angels or not, they look the same." She gave a small smile, though didn’t seemed very interested on talking about differences.

“Yes, you are right.” He says with a nod. After a moment, he asked something that had been in the back of his mind for a day or two. “Out of curiosity, is your father here or out travelling? I have been here a few days and have yet to see the king of the castle.”

"Oh…" Khutulun’s expression saddened, making clear that a pained memory had come to mind. "My father died in battle three years ago."

The prince’s expression went from curious to remorseful in mere moments. “I am sorry for your loss. And I sincerely apologize for bringing it up Princess.”

"No. It is fine, you would have asked sometime. Everyone does." The princess was quiet for a moment. "May I ask you a question Prince Ivan?" There were still a few things that she wished to know.

“Of course Princess. What is it that you wish to ask me?”

"What do you think of the statues?"

“What do I think of them?” He repeats, tilting his head in thought for a moment before answering. “The ones in the throne room are unique in that they have real feathers instead of having them carved. They look like angels, and a few have an almost lifelike quality to them, however… while they look angelic they do not give off a…” Words faltered and he stopped speaking, frowning in thought for mere moments before his expression returned to normal and he continued. “They do not give off the same spiritual or religious feeling that some get from images or statues of angels with halos and other holy indicators. The feeling is more… natural, I suppose, and mortal instead of holy and immortal.”

"You are right, they do have a more, as you put it, natural feel.” She replied with a big smile. “Would you like a statue of your own like the ones in the throne room?"

The overture was unexpected, but a pleasant surprise and Ivan accepted the offer. “That would be wonderful. Though I am not sure where I would put them as of the moment. One of the warmer rooms away from the side of the castle that faces the sea, I think. Otherwise I fear the cold and damp air would treat the feathers quite poorly.”

"I could see that one is crafted for your own particular tastes, or would you like to take one of the ones that is in the throne room?"

“I think I would prefer one made. I do not wish to take the ones that suit the throne room so nicely and make it uneven.” He chuckled a bit. “Although it does not have to be made right away. It is not as if I can take it home with just a horse.”

With the latter, she agreed. “Oh no, it would be too troublesome for just a single horse. But to have one made, as much as an honor it is—” Her lips turned down in an irritated frown. “It would take time to gather the right material, such quality is scarce. Therefore I cannot guarantee the length it would take. Nevertheless, it shall be done.

Yet, know that you may still take one of ours, or pick two if you are so concerned with symmetry. We will not be bothered by it I assure you, we’d be more than happy to share them with someone who actually appreciates them.” The smile was quick to return to her face. “And besides, in about ten years my family will have more made to fill the spots. We want them to be all throughout the castle.”

“If you are truly certain, then I will just pick two.” Ivan says with a smile. “And an admirable goal you share, especially when they take so long to be made.”

Her smile couldn’t have gotten any brighter as she looked up at him. “Do you wholeheartedly believe that Prince Ivan?”

“Yes, I do, Princess Khutulun.”

"Come, come!" She grabbed onto the cuff of his sleeve and began to hurry them to the throne room. Within her mind, she was bewildered by this find that had only waltzed onto her doorstep no more than a week ago. Perhaps she had finally found a man that would be worthy of her? "You can pick them out now."

He chuckled and smiled at her enthusiasm, seeing a bit of the child side of her was still connected. It was both a good and bad thing, the bad one Ivan was trying to keep out of mind. While it was not at all uncommon for Kings and Queens to be ten years apart, it was not something he was looking for, and was a bit unsettling.

When they reached the throne room, the winter prince looked each of the statues up and down, considering which two he liked the most. It was an uneven mix of female and male angels in the room. Only one had black wings, the others were mixes of different shades of brown, some even had a few darker stripes along the feathers, and then there was a pair with soft gold wings. They were all beautiful. All the while, Princess Khutulun just happily stood by as she looked over all the statues with him, practically glowing with pride.

Ivan viewed each one carefully, though he seemed to quickly pass the ones with brown wings. He was drawn over to the male with black wings; it bore the engravings of a river with fish leaping in and out of it in great splashes. He stood studying it for a long moment before drifting over to study the golden pair, looking back and forth between the two golden ones with a thoughtful expression. The male had roses dancing across his skin while the female had an enchanting design of flames. “I believe I like these two the best.” He says at length, pointing first to the male with black wings, and then to the male with golden wings.

"A wonderful choice. I’ll be sure to have them carefully brought to your home in Solstice." She says, happily looking over his choices before smiling at Ivan.

Ivan smiled back, pleased with this outcome. “Thank you Princess, your generosity is very much appreciated.”

"Say no more, I am pleased that you have taken an interest." Then her eyes looked away as she thought for a moment. "Perhaps…. this may work out after all."

“What may, Princess Khutulun?” He asks with a soft, knowing smile.

"That us taking up wedlock together might be a grand idea. But, there are still some things I wish to learn about you before I fully make my decision." Her voice was calm and she held a thoughtful look. However, she still needed to see this man’s skills in things other than just archery.

“Well, what do you still wish to know?”

"I need to know that your size is not your only asset in a fight. I do not wish to be with a man who relies too much on one form of attack, defense, or skill." Her voice was a little firm as she began to walk towards the exit of the throne room, knowing full well that Ivan was following behind.

“Ah, I see. I admire your priorities, Princess Khutulun.” Ivan complements. “I can say that I do not rely heavily on one form. While I prefer my sword, I also am skilled with smaller blades and knives. And though archery is a fine sport, I do not tend to use it much for battle. It is no secret that each person is better at something than others are. I have no problem using whatever is available at the time as I am fairly adaptable weapon wise. I will also fight with my bare hands if necessary.”

"And how do you fare with horseback combat?" Her voice practically chimed. There was no doubt that this girl had a thing for horses, combat or otherwise.

“I fare quite well on horseback.” He replies before asking a question of his own. “What is your opinion on using magic in battle?”

"It is handy, but I prefer to use it for other methods if I can bear it. Why do ask? Do you have a liking to use it in battle, Prince Ivan?”

“No, I do not believe it has much of a place on the battlefield.” Ivan chuckled a bit. “I have limited control over ice, but I do not normally use it in battle. It wastes too much energy on usually ineffective things. I am better off using a weapon or my bare hands even. I do not generally use it unless I have run out of all other options. It is a last resort, so to speak.”

"Ah, so we are almost on the same grounds on thoughts of the battlefield." She was very pleased by what she was hearing from the large man. "I will not rush on this yet, but I may take up your offer to be your Queen. Thus far, you have proven yourself to be of your word and I hope I have to mine."

“I am glad you are considering my offer so thoroughly Princess.” He gives her a pleased smile. “I would be delighted to have you as my Queen if you choose to accept my offer.”

  
☙~❧  
  


Matthew did what he had the day before; spent most of his time in Ivan’s bed, closing his eyes only to picture the man beside him. The reasons that had come to light eased his concern and he was no longer bothered with his actions that were left unseen. The first one was obvious now, whereas the other was him being in need of comfort. He was feeling very weak, though it was his own fault for being this way. The guardian hadn’t spread his wings the whole day, nor when he had slept with Ivan, and not even for a good portion of the day before. The magic was draining away, possibly along with his so-called will. _If only…_

As much as he wanted to stay curled up in Ivan’s bed with more than one of the man’s shirts, Matthew would rather not be caught in such an embarrassing act. So with the bed made and Ivan’s clothing returned to its rightful place, Matthew sat next to the window once more as he waited for the prince to return. It wouldn’t be long anyways.

And what Matthew could only assume was on time, Ivan returned after dinner with a plate for him as always, locking the door behind him and setting the plate on their little table. “Hello Matvey.” He says smiling happily. “How are you?”

"I am well, just a little tired. You seem to be even happier today though. Care to share?" He asks as he stands to greet him, half glancing at the meal for the night.

“We are on the same grounds of thought concerning the battlefield. She also gave me a very generous gift.” Ivan says, slipping off his boots and coming over to stand by Matthew at the window. “But the best part is that she said she may take me up on my offer for her to be my bride!” He beamed at Matthew happily, watching as the guardian’s eyes widened in great surprise. That was definitely something to be happy over!

"U-unbelievable, I-I mean I knew you’d find someone, but now that it is actually happening- Oh south winds, you did it Ivan!" Matthew grinned and jumped into Ivan, both embracing the other with a shared joy. Ivan was so happy; he actually lifted the boy off of his feet a little before setting him back down.

“I have not done it yet Matvey. But I am so close that I can not help but be excited by the thought of it.”

"Nonsense, what reason would she have to deny you after that? To say that, spend all those days with only you, and then change her mind? That would have to be the maddest princess I’ve ever heard of." Meanwhile Matthew remained in the room with nothing but Ivan’s bed and clothes for company… But even with everything that was going on within him, Ivan finding a wife was still more important to Matthew. At least that was what he was telling himself, whether or not he believed it was only for him to figure out.

“ _Yes_ , _yes_ , I know. But still, I can not say I have done it until she has accepted my offer.” Ivan grinned. “She was really quite pleased when I accepted her generous gift.” He added as an afterthought.

"I’m sure she will, she is just testing your patience." Matthew laughed lightly.

“Possibly.” Ivan laughed softly. “You dinner is on the table. You should eat it before it gets cold.”

"Yes, yes, whatever you say _dear_.” Matthew says mockingly before releasing the hug and walking to the table to eat, laughing along his way. “Oh, the names the two of you will come up with once you’re settled.”

Ivan laughed and sat down across from him shortly after. “What do you mean Matvey?”

"Well I’ve seen more than enough couples come through my door to know that every single one, even arranged marriage couples, have a large assortment of names that they call one another. Some they favor more than most." Matthew all but grinned at the man across from him, twirling a fork in one hand.

Ivan chuckled softly. “Ah, I see.” He looked off towards the window with a thoughtful expression for a while. He didn’t speak again until after Matthew had finished eating. “Hmm, I wonder where I will put her gifts at home though…” He hums, thinking aloud.

Matthew gave a soft laugh and a roll of his eyes to tease. “Alright, alright, what did she give you? You obviously want me to ask.”

“We had been discussing the statues and she offered to let me pick out two from the throne room to be sent home.”

“Awfully big gifts statues are, wouldn’t you say? And how are you getting these heavy items back to your home? Is she the one sending them or are you responsible?” _Royals, always with the dramatic gifts. Wouldn’t an ordainment or jewelry work just as well? It’s the thought that counts right?_

“She is sending them. I am not sure where to put them though. I do not want the cold damp sea air to damage the wings on them since she gifted me with the ones with actual feathers instead of the all stone ones.”

"Feathered ones?" Matthew tilted his head slightly; he didn’t recall any with real feathers, though he didn’t recall much from their first day here. He had been too frightened to admire anything or even look about more than needed.

“ _Yes_ , the statues in the throne room. All of the wings on the ones in there are made of real feathers instead of being carved from stone.”

"Oh… That does sound lovely." He smiled a little, still trying to recall, but gave up after a while.

“Mhmm, there are both male and female statues. Many have some shade of brown for wings, a pair of them have golden wings, and one of the male ones have black wings.”

"If I wasn’t so nervous… I might actually want to see them, but I’ll see them before your wedding night at the castle anyways. And I bet they’d look better at your palace than here.” Matthew said softly with a smirk.

“I may put them in the throne room in my own castle that way I will see them often but I am not sure yet.” Ivan smiled. “Would you like to know which two I picked out?”

"Hmm, I don’t know. It is _tempting_.” He said playfully as he pretended like he really couldn’t decide. “A surprise… or no surprise. Hm…”

Ivan pouted a little, obviously noticing that the boy’s actions and words were false. “Do not tease Matvey.”

"I don’t mean to be, Ivan. I’m just being playful, you know?" Matthew gave him a reassuring smile.

The prince dropped his pout to return to a smile. “I know, but just tell me your answer, alright?”

"Alright, tell me. Which ones did you pick?"

His smile was more of a grin now and it just reminded Matthew that a part of Ivan was a little childish at times. “The male with the black wings and the male with the golden wings.”

"And why did you pick those two?"

“Well the one with the black wings is a good opposite of the other one and it seemed to balance out nicely. As for the one with the gold wings, I nearly picked the female one instead of the male so it would be a set of one male and one female.”

"Why didn’t you? It would make an even greater balance between them if that was what you were looking for." Matthew asked with a puzzled expression.

“It would but… it was not what I was looking for.” Ivan says looking down and playing with the ends of his scarf a bit. His reason seemed a bit silly and childish to him suddenly, even though he had been eager to share with Matthew just moments ago.

"Then what were you looking for?"

“I was not really looking for anything… the gold wings are just similar to yours Matvey… I chose the male with the golden wings instead of the female because it made me think of you…” He says, his voice dropping to a murmur. “I picked it so I could have something to remind me of you after you have gone home and I have returned to Solstice.” Both men faintly blushed at this decree; it honestly was such a sweet and thoughtful gesture, a gift in itself. Ivan tugged his scarf up to hide his blush, keeping his eyes on where he was fidgeting with the ends of his scarf. He felt rather foolish for having such a reason for choosing one statue over the other, but it was his reason nonetheless. And as Matthew watched Ivan become bashful over his reasons, the guardian honestly didn’t know what to say in response. Or… maybe he didn’t have to?

Without thinking much on it, the guardian leaned forward, avoiding his plate by using his arms to support him as he moved over the small table; he closed his eyes and placed a soft kiss on the man’s forehead. Ivan inhaled sharply in surprise at the lips touching his forehead, his eyes widening a little. The kiss lingered for only a moment before Matthew retreated enough to break contact. “Thank you…” It was all he could say after that.

Ivan was almost certain his own blush was now visible above the scarf that hid part of his face. “What for…?” He asks tentatively after a few moments, unsure why exactly he was being thanked.

"Just… thank you." Matthew could understand how it was confusing, but it was all he could really say. Anything more and he’d be telling Ivan what he had been hiding from him for so long. His face was red from his actions, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it and he stayed there, just looking at him with a soft, caring expression. He didn’t love Ivan… no, not yet, if he would give himself a little more time… But he was fine with this. Yes, it had to be; this closeness to him was enough, asking for more would just be a selfish act.

“Oh… you are welcome then?” Ivan seemed a bit confused still but didn’t press the matter further. After a minute or two he tugged down his scarf enough so Matthew could see the soft smile he was giving him. His face was still pink but he didn’t pull away even though Matthew’s face was still quite close to his own.

A moment or more passed and they just watched as they smiled at each other. Matthew’s eyes slowly dropped a little and he managed to lean a little closer as Ivan found himself holding his breath without meaning too. Ivan’s eyes were locked on Matthew’s face, unsure exactly what the boy was planning to do. Well… he had a _fairly_ good idea, but he was confused on why Matthew seemed to be leaning in to do it. By now, the guardian was almost close enough to feel Ivan’s lips. Maybe… just maybe, he could try something. Even if he thought it was wrong and selfish.

He leaned in a little more, the table softly creaking under his weight. Just as he was about to go through with it, he held any thoughts back that would stop him and closed his eyes. Though before contact could be made with the other man’s lips, the table gave out and fell, the guardian going down along with it. As the plate went flying off the surface, it shattered as it hit the floor; the leftover food flying off in odd directions as the silverware rang like chimes with every bounce. The young man’s face ended up in Ivan’s lap; it sure was a wake-up call for the guardian. The thoughts he had held back flooded in like a swarm, but he was too overly embarrassed to get them in order to say anything coherently. “O-ow…”

Ivan winced at how loud the ringing seemed to him but his attention was quickly returned to Matthew due to where the boy had landed. “A-are you alright Matvey?” He asks, setting Matthew upright.

"I-I’m fine, I-I didn’t think… t-the table would give out like that." He mumbled awkwardly, choking on fake laughter, but made no movement to lift his head to look at Ivan.

“That is good.” Ivan responds, looking at the mess on the floor for a moment before moving to clean it up. He wanted a distraction, not wanting to think about what had just transpired. _Or do I…?_


	22. Chapter 22

Matthew had moved, maybe too quickly, to sit down on his bed with his head in his hands; thinking over and over what had been going through his head when he’d done that. Well, he knew _what,_ but what had he been thinking?! Had that whole thing been instinct?! For the first time that day, Matthew brought his wings out, feeling a great relief as he did so. He then inched back onto the mattress, curling up with his wings acting as a veil over his body. He was scared and didn’t know what to say.

Ivan didn’t know what to say either; he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to bring up what had just happened and ask about it, or just act like it hadn’t happened at all. He _did_ feel like he should give Matthew some space though, so he quietly excused himself and went to take a bath. He used this time as an opportunity to just think, and for the first time in a long while, his thoughts were all about Matthew, and…. just what were they doing?

 _He was coming to…_ His tongue ran tenderly over his bottom lip. It was still a little puffy and stinging from the bite that Khutulun had given him earlier… _me right? I’m not over thinking this am I?_  With a sigh, Ivan sunk further into the tub, staring at his faint reflection in the water. It felt as though his emotions were getting mixed with the fake expressions that he had been practicing for his bride. _What am I feeling? Is it real? Is Matthew feeling the same?_ Ivan shook his head feverishly to rid his mind of such outlandish thoughts. _No. It’s just— Matvey is lonely here in this castle. I… I leave him to himself and I go out to court a woman that could possibly become my future wife._ It made sense and it was almost pitiful that Ivan only noticed now. He was soon going to have something that Matthew did not. The guardian had often said on their travels that he wanted a family after all, and Ivan— _I may be taking away his time to find himself a wife._ Even if he weren’t, it would almost seem as if he were rubbing it in Matthew’s face. _I apologize Matvey; I should be more considerate…_

By the time Ivan returned, Matthew was fast asleep. He was still curled up, though his body was much more relaxed and his wings lay limp, flooding the bed, one even rested on the floor. Ivan smiled softly and double-checked to make sure the door was locked before going to his own bed and getting in it. He lay awake for an hour or so, just thinking and watching the guardian sleep before he finally let his mind rest and fell asleep as well.

  
☙~❧  
  


At dawn, Matthew woke a little earlier than he did most times and stretched out with a yawn. He was surprised at how fast he had fallen asleep last night. Remembering the previous night and the act that he’d _almost_ committed caused a blush to appear on his face once more. _I need to calm down. Ivan will… forget?_ He sighed sadly as he opened the window to let in the morning light, welcoming the cool breeze that came in. It felt nice as it danced over his feathers; he could feel the wind move under each one as he lifted his wings from the floor to rest against his back comfortably, and as he looked out across the castle grounds, his eyes and ears were drawn to two females, most likely out for a morning stroll.

"So you have made your decision then?" The older asked before the younger replied with a simple answer.

"Yes. I have indeed, mother."

 _North’s wind! Is that the Queen and her daughter?!_ Matthew ducked under the windowsill; regardless of how far off the ground the room was, he did not want to be caught watching them. What were they doing out at an early hour such as this anyway? He knew he shouldn’t eavesdrop, but he wanted to know— No, he _had_ to know if she was going to marry Ivan.

The two continued talking as they passed under the window. “When do you plan on telling him?” The Queen asked.

“This evening at dinner, I have plans to take him to the training grounds today and perhaps challenge him to a friendly duel as well. I wish to see some of his strength in action before my bed is his.”

“Khutulun, keep in mind that you will have to abide by his beliefs in marriage, not ours. So your bed will be anything but his until the ceremony, not when you have given him your word.” The mother said firmly as they made their way under an archway to a different sector of the gardens. “Don’t forget anything that I or your father have taught you.”

The daughter stopped and with the opportunity to take a peek, Matthew thought she looked like she was going to argue with her mother, but then-

“A bird should be out to count worms, should he not have enough to make it through the day.” Was that a family saying? Matthew hadn’t a clue, but when he went back to paying attention, he found his gaze locked with Khutulun’s fierce glare. Now, he’d swear that he hadn’t squeaked and hidden like a child, but he had. He could almost hear the princess laugh at him. “You’re not much of a manservant if you can’t handle a stern look, _are you?_ ” With that she continued walking with her mother.

Matthew knew that he had just been insulted. _But I don’t care because that’s not what I am to Ivan_. The one thing he did know now was that Ivan was getting a wife. As he slinked away from the window, the realization set it and…. he had never felt so sad and hurt in his life. He shouldn’t be feeling this way; he should be happy and filled with pride. He had helped Ivan get the one thing that the man had set out for.

The guardian wasn’t getting much slack this morning as he just about jumped out of his feathers when Ivan awoke with a groan, sitting up with a stretch. Matthew blinked a couple times before messing up his hair and trying to look like he was brushing it out. “Morning.”

“Morning Matvey.” Ivan turned his head to smile at the boy. After a moment or two, Ivan got out of bed to get dressed and ready for the day.

"Um. Have a—nice day Ivan and…. best of luck." Matthew says as he sat on his bed, doing his best to smile. He was hiding his red eyes behind his messy hair, not wanting Ivan to know that he was just about to burst into tears.

Ivan looked over at Matthew, tilting his head a bit. Something felt off about the boy’s behavior this morning, but he wasn’t sure how to bring it up. After a moment he shrugged it off and smiled. “Thank you Matvey.” He responds, going over and ruffling Matthew’s hair affectionately. He then finished getting ready and left the room.

The guardian just about crippled over in near silent sobs as soon as the door was shut and locked. “I-it’ll be alright, it’ll be alright, Matthew. Y-you did it; you’ve helped Ivan find his m-” He took in a big gulp of air before becoming strangled by his own words. “ _M-mate…_ ”

_But— it’s not… is it?_

  
☙~❧  
  


The day went as the princess had planned; after breakfast they spent the morning with light sword fighting, turning it into a bit of a game with body points and Ivan having bested her eighteen to three. The prince couldn’t help with a bit of gloating, making the princess want to knock his teeth in, but it all was ended in laughter and a promise of revenge. Ivan grinned, as he doubted that she could truly beat him in anything other than archery.

After lunch she got into a bit of a sparring match with Ivan that she enjoyed far more than anything, and again Ivan won, though not as easily as he had won at sword fighting; she was hard to hold on to. With wrestling, dueling, and some bruising, the day had felt more like training, but Khutulun had gotten to know more about Ivan physically and she was more than pleased with her finds. Ivan was a very well suited man for her and she made it official in her mind. _This is **my** King._ Now she couldn’t wait for dinner to come around, but this one was going to be with only Ivan, the Queen, and herself. No other family was going to be present at the same table when tonight’s dinner took place.

  
☙~❧  
  


The meal was wrapping up and it was nearly the time that Ivan normally excused himself for the evening and brought his “ill” manservant something to eat. The Queen was taking a sip of her wine when she turned to the young man. “Prince Ivan, would you mind staying for a little while longer before you settle in for the night?”

 “No, I would not mind at all.” Ivan replies, smiling at the Queen.

"My daughter has something to tell you." Her hand gestured to her daughter who nodded with a confident look.

He turned his head to look at Khutulun. “Oh?” He asks with a curious look. “Then by all means, tell me.”

"After having taken the time to get to know you and thoroughly think everything through, I have chosen to take you up on your offer, Prince Ivan. I shall do my best to serve as your wife and queen." Khutulun gave a small smile and bowed her head as she waited for Ivan’s reply.

A brilliant smile appeared on Ivan’s face. “Wonderful! I am both honored and thrilled that you have accepted my offer. I greatly look forward to having you as my wife and queen, Princess Khutulun.”

The Queen gave a delighted chuckle before speaking to Ivan. “I have just a few more questions for you before you retire for the night, Prince Ivan.”

Ivan turned his attention to the Queen, his smile still in place. “By all means, ask away.”

"I know it may be too soon to ask, but how much time do you think it will be until the wedding? I know this is not a question I should be asking you, but your mother. Although… seeing as only you are out here with a manservant, I can only guess that your mother has passed on."

Ivan tilted his head in thought, considering things for a few moments before answering. “Yes, you would be correct to guess that. And I will have to give notice of it first, but I should think it will be between six months and a year given how far apart our palaces are from each other.”

"I’m sorry to hear that, I would imagine your mother would be very proud of you." She gives the man’s arm a gentle pat before moving to her next question. "Should I lend a hand with the plans or do you plan to have your father help you?"

He smiled softly at her condolences. “My father would not get involved in this even if I asked. He has a daughter to marry off still after all and other things that are taking up his time.” He says with a soft chuckle. “I greatly appreciate your offer, however if my step-mother does not lend a hand with the plans, then my elder sister surely will.” An amused look appeared on his face. “She took it upon herself to fill a mother’s role when we were younger, until our father remarried. So I have no doubts in my mind that she will want to be fully involved in the wedding plans.”

"Ah, wonderful. Now my last question, will my daughter need to come back with you once you leave or will giving you the family seal do until the wedding day?"

“The family seal will do just fine.”

"Very well, I shall have the document ready for you in the morning. I assume you will be rushing home to inform your family of the news right away." She smiled brightly.

Ivan laughed softly. “Yes, I will.”

"Well, I bid you good night. Sleep well."

"Good night, my fiancé." Khutulun bows her briefly once more.

“Good night to you as well.” He says to the Queen before turning to Khutulun and giving her a charming smile. “And good night to you, my future queen.”

  
☙~❧  
  


Today wouldn’t have been much different than yesterday if not for the heartbreak; Matthew can’t recall hurting this much over one person ever before. Sadly, today no amount of Ivan’s shirts or other articles of clothing would spare him any pain, nor did being in the man’s bed. After hours of trying and trying, Matthew gave up. He was running himself in circles and it was tearing himself apart inside. And…. it all came down to one thing, trying to reassure himself that— that what he was doing was alright, that it wasn’t wrong.

_It’s fine._

_Nothing is wrong._

_It’s fine, Matthew._

Retreating to the bathing room, he drew himself a scorching hot bath and he stayed in there cleaning himself, even as the water burned and the scrubbing hurt. When another round of tears fell from his eyes, it was not due to the bath. Running his shaky hands over his eyes, Matthew spoke aloud, as if hearing the words aloud would give him more courage. “I-it’s fine, it’s fine… I-it’s fine, everything is just fine M-Matthew, be strong… _it’s f-fine…_ ”

Hours later after the bath water had become cold, the guardian got out of the tub. His skin and his body ached everywhere from being rubbed raw with soap. He was near certain that the only part of him that still smelled like him was his wings, which still had buds of moisture hanging on them from the steam at the start of the bath. At least now he was calm and felt in control of himself again, though no less miserable.

Matthew halfheartedly dried his shivering body before walking back into the bedroom and sitting down on Ivan’s bed. It was still a mess of covers and clothing; even Ivan’s pack was a mess from Matthew pulling the items out. The guardian took a deep breath as he looked to the floor, his wet hair clinging to his neck and face. He thought _this_ over and over in his mind as he waited for Ivan to return from dinner with _great news_. “It’s fine…”

  
☙~❧  
  


Ivan nearly forgot to get food for Matthew in his excitement, but managed to make a plate for the boy before retiring to their room. He entered, grinning widely; the door shut and locked behind him and the plate set down on the bedside table swiftly. The prince might as well be dancing with how fluid the action was.

“Matvey! Guess what wonderful news I have to share.” Matthew blinked away some newly forming tears, but didn’t look up from the floor or move. He knew _what._

Ivan was a bit confused when he didn’t get a response and paused a moment to look at Matthew, blinking in surprise upon noticing the boy was nude with sopping wet hair. He frowned a little and then he noticed the covers of the bed in disarray, the clothing tossed about, and the mess by his bag. _Those are my clothes…_

“…Matvey…?” Something seemed off here; this was very odd of Matthew and the room never looked like this when he got back. The only response was the guardian’s wings slowly lowering onto the bed, one of them sliding off the edge and becoming a puddle of feathers at his feet, though Matthew seemed not to notice.

Ivan knelt down in front of Matthew, then reaching out and gently holding Matthew’s head up. “Matvey… look at me?” The blonde’s face scrunched up a bit before he slowly opened his eyes a little, though his gaze was distant and unfocused. “Matvey?” Ivan softened his tone a little, dropping the frown and replacing it with a concerned look. “Matvey, please look at me?”

The young man does and tries to give Ivan a small smile, which Ivan was all to relieved to see, though the man still looked concerned. “Are you alright…?” Ivan asks carefully.

"Yes." Matthew whispered, finally speaking to the man.

“Are you sure…? The room is a mess and you are sitting here with dripping wet hair and no clothes on.”

"I… took a bath."

“ _Yes_ , I can see that.” Ivan smiles softly, removing his hand from Matthew’s head. “But you will get sick if you do not dry off properly.” He rose and went to grab a towel before returning to kneel in front of Matthew. The towel was placed over Matthew’s head and Ivan started to rub his hair dry.

Matthew made no sound, not moving as the man’s strong hands tossed about his hair, but slowly he moved in close to Ivan. After a little bit, Matthew made a sudden, swift move: his arms sprung up, wrapping around the prince’s neck as his lips made contact with Ivan’s in a deep kiss. Ivan’s hands halted in their motions as he went completely still, a startled noise leaving his lips at the kiss as his eyes went wide in shock.

 _God,_ Matthew breathed in deeply, quivering and feeling a tight pinch in his chest from the sheer sensation. _God, this feels **good**._

“Mat-” That was all he had the chance to say during the brief moment that the other inhaled before their lips were together again, deeper this time.

Matthew still couldn’t believe it, _Southwinds_ , did Ivan’s lips feel better in person than in his dreams. He should stop, this should never have happened, but at the same time he couldn’t help it with his need for the man’s comfort, the season, and his bottled up feelings for the other. _It’s fine, it’s fine, it’s fine._ Matthew’s thoughts repeated to him. His hands began to roam into Ivan’s hair, grasping at it gently as he pulled the prince in closer. Again his lips left the other’s to tilt his own head slightly before kissing Ivan a third time with a more comfortable position.

Meanwhile, Ivan still hadn’t moved or responded to the kiss at all yet, his mind reeling. _What?_ _What?_ Ivan’s hands came up to grip Matthew’s shoulders, but he didn’t shove him away. He breathed through his nose as he tried to make sense of the situation and figure out how to respond to such an unexpected thing. _Why?!_

The guardian’s movements didn’t halt when the others hands grasped him, if anything, Matthew’s kiss become a little hunger filled. He just couldn’t bring himself to stop, it just felt too good and he needed it too much, had needed it for too long.

It took several more long moments before Ivan could get his limbs to listen to him properly. Gently, he pushed Matthew back and held him an arm’s length away, eyes wide and cheeks pink. He looked startled, very confused, and very flustered. “ _M-Matvey_ -!” He gasps out in protest. “W-what-?”

At first the younger freezes, his eyes closed, expecting to be scolded. He opened his eyes a few moments later, a weak, hurt look in his eyes and his lips trembling as he tried to find words to say to explain this. Any scolding words Ivan had been about to say died in his throat at that reaction. He loosened his hold on the boy’s shoulders before slowly letting his hands fall into his own lap, a confused look on his face. “Matvey…what…?” He just asks instead, his voice soft.

Matthew swallows and quickly speaks, though it came out sounding more like a whimper. “M-mate with me… p-please…”

Ivan’s expression went blank in shock for several long seconds. His lips moved but no sound came out. It took a few tries before he could actually get words out past his shock. “I— _what_ in the _world_ is going on here?” His words weren’t much louder than a whisper and his expression was both incredulous and absolutely baffled.

Matthew trembled a little and he decided to explain it as quickly and as simply as he could. What he had been telling himself all this time, what was fine to do; that there was nothing wrong. “I-I’m i-in heat, I-I feel like I’m going crazy, p-please Ivan…”

 _Oh. Well…. That would explain the kissing._ “Matvey I—” Ivan stumbled over his words as he spoke, not really sure how to handle this situation. “You—I-I just got engaged Matvey, I—”

"I-I know…" Matthew whimpered, dropping his gaze for a moment before looking the man in the eye. "I heard… this morning."

Ivan’s eyes widened in shock. “T-this morning…?”

The guardian nodded, though his eyes grew extremely focused on Ivan’s face, more so on his lips. “Though the window… the princess and queen were talking about it.”

“O-oh, I see…”

"Ivan…" Matthew slowly reaches out to touch the prince, and he wished Ivan wanted the same, to touch him.

Ivan did not move away, but he did not move towards it either. “Matvey…” His expression showed he was clearly uncertain about this whole situation, unsure what was the right choice to make. He’d been in a lot of difficult situations in his life that he’d all handled decently for the most part, but this was one of the few times where he hadn’t a single clue what the correct decision to make was.

"Please?" Matthew brought his hand back before contact was made. "I-I’m not asking you to give up your bride. I-I just—" He took a shaky breath. "I-I just can’t take it anymore, being trapped in this room out of fear, with no one but you coming and going. G-going into heat— I t-tried, I really _tried! For so long…_ b-but—!” He inhaled sharply, all of his words becoming whimpers as his hands were moved to grasp his own face.”Y-you don’t have t-to kiss me or hold me or be romantic. J-just mate with me… P-please, j-just one night a-and I wont e-ever ask anything of you a-again, _I swear_ … P-please Ivan, you’re the only one I— I can do this with… _I-I’m scared._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever find something out of place or miss spelled, please let us know. We'd be happy to fix it right away :3
> 
> -RQ


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: This chapter contains NSFW content.

Ivan wanted to protest; but Matthew’s very last words struck deep and his shoulders slumped; he couldn’t possibly say no when Matthew was so scared. “I— Alright…” He sighs softly as he hangs his head in defeat.

"R-really…?" Matthew almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“…Really.”

"T-thank you." As his eyes began to sting, Matthew couldn’t find a reason to care about tears. He felt so relieved that Ivan wasn’t rejecting him or disgusted by his plea.

Ivan doesn’t reply to that, but upon glancing up and noticing Matthew’s expression, he gave a small frown and reached out to caress the other’s cheek. “Don’t cry Matvey.” He murmurs as Matthew slowly reached for him; the guardian was shaking like a leaf.

Taking the frightened young man’s hand, Ivan stroked the back of it with his thumb gently, to comfort him and to have a moment of thought. “…You know I’m not exactly… experienced in this area, don’t you…?”

Matthew blinked in surprise before frowning softly as a feeling of guilt began to coil around him for asking this of Ivan. “N-nor am I…” The guardian was realizing how much he was taking away from Ivan by asking this of him; he had never really thought that Ivan would have kept to chastity. _Is it important to Ivan?_ Matthew’s heart ached from fear at these thoughts. A loss of virginity by the act of -as Ivan saw it- sodomy. _Because of my selfishness…_ If it were true, then would Ivan feel tainted after this?  

“Perhaps we should have let Francis teach more intimate lessons?” The winter prince suggests with a soft, awkward chuckle to break up the silent tension.

"M-maybe…" Matthew tried to laugh along, but his throat felt tight. "B-but I don’t think you would have wanted that."

“No, I wouldn’t have.” Ivan admits with a wry smile.

The guardian fell quiet then, trying to calm himself down. Ivan had agreed and this would be more than enough to bring an end to his own selfish desires. “You… you can keep your clothes on i-if you’d like to.” He says, looking over Ivan’s clothed form nervously.

Ivan flushed faintly as he moved up off of the floor to sit next to the other. He still held one of the young man’s hands in his as he hesitated for a few moments, unsure. Slowly, he leans forward and tentatively gives the other a kiss on the lips, causing Matthew to gasp softly and flinch away, his eyes downcast.

"Y-you don’t have to-"

Ivan huffs softly, then cutting the other off with a mumble. “It’s as good a place as any to start.” He wasn’t sure where else to start. Well, he _knew,_ but the thought of just _getting to it_ right away was more than a little uncomfortable and disconcerting.

Matthew nodded in understanding, mumbling a small apology as he closed his eyes. He had to let Ivan make his own choices about this. He was already pushing so much onto the prince; it wasn’t right or fair. So now he let Ivan come to him, not pushing himself on Ivan like he had been doing before.

Ivan leaned forward again and kissed Matthew on the lips briefly before pulling back to speak. “It’s… alright if you follow your instincts for this. Perhaps it will help.”

Matthew opened his eyes a little. “I don’t know… it’s frightening. I may lose control again… b-but I will try.”

“It will be alright if you do, I think.” The prince murmurs, stroking the back of the other’s hand soothingly with his thumb once more. “And,” He gave a soft smile. “You don’t need to be scared. I’m right here, right…?”

An ever so brief smile appeared on Matthew’s face. “You’re right.” The young man closed his eyes again and leaned forward for another kiss. He did his best to move slowly, keeping the kiss soft and gentle for a long while, wanting to ease them both into it comfortably, but a moment or two later, Matthew began to make the kiss deeper, much their first kiss. Ivan seemed uncertain about this, but was trying to keep up despite his uncertainty.

To help get rid of the awkwardness between them, Matthew slowly pulled the man’s hands to rest on his sides before placing his own on Ivan’s; to which the prince gently pulled the blond closer to him in reply.

The guardian moved the kiss along more and as he did this he thought about how to get Ivan more comfortable, perhaps it would help him to think of this as mating with a female rather than a male. But Ivan surprised him and his thoughts were interrupted as he felt the trailing of the other’s hand across his skin, tentatively exploring. He gave a small gasp and shivered from the touch as it continued, bare fingertips grazing down the line of his spine. There was a moments pause before a full hand caressed back up, resting just below the guardian’s wings where it usually rested before dancing, and stroking the skin there ever so softly. The guardian’s wings reacted with the shivers of his body, giving a little jolt, and fluttering ever so slightly, reminding Ivan of the time he was told of the other’s sensitivity.

While their kissing continued, Matthew hummed in off tones, his fingers now running through the prince’s hair as Ivan smiled a little. “Does that feel good?” He asks in a murmur, stroking the spot below the other’s wings again softly as a faint moan slipped out from Matthew.  
  
“Y-yes. Very. Don’t stop… please.” The young man stuttered out in a hushed tone, then kissing Ivan with a bit of hunger for the other.  
  
“Alright.” The prince breathes into the kiss, causing Matthew to give a sharp whimper when he continued the soft stroking.

The guardian’s hands slowly dropped to explore more of Ivan’s clothed backside, his heart pounding against his rib cage mercilessly. If Ivan were to reach up a little bit more he could grab hold of the feathered base of his wings, and Matthew wanted that. He wanted Ivan to run his hands though his feathers.

 _Just imagining it makes my stomach flip in the strangest way._  
  
Ivan, like the wonderful man Matthew sees him to be, practically reads his wings’ language. He breaks the kiss to breathe a whisper in the young man’s ear. “Let me know if there is anything in particular you would like for me to do.” He then leaves soft, experimental kisses trailing from Matthew’s jaw to his neck.

  
The guardian trembles, breathing heavily as his face finally becomes flushed red. He was more than grateful for Ivan’s willingness to comply with his needs; he could have cried. Ivan was always so good to him, too good to him. “F-feathers…” He almost whimpers. “M-my feathers… Please.”  
  
Ivan takes both of his hands and slowly, tenderly slides them up the base of the guardian’s wings and into the feathers, stroking them softly. He was a bit taken aback by the texture. It was so soft and plush there; warm even, like a kitten’s fur and gentle silk ribbons. A most odd first connection, but the feathers just felt so delicate that he didn’t think he was doing anything for the other. “Like this…?”  
  
Matthew doesn’t get a chance to speak. He cries out sharply, startling Ivan for a moment and leaving himself feeling winded. His wings spread to the point that they shook, unable to stretch out any further as his back arched as far as Ivan’s hands would allow him to. His breathing was ragged, sounding like he was almost having trouble with it, but before he could gather himself from such an embarrassing display, Ivan leaned forward and captured his lips in another kiss.

The prince ran his fingers though Matthew’s feathers; experimenting with the amount of pressure he put on certain spots. He was breathing heavily as well, Matthew’s sounds making him shiver a little in pleasure. He’d be lying if he were to say he didn’t want to hear the other make that sound again.  
  
The guardian gasped and moaned at every movement of the man’s large, gentle hands through his feathers, doing his best not to break the kiss with Ivan. His wings twitched from the strain as he was flooded with arousal. His body felt like it was on fire and he wanted Ivan to feel what he was feeling, wanted Ivan to experience this overwhelming rush of pleasure. So tentatively and gently, he moved one hand to caress around the other’s ear, a light warning of his intentions. He then lightly dipped his fingers under the fabric of Ivan’s scarf, just testing to see if he was okay with it after everything that had happened.  
  
There was a soft, startled gasp from Ivan at the presence of fingers so near his neck, his own fingers stilling in Matthew’s feathers. He took a few moments just to breathe, and when he speaks, his voice is just barely above a whisper. “You may remove it.”  
  
“If you’re sure.” Matthew says softly, using both hands to unwind the soft cloth and carefully set it aside. He took one last look over Ivan’s neck before softly running his fingers over the scarred flesh of the man’s neck, glancing up to double check that it really was acceptable for him to do this. This wasn’t like Matthew’s feathers; he had asked for the touch, Ivan hadn’t.

Ivan’s breath hitched softly at the touch as a soft shudder ran through him, his breath shuddering as well when he exhaled, and Matthew smiled brightly for the first time that day. It felt amazing to bring Ivan pleasure and he wanted to give him more; he wanted Ivan to feel good too. He was a little unsure at first, but he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on one of the larger scars on the man’s neck.  
  
 _Oh._ “That feels wonderful…” The man whispers breathlessly as his fingers twitched, tightening around the feathers slightly, causing Matthew’s breath to catch. The guardian’s whole body was shuddering, but now with Ivan’s approval, the young man placed more kisses and even a few soft licks along the grooves of scarred skin.  
  
Those sensations brought forth soft, wavering moans and shivers from Ivan, his eyes fluttering briefly. His hands and breathing were both a little shaky as he resumed stroking the feathers, causing Matthew to moan against his throat and shiver at the feeling. As the guardian decided to add in the movement of his hands over the skin that was currently not being given the loving attention of his lips and tongue, a choked moan left the prince’s lips. His eyes fluttered shut as he tilted his head back, baring his throat to give the guardian more access; that, if anything, showed how much he trusted Matthew.

As his fingers gripped at the base of the wings tighter for a moment, it brought forth another sharp, but beautiful cry from the blond’s lungs moments before he was pulled onto Ivan’s lap. One arm was wrapped around Matthew’s waist, while his free hand went back up to stroke the base of the wings, earning another soft cry of pleasure from the guardian as he was planting more kisses and licks on Ivan’s neck.

Matthew felt a new form of pleasure as he was pressed against Ivan and it made a moan build up in his throat, but he held it in. _Oh god, what is-_ _Oh! It’s-_ It was his member pressed up against Ivan’s evening coat; most likely poking the prince in the belly from all the touches Matthew was being graced with, not that Matthew minded, though he hoped Ivan didn’t mind either. To be honest, he had never thought it would feel this amazing just to be touch and be touched by Ivan.

After another minute or so, the prince gently pulled away from the touches to his neck, removing his hand from Matthew’s feathers and instead lightly tracing patterns on the skin in the small of his back. He kissed down the other’s neck softly, moving to do the same to his shoulders and collarbone to give them both a chance to catch their breath.

The feeling of Ivan’s lips down his neck was not as powerful as the prince would feel it, it still felt wonderful and the guardian gave many mewls of praise at the caring touch. Soon, the young man brought his hands to gently glide over Ivan’s chest; even through all of the heavy fabrics, Matthew could still feel the man’s strength. Hearts were pounding in a wild symphony within their chambers as hands grasped at familiar, yet foreign bodies and he couldn’t help but feel grateful that the pause to catch their breath gave him a once in a lifetime chance to explore Ivan like he never could before. He wanted to memorize everything about Ivan’s body while he could; every scar, every muscle, every dip, and rough edge.

“You may remove my coat and shirt if you would like to.” Ivan murmurs against the guardian’s soft skin after a few minutes of placing kisses on his shoulders and collarbone. “They’re rather stifling right now.” He felt overheated and the shirt and coat still being on him was sure to be part of the reason for that.

Matthew felt uncertain, but Ivan seemed to want this as well so he complied. His hands were a little shaky at first as he began opening up the coat. He couldn’t help but feel a little excited; Matthew couldn’t deny himself that much.

Once the coat and shirt had been tossed aside, the guardian leaned forward, ever so slightly resting his head against Ivan’s chest as his arms wrapped lazily around the man’s waist. He took a deep breath, taking in Ivan’s scent after a day’s workout but before a bath. “ _South winds_ … You smell _incredible_.” He moaned out softly, though it was more like a purr.

Ivan could feel his cheeks heat up. “Really…?” He sounded a bit skeptical though the guardian’s tone of voice sent a thrill through him and made his pants feel tighter.

Matthew blushed as he could just barely feel the growing arousal underneath his own upper thigh. “Yes… you smell wonderful, _Ivan._ " He purred, letting his arms tighten around the other’s torso as he took another deep breath. He was a countryman so the smell of the earth and hard work was refreshing. It reminded him of home, of what life had been before; a good day’s work on his small till of land, earth under his feet and nails, odd runabouts for deliveries in the village… He could practically feel the sun on his skin.

Ivan pulled the young man closer until their chests were flush up against each other and both of them shuddered at the wonderful feeling of skin on skin, Matthew placing a soft kiss on Ivan’s shoulder as the man held him close and nuzzled him softly, both content with their embrace for the moment. A full minute or two passed like this before Ivan spoke softly in Matthew’s ear. “…What would you like for us to do next?”

"I-… I don’t know." The guardian relaxed and tried to let his instincts take over, because he didn’t know if either of them were ready for the biggest part of the actual mating yet. Slowly, he felt something that he believed his body was guiding him to do. The young man was confused, but let his body lead him into what felt like a rotation of his hips and a slight motion down. It was very slow and at first he didn’t think he was really doing much of anything, but the second time he went a little faster, used slightly more pressure, and emitted a small, shrill sound as he felt his lower region pulse with heat. There was a soft gasp from Ivan at the suddenness of it, followed by a small noise of pleasure as well, and Matthew’s face flushed deeply as he had just grinded down onto the prince’s lap. He hadn’t meant to be invading Ivan’s private area so forcefully; fear came at him fast and he tried to push away. “S-s-sorry, I-I’m sorry… m-my body—!”

Hands came up to gently cup Matthew’s face as foreheads were pressed together carefully. “Shh, shh, shh…” Ivan coos, a soft concerned look on his face as he tenderly stroked the guardian’s cheeks with his thumbs. “It’s alright, I understand. Don’t be afraid of your instincts…” Smiling softly, he gave the young man a short but sweet peck on the lips. “And don’t worry about upsetting me. If I’m not enjoying it, I’ll tell you. If I don’t say anything, assume that I’m enjoying it… alright?”

Matthew takes a deep, shaky breath before nodding a little. “Y-you’re still wanting to do this…?”

“Mm.” Ivan gives a slight nod and smiles at the young man reassuringly.

The guardian doesn’t say or do anything for a little bit, needing to build up the courage to trust his body again. Ivan is completely fine with waiting, lowering his hands slowly to rest on the other’s waist gently, his fingertips lightly tracing patterns on the skin there.

Once Matthew’s ready, he closes his eyes before giving Ivan a soft grind, pausing to enjoy the feeling before doing it again as soft sounds of enjoyment come from both of their lips at the friction. It felt nearly as good as touching each other’s particular erogenous zones, and the blond continued with the movements, adding a little more pressure each time and it wasn’t long before Ivan ground up as Matthew was grinding down, making the guardian gasp in both surprise and delight and dragging a soft moans from both of their lips. “ _A-again… please_.”

Ivan nodded and repeated his actions with the added pressure of his hands pulling Matthew down onto him. He gave another pleased sound, his breaths trembling a bit; shudders ran though them both as this cycle repeated, the pressure steadily being increased to bring more pleasure, and it continues until Matthew begins to whimper, finding that the sensations just weren’t enough anymore.

This time when Ivan came to meet his grind, instead of moving down, he pulls back, pushing his knees into the mattress as he falls onto his backside, bringing Ivan down on top of him. A small grunt escapes him as the man’s form squishes him for a moment, but he doesn’t seemed bothered at all and even rolls his hips up against Ivan’s thighs. “H-how are you holding up…?” Matthew swallows thickly as he slowly rubs one of his legs against Ivan’s, liking the small tingling he felt run up his thigh.

“Fairly well.” Ivan says as he quickly situated himself so he wasn’t squishing Matthew. “Though I can’t recall a time when these pants have ever felt tighter.” His already flushed cheeks darkened in color as the words left his lips. Matthew blushed deeply at this as well and couldn’t help but look down to see for himself, bringing Ivan to blush a bit more, not needing to look to know how tight they were.

After a moment Matthew reaches down to undo the buckle around Ivan’s waist. “Are you in pain…?”

“No…. Though it is not very comfortable.” The prince replies with an awkward smile.

"W-why didn’t you say so sooner?" Matthew tossed the belt aside and grasped the top of his trousers, then freezing to look up at Ivan. The prince blushed and gave a little shrug at the question before gesturing that it was fine for him to continue what he had been doing. Matthew then gave a few quick tugs until the clothing was pooled around the man’s knees, and while pressure was relieved somewhat, one garment still remained. Upon the removal, Ivan gave a slight gasp as the cool air hit his bare skin, though gave a content little sigh afterwards, greatly relieved to have the restricting cloth gone.

Matthew blushed brightly; when their bodies were like this, they looked so different than when they’d shared a bath. His heart sped up as he then realized that they had reached the last stage in mating and his eyes were quick to look up to the man hovering over him. Being this close made Matthew’s body feel like it was aching, almost hurting, wanting _more_. He couldn’t do this on his own either; he needed Ivan’s instincts to kick in as well.

The guardian laid his head back down as he drew up his feet tentatively so they were closer to his hips, he then parted his knees and could feel the area around his hips throbbing as he did so. His face couldn’t get any more flushed and he hoped that either Ivan understood or his instincts would guide him. He really didn’t feel like explaining this part to him, but he would if the other needed it. After all, the prince was being kind enough to go through with this with the male guardian.

After a moment, Ivan leaned down and kissed Matthew softly; they were both in a delicate state in one way or another, and one misguided act could shatter their emotions. “I know the basics of how it works with a woman… but not with a man.” He was blushing quite a bit at needing to ask. “Well- I know where, but… not how to do that without hurting you.” He mumbles. “I don’t suppose you know…?”

Matthew let out a somewhat shaky breath, relieved that he didn’t have to explain, but slowly shook his head in response. “S-sadly I— I do not know. At most, I’ve only dealt with couples once or twice that have a same sex partner… but never about this, or anything to do with this.” He frowned and looked away from Ivan, his hands shaking as they rested on his torso. He was feeling a bit spooked again, both from thinking about pain and from not knowing what to do. “B-but…” _I still want this._

There had to be a way that this could be done without any pain. It wasn’t likely that it would be an easy place to slip into after all. _Slip…?_ “C-could you get up for a moment? I’m going to get something…”

“Of course.” Ivan sits up and moves to sit beside the guardian, watching as Matthew crawled across the bed and over to their bags. After a moment, the prince took this as an opportunity to untangle his trousers from his legs as well as untie and remove his boots.

Matthew soon returns to his spot and holds the purple lily vial out to Ivan, his hand shaking slightly. “Here… This should help.” It couldn’t hurt to try with an added substance.

Ivan blinked in surprise and reached out, taking the vial from the young man with a slight nod.

"Do you… know what to _do_ with it?”

“I-I’m fairly certain…?” The man replies, blushing embarrassedly.

"J-just… Don’t use a lot. It would be similar to drinking too much." The guardian says softly, not making eye contact.

“Of course.” Ivan says just as softly, giving a small nod, but taking notice as Matthew sat there with his arms around his legs; looking too nervous to lay back. _Is he still scared?_ The prince set the vial down on the bed and shifted closer to the young man, reaching out and gently rubbed his biceps in what he hoped was a soothing manner. “Matvey?”

"Yes?" The young man looked Ivan in the eye, getting a small shiver from the touch.

“If it’s of any comfort to you…I’ll try not to hurt you.”

Matthew smiled slightly. “I know… Should I lay down now?”

“That would probably help.” Ivan smiled back. He waited patiently as Matthew slowly laid back and shifted a little to make sure his wings were in a comfortable position. When the guardian was ready, Ivan moved back over him. He took the lead this time, kissing the other deeply and letting his hands gently roam the young man’s body. He even ran his fingers through the feathers a few times, wanting both of them to be absorbed in the moment again before they progressed any further.

The gentle caresses of each other’s skin slowly brought forth pleasure and soft sounds as they both enjoyed the feeling of warm flesh under their hands while they relaxed and let go of their uneasy thoughts.

Had Ivan opened the vial when he’d first been given it, Matthew might have been too nervous to try. However, now that he was riled up once more, he felt eager to do it, even if he didn’t know what to expect. He just hoped the prince wouldn’t use too much on himself or they would both feel more than just a tingling sensation in the morning.

Ivan used only as much as he thought necessary, though it was much colder than he’d expected when he slicked himself with it. He put the stopper back in the vial and set it aside before moving up close and positioning himself. “Ready?” He asks quietly, placing a hand on the other’s hip and looking down at him for confirmation.

Matthew’s breath catches a little and his heart speeds up a little in anticipation as he looks up at Ivan and nods, giving the other a small smile before lowering his eyes to watch. He’s curious and nervous, but he trusts the other man completely.

Ivan takes a deep breath before starting to press in slowly, his breath hitching but his eyes locked on Matthew’s face, watching as the guardian flinches a little at the feeling. He goes still when the young man’s face scrunches up in pain and he shifts, reaching to stroke the other’s wings soothingly. His breathing is a little shallow at the feeling as he leans down to kiss Matthew softly. “Is it too much?”

"N-no." The guardian relaxes slightly at the touches to his wings and he returns the kiss before speaking. "G-go on, I’m fine. Just something new to my body."

“Alright. Just let me know if it- hurts too much.” The prince breathes out before he starts to press in slowly.

"I- _I_ -! I will.” The sensation was very uncomfortable for the guardian and it hurt, but he could bare it, surely it couldn’t hurt more. Even if his breath was hitching every time Ivan moved, even if it was hardly any movement at all.

Ivan continued to press in slowly until he was about a third of the way in and then he stilled, moaning lowly and breathing heavily.

The guardian was breathing heavily as well and his breath would hitch if he so much as adjusted his foot. His eyes were closed tightly and he was doing his best to hide the pain. _The first time always hurts…_ He repeats like a chant in his mind, as if it would help him through it, but _dear god_ did it hurt. It was a miracle that he hadn’t cracked yet. _Please don’t move…_

Ivan’s head lowered to rest on Matthew’s shoulder while he moaned at the feeling of the other tightening around him. “Try to relax…“ He breathes, stroking one of the young man’s wings softly. “I-it may make this easier for us.”

Matthew nodded. “Ivan… B-before you mo-ve…” He pants out against Ivan’s neck. “Reach under me…grab the ba-ses of my _wings_ … instead of my sides.” It would work better that way; Ivan could help keep him relaxed and also have something to grip when he moved in deeper.

Ivan nods, just breathing for a few moments longer before slipping his hands underneath the other and grabbing the base of each wing. “Like this?”

A small moan came from Matthew lips and he gave a small nod. “Yes. J-just like that.” He then made an effort to breath as deeply and slowly as he could manage; he had to loosen up, even just a little so Ivan could come closer. Even if it felt like he was being ripped open, he focused on Ivan; he wasn’t worried for the other though, as it looked like the prince was receiving too much pleasure from this.

Ivan waited a few moments after the guardian had eased up before breathing a warning that he was moving again. He rubbed the base of the wings gently as he resumed, slowly easing himself into the young man more.

Matthew whimpered and his wings flexed, mixes of pleasure and pain running through him; Ivan’s hands felt wonderful on his wings, but at the same time the man was slowly forcing the guardian’s body to make room for him. As painful as it was, it was not unwanted. Matthew so _desperately_ wanted this, to be one with Ivan, even if in the end he felt nothing but pain _._ The young man swallowed, almost yelping a few times as his inner muscles clenched, trying to stop the intrusion.

Ivan kept pressing in slowly, stopping when Matthew clenched around him, waiting for the young man to relax before continuing. He rubbed the bases of the wings as he moved, lifting his head to capture the guardian’s lips in a deep kiss, wanting to distract him from the pain he was undoubtedly feeling.

When he was what felt like two-thirds of the way in, Ivan paused once more, giving them both time to breathe and relax a little. Matthew felt _wonderful_ and he wasn’t even fully in yet. _It’s so warm… like the hot spring._ However, he did feel bad that he was causing the young man so much pain; he’d clearly heard Matthew give a gasp and a pained groan of relief when he’d stopped moving.

Matthew was breathing heavily, shaking, and starting to sweat. He admired Ivan’s control over his own body; he wished he had the same so he could stop tightening up around the other. Unfortunately, thinking about how snug he was around Ivan made him reflexively clench his muscles together. His hands grasped at the covers and his toes curled as a few tears finally fell from his eyes. _"Gi-!"_ _God_ that hurt; he needed to breathe, to relax; he didn’t want to hurt Ivan. _But it hurts! It hurts so much!_

For Ivan, it was a suffocating sensation both inside and out, and he groaned as the guardian tightened around him. Truthfully, this level of self-control was rather difficult to accomplish. He wanted to be fully immersed, to move, but he didn’t want to hurt Matthew more than the young man already was hurting either. “Breathe….” He murmurs, gently kissing the tears away and nuzzling the young man, his fingers caressing the bases of his wings. “Relax.”

"I-… I-I’m… _trying._ " Matthew’s breath wheezed as he gasps for air. The other’s touch was helping at least a little, but he would need more.

“I know.” Ivan replies softly. “Don’t tense up… against the pain.” He presses soft tender kisses to Matthew’s skin to distract him even a little. “Just bare with it… it should go away soon enough.” Or so he hoped.

"Y-you really want… me to let it _happen_?” Matthew asks as he tries to focus his eyes on Ivan.

“Yes… tensing up will— hurt more.”

"P-promise me this… D-don’t stop, unless I-I need you to."

“I promise.” The second the words had left his lips the prince couldn’t help but wonder if he would soon regret such a promise.

“T-thank you…” Matthew took a slow breath, closing his eyes as he focused on all the pain and horrible weight he felt in his hips and riding up his spine.

He takes a shaky breath.

_One._  
  


Tears well up in his eyes.

_Two…_

A choked sob leaves his lips.

_T-three…_

The tears start falling quickly as the guardian lets the pain be carried throughout his body and soon he’s crying; shaking as he wails out in pain. Hiccups wrack his body as the sobs become more agonizing with every sharp inhale. The young man hid his face in his hands so the other didn’t have to see him cry, even if that did little of anything at this point. The other thing that was happening that couldn’t be seen was that the guardian’s natural healing abilities could do nothing, even as the energy jumped around his body looking for the injury, it was all wasted.

Ivan pulled Matthew close, caressing his wings tenderly as he slowly pressed in the rest of the way, while the guardian cries and wails as he is fully stretched to fit him. Somewhere within, a part of Ivan cried out in relief as he was fully sheathed, and tightly too. For a brief moment his jaw lay slack, but his words came low and not by his own will. _“So hot…”_ _God,_ Matthew was so tight and the heat was stifling _._ The sensations were overwhelming, but he could feel his body shaking for more; he wanted to feel _more_. He gave himself a few brief moments to breathe, but no longer since he had promised Matthew that he wouldn’t stop.

The guardian was still shaking and lightly sobbing under the man, but had pulled his hands away from his face to wrap them around the prince’s shoulders, to hold him. Whether it was for Ivan or Matthew himself, he didn’t know, nor did he care, perhaps they both needed it. Either way, Ivan leaned down into the embrace, holding him close and stroking the bases of his wings to relieve as much of the pain as possible. It was only for the brief moment that Ivan stopped that things had become quieter. No wails, no great sobs coming from the younger male, but this small moment would not last long. Ivan slowly started to thrust in and out, nuzzling the other gently and murmuring an apology for the pain.

Matthew realizes too late that he just might have asked the worst promise for Ivan to keep. He could be crushing this man’s heart as he lay here taking in all the pain. This same man that couldn’t even stand the memories of the guardian falling out of a window, an event that he himself didn’t even so much as shed a tear for. But here Matthew was, writhing in pain beneath the man he cherished most in the world, crying out, after making him _promise_ not to stop unless he was told to.

Matthew cries, whimpering, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry” almost every moment that he can. For Ivan to go on while the younger man sobs right in his arms… it must be painful. Excruciating. To be the sole reason for one’s pain, to hear their suffering and not be given the choice to stop. To not comfort them as you always have.

It was painful, it made Ivan’s heart ache; he knew the reason the young man was saying it, but he felt like _he_ should be the one saying it. The sobs and wails from Matthew were painful to listen to and he _hated_ that it was his fault. Hated that the tears were because of him and that he couldn’t do anything to change that. He had promised he wouldn’t stop unless he was told to, but it was harder than he’d thought it would be. His body wanted more of the pleasure, but his heart was screaming at him to _stop hurting Matthew_. For the moment, he settled on just letting his body overrule his heart because he’d _promised_ not to stop.

Screams of agonizing pain echo off the walls as Matthew let the pain wash through him. Ivan’s thrusts are slow, but he could feel the contracting and stretching of his walls. If there had been any injury to the guardian though, it was long gone; his healing was going wild. It was pulsing like blood beneath his skin, overflowing into Ivan’s body.

Ivan was suddenly aware that he could feel his and Matthew’s hearts beating out of sync. It was an odd, almost unreal feeling, like Matthew’s heartbeat was an echo of his or that his was an echo of Matthew’s. He gave involuntary jolt of surprise at an abrupt pain, his grip tightening for a few moments as he feels a bit winded. While he’d felt worse and the pain was hardly bothersome, he can’t understand why he could suddenly feel pain; it made no sense. In addition to the pain, there was also a feeling of love and of loneliness, but it was an almost ethereal emotion; it didn’t feel like it was his. It didn’t seem to belong, but it was there nonetheless.

Matthew was beginning to fear that Ivan would never want to touch him again after this. Would Ivan hold this against the guardian his whole life? Cast him out for forcing such things onto him? Yes, it hurt Matthew greatly and he kind of did want to stop, but it had briefly felt incredible, and— _Just once. I want to be held, kissed, touched… loved, by this man… by Ivan. Even if it’s all in my head… just once I wish to be a part of him._

Ivan closes his eyes tightly and presses his face into the side of Matthew’s neck, his breaths shuddering as his thrusts gradually picked up speed as he lets his body do what it wanted to. The guardian’s body felt so good, unbelievably good around him, but _God_ Matthew’s screams hurt to listen to.

It hurt so much at the start, the cries he gave. With every thrust Ivan gave, Matthew felt like he was choking on his own breath. However the more Ivan picked up speed the less the guardian screamed or cried, to the point that the prince had gotten to where all the young man would do is breathe or pant heavily with a silenced grunt or a pained hiss. Matthew was able to handle the pain better now and keep himself relaxed for the other.

Ivan was greatly relieved when Matthew stopped crying and screaming in pain. He was glad that the guardian was able to stay relaxed now and even moaned softly now that he could focus on something other than how much he was hurting the other. It seemed highly unfair that Matthew was in so much pain for something he’d wanted to do in the first place though. Ivan let go of the base of one of the wings, slipping his free hand out from under the young man, reaching between the two of them instead to stroke Matthew’s limp arousal.

Matthew gave a startled gasp from Ivan’s strokes, but it did feel good and he was able to moan lightly for the first time in a while. That little moan encouraged Ivan to stroke it a bit firmer, occasionally brushing his thumb across the tip. He wanted the guardian to feel pleasure like he was.

Matthew continued the soft moans until Ivan struck something inside of him; it was like a surge of heat washing over him, numbing all the pain for the moment it happened. With a sharp intake of air the guardian’s whole body locked still, clamping up; his arms and legs tightened around Ivan’s form, even the young man’s insides held him.

Ivan’s breath hitched as Matthew tightened around him; the other was practically clinging to him. It didn’t seem like the younger man was in pain from it though, more like he was surprised by it. The guardian tried to say something, but his voice was too strained, so Ivan thrusts in the same place again, pulling his head back a bit to watch the other’s expression as he did so. The young man’s eyes went wide as he gasped again, his face reddening, still wet from the tears before. He then tightly shut his eyes as he let out the biggest moan yet since they started, sending a shiver down the prince’s spine. Most of Matthew’s body instantly became limp, aside from him doing something he never expected himself to do; he pressed his hips back against Ivan and gave a quiet whimper. “A-again… please.”

Ivan looked a bit surprised at Matthew’s reaction, mainly that the guardian had pressed back against him, though at the whimpered plea, he gave a bit of a nod and aimed to hit that spot each time he thrusts. “G-good?”

Matthew could barely nod in reply, his moans still just as big as the first and somehow, he got another _“Again_.” out. Ivan nodded, moaning at how the other clenched around him when he did so. His hand resumed stroking the other as well, trying to match the speed of the strokes with his thrusts.

Matthew was panting and moaning with pleasure. He wondered if it could get any better, and if so, how? He wanted that— for both of them. To be filled with pleasure _with_ Ivan.

The prince continued to thrust and stroke, leaning down to capture Matthew’s lips in a kiss. This felt _wonderful_ and it felt even _better_ now that he knew the guardian was feeling pleasure instead of pain. It was even more pleasurable when the other started pushing his hips up to meet Ivan’s thrusts; it felt _unbelievable_.

The guardian moaned even louder, rolling his hips as he lightly grasped at Ivan’s neck, forcing a gasp and a moan from the prince. Thrusting a little bit harder and getting slightly erratic, Ivan could feel a greater heat and pressure start to build between them as he continued his actions.

"Ah!" Matthew’s walls begin tightening from the building weight and heat he feels growing and his voice is dripping in moans and pleasure. He never thought that he’d feel this good in his life. “ _Ivan.”_

The prince moaned as Matthew tightened around him, thrusting more erratically at the feeling building up. “ _Matvey_.” He pants out, still stroking the wing and rubbing his thumb across the tip of the young man’s arousal.

Matthew’s body couldn’t take any more of Ivan’s penetration and touching. The guardian threw his head back with the loudest moan of pleasure as his whole body tensed and he released into the other’s hand. Ivan gave a choked off moan as he tightened around him and Matthew wrapped his legs tightly around the prince’s waist as the man climaxed. His wings came up to blanket the pair after that; it was a bit of an instinct, to keep away the cool air. Matthew didn’t care if they got covered in sweat.

Ivan panted, wiping his hand off on the sheets before wrapping both arms around the guardian again and holding him close. The feathers felt nice against his back as he gave Matthew a chaste kiss, pressing their foreheads together and just looking at the other while they basked in the afterglow.

After the guardian wasn’t breathing as hard, he gave Ivan a tiny smile. He didn’t really know what to say at this moment, all he knew was that he didn’t want it to end; he didn’t want _this_ to end. Matthew wanted to be able to hold Ivan when he wanted to, to share a bed with him without needing a reason, to kiss him without any rejection, and to love him without fear. But… after this night, things would be going back to normal. Ivan would be married in a year, become king, and build a family while Matthew… would be here, in Vernal, and he would _maybe_ get to see Ivan once a year.

The prince smiled back softly, shuddering slightly as he pulled out of Matthew’s heat. He didn’t move much more other than that though, content to embrace the other and be embraced by him for the moment.

"No, s-stay… _please.._.” Matthew shut his eyes and gave a small whimper, his arms tightening the embrace; he didn’t want Ivan to leave.

Ivan swore his heart had skipped a beat when he’d pulled out and he unintentionally tightened his grip just a little at the following feeling of a rising panic that wasn’t his. “Shh, I’m not going anywhere.” He murmurs softly.

"B-but." The guardian started hyperventilating, but he couldn’t find the words. All he knew was that he felt like Ivan was going to leave, even his instincts were telling him keep the man close; it was confusing.

He needed to calm and think with a clearer mind. It didn’t make sense that his instincts were affecting his thoughts right now. His instincts should still be set on the season, but he shouldn’t be feeling pushed by them for a while, not after he just- Matthew’s eyes suddenly opened, darting off to the side, just barely spotting the vial amidst the mess of blankets and clothes. _Oh no._

His head quickly started spinning and clouding over, he now understood why his instincts- no. It wasn’t really instinct; it was the _season_ , his hormones. Because they had used the medicine for lubrication, it was now in their systems. Well, Matthew’s system definitely and now it’d had had long enough to take effect, aiding his body with recovering. It wasn’t specific on _how_ , so on something like _this_ … It was still possible that it worked.

The guardian took a deep breath through his nose to try and keep himself calm. Bad idea. He got drowned in a flood of Ivan’s scent. _God… He smells even **better** after mating… _ Matthew bit his lip; he couldn’t lose himself again. If he waited too long he wouldn’t be able to let Ivan go. So with a shaky breath, he forced himself to let his arms and legs go limp, but he couldn’t move them from the prince. He just wanted to hold him a little longer without his body taking control. “I-Ivan… You have to push me away, I can’t- I can’t…” His heavy breathing and hazy mind was making it hard for him to talk coherently.

Ivan was confused, from Matthew’s words and actions as well as from the lingering ethereal emotions he could sense. He took slow breaths, trying to get his bearings amidst the foreign feelings. He’d heard what the other had said, but for some reason he was reluctant to listen. He didn’t want to leave Matthew’s embrace yet; he wasn’t ready to. “Why?” He whispers in concern, trying to look the other in the eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Matthew closed his eyes, unable to meet Ivan’s gaze; he felt pitiful. His words were feeble, as he did not wish to share his reasons. “I… I fear I may seek more if we stay close.”

The room was silent aside from their breathing for several long moments while Ivan thinks that over in his mind. When he breaks the silence, his voice is soft and slow. “What- do you… need?”

"Don’t. Please don’t." Matthew whimpers. "I-I’ve already asked for too much."

Ivan gives a soft sigh and shifts slightly, bringing a hand up to brush the sweat-damp hair from the young man’s face. It wasn’t really in the way, but he was sure the gesture would get the guardian’s attention; it might even get him to open his eyes. “Matvey, I’m serious.” He says gently. “What do you need?”

The guardian’s eyes opened ever so slightly. “Right now…Just you, Ivan… Just you.”

As Ivan could feel the loneliness that was not his own return, he couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps these foreign emotions had something to do with the way guardians were. “In what way?” He asks as he locks eyes with the young man. “…I’m here for you.”

Matthew’s hold tightened on Ivan once more, pulling him closer so that his forehead rested against the man’s shoulder. While he had no idea what the future held, indecent thoughts did cross his mind once more when Ivan asked. Even when they had just finished and Ivan had no reason to continue.

“Could you move one of your wings?” Ivan whispers after a few moments of silence. “I’m going to roll us over but I don’t think I can do so with your wings where they are.” The wings moved without hesitation. It was cooler without their coverage, but Ivan didn’t mind, and after a moment, he slowly rolled them so he could lie on his back and so Matthew could rest on top of him. The wings lowered to lay as a blanket over them as Matthew snuggled in close, a familiar feeling of happiness beginning to return.

Ivan smiled softly, closing his eyes and holding him close. He wasn’t entirely sure if the feeling of happiness was his own or not, but either way he was content to hold the other right now. After a few moments he even pressed a soft, tender kiss to the guardian’s temple.

Matthew’s breath hitched at Ivan’s kiss and a few tears rolled down his cheeks as he shut his eyes, face nestled in close to Ivan’s neck as he tried to get some sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Waking up, the first thing he is aware of is the weight on his chest and when he glances down, he is only mildly surprised to find Matthew still asleep on his chest. A smile tugs at his lips for just a moment at how peaceful the guardian looks; it was just like any other morning.  
  
But it wasn't. The smile fades away as his gaze shifts towards the ceiling and memories of the previous night return. _I should be appalled that I allowed such a thing to happen._  
  
The prince waits for the all too familiar feeling of regret to surface, but when it does, it’s not due to the reason he was expecting. He has the sudden realization that the only regret he holds is hurting Matthew. He feels like he should regret doing such a thing with another man, but he knows he doesn't. _I should be disturbed that I gave in so easily, yet I’m not. And if he were to ask again— I’m not positive that I would deny him..._  
  
“What the hell is wrong with me? I'm so confused.” He grumbles, then giving a deep sigh. _Too many things..._  
  
Ivan's eyes drift down and he takes notice of Matthew’s tangled, messy hair. On impulse, his hand lifts and he combs his fingers through the soft blond locks. The movement so gentle, the guardian doesn't so much as stir as his knots of hair inevitably snag the prince's fingers.  
  
Pulling away from the younger man's hair, Ivan gently grazed his fingertips to Matthew's exposed back. As his eyes are drawn in with the motion, Ivan's heart clenches tightly within his chest at the sight he sees. Weak ink stains of blue and purple peeking out from under the soft, blond, down feathers of the guardian's wings. He was already imagining the full extent of bruising that must be spread over the rest of the wings' base. It would likely be painful to move them.  
  
“Shit... I didn't-” His teeth clenched tightly, angry at himself as he felt the bruise.  
  
However, Matthew flinched and moved at the touch. Lazily, his eyes blinked open and small groans passed his lips, but it didn't seem like he was aware of his surroundings yet. "...Already?"  
  
“Yes, it’s morning already.” Ivan responds quietly, sneaking his hand away.  
  
"Hm?" The blond seemed puzzled and he looked upward, his cheek still resting on the other's chest. "Ivan...?" His eyes suddenly grew wide and he bolted upright. "Ah! Sorry, did- Gi!" Pain suddenly shot down his spine, grappling his pelvis. "Ouch! Ow _owowow_!"  
  
Ivan gave a jolt of surprise at the sudden pain, though his focus quickly went to Matthew as the blond fell back onto his torso. “What’s wrong?” He asks in alarm, carefully holding the other still.  
  
Matthew instantly grew pale and looked away. "N-nothing, my legs just cramped up. I must have slept on them oddly."  
  
Ivan frowned softly in concern. “I don’t think so, you were laying on top of me all night.”  
  
"... I'm sorry." He whispers. "I shouldn't have."  
  
“I— It’s alright Matvey. I wasn’t complaining.” The prince replies gently, a bit surprised at the unexpected apologies from the other. Slowly, he sat up, holding Matthew in place to keep the younger man from tumbling off of his lap. The guardian winced and Ivan could feel the same pain from before come back, along with his own guilt as he saw just how much he’d hurt his friend last night, though he had softly puzzled look on his face. The foreign feelings were back, he noticed, but he still didn’t understand. They felt real, but didn’t quite seem to belong to him.  
  
Being touched while still naked after what they’d done last night was weird to Matthew, though he was glad that Ivan didn't have any hesitation in doing so. Not wanting to look at the other, Matthew chose to look down at himself, only to feel his cheeks redden at the sight of his torso.  
  
Ivan’s gaze followed his and he felt his own cheeks flush faintly upon noticing dried semen was on both of them. “Ah- would you like to take a bath first... or shall I?” He asks awkwardly.  
  
"M-may I?"  
  
“Of course.” With Ivan's grip released, Matthew moved to get off the bed slowly, but the small pain of moving had Matthew nearly tumbling to the floor. Ivan just barely caught him by the waist. “...Are you alright?”  
  
“I've got it.”  
  
“I can help.”  
  
“It's fine, Ivan. I don't need it.” Matthew pulled his legs forward and tried to stand, but his legs didn't give him much help; it was as if his legs were made of sand, crumbling under his weight.  
  
“Matvey.” Ivan said gently as he stood from the bed, his arm still wrapped around the other’s waist. The guardian made small sounds of pain and squirmed weakly in the hold. “I don’t-” _I don’t want you to hurt yourself... I have caused you enough pain already._  
  
“Let go, you're being silly. It's just a little numbness in my legs, that's all.” Matthew was smiling, trying to laugh it off. But even if he refused to make eye contact, Ivan knew that it was all a lie. The guardian was clearly hurting and his control was crumbling.  
  
The guardian's chest felt brittle, he didn't want Ivan to do this, and his own breath felt short and wavering. Matthew could feel that he was about to cry; the stinging was already in his eyes. _Don't look at me. Don't help me. Please._  
  
Ivan frowned and held the younger man closer. “Please. Let me help, Matvey. It's the least I can do for what—” Ivan couldn't bring himself to finish, the guardian had frozen stiff, and he couldn't hurt him anymore than he already had. With no further reply, Ivan quietly helped Matthew walk towards the bathing room. Matthew tried to hide the faint limp in his step, but it did not go unnoticed by the prince.  
  
Once in the room, Ivan sat him on a chair and went to prepare the tub. But after fifteen minutes Ivan paused and turned his head back to Matthew. The blond hadn't said anything yet, but there was this quick pull in Ivan's gut, like he was going to be sick or like he was trying hard not to laugh.  
  
“I've fallen, been shot, had broken bones, and even been stabbed. I shouldn't even be bothered by this." Matthew tries to laugh it off as a joke, but it only came out sounding awkward and fake. “And yet I can't even keep my legs from shaking.”  
  
Ivan couldn’t help but notice the ever so faint bruises around the guardian's lower area. With a heavy frown came Ivan's slow reply. “You... are not accustomed to pain. ...And that's not wrong.”  
  
“Are you-” Matthew quickly looked down at the floor, regretting the way that had started. “W-what I mean is- this must seem silly... For a man that has been to battle, I bet pain like this is nothing huh?” Again, he tried to laugh, doing a bit better this time.  
  
_Are you accustomed to pain?_ That was how that cut off question had been going to end. Ivan almost doesn’t hear the words that came after as his thoughts immediately started heading down a path he didn’t want them to. His head turns away, his nails digging into the palms of his hands to keep himself from lifting either one to grip at his neck until he could feel the bite of his nails on his skin. He swallows the lump in his throat and turns back towards the bath, but his response doesn’t come until he is able to unclench his fists and answer the question Matthew had actually spoken aloud. “No.... I suppose not.”  
  
Silence ensued as Ivan prepared the bath until it was hot and ready. He returned to Matthew's side and held out his hand. “The bath will help... do you need a hand? I could carry you— if you want me to that is.”  
  
"No, I can do it." The guardian’s voice shakes just as bad as his legs as he tries to stand up, only to flop back into the chair once more. "I-I can do it... I'm not weak."  
  
“I know.” The prince’s voice does not waver, nor does his extended hand. “And accepting help when you need it doesn’t make you weak.”  
  
That was almost as funny as it was hypocritical coming from Ivan, the very man who had a hard enough time accepting help from anyone. Matthew wanted to thank him for those words, but he feared opening his mouth. Instead, he took a moment to calm himself, and then he accepted the other's hand, squeezing just a bit more for his own comfort.  
  
Ivan helps him to his feet, steadying him and supporting his weight so he wouldn’t collapse. “Do you want me to carry you?”  
  
The guardian shakes his head and steps towards the bath. It feels like he's walking with glass between his joints, but this morning was already hard enough. Both know why he hurts in this way; they had not forgotten about last night, yet neither wished to say it.  
  
Matthew wished Ivan would. He wished he would just leave him alone, ignore it all, or just lose it already. Anger would be easier than this; Matthew could handle anger from Ivan, but not pity.  
  
Ivan slowly helps Matthew to the bathtub, remaining silent as he did so. Once the guardian was safely seated in the tub, Ivan pulled away.  
  
Matthew glanced back towards Ivan when he didn't leave. It made him feel a little awkward to have the man just standing there watching him so Matthew pulled his legs up, a subtle way to cover himself. Not that it mattered; they had had many encounters with each other when they were both naked. But it felt different after what had happened, he feared that Ivan might be disgusted.  
  
The prince stayed by the tub for a few moments, moving a few things closer to Matthew before hesitantly returning to the bedroom without saying a word.

☙~❧

Ivan paused after he exited the bathing room and closed the door behind him, frowning softly as he took in the state of the room. _Why did he find throwing my clothing around the room necessary?_ He sighs a little and starts to move about the room, picking up clothing, tossing them near his bag, and making piles of like garments. He would fold them after; for the moment he just wanted to make the room look less like a tornado had hit it.  
  
When he finished tossing his clothing into piles, he found the vial and put it in his bag; it was a small thing and one that could easily get forgotten if he didn’t put it in his bag now.  
  
He then picked up his scarf, folding it and setting it on the bedside table before straightening up other things in the room and stripping the bedding. Any other time Ivan would not have bothered, but the fewer questions asked, the better, and a servant would be less likely to notice if they did not strip it themselves. Once he was done with that, he moved over to his pile of clothing and knelt down, starting to fold and repack. He counted things to make sure he hadn’t missed anything, and to keep his mind distracted as he waited.

☙~❧

Ivan had finished preparing his clothing for the day as Matthew slowly stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He stopped and stared over at Ivan, noticing that the man had cleaned up. "I... um, you can have the bath now if you're ready." His voice was low enough to be a whisper.  
  
Ivan nodded. “Yes, thank you.” He says, walking past Matthew into the bathing room and gently closing the door behind him.  
  
The guardian quickly finished drying off and dressed himself. While the bath had pushed the pain aside to a dull throb, it was still strange for the blond. _I want this to end soon..._

☙~❧

Ivan couldn’t help but let his mind wander as he dressed, thinking about these foreign feelings and emotions that had yet to go away. _Is it a guardian thing? I suppose it could be..._  
  
When he was done getting his clothes on and drying his hair off, he ran a comb through his hair to fix it before going back out into the bedroom. Matthew now sat on the bed, fully dressed, and his wings put away. "So..." The younger man spoke, though did not make eye contact. "A-about last night."  
  
“Yes?” Ivan asks as he grabs his socks and boots before sitting down on the same side of the bed as the other.  
  
Swallowing thickly, Matthew speaks. "I'm sorry and ashamed of myself." He trembles. "I should never have done that to you o-or even asked. I am mortified by my actions. Regardless of my state, I should have bared with it as I have before." He bowed his head as he tightly gripped his knees. "I know that there is no way for me to atone for the sinful acts I forced upon you, but-! But please forgive me!" The guardian's heart was beating frantically in his chest; he didn't want to lose Ivan.  
  
It was painful; such an alien kind of pain, and one Ivan couldn't verbalize. To see this, and to hear how Matthew spoke. It wasn't something he wanted to witness of his precious friend. What he couldn’t understand was this nauseating pull, this urge to embrace Matthew, to feel the other’s tender lips against his, to drown out Matthew's fears, and to give him nothing but reassurance, comfort, and acceptance.  
  
He shakes his head a little to clear it. “Of course I forgive you Matvey.” He says, his voice sounding much calmer than he felt. It wasn't until he had his boots on before what Matthew had said fully registered, making him pause and turn his head towards the other. “As you have before...?” He questions, giving Matthew an odd look.  
  
Matthew trembled, he could already picture Ivan losing it and he tried not to cry. Instead of the horrible acts that he had gone through, he could have left Matthew be and none of this would have happened. "B-back at the vampire's castle and the days that followed... It was my first a-and this- this is my second season. I may have been still recovering from my wounds or I may have been panicking, b-but it didn't feel as strong. I still don't have a full understanding of what happens, but it is no excuse."  
  
_So it’s still new to him._ Ivan is silent for a few long moments. “I see... Why did you refer to it as sinful? It’s not— That’s not how your country thinks of such things.”  
  
"But, you are from Solstice; it is common knowledge that same-sex relationships are punished with great cruelty, death even. I can't imagine what that is like for royalty... If anyone were to find out- find out what _I made_ you do— ...So it doesn't matter what my kingdom thinks."  
  
Ivan can’t keep himself from scoffing softly. “They’d have to find out about it first. Death isn’t an option for me unless my father wants it; I’m too high up. And I doubt he’d do that, since I’ve just done what he’s been wanting me to do for a few years now.” His tone is casual and he sounds rather unconcerned with how others would react to learning such a thing. There was no way anyone in Solstice would find out about this in the first place after all. “...Wait.” Ivan turns his head towards Matthew suddenly and gives him a questioning look. “Is this because I’ve called it sodomy in front of you before?”  
  
Matthew, after a moment, slowly nodded; it was a good part of it. Another part was from using his friend's kindness for such low means.  
  
After a slight hesitation, Ivan reaches out and puts a hand on the guardian’s shoulder. “You shouldn’t take what I say in front of Arthur to heart.” He chides gently.  
  
"B-but even still!" Matthew only looked up for a moment before looking away. "I shouldn't have forced such things upon you. It was wrong."  
  
"I agreed to it."  
  
"God damn it Ivan!" Matthew screamed; causing Ivan to jerk his hand back while his eyes widened in shock. Tears were stinging the guardian's eyes as his words wavered and cracked from force. His actions and emotions were already bursting at the seams; he was acting without thought. He shoved himself away from Ivan's touch, glaring at him furiously. "I-it wasn't something that you wanted to do, and if it weren’t for how I acted, or what I said, you would have never done such a thing." The guardian's body was shaking again. "You can't deny that!"  
  
Was it pity or was it all an act?  
  
Was Ivan still just doing this all for Matthew's sake, because he had asked him to last night?  
  
It wasn't fair.  
  
It just wasn't fair for Ivan to act like this, so calm, like nothing had even happened.  
  
_You can't just bury something like this beneath a mask and pretend it's fine!_  
  
What was Ivan truly thinking? What was he holding onto this charade for? What was he trying to keep hidden? Everything was burning from the inside out; it hurt, and it was so painful.  
  
Ivan didn't- couldn't reply right away, the ethereal emotions momentarily gaining nearly all of his attention. Fear, sadness, and anger; each was such strong and visceral emotion on its own, and the sudden onslaught of all three at once, combined with his own emotions was almost more than he could handle. It was sensory overload: weird, confusing, frustrating, and extremely stressful.  
  
A stern, unforgiving look appeared on his face. “MATTHEW.” He growls. His voice comes out sharp, short, and commanding. It's the tone of voice that he uses when giving orders, usually to soldiers, and it’s one that should not have been used on Matthew. He had unintentionally slipped into it in response to his own frustration and the tense situation.  
  
Matthew froze in fear. He had broken through Ivan's wall and now everything was spilling out. The guardian braced himself to be struck; he deserved it and he accepted that. Matthew wanted Ivan to hit him, to get angry for what he had done. It was unforgivable and Ivan had no need to have such things dwell within him. If he got it out now, there was hope that in time Matthew could rebuild what bonds they once had; hope that he could be close to him once more, to be at his side.  
  
But Ivan stilled at Matthew’s fear, looking startled and almost horrified at himself for using such a tone on his friend. “Shit. Sorry. I didn’t— I shouldn’t have spoken that way to you.” He apologizes, his tone nothing like it had been just seconds ago as he lowers his head and frowns at his lap. “It was uncalled for.”  
  
Matthew breathed out slowly, trying to calm his racing heartbeat. "No it wasn't... I deserved it. I shouted at you."  
  
Ivan takes a few moments just to breathe, closing his eyes as he attempts to get a grasp on his own emotions amidst the overwhelming foreign ones, and control them. He doesn’t succeed, but he manages a reply to Matthew. “No, it- it wasn’t the shouting.” Not really anyway.  
  
"It was something I said?"  
  
“No, it-“ He stops and sighs, opening his eyes and frowning. “It’s... unrelated, I suppose? I’m not quite sure what’s going on at present.”  
  
Matthew blinked. How could he have shouted over something that hadn't even been said?  
  
Ivan just frowns at his lap quietly for a few moments, considering how to start. When he speaks, he sounds a bit frustrated. “Have you been feeling any feelings or emotions that aren’t your own? Because I have since last night, and I’m not really sure what’s going on. It’s making it hard to sort out my own emotions and focus. Several that are intense in their own right got stronger too quickly all at the same time just now and it was too much— Too frustrating and stressful.” He sighs. “That’s why I shouted.” It was a habit he’d thought had disappeared while he’d been traveling with the guardian. Obviously he’d thought wrong.  
  
"No.... I have not." Then it clicked quickly for Matthew. "Northwinds! A bond? A bond has been formed?!" When did that happen? Ivan said it had started last night, but when did Matthew have the time to do such a thing?  
  
“A bond?” Ivan echoes, blinking in surprise and looking up at Matthew. “So it is your feelings and emotions that I’m feeling?” He had suspected that they might have been Matthew’s, but he hadn’t been positive.  
  
"Y-yes, but I do not feel yours so it must not be a complete one." Blush dusted his cheeks as he wondered how much of his emotions had gone through. Did Ivan know? Had he found out Matthew's love for the prince?  
  
“I ah, do have a question though.” Ivan says after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Y-yes...?" He was nervous; he feared what the man would ask.  
  
“How long do you think this will last? The bond, I mean.”  
  
It was a relief for the guardian and he was able to relax. “Not long, I believe. Three months at most? It will fade faster the less I use my healing abilities on you.”  
  
“Then it is best we avoid the more dangerous adventures, hm?” Ivan smiles, the mood between them finally lightening up and removing the gray cloud that had been hovering over them since they awoke.  
  
The guardian returns the smile. “We can try.”

☙~❧

Matthew waited outside the throne room while Ivan went to speak with the queen and princess one last time. While servants weren't allowed in the throne room without permission, the younger man couldn’t care less, no more freaky bird decorations for him. And Matthew was happy with that, but he would be happier once they left this horrific kingdom.  
  
Ivan's eyes roamed the room and admired the statues again as he approached, briefly wondering what type of birds they must be hunting before then turning his attention on the royals when he reached them. His fiancé looked very uncomfortable at having to sit in a chair; she was more for doing things herself in a more physical way.  
  
The queen smiled as she looked up from papers, softly dismissing a man with a small wave of her hand. "One last goodbye before you're off?"  
  
“Indeed.” Ivan smiles.  
  
Khutulun came forth to stand next to her mother. "I will pray for your safe journey." The princess says with a smile as she gave a small bow of her head. "When you arrive home, my gift to you will be waiting."  
  
The queen chuckled softly. "The gift giving has already begun, has it?"  
  
“I appreciate your prayers.” He replies. “And I shall pray that you have a safe journey when you travel there later.” He pauses a moment at the mention of the gifts and then speaks. “On that topic, I was wondering if it would be alright to request the female with blonde wings instead of the male? To make it more of a balanced pair.”  
  
"Of course, of course, that won't be any trouble." Khutulun says happily. "The night bird and his morning dove will be yours."  
  
He grins a bit at how poetic that phrase sounded. “Fantastic. And may I compliment you on such a lovely way to describe the pair.”  
  
"You may." The princess gave a small grin of her own, but far more mischievous.  
  
The queen then spoke. "I hope that your time spent here was enjoyed to the fullest, Prince Ivan."  
  
He smiles at the queen. “It was, and I thank you both for your hospitality. If I may ask, will you be attending the wedding yourself?” Without a husband to tend to the country while she and the eldest daughter were away, there was a possibility she wouldn’t be able to attend.  
  
"I hope to, but it will depend when the time comes."  
  
He nods in understanding. “Of course. Well, I hope to see you there, but if I don’t, then I wish you well until we next meet.”  
  
"To you as well. Shall you be needing anything for your journey that I could provide you?"  
  
“Just the papers with your seal.” He responds with a smile.

☙~❧

As they started heading back towards their respective homes, the first few days had been a bit foreign, due to the bond, more so to Ivan than to Matthew. It appeared that while Ivan could feel the bond, Matthew could not.  
  
_"I don't think it's a complete bond."_ Matthew had said before and they returned to the topic again while taking a break.  
  
"Because you can't feel it?" Ivan questioned.  
  
"Yes. I should feel it as well if it were complete."  
  
“So it should wear off at some point?”  
  
"It should... I can't see it staying long if it's not a full one. Kuma's has been taking ten years." He glanced to his partner with an uncertain look before smiling back at Ivan.  
  
“Alright.” Ivan nods, gazing at the fire in thought for a few moments before glancing up at the guardian. “...And if you’re wrong?”  
  
Matthew gave Ivan a puzzled look that turned into one of slight concern. "I doubt it... But if I am wrong, I guess we'll just have to wait until it wears off."  
  
“I don't think you're wrong.” Ivan smiles slightly. “It's just good to think about what ifs sometimes.”  
  
"Does it bother you that this has happened?" Matthew asks quietly.  
  
Ivan turns his gaze back to the fire and ponders this for a few moments before speaking. “In a sense... yes. But not for the reasons you would think, I’m sure.”    
  
"Being tied to someone so personally that you feels ones emotions, I can see it being invasive of ones self, but I can also see it as something scary." The guardian took a moment to think back to what happened to him and Kumajiro. It was both a familiar and foreign experience. "But, being a guardian and growing up with this connection... It's almost frightening to not have such a thing. And I think I did not fully understand what it was like to feel and also not feel such a bond until it happened.  
  
When my parents died, it was like someone had pulled my soul from my body. It was painful. I felt like I had lost a part of me and as if I were swimming through a lake of mud. Just trying to get it back to not feel broken and lost.    
  
Then there was Kumajiro. Suddenly feeling his pain or joy, when I knew it wasn't mine, when I wasn't use to someone so new.... I didn't like it. I didn't want it. And I don't think Kuma ever did either.  
  
I was used to my brother, to the faintness of Alfred's emotions. I could always feel them when he was around, but it was like a gentle touch. Not a forceful grasp."  
  
Matthew breathed in heavily with a remorseful frown. "What I'm trying to say is, when I say I understand what it must feel like, I mean it. I truly do understand."  
  
Ivan is silent for several moments, considering his words and making sure he was certain which emotions were his. “I can see how someone would consider it scary... though I personally do not find it as such.” He says calmly. “I do find it invasive, yes... however, in a less... personal way, I suppose.”  
  
"Less personal?" Matthew couldn't see how it could be.  
  
“Less personal for me, I should say.” The prince adds, thinking for a moment longer before continuing. “What I mean is... while it is a different and slightly confusing experience at times, I don’t find the... bond to be invasive to _me_. As it stands, my emotions are still solely my own.” Which was a bigger relief than he’d willingly admit to anyone. “If anything, it feels a bit more like I’m the one being invasive.”  
  
Matthew shook his head and gave the man a small smile. "You're not. As a guardian it is normal for someone else to feel your emotions, and it's by choice, so don't feel bad about it. Even if this one was by accident, you're someone very close to me, and important too. I may have not wanted this to happen now, but maybe, just maybe I would have offered in the future? ...You could say that bonds are a way of becoming family." He was embarrassed, he would admit, and he didn't want Ivan to know that he had grown to love Ivan, but being bonded to a person was something special and considered to be the greatest display of ones trust. The fact being that Ivan was trying not to pry or figure out the meaning behind Matthew's emotions was proof of his respect and trust. Not that Matthew ever had any doubt, but seeing Ivan handling the bond thus far; it filled him with joy, pride, and relief.

☙~❧

“Ivan? Would you like to know an interesting trick?"  
  
“Hm?” The prince gave Matthew a curious look while he packed up the last of their campsite.  
  
"To disarm a guardian without hurting them or yourself. Want to learn?" He smiled.  
  
Ivan blinked in surprise. "Ah, alright...?"  
  
"Stand up." Matthew says cheerfully as he does the same and spreads his wings. As Ivan approaches, he asks a question to start. "Hm, wait, have you ever owned a cat?"  
  
“No, but I have held a kitten before.”  
  
"Ah, because this is going to be similar to a cat." Matthew turned his back to Ivan with his wings lowered, but he still did his best to look over his shoulder and point. "Grab both wings about a hand’s length away from the base like you are picking up something heavy. Don’t worry about hurting me, my feathers are sensitive but the muscle is tough and I hardly feel pain there."  
  
“Alright, as you say.” Ivan reached out and did as Matthew had instructed him to do.  
  
"Now lift up." And as Ivan did so, not one part of the guardian slumped aside from his feet. Other than that, it was like he was just standing there. "Did you see that? How much of my body is affected by it?"  
  
"Yes." Ivan nods and sets Matthew back down. It was interesting, though he didn't see how this could be helpful in the ways of disarming.  
  
"Now grab me the same way, except change the way you hold your hands and hold on as tight as you can." Matthew smiled.  
  
Puzzled, Ivan gave a nod and then grasped the same spot in the way one would when climbing a ladder.  
  
"I'm going to flap my wings, so get ready."  
  
"I am ready."  
  
After Matthew warned him, he tried to flap his wings, but all his body did was tense up and give a little jerk. His wings were strong, but only as strong as they needed to be to lift him.  
  
Ivan blinked a little in surprise. "Interesting." A normal man may need to exert a bit more force to do this, but not much force was needed for him to stop a guardian from taking flight.  
  
"If you hold my wings like this I can't move my arms behind me." Matthew laughed. "My wings and arms have to move with each other if I want to scratch my back. You're also stronger than me. Thought a guardian that is trained to fight will be on more even grounds with you. If this happens, try to rush them. We're top heavy and can fall if enough weight or force hits us and we aren't ready for it. Sometimes shoving them into a wall will work, but to sit your weight on them is better. It may only disable some for a few moments, others completely, but I can't say for sure." There was no possible way that Matthew had tested all of this on Alfred. Nope, he had done no such thing.  
  
"Quite interesting." Ivan agrees with a nod. He then lets go and tilts his head at Matthew curiously. "Why are you sharing this with me, Matvey? I appreciate it, but I thought your kind dislikes sharing things like this with other races."  
  
"Well..." Matthew turned around to face him. "I trust you Ivan, and I want to protect you as you have protected me."  
  
"Oh." Ivan smiled softly. "Thank you."  
  
Matthew smiled back. "I just want to make sure that if you ever have to battle a guardian, you will have a trick or two. Guardians fight best off the ground and your skills are better set for on the ground."  
  
Ivan chuckles softly. "Unless your brother finds reason to attack me, I do not think that I will ever fight one. Especially since I'd neither seen nor heard of them before meeting you.”  
  
Matthew laughed. "Ah, won't he be surprised!"  
  
Ivan laughed as well. "Yes! I bet he would shout at me for doing it."  
  
"He would and then at me for telling you."  
  
Ivan snorts. "Well if he ever _does_ get mad at me, he has to go through most of Solstice first to get to me." He gave a sly smile. "I do not think he would want to go through all of that effort and freezing weather just to shout at me."  
  
"That's true."  
  
“Since we are all done with breakfast, shall we go?”  
  
Matthew nodded. "I'm ready to leave."  
  
Ivan shouldered his pack and smiled at him. “Then grab your things and we shall leave at once.”

☙~❧

Ivan slowly got used to and more comfortable with the bond. There were ups and downs, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. However, the more he thought about it, the more he felt as though this particular type of bond was meant to be shared with someone other than himself. He’d brought it up one afternoon as they were walking.  
  
“Matvey?”  
  
"What is it? You hungry?" Kuma's ears perked up at the suggestion of food.  
  
Ivan shook his head. “No, I was just thinking about the bond again and I had a question.”  
  
"Ask away."  
  
“The bonds are... primarily familial, yes?” He paused a second before rephrasing. “I mean, the bonds are mostly between family members, yes?”  
  
"They are." Matthew confirmed, but gave Ivan a worried look. "But I don't see how that would be troubling. Is something else the matter? Are my emotions too strong? I could give you more space." He took a few steps sideways to make a gap between them.  
  
Ivan shook his head. “No, you were fine where you were.” He looks over and smiles at Matthew before looking back ahead. “Do all bonds feel the same?” He questions. “Or do they differ?”  
  
Matthew hums in thought. "I'm not fully certain, but I believe so. Mother and father always felt like a warm blanket from what little I can remember. Alfred on the other hand doesn't feel the same... At times it can feel like looking into a mirror, but most times it's like a light pat on the shoulder." He expressed both an annoyed and upset look towards the earth beneath his feet. "But that doesn't make sense, because it's emotions we feel, not touch. I'm sorry, that probably didn't help at all."  
  
“What about the one with Kumajiro?” Ivan glances over, arching an eyebrow curiously. “Does it differ from the one with Alfred, or are they similar?”  
  
"They were very similar."  
  
Ivan nods and considers that for a moment. “I wonder... what type would this one be considered?” It definitely wasn’t a parent-child bond. Siblings, possibly, though he could think of a third type, and that’s what was concerning him.  
  
"Family." Matthew said without hesitation, a bright smile on his face. "One does not have to be born into one to become family. You are a very dear friend to me and even before this, that made you family."  
  
Ivan couldn’t help but smile at that. “I appreciate that.” He did, a bit more than he could put in to words actually. “And yes, family, but there are different types of family. Parents, children, siblings, spouses...”  
  
The young blond laughed. "I'm still not understanding your question, are you holding something back?"  
  
The prince gives a slight huff, partly out of amusement and partly out of annoyance at himself. There were just some things he was bad at discussing out in the open. “Given what was taking place when the bond appeared, it seems to me as if this type is meant to be between the latter.” He pauses a moment before clarifying. “Between spouses, I mean.”  
  
Matthew instantly stopped walking and his cheeks flushed red, but a heavy frown weighed down his once bright smile. With his eyes cast away from Ivan, there was nothing to distract him from his memories of that night. It reminded him of how sick he still felt from guilt, how it lingered over his insides. The younger man could already feel his insides curdling. He still hadn't forgiven himself and doubted that he would for a long time. _I'm sorry._  
  
Ivan got maybe one step ahead of Matthew before he stopped as well. The sheer amount of guilt that Matthew was feeling not only confused him, but also made him hesitate, unsure of how to proceed. He’s uncertain whether or not he should speak, so he doesn’t. He just turns to face Matthew and watches him, waiting for the guardian to speak first.  
  
"I... I do not even know if such a thing exists. I'm sorry, but I only know a little and even out of a half of it I can't even prove that it is true." Matthew whispered and swallowed down his emotion of guilt, cutting it was hard and even more so to try and stop it from reaching Ivan. It was something he had done to Alfred once; feeling nothing was painful on his heart and he doubted that it would fully work, but he had to try. He didn't want to hurt Ivan any more.  
  
“You don’t have to apologize.” Ivan stepped back next to Matthew. After a moment of hesitation, he chose to place a hand on Matthew’s shoulder, even though he knew it would only make the emotions stronger. “I only meant that... if that is what type of bond it is...” He spoke quietly, voice just a little louder than a whisper. “If the bond is not temporary... I’m just concerned whether or not that will prevent you from having one with someone else later.”  
  
Matthew looked up at Ivan. "You're... You're worried about me? About whether or not I find a mate?" He didn't fully know why; he had only one reason, but it felt like everything, and he just wanted to cry.  
  
“Yes.” Ivan wasn’t sure what else to say to that, especially with the emotions he could feel Matthew experiencing. “...Is there a problem with that?”  
  
"No- it's just... I'm not worried about any of that, I'm just worried about you."  
  
Ivan gives a soft huff of amusement and a slight smile. “You shouldn’t be.”  
  
"But I am." _I don't care if I never find a mate, I don't want anyone else. I just want you, and I just want you to be happy above all else._  
  
“I know.”

☙~❧

Traveling together for three and a half weeks or so, Ivan could have parted ways with Matthew sooner and they could have both headed off towards their own homes, but he hadn’t wanted to. For some reason, Ivan had wanted to prolong the journey back as much as he could. Perhaps it was just because he had gotten so used to traveling with others and wasn’t eager to complete the journey home alone. Or perhaps he just wasn’t eager to leave when he knew he wouldn’t see Matthew again for nearly a year.  
  
Matthew, while he said nothing of it, shared this feeling. But when he knew home was close, he just wanted to get there soon. He was feeling sick from heavens knows what, be it emotions, stress, or the anxiety of Ivan leaving. He was willing to put money on the latter. Matthew was done, at times wanting nothing more than to sleep in a bed for two days without leaving it, and a bucket should he decide to puke.  
  
But they parted nonetheless, and they were both alone once more, in a greater way than either could have expected.

☙~❧

When Ivan was about a week away from the palace, he found himself quite giddy for the first time since he had separated from the guardian. He’d _finally_ gotten betrothed and now he would regain his title as heir. Which just happened to come with the added bonus of being able to gloat and rub it in Gilbert’s face; a thought that had him grinning. He was quite looking forward to that.  
  
The day he knew he would reach the castle, he changed into his more princely attire, stowed the letter in his coat pocket, and rode to the castle that way.  
  
As Ivan finally reached the palace, he was greeted by quite a few stares. This did not surprise him in the least; after all, he had been gone for over two years. It was no wonder some of them were looking at him like they’d seen a ghost.  
  
Ivan left the horse in the stables and handed off his pack to a nervous looking servant boy to have it put in his room before he went looking for other members of the royal family. Much to his surprise, he could hear Irunya as he walked down the corridor. She must have been over for a visit since she lived with her husband in Autumnal.  
  
Following the sound of her voice, he walked until he found the room she was in. She was sitting down with her back to the doorway, currently chatting quite happily with their stepmother Elena, the current High Queen. The older woman took notice of him standing in the doorway and blinked in surprise, holding a hand up to get his sister to pause in talking, looking at Ivan as she spoke. “It has been quite a while since I have seen you around here.”  
  
Ivan nodded. “Anything of note happen while I was away?” He asks, watching in amusement as his older sister gasped and spun around with wide eyes at the sound of his voice.  
  
“You father was frequently in a good mood.” She says in amusement.  
  
“Oh?” Ivan chuckles, walking over to greet his sister with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, which she returned with enthusiasm. “Are there more siblings I should know about?” He teases.  
  
Elena gave a laugh at that. “None that I know about.”  
  
He chuckled and turned his attention to his sister as she looked him over and fussed a bit. “How have you been Irunya?”  
  
“I’ve been great. What about you? I haven’t seen you in so long! How goes the search?”  
  
“Yes, how has your search been going?” Elena asks, arching an eyebrow curiously.  
  
Ivan grinned as he pulled the letter out of his coat pocket and opened it up, turning it so they could read it and clearly see the seal on the page. “I’d say my search is over.” He says a bit smugly.  
  
Irunya’s eyes skimmed across the page, her expression becoming more excited as she read until she reached the bottom and near squealed in delight, giving him a big hug. “Congratulations! When will the wedding be? Can I help plan everything?” Her eyes were sparkling in excitement, a huge smile on her face.  
  
Ivan laughed and gave her a hug back. “Of course. You practically raised me, I would be insulted if you _didn’t_ want to help.” He teases with a smile. “I told them the wedding would be in a year, so we have time to get everything ready.”  
  
“Excellent! Oh Ivan, tell me all about her!” Irunya was positively gushing with joy and she pulled him to sit.  
  
“You father is settling a dispute near the border of Autumnal.” Elena comments, then excused herself and leaving both of them to talk. She would help later, but at present, she had better things to do than listen to him talk of his travels.  
  
Ivan huffed a little at his stepmother’s words, knowing that meant he would have to wait until his father returned to be able to gloat to Gilbert. Pushing that thought aside however, he sat with his sister and told her all about the Princess and his travels.  
  
Irunya listened with interest, gasping in surprise as he told her about Matthew. “You made a friend!” She exclaims joyfully. “One that will last a lifetime as well. I’m so happy for you!”  
  
“Ah, a lifetime?” He asks with a smile, chuckling at her enthusiasm.  
  
“Yes! The way you talk about Matvey tells me you both are very good friends! Is he coming to the wedding?”  
  
“Yes, I promised him the very first invitation. I plan to have Orel bring it to him when we have a set date planned and everything is underway.”

☙~❧

About two months later, his father returned from the Autumnal border, scowling at Ivan when he saw him. Ivan simply held out the letter to him without saying a word. The king took the letter and read it while he walked. When he finished reading, he had pursed lips. “Alright, get it planned and ready. I will not be helping with it, understood?”  
  
Ivan nodded respectfully. “Understood.”  
  
“Good, now get out of my sight.” The king dismissed him with a wave of his hand.


End file.
